The Heart's Desire
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Pode uma mulher afastar o manto de desespero que cobre um homem e condenar a ambos ao inevitável sofrimento?
1. Introdução

**The Heart's Desire**

_Uma sedutora mulher poderia afastar o manto de desespero em que ele se mantinha escondido, em seguran__ç__a, e condenar a ambos ao inevit__á__vel sofrimento... Tudo porque ele s__ó__ poderia lhe conceder uma noite de paix__ã__o em seus bra__ç__os __á__vidos por envolv__ê__-la..._

_Filha de um soldado, Hermione Jane Granger, ingenuamente provocante, desconhecia o poder de sua beleza. Ela julgara conhecer as violentas for__ç__as que dominam os homens em nome do dever... At__é__ conhecer Severus Prince Snape, duque de Avon, um ser humano com passado tr__á__gico e futuro vazio, que ao deixar cair seu olhar na figura de Hermione, percebe o perigo do nascente desejo entre eles._

_Adaptação do livro Em nome do desejo da autora Gayle Wilson, da coleção Clássicos Históricos da editora Nova Cultural._

_Diferente de Une Misère Dorée, onde a linguagem é mais rebuscada e o romance trilha uma linha delicada e sutil, The Heart's Desire trás algo mais próximo do que lemos hoje. Eu particularmente achei a escrita pobre se comparada com a de M. Delly, mas a história compensa. Temos aqui mais um romance histórico, dessa vez na época Napoleônica e dessa vez teremos uma pequena censura, ou seja, haverá NC, leve, mas haverá._

_Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Prólogo

_Espanha – 1813_

O interior da casa de paredes de barro não chegava a ser muito mais fresco do que a praça ensolarada, mas ao menos, a sombra provocava uma ilusão de alívio, atenuando o calor sufocante. Lady Hermione Jane Granger colocou a mão bronzeada sobre os olhos a fim de enxergar melhor e avistou sua criada se aproximando com um balde de água. A medida que Luna caminhava, o líquido oscilava e caía, formando poças nas pedras da pequena _Plaza._

Erguendo as mechas sedosas com tonalidades de cobre polido que lhe rodeavam o rosto, Hermione abriu mais um botão da blusa. Há muito tempo, ela se rendera à tirania do clima inclemente, desistindo de obedecer ao rígido código que governava a maneira de vestir-se das mulheres de sua classe social. Todavia, apenas sua criada sabia que não havia quase nada entre sua pele e o vestido de algodão fino, atualmente a metade exata de seu guarda-roupa. Já perdera a conta de todos os objetos perdidos por causa dos rios que transbordavam, ataques de franceses e outros desastres nos últimos cinco anos!

Ela ainda lançou um olhar à rua minguada que ligava o porto à pequena praça em frente da casa, esperando avistar o pai, antes de afastar-se da porta estreita a fim de dar passagem a Luna que chegava com o balde de água.

— E ele, como está? — murmurou Luna, secando o suor do rosto, após ter colocado o balde no chão.

— Acho que conseguiu dormir — respondeu Hermione, sem disfarçar a preocupação pelo irmão. — Pelo menos, é o que espero... a febre dele subiu bastante outra vez.

— Sempre sobe durante o calor tórrido da tarde. Hoje, ele comeu bem melhor. — A criada tentava animar sua senhora, enquanto se inclinava para novamente apanhar o balde cheio. — É um bom sinal.

— Agora é minha vez — declarou Hermione, agarrando a alça do balde. — Você já o carregou por um percurso longo demais querida.

Os anos passados naquele país assolado pela guerra haviam eliminado as fronteiras rígidas entre senhora e criada, criando uma amizade verdadeira entre as duas mulheres. Inúmeras vezes, a aristocrata Hermione Jane Granger cuidara de Luna que, como todos, adoecera por causa do clima e da situação precária em que viviam.

Ela levou o balde até a cama encostada na parede dos fundos da sala, o mais longe possível do sol ardente e das chuvas torrenciais da região. Ao se aproximar, percebeu que o irmão acompanhava seus movimentos com olhos de brilho febril.

— Está acordado! — exclamou ela, sorrindo meigamente.

— Eu não dormi — respondeu Harry, tentando sorrir com os lábios ressecados, ao notar que os olhos da irmã se enchiam de lágrimas.

— Que tal beber um pouco de água?

Hermione o ajudou a erguer a cabeça do travesseiro, mas Harry apenas molhou a boca e pediu-lhe para se deitar novamente. Seu rosto pálido se contraía, evidenciando a intensidade da dor.

— Deixe-me dar-lhe um pouco de láudano — pediu ela, sabendo antecipadamente que o irmão recusaria.

— Mais tarde... quando refrescar um pouco e for possível dormir. Papai já voltou?

— Não e a demora talvez signifique boas notícias. Os moradores da vila afirmam que os navios de transporte estão detidos pelas tempestades, mas não tenho idéia de como eles podem saber disso.

Pelo silêncio e a expressão desfigurada de Harry, Hermione percebeu que a dor se intensificava e, usando um retalho do que fora uma de suas anáguas, começou a banhar-lhe o rosto e o peito com água fresca. Ele emagrecera tanto! A febre parecia ter destruído os músculos rijos que, semanas atrás, o impeliam a galopar de um extremo ao outro da região, levando mensagens de Lorde Kingsley Shacklebolt para os pontos mais distantes dos campos de batalha.

O magnífico garanhão de Harry morrera, atingido pela mesma granada que ferira o corpo forte de seu irmão, de quem cuidava agora com feroz determinação. Os médicos haviam removido o maior número de fragmentos possíveis, mas restavam muitos e o mais perigoso deles se localizara junto da medula espinhal. Os médicos insistiam que Harry tinha de permanecer imobilizado, mas Hermione e o pai o viam morrer lentamente diante de seus olhos apesar de todos os cuidados e haviam decidido arriscar tudo numa jogada nascida do desespero.

— A responsabilidade será de vocês — havia dito o cirurgião chefe ao pai de Hermione e Harry. — Se o moverem, irão matá-lo.

— Por Deus! — explodira o pai, inconformado. — Ele já está morrendo! Perdi dois outros filhos nesses abatedouros que vocês chamam de hospitais e pela imperícia dos médicos. Prefiro arriscar e levarei Harry até a costa e depois para a Inglaterra.

— Se a estilhaço de metal se mover para junto da medula, ele voltará a ficar paralisado como ocorreu logo após ter sido atingido. A inflamação dos órgãos é um resultado inevitável quando cessam as funções do corpo. Jamais conseguirá levá-lo até a costa... vivo!

— Ele chegará lá! — declarou o general, com sombria determinação. — Eu o conduzirei até a costa nem que tenha de carregá-lo nos braços o caminho todo... e o levarei de volta à Inglaterra. Não perderei também este filho!

O general James Potter provou aos médicos que cumpria suas promessas. Harry fora colocado em um acolchoado de palha no fundo de uma sólida carroça e, embora o percurso fosse feito com angustiante lentidão por necessidade, seu filho não morrera. Hermione suspeitava que ele sobrevivera por força de vontade pura. E uma promessa.

Enquanto banhava o corpo do irmão, a moça pensava nessa promessa. Ao ver que ele abrira os olhos muito verdes e a fitava, criou coragem de insistir.

— Deixe-me escrever para Ginevra, querido. Logo estaremos na Inglaterra de novo, entre os melhores médicos do mundo, e eles saberão exatamente o que precisa ser feito. Não é justo permitir que ela acredite...

— Acha justo que Ginevra passe a cuidar de mim, como você tem feito nas últimas semanas? É justo colocar sobre os ombros dela a carga pesada de um homem que talvez jamais recupere o uso de seu corpo? Ela mereceria tal castigo? Ter de passar o resto da vida cuidando de um marido inválido e... incapaz de satisfazê-la como mulher ou de dar-lhe filhos?

— Acho que ela mereceria a oportunidade de tomar essa decisão. Pelo menos, eu me sentiria desse modo. Você decidiu por Ginevra e da forma mais dolorosa possível.

— Mas a decisão me pertencia. Não cumpri minha parte no trato, Mione? Não mantive a minha promessa?

A voz de Harry se tornara mais forte, nitidamente raivosa, ao usar um argumento que Hermione não poderia contestar.

— Sem dúvida — murmurou ela.

Ao se dar conta da extensão de seus ferimentos, Harry implorara a irmã para escrever a carta que ele estava fisicamente impossibilitado de redigir. E ela tivera de obedecer ao pedido do irmão, sendo chantageada a colocar no papel todas as mentiras dolorosas e inventadas para esconder a realidade das condições dele.

Hermione escrevera a uma amiga, à jovem a quem considerava uma irmã, explicando que Harry conhecera e se apaixonara perdidamente por uma nobre espanhola com quem se casara em questão de dias. A agonia que ela exprimira na carta era verdadeira, mas relatara as mentiras elaboradas pelo irmão. Em troca disso, forçara-o a prometer que não desistiria de viver, apesar do desespero crescente e tão nítido em seu olhar transfigurado pela dor.

E Harry cumprira a promessa ao longo dos dias intermináveis e das noites de desespero. Ele se alimentara mesmo quando apenas pensar em comida provocava-lhe náuseas e tomara água apesar de seu estômago se recusar a receber o líquido. Hermione fora testemunha da força de vontade do irmão para se manter vivo porque lhe prometera não se entregar à morte. Então, sentiu-se subitamente envergonhada por tentar renegar o acordo que ele cumprira ao pé da letra.

— Sim, querido. Você manteve sua promessa e eu jamais mencionarei este assunto de novo.

— Não fique brava comigo, Mione. Você é a mais querida das irmãs.

— Aliás, sou a única que você tem, certo?

Ela o beijou meigamente na testa, diante daquela brincadeira que surgira há tanto tempo entre os dois. O amor entre ambos era muito profundo e Hermione sabia que Harry tomara aquela decisão porque acreditava ser a única digna de um homem de verdade.

A tarde chegava ao fim e ela voltou a banhar o corpo febril do irmão, a fim de aliviar o calor que crescia até a hora do por do sol. Ambos esperavam pelo retorno do general, ansiando por ouvir que os navios haviam chegado ao porto e logo poderiam iniciar a viagem para a Inglaterra.

— O que você irá fazer quando estiver de volta à Inglaterra? — perguntou Harry, para distrair sua atenção do calor e das dores.

— Não tenho a menor idéia! — Hermione deu uma gargalhada, enquanto ambos reconheciam a verdade daquela afirmação. — Pode me imaginar pintando suaves aquarelas, fazendo bordados delicados ou me concentrando em ler revistas de moda francesa, a fim de procurar modelos especiais para meus vestidos?

— Não posso afirmar nada em relação a aquarelas, mas você deve ser uma perita em trabalhos de agulha depois de cinco anos de prática, remendando camisas e meias. Quanto à moda... também estou por fora de assunto, mas posso apostar que um vestido como o seu já não aparece mais nas páginas das revistas especializadas há muito tempo.

Alisando o vestido descorado e quase sem forma, a moça deu um giro no meio da sala e, fazendo uma reverência, exibiu as botas de couro gasto que usava.

— Você vai ter muito trabalho até se atualizar com os novos estilos — comentou ele, rindo.

— Ah, Harry! As vezes a vida na Inglaterra me parece tão remota que não sei se voltarei a me adaptar. Aliás, nem sei se realmente quero me enquadrar dentro das regras sociais, entende? Quando penso no que eu considerava importante antes...

— Suponho que todos nós teremos dificuldades para nos adaptar, Mione.

A fim de afastar a melancolia provocada por esse assunto que sempre os preocupava, Hermione recorreu a uma nova versão de uma antiga brincadeira.

— Do que você sentiu mais falta e mais quer fazer ao retornar?

— Comer uma deliciosa torta de rins, um rosbife com batatas cozidas, pudim de ameixas e...

Enquanto Harry falava sobre seus pratos preferidos, Hermione pensava no esforço do irmão para comer as refeições rústicas e tão amorosamente oferecidas pelas moradoras da aldeia. Ele nunca saberia que o pai e a irmã se privavam de muitos alimentos a fim de que ele pudesse se alimentar melhor.

— ...o chá das cinco e café de verdade no desjejum — prosseguia ele. — Ah! O frio, a neblina, as chuvas incessantes de verão, o mau cheiro do rio Tâmisa e o barulho do trânsito. Sinto falta de tudo, até dos detalhes dos quais costumava me queixar porque todos eles representam a Inglaterra.

— Eu sei e... logo estaremos lá, querido. — Pela primeira vez, Hermione se permitia pensar na volta à terra natal. — Se os navios não chegarem até amanhã, acho que papai começará a remar a fim de levá-lo de volta a Inglaterra, sem esperar mais!

— Felizmente, esse esforço não será necessário — disse uma voz, vinda da porta de entrada. — Os navios acabaram de atracar e eu já consegui três camarotes. Nós levantaremos a ancora tão logo acabem de embarcar os outros feridos e as provisões.

Hermione percebia o intenso alívio revelado pela voz do pai. Mais um obstáculo fora sobrepujado, mais um passo em direção à sobrevivência de Harry... mais perto de Londres e de seu lar. Ao virar-se para o irmão, notou que ele também lutava para controlar a emoção.

— Falta muito pouco agora, meu bem. Logo estaremos apostando uma corrida a cavalo no Hyde Park. Assustaremos aqueles lentos cavaleiros que se exibem em Rotten Row e seremos o escândalo da temporada!

— E eu vou vencer, Mione!

Naquela noite, Hermione aumentou a dose de láudano, sem dizer nada a Harry. Ele precisava estar repousado para suportar as dores durante o percurso até o navio. Tão logo o irmão adormeceu, ela saiu da sala, encostando-se na parede do lado de fora da casa a fim de fugir do calor opressivo e da insônia provocada pela ansiedade.

Minutos depois, o pai também saiu de casa e a abraçou, com força.

— Ele vai conseguir, querida. Nós chegaremos em segurança até a Inglaterra e Harry irá sobreviver.

Com a voz embargada pela emoção, Hermione apenas retribuiu o abraço afetuoso, sem nada dizer. Depois, rezou para que o pai estivesse certo. Aparentemente, a pior parte daquela tragédia já fora ultrapassada e ela precisava muito acreditar nas palavras paternas.

Por um momento, pensou em quanto a Inglaterra deveria ter mudado durante os cinco anos de ausência, que ela passara na península Ibérica. Imediatamente, afastou esse tipo de pensamentos pois já não lhe importava mais o que estivesse acontecendo na agitada metrópole. Se Harry conseguisse recuperar a saúde, Londres e a sociedade artificial que, no passado, tanto a atraíra, podiam ir para o inferno!


	3. Capítulo 1

_Londres - quatro meses depois_

O duque de Avon, Severus Prince Snape permitiu que o valete retirasse sua casaca de lã fina. Enquanto Dumbledore pendurava-a no imenso armário da mansão ducal em Mayfair, ele retirou o alfinete de gravata de esmeraldas, com o olhar distante. Já estava se concentrando na missão daquela noite.

O mais importante de todos os mensageiros deveria chegar do continente, no meio da noite, e haviam sido tomadas todas as providências para assegurar a segurança e manter o segredo dos comunicados que ele traria de Paris. Desta vez, não poderia ocorrer nenhum engano! Só Snape e o pessoal do departamento do general Potter, em Whitehall, tinham conhecimento dos detalhes dessa missão especial.

E era justamente esse o problema! O duque já não confiava mais em ninguém. As informações que vinham até ele dos campos de batalha na Espanha e de todos os outros contatos espalhados pela Europa, destinadas apenas ao ministério da Guerra, eram importantes demais para serem deixadas à mercê do acaso. Nos últimos tempos, começara a acreditar que os perigos sempre maiores enfrentados pelos mensageiros não se tratavam apenas de má sorte.

— Milorde?

A voz de Dumbledore o arrancou de seus pensamentos. O valete continuou a remover seus trajes formais, deixando-o apenas com as calças negras que sempre usava para compromissos à noite. A luz das velas que iluminavam profusamente o amplo quarto de vestir do duque criavam sombras móveis no peito amplo e na musculatura perfeita de Snape. Seus ombros muito largos contrastavam com os quadris estreitos que, no entanto, não eram moldados pelas roupas muito justas preferidas pelos aristocratas elegantes.

O duque de Avon lançava a moda, jamais a seguia. E, na verdade, não tomava o menor conhecimento de nenhum desses dois aspectos da vida social.

Com toda a certeza, a malha preta que Dumbledore ajudava seu patrão a vestir não estava na moda em nenhum dos ambientes de Londres freqüentados por Snape. Não seria usada por ninguém em qualquer de seus clubes — os mais fechados e exclusivos da capital — ou nas luxuosas mansões de seus conhecidos. Mas, naquela noite, o duque procurava passar desapercebido e, nos bairros da cidade que iria percorrer, nem seu rosto nem seu nome eram familiares a ninguém.

— É evidente que irá levar as Manton — declarou o senhor. Snape voltou-se para observar o valete, já verificando o par de pistolas de duelo, que haviam pertencido ao seu pai.

— Se quiser, pode ficar com as pistolas enquanto me espera na carruagem, Albus. Eu levarei minha bengala que se transforma em espada, pois sempre existem vantagens em eliminar um inimigo... silenciosamente. Em especial, na minha área de trabalho.

— Vantagens para quem, milorde? Espero sinceramente que não precise se aproximar tanto de seu inimigo a ponto de usar a lâmina oculta na bengala.

Sem disfarçar a relutância, Dumbledore voltou a guardar as pistolas em sua caixa de ébano entalhada de ouro.

— Eu pretendo apenas receber o mensageiro e mandá-lo embora, em segurança, trazendo comigo os papéis que veio me entregar. Tenho que comparecer a uma ceia à uma hora da manhã e preciso de tempo para trocar de roupa antes de ir. Não estou vestido adequadamente para um encontro romântico.

Recuando alguns passos, Snape se examinou no amplo espelho e vestiu a longa capa negra que chegava até seus pés. Então, apanhando a arma que Dumbledore lhe estendia, verificou o funcionamento do mecanismo. Com um simples toque, a lâmina afiada e letal de aço de Toledo brilhou à luz das velas e, com a mesma facilidade, voltou a se ocultar no interior da bengala.

— Ela pouco se importa de que forma milorde está vestido — declarou o senhor, ultrapassando abertamente os limites de respeito entre patrão e empregado. — _Ela _sabe muito bem quem é a fonte de seus luxos pessoais.

— E eu lhe asseguro que faço tudo para a fonte não secar pois... — Snape riu, sabendo que provocava a raiva do valete — considero-a uma amante excepcionalmente satisfatória. Detestaria deixá-la de mau humor.

— Você não se importa a mínima com o bom ou o mau humor dela — resmungou Dumbledore, sem disfarçar o desprezo pela mulher em discussão. — Ela não passa de uma conveniência, nada mais!

— Mas tem de admitir que é uma conveniência encantadora! O duque sorriu ao pensar na bela e sedutora mulher que esperaria pacientemente por sua visita naquela noite... a qualquer hora. Se ele chegasse de madrugada, ela jamais demonstraria ter se aborrecido com a espera, pois era esperta demais para isso e o conhecia bem demais.

Apesar dos encantos de sua compreensiva amante, Snape percebeu que a antecipação dos possíveis perigos de sua missão tornava mais excitante seu encontro romântico daquela noite. Entretanto, tentava se convencer, como fizera o dia todo, de que nada sairia errado desta vez. Decidira ir pessoalmente ao encontro do mensageiro em função de uma série de fracassos em proteger os comunicados que eram tão vitais para o esforço de guerra. E o duque de Avon não tolerava fracassos!

Ele não precisava de chapéu pois seus cabelos muito negros se fundiam com a escuridão da noite. Por necessidade, seguiu Dumbledore pela escada dos fundos e cruzou os corredores estreitos da saída dos criados até a carruagem que os esperava, sem nenhuma luz acesa.

Só quando já estavam a caminho, o senhor voltou a falar, preocupado com a expressão tensa de Snape.

— Tem algum motivo concreto para acreditar que esse mensageiro, em especial, esteja correndo algum perigo, milorde?

A voz do valete interrompeu a concentração do duque, que voltou-se para o homem que, já há muito tempo, se tornara mais um amigo do que um criado.

— Sempre existe algum perigo, é claro. Entretanto, sou forçado a admitir que... os meus pressentimentos são fortes demais, sinto algo de muito errado pairando no ar. _Sei _que algo importante vai acontecer esta noite! Como esses comunicados tem um valor excessivamente vital para serem deixados ao acaso, decidi ceder às minhas premonições apesar de irracionais. — Ele deu uma risada como se zombasse de si mesmo. — Em vista dos acontecimentos de minha vida, aprendi a prestar atenção aos meus instintos.

— Então, permitirá que eu o acompanhe? — pediu Dumbledore, confiando nos pressentimentos de Snape.

— A sua presença alertaria a minha presa, Albus. Sinto decepcioná-lo, mas terá de me esperar na carruagem. Irei sozinho porque é o modo mais seguro.

— Mais uma vez lhe pergunto... para quem, milorde? Certamente, não será seguro para o senhor.

— Estarei detectando um certo tom de ansiedade em sua voz? Começou a duvidar de minha habilidade à esta altura dos acontecimentos? Devo estar ficando velho!

— Está _ficando _arrogante demais, só isso! Pensa que é invencível e acho melhor cair em si. Por um mero acaso, não passa de um homem, de carne e osso como todos nós, apesar de sua imbatível reputação.

A voz preocupada e amarga de Dumbledore provocou uma risada tensa por parte do duque.

— Prefiro ignorar o que implica essa minha reputação. Fique calmo, Albus. Não permitirei que nada me aconteça esta noite, pois como já lhe disse, tenho um encontro à uma hora. E devo admitir que espero esse momento com um entusiasmo inesperado.

— Não vai me dizer que se apaixonou por ela, rapaz! — exclamou o senhor, deixando a preocupação eliminar a postura formal que sempre mantinha em todas as ocasiões.

— Apaixonar-me? — riu Snape, demonstrando surpresa e incredulidade. — Deus do céu! Devo mesmo estar ficando velho ou você não me faria uma pergunta tão idiota! Conhece-me bem demais para sequer pensar nisso, velho amigo.

Ovalete observou o perfil de um dos mais belos homens da aristocracia sendo iluminado pela luz amarelada da rua próxima ao cais do porto.

— Pois se convença que também não é invencível nessa área, milorde. O amor acaba acontecendo na vida de todos nós, inevitavelmente. Seu dia chegará!

A risada incrédula e divertida de Snape não mudou a opinião de Dumbledore que daria alguns anos de vida para estar presente quando o amor acontecesse na vida do arrogante duque.

Enfim, a cidade ficou para trás e a carruagem chegou a uma região dos subúrbios, escassamente habitada e onde o mensageiro podia chegar e realizar a entrega dos comunicados sem o perigo de ser visto. Evidentemente, nem o duque nem Dumbledore poderia saber que já havia alguém à espreita, tentando controlar a expectativa, enquanto esperava pelo homem a quem planejava, por tanto tempo, destruir. O homem que, finalmente, iria cair em suas mãos e cuja queda do poder era sua única meta!

No local do encontro, os únicos sons eram a água batendo suavemente contra os pilares de madeira e o sussurrar da relva agitada pela brisa que começava a soprar, afastando a névoa que ainda pairava sobre a superfície do rio.

Naquele ponto, longe da cidade e muito distante do mar, o cheiro do Tâmisa era de lixo, esgoto e miséria humana. Apenas o brilho parcial da lua minguante iluminava a paisagem sem beleza alguma. O mensageiro já viera, mas jamais entregaria suas mensagens. O corpo dele jazia em uma poça de sangue, com a faca do assassino ainda cravada em suas costas. E o observador de tocaia na escuridão sabia que só precisava esperar.

Ele também não ignorava que eliminar um mensageiro desprevenido e de surpresa não era um grande feito. Com o duque seria diferente. Ah! Snape era esperto demais para se arriscar, mas ele estava certo de que acertaria uma bala no coração daquele miserável. Sempre tivera uma excelente pontaria e logo tudo terminaria de acordo com seus planos.

Uma carruagem finalmente se aproximava e o observador de tocaia esperou pelos passos que logo se aproximariam dos pilares à beira do rio. Enfim os ouviu e eram tão pessoais e únicos como uma assinatura.

Snape caminhava em direção à água, bem na mira da pistola preparada para disparar. A lua saiu por detrás de uma nuvem, fazendo brilhar as gotas de orvalho nos ombros largos do duque e o castão de prata de sua bengala. O luar também o transformava em um alvo perfeito para o assassino, que engatilhou a arma.

Entretanto, a lua iluminou algo no chão... talvez os olhos abertos e fixos do mensageiro que realizara sua derradeira missão. Na fração de segundo em que o assassino apertou o gatilho, a figura envolta no longo manto negro abaixou-se a fim de procurar o que atraíra sua atenção. Apesar do movimento inesperado, a bala atingiu o alvo e Snape caiu, permanecendo silencioso e imóvel como se estivesse morto.

Após alguns minutos, o atacante desistiu de esperar por algum movimento ou som e aproximou-se, corajosamente, para dar o tiro de misericórdia. Mirou o pescoço do duque e moveu o dedo no gatilho, mas jamais completou essa ação.

O corpo que jazia imóvel no chão explodiu em um movimento súbito e a bengala, já transformada em espada, bateu na mão do assassino, lançando a pistola para dentro das águas plácidas do rio.

Os dois homens lutavam agora corpo a corpo, ambos sabendo que defendiam a própria vida. Snape tentava arrancar a máscara que cobria o rosto do assaltante, mas ele conseguiu atingir o ombro ferido do duque.

Nesse instante, ambos ouviram vozes que se aproximavam e o assassino, sabendo que seria capturado, acertou o lado direito dos quadris do duque. Eufórico, percebeu que atingia um ponto vital, pois os braços de sua vitima o soltaram, sem forças. Rindo baixinho, ele afastou-se enquanto Snape lutava para não perder a consciência. Antes de mergulhar na escuridão total, viu o assassino correr para junto do rio e entrar num pequeno barco escondido entre as plantas aquáticas.

O assaltante esperava que seu tiro tivesse acertado algum ponto vital. Entretanto, se não fosse esse o caso, ele sempre poderia tentar novamente. Ao se afastar rapidamente, levado pela correnteza do rio, ainda ouvia as vozes alarmadas dos criados do duque.

— Eu sei quem você é, mas você ignora quem sou eu — murmurou ele, sinistramente. — Posso acertá-lo a qualquer hora... quando me der vontade.

Dumbledore foi o primeiro a alcançar o local e encontrou Snape lutando para se levantar do chão. Ao tentar ajudá-lo, foi rejeitado, mas manteve a pistola Manton pronta para disparar caso o assassino retornasse. Conhecendo bem o seu patrão, deu ordens para que os outros criados corressem para o rio a fim de alcançar o fugitivo.

— Não o deixem escapar — exclamou ele, entregando as duas pistolas ao cocheiro e ao ajudante. — Se for preciso, matem-no! Ele deve estar com a pasta da correspondência com os comunicados que o duque esperava.

Enquanto os dois corriam para junto do rio, Snape conseguiu se levantar com a ajuda do valete. Depois de apanhar sua bengala, que fora jogada longe durante a luta, ele aproximou-se do mensageiro morto. Como ambos imaginavam, já não tinha nada consigo.

— Maldito bastardo traidor! — exclamou o duque, com fúria. — Ele não poderia saber da importância deste comunicado, em especial. Só eu e o general Potter tínhamos conhecimento do conteúdo dessa remessa de informações.

— Talvez os comunicados não fossem o objetivo primordial do assaltante, milorde — sugeriu Dumbledore, cautelosamente. — Acho que ele queria atingir o senhor e, de algum modo, sabia onde o encontraria nesta noite.

Então, o senhor viu mais claramente o rosto de seu patrão e assustou-se com sua palidez.

— Vamos logo para casa a fim de que eu possa tratar de seu ombro. A hemorragia está forte demais para o meu gosto!

— Faça um curativo e o prenda bem apertado — ordenou Snape, que oscilava, mal se mantendo em pé sem a ajuda do valete. — Dê um jeito de estancar o sangue porque tenho que ir ao encontro de uma pessoa e esse confronto não pode esperar.

— Mas... mal pode se manter em pé, milorde! Não está em condições...

— Faça o curativo, Albus! A bala não atingiu nenhum osso, pois posso mover bem o braço. Entendo sua preocupação, mas tenho de fazer algo muito importante antes de voltar para casa. Por Deus! Alguém irá pagar muito caro pelo que aconteceu esta noite. Há uma falha em nossa rede e ela surgiu depois de muitos anos da mais absoluta segurança. É bastante recente e já sei por onde começar a procura.

— Milorde...

A voz cortante de Snape interrompeu Dumbledore e, por sua suavidade alarmante, o criado reconheceu que não adiantava argumentar.

— Você pode ir junto comigo ou voltar para casa e pouco me importa qual será a sua decisão. Eu tenho de ver uma pessoa e sem perda de tempo.

— Pois acabará indo ver o agente funerário se não tomar mais cuidado com sua vida — resmungou o senhor, contrariado.

Após terminar o curativo, Dumbledore ajudou o duque a colocar a longa capa negra e suspirou.

— É... acho que poderá passar desapercebido. Se não decidir dançar em algum cabaré, é claro!

Rindo, Snape iniciou a longa jornada até a carruagem, enquanto o valete fitava o mensageiro morto. Então, ouviu a voz do patrão e, ao erguer a cabeça, divisou o sorriso indolente capaz de amedrontar homens muito mais corajosos do que ele sabia ser.

— Pretende ou não vir comigo, Albus? Estamos atrasados e o baile já deve ter começado.

A silhueta alta e de ombros muito largos desapareceu entre a sombra das árvores e Dumbledore finalmente decidiu calar a boca e correu atrás de seu patrão.


	4. Capítulo 2

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

**_Morgana Flamel_**

* * *

><p>Lady Granger subitamente se deu conta de que seu pai havia desaparecido como por encanto. Como estavam recebendo uma verdadeira multidão de membros da aristocracia de Londres que vinham homenageá-lo, Hermione preocupou-se com essa inexplicável ausência.<p>

O general sir James Potter acabara de ser sagrado cavalheiro por seus serviços ao rei e à nação, durante a campanha na península Ibérica. Embora a cidade estivesse presumivelmente vazia, em função das férias de verão da elite que compunha a nata da sociedade, Hermione surpreendera-se com a quantidade de convidados presentes à sua recepção.

— Eles vieram em sua honra, general — comentara ela, à chegada dos convidados a quem recebera ao lado do pai. — Você é o herói do momento em Londres.

— Tolice! — resmungara ele. — Estão aqui para comer e beber de graça, trocar os mais recentes mexericos e para ver e ser vistos. Você e eu, pelo menos, não nos iludimos quanto às intenções dessa multidão.

Com efeito, seu pai tinha toda a razão. Depois de passar cinco anos acompanhando o exército de Shacklebolt, Hermione descobriu que não dava a menor importância às opiniões da elite. Por ironia ou talvez porque já não mais se importasse, passara a ser adorada pela mesma sociedade que a humilhara em sua primeira temporada.

Naquela época, Hermione fora considerada mais alta e magra do que o modelo curvilíneo e mimoso das outras debutantes. Seus cabelos eram de um cobre intenso quando o loiro representava o auge da perfeição. Além disso, ela crescera junto com três irmãos mais velhos e o pai, em um mundo de ousadia militar, e não possuía nenhum dos atributos que as pessoas acreditavam ser importantes.

Acostumada ao companheirismo descontraído dos amigos de seus irmãos, não sabia como se comportar junto dos jovens emproados, de colarinhos engomados e babados de renda nos punhos das camisas. Na verdade, a conversa deles, vazia e supérflua, parecia ser em algum idioma estranho e a jovem se horrorizara com a torrente ininterrupta de mexericos maldosos.

Ela não mudara, mas aparentemente, a sociedade decidira considerá-la original e fascinante, quando essa aceitação já não mais era importante. Agora admiravam sua inteligência, sua franqueza, seu colorido exótico e a decisão de usar as cores e os modelos que combinavam com seu tipo físico em vez de seguir cegamente a moda das revistas francesas.

A vida e a morte tinham grande importância para lady Granger, assim como sua família e seus amigos. Certamente, não ligava a mínima para a opinião daqueles cavalheiros com anéis nos dedos e lenços perfumados.

Quanto às imponentes anfitriãs que ditavam, tiranicamente, as regras sociais, Hermione as admiraria apenas se fossem capazes de fazer um curativo eficaz, de cruzar um rio caudaloso no lombo de um cavalo ou de atirar em um francês que estivesse roubando sua bagagem. Eram esses os talentos que ela passara a admirar e, ao pensar naquelas criaturas mimadas e dependentes em tais situações, não conteve o riso.

O sedutor sorriso de lady Granger acelerou as batidas de vários corações masculinos. Ela era a mais bela mulher naquela temporada, mas também uma das mais difíceis. Os galantes cavalheiros descobriram que não se influenciava com facilidade, nem diante dos maiores elogios e lisonjas. Enfim, tratava-se de uma mulher misteriosa que se dedicava quase exclusivamente a tratar do irmão inválido sem grande interesse por festas ou namoricos.

A bela viúva não era nem alegre nem acessível e demonstrara uma inquietante capacidade de detectar defeitos ocultos ou qualidades insuspeitadas nas personalidades que compunham o seu grupo social.

Entretanto, a esperança é persistente e vários cavalheiros lhe imploraram pelo prazer da próxima dança, sem qualquer sucesso. Hermione negou a todos, dando a desculpa de que precisava cuidar de seus deveres de anfitriã, pois nenhum deles poderia fornecer uma informação sobre o paradeiro do general. Sempre sorrindo, ela saiu do salão principal a fim de procurar Remus Lupin, o mordomo de seu pai, um gentil senhor que cuidava da casa, que tinha a mesma idade do general, e sabia de tudo que se passava.

A jovem o encontrou na adega, supervisionando a abertura de mais uma caixa de vinho. Ao perceber a chegada dela, Lupin virou-se, preparado para resolver a emergência que levara sua encantadora patroa a abandonar o salão de baile.

— Estou à procura de meu pai, Remus. Ele simplesmente desapareceu!

Ela notou o efeito de suas palavras no súbito tremor das mãos marcadas pelo tempo do mordomo.

— Oh, milady! Ele está com aquele homem! Eu não queria fazer o que ele me pediu, mas... o seu descontrole me assustou e não ousei recusar!

— Que homem? — perguntou ela, atônita. — E por que meu pai se descontrolou?

— Não foi ele e sim Snape, milady — explicou Lupin, como se a simples menção daquele nome elucidasse todo o mistério.

— Mas... não há nenhum Snape em nossa lista de convidados...

— É o duque de Avon — insistiu o mordomo, agitado e com a voz cheia de indignação. — Chegou pela entrada dos fundos, pálido como a morte, e parecia disposto a assassinar alguém. Nunca presenciei uma raiva tão imensa, milady! Disse-lhe que estávamos oferecendo uma recepção, mas ele ordenou-me que pedisse ao general para ir ao seu encontro na biblioteca ou iria pessoalmente buscá-lo no meio do salão de baile! Correm rumores que matou um homem a sangue frio num duelo e hoje, ao vê-lo, passei a acreditar nisso!

Mal o mordomo terminou de falar, Hermione correu para as escadas de serviço, o caminho mais rápido até a biblioteca, pois não encontraria ninguém que lhe pedisse explicações. A conclusão lógica seria que o homem entrara pelos fundos a fim de não despertar a curiosidade dos convidados e não para causar algum mal a seu pai. Entretanto, Lupin vira a raiva do desconhecido e ela não. Só lhe restava confiar na intuição do fiel senhor de que o visitante inesperado visava alguma violência contra o general Potter.

No entanto, ela hesitou antes de abrir as pesadas portas da biblioteca, pois seu pai não a perdoaria se interrompesse uma conversa confidencial e sabia que seu novo cargo envolvia operações secretas. Talvez o homem recebido pelo morsomo fosse um enviado de Whitehall, oficialmente categorizado para exigir a presença do general Potter, mesmo em plena festa oferecida em sua honra?

As portas de carvalho maciço só lhe permitiam ouvir murmúrios de vozes masculinas, sem nenhum som que sugerisse violência. Entretanto, só havia um modo de saber e, respirando fundo, Hermione entrou na biblioteca.

Uma voz grave e vibrante, que decididamente não era a de seu pai, ecoava no amplo aposento.

— ...Só após a sua vinda para Londres. Considero-o pessoalmente responsável por essa morte e previno-o...

Então, o desconhecido pressentiu uma outra presença na sala e não completou a ameaça. Os dois homens se voltaram para encarar Hermione, que respirou aliviada ao ver o pai ileso e, muito à vontade, encostado no parapeito da lareira e tomando um conhaque. Reconfortada, enfocou sua atenção no outro participante da conversa, que estava sentado em uma das poltronas de couro ao lado da escrivaninha.

Ela encontrou um par de olhos negros, extremamente frios, e compreendeu o motivo da agitação de Lupin. Se alguém desejasse um modelo perfeito para Lúcifer, o carismático e trágico anjo caído, não precisava procurar mais. O rosto de Snape era de uma beleza quase chocante, mas de traços clássicos e puros. As pestanas, as mais longas que Hermione já vira, velavam a expressão dos olhos misteriosos. Os lábios e o nariz pareciam esculpidos com a arte inigualável de uma estátua de Da Vinci. Entretanto, a perfeição absoluta fora diminuída por linhas, não de idade e sim de dor e sofrimento. A luz do único candelabro aceso mostrava o brilho de ébano dos cabelos negros ainda molhados pelo orvalho da noite. Aliás, o duque vestia-se de negro da cabeça aos pés e apenas um anel de sinete, antigo e de prata lavrada, reluzia em suas mãos longas e de dedos aristocraticamente finos.

O visitante encarou o general, esperando que ele solucionasse aquela intromissão desastrosa. Conhecendo bem a filha, James Potter decidiu fingir que aquele encontro não passava de uma ocasião social e exigia apresentações formais.

— Permita-me apresentar-lhe lady Granger, a minha única filha, milorde. Hermione querida, gostaria que conhecesse meu velho amigo, o duque de Avon.

A jovem jamais ouvira ninguém em sua família mencionar aquele nome antes e suspeitou que seu pai, sempre defensor da verdade, acabara de inventar aquela antiga amizade.

— É um prazer receber um amigo de meu pai nesta casa, milorde. — Sorrindo educadamente, Hermione fez uma reverência diante de Snape. — Espero que nos procure mais freqüentemente a fim de que eu possa também chamá-lo de amigo.

O duque apenas curvou a cabeça, examinando a bela jovem com seus gélidos olhos negros e ignorando a mão que ela lhe estendia.

Apesar de chocada com a ostensiva rejeição, ela controlou a raiva e, sorrindo, acomodou-se na outra poltrona de couro. O visitante queria mesmo afastá-la daquela sala? Pois teria que se conformar com sua presença porque não pretendia arredar o pé dali!

— Por favor, não permitam que eu os interrompa e continuem como se estivessem sozinhos.

Embora se surpreendesse por representar tão bem o papel de jovem tola, Hermione aprimorou o desempenho, falando com a indolência lamentosa de uma boneca de cabeça oca e incapaz de se dar conta de que interrompera uma conversa muito particular.

— Por acaso, estavam discutindo o tópico mais "quente" desta noite, a fofoca sobre o Conde Michael Corner e sua linda e mas jovem noivinha?

Então, ela fixou seus enormes e translúcidos olhos amendoados no visitante, mostrando que sabia da importância daquela visita em uma noite de festa.

— Ou serão as últimas notícias vindas do continente?

O general estava chocado, incapaz de imaginar por que sua filha imitava, e bastante bem, uma debutante tola, o que certamente não era. Também não sabia como responder à pergunta dela.

Em hipótese alguma, Hermione poderia crer que ele e Snape estivessem discutindo frivolidades. A aparência e o calibre do homem sentado à sua frente não deixavam margem a dúvidas e o general pensou até em explicar à filha por que colocaria uma cobra em sua sala de visitas ou levaria um leopardo à igreja! Não lhe ocorria nenhuma mentira capaz de convencer a jovem a respeito da presença do duque em sua biblioteca, depois da meia noite!

Percebendo que o general perdera o controle da situação, Snape decidiu usar seus conhecimentos sobre lady Granger para afastá-la definitivamente da sala. Hermione acompanhara o marido, o pai e os irmãos durante cinco anos de guerra, perdendo três deles na Espanha. Sabia como livrar-se daquela jovenzinha temperamental e ela sairia por vontade própria.

Agora percebia por que Dumbledore se opusera àquela visita. Sua presença fora um grave erro pois acabara cedendo a seu temperamento tempestuoso pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Tinha urgência de ir embora e não permitiria que Granger estivesse na sala quando o fizesse.

— Garanto-lhe que não discutíamos nenhuma dessas aborrecidas tolices sobre a Europa — declarou ele, assumindo a postura de um alienado aristocrata londrino. — Desde que Diggory e seu bando agiram como palermas, sendo perseguidos pelos franceses por toda a península, decidi não preocupar-me mais com nada vindo do continente... a não ser com um conhaque especial.

O tom de voz indolente de Snape lembrou Hermione de outros jovens aristocratas que encontrara e se queixavam da dificuldade em obter renda da Bélgica para suas gravatas devido à guerra.

— Palermas? — Ela tentou ser o mais sarcástica possível. — E o que me diz de Salamanca¹ e Victoria²?

— É claro que acontecem alguns triunfos ocasionais. — o duque retirou uma imaginária cinza de sua camisa com um gesto artificial. — Mas a que preço, minha querida?

— Os homens que morreram nessas batalhas estavam conscientes da importância de seu sacrifício, milorde. — Hermione pensava em seus irmãos.

— Perdem-se vidas pois esse é o preço da vitória — disse ele com voz entediada, como se esse argumento fosse sem importância. — Mas eu me referia aos sacrifícios que nós, aqui na Inglaterra, tivemos de fazer. Nem imagina de tudo que fomos obrigados a nos privar!

Snape ergueu o copo, examinando o conhaque dourado à luz da lareira.

— Eu realmente não entendo por que todos se perturbam tanto com a postura de Voldemort³. Esse militarismo fanático interfere com uma existência civilizada...

O tom afetado e lamentoso do duque enfureceu a jovem.

— Se comparada com a Espanha ou com outros locais na Europa, a sua existência lhe parecerá civilizada até demais, milorde!

Por uma fração de segundo, ela teve a impressão de ver um brilho malicioso nos olhos de Snape, igual ao que sempre notava em Harry, quando ele queira provocá-la a fim de rir de suas famosas explosões temperamentais.

O duque também percebeu que quase se revelara por estar se divertindo demais com aquela farsa e decidiu usar um argumento final.

— Nunca entendi essa mania de salvar o mundo que parece ser uma obsessão dos militares. Afinal, Voldemort não nos incomodava pessoalmente. Por que não lhe entregar todo o continente e viver como sempre vivemos? Acho que vocês acabarão se cansando dessa campanha ridícula, mas... esse assunto decididamente nunca me interessou a mínima!

Snape ergueu a mão, num gesto lânguido, para disfarçar um bocejo, enquanto Hermione o fitava como se observasse uma larva deslizando por entre as rosas.

— Tenho certeza que não! — declarou ela, sem disfarçar o desprezo que sentia. — Sua Graça jamais se interessaria por qualquer tipo de combate.

— É uma atividade tão cansativa, concorda? Além de suja e perigosa demais para ser divertida. — Ele sorriu para a jovem, exercendo todo o seu encanto, e depois voltou-se para Potter. — Não entendo como você agüentou esse horror por tanto tempo, James.

O general estava completamente perdido. Encontrava-se diante de duas pessoas que julgava conhecer muito bem e ambos pareciam ter enlouquecido! Nenhum dos dois agia de uma forma que pudesse ser considerada normal.

— Nunca pensou na possibilidade da Inglaterra ser invadida por Voldemort? — insistiu Hermione, incapaz de conter a fúria.

— Ora, minha querida! Essa velha história nunca passou de um pretexto para manter o pessoal da marinha empregado... e com altos salários!

Aquele comentário foi a derradeira gota de água para a jovem.

— Pois eu estou cansada e enojada de ouvir covardes zombando e degradando homens cujas botas não são dignas sequer de lamber! Talvez milorde devesse passar uma semana em um regimento de fronteira ou em um dos navios do bloqueio a fim de avaliar o preço que militares como os meus irmãos pagaram para garantir suas existências inúteis!

A esta altura, Hermione se erguera, postando-se diante do duque que, felizmente, não reagiu ao comentário afrontoso. Ele também evitou os olhos da cor do mel que faiscavam de raiva e indignação.

Entretanto, apesar de tomada pela raiva, lady Granger sabia que não poderia continuar hostilizando um convidado de seu pai e não lhe restava mais nada a fazer a não ser retirar-se da sala ou acabaria cometendo algum ato imperdoável.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dela, os dois homens permaneceram em silêncio. Snape foi o primeiro a falar e sua voz já não tinha mais o mesmo tom indolente e queixoso que tanto irritara Hermione. Pelo contrário, tornara-se baixa e implacável.

— Você tem um problema sério nas mãos, Potter. Se não o resolver com toda a rapidez, serei obrigado a me encarregar do caso.

A única resposta do general foi dar um longo gole, esvaziando seu cálice de conhaque, como se necessitasse urgentemente de uma bebida que lhe desse forças.

1 **Batalha de Salamanca:** ela ocorreu em 22 de Julho de 1812, durante a Guerra Peninsular, foi comandada pelo Duque de Wellington que conseguiu vitória sobre os franceses.

2 **Batalha de Vitória:** outra cidade que serviu de palco para as campanhas contra as forças de Napoleão.

3Por mais que Voldemort se aproxime da personalidade de Hitler, devido ao período histórico ele substitui Napoleão aqui, apenas por isso.


	5. Capítulo 3

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Ao deixar a biblioteca, Hermione escapou pela saída de serviço, indo se refugiar no jardim nos fundos da casa. O frescor da noite aliviou seu rosto quente de raiva e ela respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a calma.<p>

Ali, as vozes dos convidados não passavam de um murmúrio, rompido por uma risada mais alta e pela suavidade da música. Ela olhou para a janela do quarto de Harry, às escuras, esperando que os ruídos da festa não estivessem perturbando seu sono.

Tão logo o general fora informado da gravidade dos ferimentos de Harry, decidira deixar o campo de batalha e requisitara um cargo em Whitehall, na esperança de que os médicos de Londres salvassem seu filho caçula, o único que sobrevivera.

Todos os sacrifícios para retornar a Londres haviam valido a pena... até então. O rapaz já não estava mais à beira da morte, mas o fragmento da granada resistia a todos os esforços de remoção. Embora ele recuperasse gradativamente as forças, continuava preso a uma cadeira de rodas e talvez se tornasse inválido para sempre.

A resignação galante de Harry contrastava de tal forma com o egoísmo do visitante de seu pai que Hermione teve dificuldades em conter a raiva e o desprezo. Entretanto, precisava acalmar-se por completo a fim de retornar à festa em tempo de justificar sua ausência devido a alguma crise doméstica.

Resolutamente, ela entrou no vestíbulo, mas deteve-se ao ver que a porta da biblioteca começava a se abrir. Sem condições de encarar o visitante e manter a calma, a jovem preferiu ter uma atitude covarde e, recuando, escondeu-se atrás dos vasos de plantas ao pé da escada, rezando para não ser descoberta pelo duque de Avon.

A bengala de castão de prata que ela vira apoiada na poltrona tinha sua razão de ser e, diante dos olhos surpresos de Hermione, o duque atravessou o vestíbulo mancando penosamente. O contraste da excepcional beleza do rosto dele comum defeito que alterava sua elegante postura era chocante e a perturbou intensamente.

Como sempre, o sofrimento dos outros a afetava e, além disso, sentia-se culpada por tê-lo acusado de covardia por não participar da guerra. Esqueceu-se até da grosseria de não ver seu cumprimento retribuído diante da incapacidade física de Snape.

Ele parou diante das escadas, como se estivesse diante de uma montanha intransponível e, respirando fundo, agarrou-se ao corrimão, subindo cada degrau com nítido esforço. Ao alcançar o topo, sua palidez denunciava o quanto lhe custara aquela escalada.

Hermione não saberia dizer se foi algum movimento ou um som involuntário que revelou sua presença ao duque mas, subitamente, encontrou os frios olhos negros fitando-a com desdém.

— Espionar as pessoas é mais um de seus talentos, madame? — perguntou ele, com a voz dura e autoritária, bastante diferente de seu modo indolente e lamentoso de momentos atrás _— _Gostaria de saber se sujeita todos os visitantes de seu pai a esse tipo de tratamento ou eu fui escolhido em especial?

Ela percebeu que a raiva de Snape se devia ao fato de ter presenciado sua vulnerabilidade, descobrindo o homem oculto pelo personagem representado na biblioteca.

— Eu não tive intenções de espioná-lo, milorde. Fui até o jardim para recuperar a calma e ao entrar de novo em casa, o vi saindo. Como achei que já havia feito papel de tola por tempo demais, preferi evitar um novo confronto consigo.

Só o orgulho de Hermione a impedia de fugir dos olhos penetrantes que a fitavam do alto da escada.

— Que vergonha! Depois de criticar os covardes, esconde-se do inimigo? O que iriam pensar dessa atitude os galantes heróis a quem defendeu com tanto ardor?

Pálida, a jovem deu-se conta que aquele homem não apenas tivera de se privar de participar de uma guerra heróica, mas também nunca pudera se dedicar à dança, ao esporte e às mais simples atividades físicas tão importantes para os jovens aristocratas. Ela fora cruel demais em criticar a falta de interesse do duque nos combates!

Lembrando-se da revolta de Harry diante das restrições de sua falta de movimento, ela arrependeu-se de suas acusações e, embora desejasse apenas fugir daquela situação constrangedora, forçou-se a ficar. Seu temperamento explosivo a impelira a falar demais e agora devia remediar o erro.

— Tenho de lhe pedir desculpas pelo que disse há pouco...

— Realmente? — Snape a fitava, com uma expressão de fingida incredulidade. — Fico surpreso, pois achei que tinha se divertido muito ao me acusar. Que parte de suas palavras gostaria de retirar, madame? Vai admitir que Voldemort já pretende invadir a Inglaterra?

Como ela sabia, há muito, que esse perigo deixara de existir, arrependeu-se de ter usado tal argumento diante de um homem tão sagaz e sentiu-se ainda mais idiota.

— Admito esse fato, milorde. Sei que nossa frota naval apenas visa romper o bloqueio dos franceses...

— ... que sempre foi ineficaz — completou ele. — A única mercadoria que faltou foi o conhaque, mas até seu pai oferece essa bebida aos convidados pois ninguém nunca deixou de comprá-la dos contrabandistas... dizendo que "pertencia à adega de seus avós"!

Hermione estava prestes a reagir com a habitual fúria na defesa do pai, quando notou que o homem a ofendia apenas para distrair sua atenção do esforço que lhe custava manter-se ereto no topo de escada.

— Sinto muito, mas não discutirei mais consigo milorde. Peço-lhe desculpas por ter sido grosseira com um visitante em minha casa e por sugerir que deveria estar em algum batalhão de fronteira. Eu não sabia que...

Ela se calou, incapaz de encontrar um modo delicado de se referir ao defeito físico de Snape.

— Está se referindo a isto? — Ele ergueu a bengala no ar. Pois trata-se de mais um fingimento de minha parte, portanto apague essa expressão de culpa de seu rosto... prefiro mil vezes a sua raiva.

— Fingimento? — murmurou ela, perplexa.

— Está tão fora do mundo a ponto de não saber que lorde Byron mancava e todos começaram a imitá-lo, a fim de se mostrar mais românticos e vulneráveis diante das mulheres? Quando não se deseja entrar na carreira militar, que sua família tem motivos para saber o quanto é perigosa, deve-se recorrer a algum artifício a fim de atrair a atenção feminina. Se pensar em como mudou de atitude ao meu respeito depois de ver meu desempenho ao subir a escada, reconhecerá que se trata de uma tática muito eficaz!

— Desempenho? Quer dizer... então foi tudo uma farsa?

— Quem se esconde atrás de vasos para espionar os outros não pode se indignar quando é enganada.

— Então... sabia que eu estava aqui?

— Se deseja ser uma verdadeira espiã... tem que desistir de vestidos de cores muito vivas, lady Granger. Todavia, ainda restaria o problema de seus cabelos — ele examinou os cachos acobreados com um olhar crítico — que chamam atenção demais.

— Como ousa! — explodiu ela, descontrolada. — Conheço homens bons e corajosos demais que ficaram aleijados para sentir pena de um falso, capaz de mancar apenas para atrair simpatias femininas! Você não merece respirar o mesmo ar que meu irmão! Saia imediatamente de minha casa ou chamarei um lacaio para jogá-lo para fora daqui!

— Mas você certamente não precisaria de ajuda para isso! — Ele ria, divertindo-se com a situação. — Não tenho dúvidas quanto à sua capacidade de lidar com mais de um... covarde indolente, não foi o que disse? E prometo-lhe que não reagirei, madame. Entrego-me em sua mãos...

Hermione reconheceu a conotação sexual das palavras de Snape, reforçadas pelo brilho intenso dos olhos negros e finalmente permitiu que toda sua raiva e seu desprezo viessem à tona.

— Fora de minha casa, covarde! Tem razão em crer que eu daria conta de sua expulsão sem precisar de qualquer ajuda, mas recuso-me a desperdiçar meus esforços em um oponente tão desprezível!

Por um instante, ela pensou no que faria se Snape se recusasse a sair. Apesar das ameaças, ninguém joga um duque do reino porta a fora, não importa qual seja a provocação!

Felizmente, o homem se encaminhou para a saída dos fundos e sua dificuldade em se movimentar parecia ainda mais pronunciada do que antes.

Sem se importar com o vestido, Hermione sentou-se no último degrau da escada e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, lutando para controlar as emoções. A música a lembrava de seus deveres de anfitriã e, apesar da exaustão provocada pela raiva e pelo fato de ter agido como uma completa idiota, teria de retornar ao salão e continuar sorrindo e conversando por horas. Ela ergueu a cabeça com determinação e, por estar sentada no degrau, viu manchas rubras no corrimão da escada. Aparentemente, alguém sangrara enquanto se apoiava ali, e ao aproximar-se mais, verificou que se tratava realmente de sangue. A única pessoa que poderia ter manchado a alva perfeição a escada era aquele homem covarde e sem moral!

Depois de fechar a porta atrás de si, Snape moveu-se silenciosamente pelos jardins dos fundos da casa do general Potter, sempre encostado à parede imersa nas sombras. Estava quase sem forças e parou a fim de respirar fundo e evitar um desmaio, antes de continuar a jornada até a carruagem que ficara na rua. Então, sentiu uma mão forte sob seu cotovelo direito.

— Agora está disposto a voltar para casa e retirar a bala em seu braço ou ainda tem algum compromisso inadiável em sua agenda social, milorde? Pretende visitar o príncipe regente ou talvez ir a um cabaré?

Se o duque não se sentisse tão grato ao ouvir aquela voz bem perto de seu ouvido, censuraria a ousadia sarcástica de Dumbledore. Ele apoiou-se no valete por alguns minutos, recuperando as forças, e voltou a se manter por conta própria.

— Na verdade, ainda há um pequeno detalhe do qual você terá de se encarregar.

— Francamente! — exclamou o senhor, exasperado. — O que mais resta a fazer?

— Se você tivesse feito um curativo mais apertado, o problema não ocorreria. A atadura ficou frouxa e eu manchei de sangue o impecável corrimão da escada do general Potter.

— Por Deus!

Horrorizado, Dumbledore verificou que a camisa do duque estava encharcada de sangue, que agora começava a escorrer por entre seus dedos. Apertando a bandagem, ele retirou um lenço branco ao bolso e preparou-se para entrar na casa.

— Tome cuidado — alertou Snape, dando uma risada que transformou num gemido de dor ao movimentar o braço. — Vai encontrar uma megera de cabelos acobreados que quase terminou com o trabalho iniciado pelo nosso amigo assassino.

O fato de ter sofrido um ferimento e uma frustração por não cumprir em sua missão e ainda poder rir era típico do duque de Avon. O senhor também percebia que, apesar de criticar a mulher com quem aparentemente se desentendera, seu patrão se divertira com o confronto com a desconhecida.

— Está bem. Da minha parte, só lhe peço que permaneça exatamente neste lugar. Não quero ter de me arrastar pelo jardim à procura de seu corpo caído, depois de se esvair em sangue por causa de sua teimosia em não agir da forma mais sensata. Só mesmo um louco insiste em fazer visitas com um buraco de bala no braço!

Terminando de censurar o duque, Dumbledore se esgueirou pelo canto do jardim e entrou na casa. Snape teve a sensação de que apenas haviam se passado dois minutos quando viu o valete retornar, como se não tivesse podido realizar a tarefa de limpar o corrimão da escada.

— Não há mais motivos para se preocupar, milorde — declarou o valete, carrancudo. — A sua megera se encarregou da limpeza... e com bastante eficiência.

— Tem certeza que foi ela e não outra pessoa?

— Claro que sim, pois a vi limpando o corrimão. Entretanto, caso seja de seu interesse, ela me parece ser uma dona de casa muito descuidada. Amassou o lenço e o escondeu em um dos vasos de plantas.

Dumbledore estendeu o lenço ensangüentado a Snape que o apanhou, enrolando-o em volta do castão da bengala.

— Sejamos justos — disse o homem, rindo. — Ela teria dificuldades em explicar por que tinha nas mãos um lenço ensangüentado para os convidados. Só espero que também consiga manter a boca fechada a respeito do incidente. Mas, por tudo que ouvi dela esta noite, seria pedir demais!

Os dois homens, procurando os pontos mais escuros do jardim, iniciaram a caminhada até a carruagem que os esperava na rua dos fundos da casa do general. Ao ajudar o duque a entrar, o valete notou que ele mantinha o mesmo sorriso divertido nos lábios. Sem dúvida, aquela jovem conseguira algo de excepcional pois seu patrão raramente suportava a companhia das frágeis e mimadas jovens da sociedade londrina e, na verdade, merecia rir um pouco para aliviar a extrema tensão em que vivia.

Em pouco tempo, chegaram à mansão de Snape em Mayfair Hawkins, o mordomo eficiente e confiável do duque, veio ao encontro deles, a fim de ajudar Dumbledor a conduzir o patrão para seus aposentos.

— O que houve? — perguntou Rubeus Hagrid, assustado com a quantidade de sangue nas roupas de seu patrão.

— O miserável estava esperando pela nossa chegada — respondeu o próprio duque. — O mensageiro já fora assassinado e não tinha mais a correspondência que viera me entregar. O maldito parece mais bem informado do que nós!

Snape aceitou o copo de conhaque que o valete lhe oferecia, esvaziando-o num único gole.

— Agora, ele certamente está mais bem informado, pois apoderou-se dos comunicados mais recentes — resmungou o senhor, enquanto examinava o ferimento do duque. — Teve sorte de escapar com vida, milorde.

— Eu me mexi bem na hora do disparo. Algo brilhante atraiu minha atenção, talvez até o punhal do assassino, e me inclinei, escapando de um tiro fatal. Só gostaria de ter me movido um pouco mais depressa!

Snape mal continha a dor, enquanto Dumbledore examinava o ferimento, procurando pela bala.

— A bala ainda está em seu braço — declarou o senhor laconicamente. — Foi mal carregada ou a pólvora ficou úmida.

— Você me parece desapontado com a ineficiência de meu "quase" assassino.

— Se o miserável fosse mais cuidadoso com seu equipamento, a bala teria atravessado seu braço e não seríamos obrigados a extraí-la, causando-lhe alguns minutos de muita dor, milorde.

— Então, volte a encher meu copo de conhaque, Rubeus. Albus vai remexer o ferimento em meu braço e a dor já está insuportável.

Depois que Snape tomou o conhaque, Dumbledore começou seu trabalho e, durante alguns minutos, o silêncio reinou no aposento. Só se ouvia a respiração alterada do duque e, finalmente, o tilintar de um objeto de metal caindo na bacia de prata colocada junto deles.

Orgulhoso, o senhor se exibia diante dos outros dois, passando água com sal no ferimento, enquanto explicava que seu pai curava os machucados nos joelhos dos cavalos, fazendo-os andar à beira do mar.

— Eu me lembrarei disso caso machuque meus joelhos _— _resmungou o duque, polido apesar da dor excessiva. — Mas agora... já suportei demais o seu "delicado" tratamento, Albus. Faça logo o curativo.

Depois de firmar bem a atadura, Dumbledore voltou-se para Hagrid e ambos passaram a examinar a bala, com muito interesse até que o duque interrompeu seu diálogo com voz fria.

— Se puderem terminar a análise de todos os aspectos desse projétil em outro lugar, eu agradeceria muito. Preciso dormir um pouco.

— Mas é claro, milorde! — o senhor exagerava no tom servil de um valete perfeito. — Irei buscar suas roupas de dormir e voltarei num segundo.

Snape fechou os olhos, esgotado pela dor e perda de sangue. Ele teve a impressão de que repousara apenas uma fração de segundo ao acordar com Dumbledore, cobrindo-o com os lençóis de cetim.

Ao acomodá-lo, o senhor percebeu que o duque continuava de olhos fechados e tinha a mão direita cerrada. Forçando-o a abri-la, apanhou o lenço ensangüentado que lhe entregara ainda no jardim da casa do general Potter. Depois de colocar o lenço sobre a cômoda, aproximou-se para apagar o lampião, deixando apenas as velas acesas.

— Albus... — Snape falava muito baixo, mas com toda a clareza. — Devolva-o para mim.

O valete soube imediatamente o que o duque queria e colocou o lenço de novo na mão do patrão. Então, finalmente apagou o lampião e saiu do quarto, deixando o homem a sós no quarto imerso na penumbra.


	6. Capítulo 4

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Após uma noite praticamente insone, Hermione estava determinada a escapar da inevitável agitação doméstica provocada por uma festa para mais de cem pessoas. Também queria adiar, por mais tempo possível, o bem merecido sermão que seu pai iria lhe passar. Ela não apenas interrompera uma conversa particular e confidencial, como também fora grosseira com um hóspede em sua casa. Por sorte, o general não presenciara o segundo e ainda mais desastroso encontro entre o duque de Avon e sua filha.<p>

O general retornara para junto de seus convidados com uma expressão de profunda contrariedade e a mantivera até se despedir do último deles, já de madrugada. Ele não sugerira que precisava conversar com a filha, deixando o salão rapidamente, enquanto os criados começavam a limpeza preliminar que prosseguiria de manhã.

Aliviada, Hermione buscou o refúgio de seu quarto e passou as horas que ainda restavam até o amanhecer, repisando cada um dos detalhes do encontro com Snape. Aquele homem perturbara suas emoções, em poucos minutos, mais do que qualquer outro durante toda a sua vida.

Ao amanhecer, ela continuava tão confusa a respeito do duque do que quando fora se deitar. Ele era realmente um vilão assassino que Lupin lhe pintara, o indolente covarde da conversa na biblioteca ou o homem autoritário e sarcástico que a enfrentara no topo da escada? Por que viera, sangrando e sentindo muita dor, interromper a noite de festa em honra de seu pai?

Evitando chamar a criada de quarto, Hermione vestiu-se para cavalgar e saiu de casa sem avisar ninguém. Um calmo e entediante passeio pelo Hyde Park não era a maneira que preferia para solucionar seus problemas, mas depois de vir para Londres, parecia ser a única a seu alcance. Entretanto, não pretendia privar sua égua de exercício e um bom galope sempre a deixava mais animada e, para poder entregar à velocidade tinha de ir bem cedo, antes dos costumeiros freqüentadores chegarem para passear a cavalo.

Em menos de uma hora, ela retornou, mais cheia de energia e determinada a solucionar o mistério de Snape, o "amigo" de seu pai. A casa já começava a se movimentar e, ao entrar na sala de refeições, alegrou-se ao encontrar Harry, que tomava seu café da manhã. Hermione aproximou-se, batendo o chicote na palma da mão, um gesto involuntário que negava a aparente calma de sua expressão controlada.

— A sua montaria sobreviveu?

— Sobreviveu ao que? — perguntou ela, surpresa.

— Ao que afetou seu equilíbrio nesta manhã.

— Você sabe que eu jamais maltrataria um animal, Harry. Não importa qual fosse a provocação.

Rindo, ela encheu o prato, surpreendendo-se por estar com tanta fome. Ao sentar-se, encontrou o olhar inquisidor do irmão, esperando por uma explicação. Os dois sempre tinham sido muito unidos e as tragédias partilhadas nos últimos anos haviam criado uma ligação ainda mais íntima.

— Obviamente, você sente que houve uma provocação, certo? Não me diga que alguém ousou ofender a rainha da noite, pois não acreditarei após ter ouvido relatórios entusiasmados sobre seu sucesso. Minha bela irmã conquistou toda a sociedade lon drina, sem sequer se esforçar.

Perdendo subitamente o apetite, Hermione brincava com a torrada intocada em seu prato. Então, decidiu que Harry era a pessoa certa em quem confiar. Ele não revelaria a ninguém seu interesse no assunto e conhecia melhor a sociedade londrina.

— Você conhece o duque de Avon? — perguntou ela, tentando parecer desinteressada e rezando para que seu irmão não notasse seu súbito rubor.

A reação de Harry assustou a jovem. Ele depositou a xícara de chá no pires com força demasiada, sem se preocupar com o líquido que se esparramava na mesa.

— E onde você encontrou o duque de Avon, Mione? — exclamou ele, chocado.

— Ontem à noite, na biblioteca de nossa casa, querido. Papai nos apresentou um ao outro.

Tomando seu chá com toda a calma, Hermione deixou propositadamente de contar ao irmão que interrompera uma conversa particular.

— Maldição! — resmungou Harry, contrariado. — Eu não consigo acreditar! Meu pai não permitiria que você entrasse numa sala onde Snape estivesse!

— Por que tanta surpresa? Agora percebo que papai deixou de me prevenir sobre alguns elementos da personalidade desse cavalheiro. Que tal bancar o responsável irmão mais velho e me contar por que a menção do nome dele provoca essa reação em você? Não sou mais uma virgem inocente que não possa ser apresentada a um jogador... — Hermione encarava o irmão com uma expressão interrogativa — Será um libertino ou um assassino? Então, maninho? Por acaso, considera-o um... traidor? Certamente não é esse o caso!

Ao ouvir o terror evidente na voz da irmã, Harry soube que já era tarde demais. Aquele rosto de beleza excepcional, mas diabólica, que já conquistara tantas mulheres através dos anos, também tivera seu efeito em Hermione. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquela mulher racional e determinada fora atraída pela chama como uma tola mariposa.

— Fique longe desse homem, Hermione. Ele não é para você, não serve para mulher alguma que tenha emoções tão fáceis de atingir como as suas. Snape partirá seu coração e seguirá adiante como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Posso lhe jurar que meu coração não foi tocado por ele, querido. — Indo para junto do irmão, a jovem o abraçou, preocupada com a perturbação pouco costumeira de Harry. — Só o achei um homem fora do comum e não consegui imaginar nenhum motivo válido para justificar sua visita a papai. Por que o fato de eu ter me encontrado com o duque o aborrece tanto, maninho?

Diante da mudez deliberada do irmão, que continuava carrancudo e nitidamente contrariado, Hermione insistiu, sorrindo.

— Se quer mesmo que eu não pense mais no duque, conte-me tudo o que sabe. Esclareça o mistério, querido. Não ignora que é o único modo de acabar com meu interesse, certo?

— Você tem razão _— _murmurou ele, mais calmo diante da análise racional da irmã. — Eu reagi de forma exagerada, mas insisto que Snape é um homem perigoso. A sua vida já foi sofrida demais nos últimos anos e perdi a calma ao pensar que ele pudesse magoá-la ainda mais, Mione. Na verdade, conheço-o bastante bem, desde a época de escola. Apesar de minha atitude de momentos atrás, sempre gostei de Severus Prince Snape, que é agora o duque de Avon.

A história de Harry começava há alguns anos, quando ele fora enviado para a mesma escola freqüentada pelos dois irmãos mais velhos.

— Severus já estava nessa escola há algum tempo e eu jamais entendi por que o pai dele escolheu justamente aquela completamente voltada para o treinamento militar e a menos adequada a alguém como ele.

O rapaz calou-se, procurando um modo de tornar real uma experiência jamais vivida por Hermione.

— Severus, o mais nobre e mais rico de todos os alunos, nunca pertenceu realmente ao mundo escolar que todos nós partilhávamos. Ninguém ignorava que, após a morte do pai, ele herdaria um dos títulos mais antigos e respeitados da Inglaterra, sem mencionar uma das maiores fortunas do reino. Também sabíamos que se tornara o único herdeiro depois da morte da mãe e dos dois outros irmãos em um acidente de barco. Comentava-se que essa perda múltipla quase levara o pai dele à loucura e por esse motivo enviara o único filho a mais severa e dura das escolas.

Como se jamais fosse compreender a atitude do pai de Snape, Harry balançou a cabeça, num gesto de perplexidade.

— Talvez o velho duque quisesse afastar o filho a fim de beber até a morte, sem testemunhas, um feito que realizou em cerca de oito anos. Seja lá qual o motivo, Severus passou todo esse tempo na escola, sem nunca sair, nem mesmo nas férias.

— Se o pai não ia buscá-lo, certamente algum dos colegas o convidava para passar o natal ou as férias de verão em sua casa, não? Vocês sempre traziam amigos...

— Agora, eu gostaria de tê-lo convidado, mas na época, não conseguíamos imaginar Severus em nossa casa. Acho que ninguém tinha coragem de convidá-lo, sabe? Ele parecia se manter deliberadamente alienado do mundo escolar.

— Mas por quê? Se ele não tinha mais ninguém...

— Quando eu entrei na escola, Severus já não freqüentava mais aulas regulamentares, seguindo um curso especial que lhe era dado pelos melhores professores. Suponho que todos _admiravam_ sua excepcional inteligência... e também o temiam. Se Severus quisesse, teria sido um líder pois tinha os dons necessários para guiar toda uma geração.

— E ele não quis?

— Apenas uma vez... — murmurou Harry, retornando ao passado_— _quando saiu de seu isolamento para me ajudar. O líder da escola era um garoto briguento, de crueldade fora do normal mesmo em um ambiente onde a crueldade é uma substituta aceitável da verdadeira força. Ele me perseguia implacavelmente e então... Severus interferiu. Nunca lhe perguntei por que o fizera, mas senti-me muito grato.

O rapaz estremeceu, lembrando os terrores tão típicos das escolas inglesas.

— Ele venceu meus torturadores através do intelecto, destruindo-os com sua inteligência. Intuitivamente, descobria as falhas ocultas e as expunha, forçando-os a admitir em público a sua covardia ou qualquer depravação que tentassem esconder. Tentei agradecer a ajuda, mas Severus lia os pensamentos de todos. Disse-me que eu passara a odiá-lo tanto quanto os outros por ter sido salvo e era a verdade. Seus métodos haviam sido implacáveis demais e eu não podia considerá-los corretos.

— E agora, depois de tanto tempo, como vê o que aconteceu?

— Ainda não sei. Severus disse-me algo que jamais esqueci. Usei seu ensinamento na Espanha e descobri que ele tinha toda a razão. "Se você quer vencer um inimigo, descubra as fraquezas dele e ataque o ponto fraco repetidamente até se assegurar da vitória". Entretanto, nunca fui um discípulo perfeito porque sempre senti vergonha por triunfar dessa forma.

Após um longo silêncio, Hermione voltou a insistir com o irmão.

— Ele já usava uma bengala quando estava na escola, Harry?

— Mas... — o rapaz não escondia sua surpresa — pensei que tivesse conhecido Snape, ontem à noite!

— Claro que o conheci, mas você não me respondeu. Ele já tinha um defeito na perna?

—Nós o chamávamos de Aleijado... nas suas costas, é claro. Talvez esse fosse um dos motivos que o mantinha afastado do resto de nós. Severus não podia participar das atividades físicas que ocupavam a maior parte de nosso horário escolar. Todavia, jamais ninguém ousou zombar dele por causa da perna atrofiada e dizem que seu pai o enviou para a escola a fim de não ver o defeito do filho. Comentava-se que o velho duque não tolerava pensar que um sobrenome ilustre e tão antigo fosse passar para as mãos de um... manco!

Os dois irmãos permaneceram calados por algum tempo, até que Harry notou a expressão de compaixão no rosto de Hermione.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Mione! — exclamou ele, rindo. — Não sinta pena de Snape. Ele é mais do que capaz de lutar suas próprias batalhas e vencê-las sempre! Ninguém tinha coragem de provocá-lo. Severus era um atirador sem igual e sua pontaria se tornou famosa em toda a Inglaterra. Vencia os jogos de cartas, ficando com nossas mesadas, mesmo sem precisar de dinheiro como a maioria de nós. Quanto ao defeito em sua perna... parece que o deixava ainda mais atraente aos olhos das mulheres, de todas as idades e classes sociais.

Harry hesitou alguns segundos, como se não desejasse falar, mas precisasse alertar a irmã.

— Correram rumores que a irmã de Burdage, a Charity, matou-se porque Severus se recusou a casar-se com ela. Sabe-se que atualmente mantém uma bela amante e, para seu crédito, limita-se a conquistar mulheres em outros ambientes e não entre a sociedade na qual convivemos. Sempre foi um dos partidos mais visados pelas mães ambiciosas, mas nos últimos anos, afastou-se do convívio de seus pares aristocratas e, aparentemente, esse título antigo e digno desaparecerá com ele. Conhecendo suas fraquezas... talvez seja melhor assim.

Por algum motivo, a fria análise de Harry não alcançou o efeito desejado. Nos momentos mais inesperados, Hermione pensava nos olhos negros do homem mais excitante que jamais conhecera. Nos dias que se seguiram ao encontro, seu equilíbrio emocional oscilava entre a raiva por ter sido manipulada e algo que ela não sabia ser uma intensa atração física. Reconhecia que sentia-se fascinada por ele mas, apesar das nove semanas de seu casamento com o visconde Granger, permanecera sexualmente adormecida.

Esse casamento fora o resultado da sua desastrosa apresentação à sociedade. Sentindo-se um peixe fora da água o tempo todo, Hermione ficava mais desesperada a cada dia que passava. Sempre tinha parceiros para todas as danças e um companheiro para os jantares, mas sabia que isso acontecia por afluência de seus irmãos. Na verdade, o comentário menos ofensivo durante aquele período interminável tinha sido que "ela não parecia pertencer à aristocracia"!

— E se for assim , prefiro mesmo nunca pertencer! — explodira ela, após uma noite especialmente humilhante, em que fora alvo de comentários sarcásticos e ofensivos. — Sou alta demais e diferente de todas as outras debutantes. Ninguém vai querer casar-se comigo!

Enquanto o pai a consolava, afirmando que tudo lhe pareceria melhor no ano seguinte, Hermione imaginou-se sozinha em Londres, quando os irmãos partissem para a guerra na Espanha, onde um grupo de resistência começava a lutar contra as forças de Voldemort. Ela iniciou uma campanha intensa a fim de poder acompanhar os homens de sua família nessa aventura.

— Se pensa que vou levar uma jovem inocente e resguardada junto comigo, para seguir um exército invasor, desista da idéia!

Os irmãos riam ao ouvir a descrição da garota, que crescera em postos militares na Índia, como sendo uma jovem "resguardada" da realidade.

— Mas outras mulheres, as esposas dos mais qualificados militares e que vem da alta nobreza, irão para a Espanha! Por que eu não posso?

— A diferença é que elas são justamente... esposas! Não se pode levar jovens solteiras para um ambiente tão exposto!

Como sempre, Hermione apelara para os irmãos. Talvez mais por hábito do que por concordarem com a teimosia dela, conseguiram realizar o desejo da única irmã. De alguma forma, persuadiram Andrew Granger a pedi-la em casamento.

A jovem jamais descobriu quais haviam sido os argumentos... ou ameaças usadas pelos irmãos, mas Andrew simplesmente se decidira a resolver o problema. Se ela queria ir para a península ibérica e precisava de sua cooperação, ele não via nenhum motivo para recusar.

O casamento fora sem festa, como convinha em tempos de guerra e a lua de mel muito breve, pois logo todos partiriam para a Espanha. Hermione suportou ainexperiência sexual do marido, que a desvirginara sem nenhuma delicadeza, por algumas semanas, considerando ser esse o preço a pagar por sua inclusão em uma aventura que não queria perder.

Agora, ela percebia que era totalmente inexperiente diante de um homem cuja indiferença lhe despertava uma reação desconhecida. Não tinha armas para se defender da fascinação que sentia por Snape.

Quase uma semana após a noite em que o conhecera, recebeu um pacote com seu nome. Não reconheceu a letra nem o brasão, mas o conteúdo lhe era muito familiar. Tratava-se de seu lenço, impecavelmente engomado, que fora deixado em um dos vasos junto da escada. Mesmo sem encontrar nenhuma mensagem, Hermione soube quem o enviara.

Não imaginava como o duque viera a ficar com seu lenço, mas também não se surpreendeu com o fato. Nada a respeito daquele homem misterioso lhe parecia compreensível.

Então, num impulso, decidiu que Snape não tinha o direito de controlar o relacionamento entre eles, por mais tênue que fosse! Aquele homem a manipulara de forma vergonhosa e zombara de todos os seus princípios mais sagrados, a família, a honra e a pátria.

Harry tinha razão em considerá-lo frio e cruel, portanto nunca mais se compadeceria dele. Snape não merecia nem desejava sua piedade, mas ela não lhe permitiria ser o único a se divertir às custas de alguém.

Além disso, queria muito vê-lo de novo. Até encontrar o duque, não se dera conta do quanto se sentia entediada em Londres. Como um soldado, tornar-se viciada na excitação das batalhas e do perigo. Certamente, aquele homem representava um dos maiores desafios que encontrara até então!

Lupin acreditou em sua história mal contada sobre a necessidade de devolver as luvas do duque, que supostamente as esquecera naquela noite. Embora o mordomo se oferecesse para realizar essa tarefa, _ela _afirmou que o valete de seu pai se encarregaria do assunto.

Naquela tarde, ao sair de casa com o pretexto de ir buscar novos livros na biblioteca de Chelsea, Hermione levava, bem escondido dentro de sua luva, um papel com o endereço de Snape.


	7. Capítulo 5

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Sem sequer suspeitar das intenções de lady Granger ao seu respeito, Snape passava uma tarde entediante, tratando de seus assuntos particulares com o eficiente secretário Dédalo Diggle. Era o primeiro dia que levantava-se da cama, após Dumbledore ter retirado a bala de seu braço e o valete só concordara em ajudá-lo a se vestir porque sua aparência parecia decididamente melhor.<p>

Ouvindo os relatórios minuciosos do secretário, o duque teria recebido bem qualquer interrupção daquela atividade, exceto a que estava por vir.

— Milorde? — disse Hagrid, entreabrindo a porta do escritório do patrão.

— Sim?

— Peço-lhe desculpas mas...

Diante da hesitação do mordomo, Snape o encarou e deu-se conta da preocupação expressa no rosto de seu empregado.

— Há uma jovem dama que... deseja uma audiência particular consigo, milorde.

Os três homens na sala se surpreenderam, sabendo que dama alguma se apresentaria na casa de um solteiro, mesmo no meio da tarde. E em especial na residência do duque de Avon!

— Está sozinha? — perguntou Snape, tentando imaginar qual de suas conhecidas seria tola a ponto de imaginar que seria bem recebida durante a tarde. — E tem certeza de que é mesmo uma dama, Rubeus?

— Decididamente uma dama e... desacompanhada, milorde. Apresentou-se como lady Granger.

Durante um silêncio quase chocado, o duque concluiu que apenas recolhia os frutos de sua atitude impensada de devolver o lenço. Sem dúvida, esperara despertar alguma reação, mas não esta!

— Sinto muito, mas teremos de adiar a resolução dos assuntos ainda pendentes, Dédalo. Lembre-se que conto com sua discrição a respeito dessa visita.

— Claro que sim, milorde.

— Eu não o mereço, Dédalo — brincou o homem, sabendo o quanto o secretário desaprovava seu estilo de vida.

— Tenho certeza que não mesmo, milorde.

Após a saída do secretário, Snape percebeu que esperava sua visitante com uma inexplicável expectativa. Retirando o lenço de seda negra que usava como tipóia, preparou-se para receber a jovem.

— Lady Granger, milorde — anunciou Hagrid.

Hermione entrou na sala e, ao encontrar os olhos prateados do duque, sentiu o coração disparar. Aproveitou para acalmar sua excitação enquanto retirava o chapéu diante do espelho. Esquecera-se de quanto era belo o rosto daquele homem.

Snape a observava, vendo o tecido do vestido de cambraia que moldava as curvas delicadas, sem saber que novos problemas Hermione Granger pretendia causar em sua vida, com aquela visita altamente imprópria no meio da tarde.

Finalmente, ela colocou o chapéu e as luvas na mesa sob o espelho e voltou-se para seu anfitrião, que permanecia sentado atrás da ampla escrivaninha de mogno.

— Boa tarde, milorde.

O homem não respondeu mas, esticando o braço por sobre a escrivaninha,, apanhou a mão estendida e a trouxe até seus lábios. Ela o viu curvar a cabeça e fascinou-se com o tom azulado dos negros cabelos do duque.

Ignorando as convenções, ele transformou o cumprimento banal em uma carícia suave, beijando da mão da jovem e, inesperadamente, colou os lábios na pele macia do interior do pulso. Nesse momento, Snape ergueu os olhos a fim de ver a reação dela e surpreendeu-se com a expressão emocionada da mulher que, também num impulso, tocou-lhe o rosto.

Hermione queria desfazer as marcas de sofrimento que vira no primeiro encontro com o duque. Notou o espanto nos olhos dele diante de sua reação inesperada e retirou a mão. Recuando, sentou-se na poltrona em frente à escrivaninha, esperando que não fosse possível notar o tremor de seus joelhos. Snape a observou por alguns instantes e, percebendo a tempestade de emoções que seu beijo provocara, tocou a campainha para chamar Hagrid.

— Chá, milorde? — indagou o mordomo, antes mesmo do duque se manifestar.

— Sim, Rubeus.

Tendo se certificado de que a intenção de Hermione não era seduzi-lo, algo fora de cogitação quando se conhecia o caráter de Lady Granger, Snape tentou adivinhar por que ela viera vê-lo. Também surpreendia-se com o interesse que sentia. Sua vida teria se tornado tão monótona que a simples visita de uma jovem viúva, aparentemente sem a menor experiência amorosa, despertava uma expectativa intensa?

Snape era honesto o bastante para admitir que se sentia atraído demais por aquela mulher. Reconhecia que sua atitude de devolver o lenço se assemelhava à de um garoto diante de uma vitrine de doces, batendo no vidro para chamar atenção sobre si mesmo. Também não negava que rompera suas rígidas regras de conduta.

Há muitos anos, concluíra que existiam mulheres suficientes desejando relacionamentos sem grandes responsabilidades, como ele. Não pretendia nem precisava de ligações que envolvessem um pai e um irmão amorosos, uma excelente família e uma ausência absoluta de experiência no tipo de jogo que ele preferia.

Mulheres como Lady Granger queriam casamento e filhos, dois aspectos que jamais fariam parte de seu futuro. Além disso, duvidava que Hermione se sentisse atraída por ele, depois do desastroso primeiro encontro. Certamente, via-o mais como um candidato a uma cadeira de rodas ou a um hospício.

Nenhum dos dois falava. Snape aprendera que obtinha mais informações mantendo-se em silêncio do que através de perguntas insistentes. Ele apenas contemplava a jovem sentada à sua frente e esse tipo de exame calado reduzira homens corajosos ao terror. Para surpresa sua, a jovem permanecia calma e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Os cabelos acobreados ainda guardavam mechas douradas pelo sol da Espanha e orlavam um rosto oval de maçãs salientes e olhos de um mel dourado. Diferente das outras damas que o duque conhecia, Hermione também o examinava com idêntico interesse até perceber a bandagem coberta pela camisa e sustar-se.

— Eu queria lhe agradecer por ter devolvido meu lenço — murmurou ela, desviando os olhos do curativo.

— Neste caso, sou eu quem deve ser mais grato. Segundo meu valete, não houve comentário algum sobre manchas de sangue no corrimão da escada na casa do general Potter em nenhum dos clubes londrinos. Agradeço a sua discrição.

— Então, irá me dar uma explicação? — perguntou Hermione sorrindo.

— Não — declarou ele, devolvendo o sorriso.

A jovem fascinou-se com a modificação provocada no rosto do duque por um simples sorriso e teve certeza de que fora involuntário. Ele simplesmente correspondera às suas emoções e talvez não fosse o monstro descrito por Harry.

Snape realmente não compreendia por que sorrira, pois assim perdia uma parcela, ainda que mínima, do controle da situação. Encorajara-a a acreditar no sucesso dos planos que a haviam trazido até sua casa.

Naquele momento, Hagrid retornou, trazendo o chá e, prevendo que Hermione se encarregaria de servi-lo, deixou os dois novamente sozinhos.

Vendo-a movimentar as mãos finas e de dedos longos, Snape decidiu ir à pequena casa que mantinha em Russel Square para seus encontros românticos, embora ainda não estivesse completamente recuperado. Entretanto, era os cabelos acobreados de Lady Granger que via espalhados no travesseiro de sua cama e não as loiras madeixas de sua amante.

Irritado com a traição do corpo e da mente que sempre conseguira controlar, levantou-se abruptamente da escrivaninha. Apanhando a bengala, foi até junto da janela, de onde avistava o trânsito da rua.

O movimento repentino do duque fez com que Hermione parasse de tomar o chá e o observasse atravessar a sala. Por algum motivo inexplicável, já não lhe parecia que os movimentos dele fossem tão forçados, mas apenas um ligeiro mancar.

Snape esperou pelo som da xícara de chá sendo colocada sobre o pires e só então virou-se para ela.

— Por que veio até a minha casa? — disse ele, sem rodeios ou qualquer gentileza. — Deve saber que uma visita à minha residência poderá destruir sua reputação.

—Não sou mais uma jovem debutante cujo comportamento é governado apenas pelos termos de mexericos maldosos. Todavia, como mantive o seu segredo, espero que minha visita não se torne comentário da semana nos clubes londrinos.

— Você sabe que não sou do tipo mexeriqueiro — replicou ele com um brilho perigoso nos olhos negros.

— Também sei que foi, ou ainda é, amigo de meu irmão.

—Como está Harry? — perguntou ele, relembrando o passado.

— Confinado à cama ou à cadeira de rodas... e constantemente com dores. — Ela respirou fundo para controlar a pena que sentia do irmão. — E continua o mesmo que você conheceu... determinado a não demonstrar a ninguém o quanto odeia cada dia de sua existência de inválido. Às vezes penso que...

Hermione parou de falar porque aquele assunto a angustiava e por sentir que estava traindo a máscara de coragem de Harry diante de um estranho frio. Por um momento, teve a impressão de ver um brilho de compaixão nos olhos negros, mas as longas pestanas logo os encobriram, velando qualquer sentimento. Quando Snape voltou a falar, sua voz era sarcástica e desdenhosa.

— E certamente Harry sabe que você veio à minha casa — zombou ele, vendo que a jovem se traia através de um intenso rubor. — Até quem passou os últimos anos afastados da sociedade, não ignora que uma jovem mulher, mesmo sendo viúva, não deveria me fazer visitas.

— E por que não? Ou será que os boatos a seu respeito são todos verdadeiros?

Ela ouviu a súbita alteração na respiração do homem, que virou-se novamente de costas, voltando a fitar a rua através da janela.

— Alguns são — declarou ele, secamente. — Afinal, por que veio, lady Granger?

— Quero uma explicação sobre sua presença na biblioteca de meu pai e o motivo para tê-lo ameaçado. _— _Snape deu-se conta de que Hermione devia ter escutado a conversa atrás da porta e quase riu pois seria exatamente o que ele mesmo faria.

— E por que não pede essa explicação a seu pai?

A pergunta do duque perturbou a jovem que, agitada, levantou-se da poltrona. Aquele homem insinuava que a explicação e a culpa por algo de errado que tivesse acontecido pertencia ao general Potter e não a ele.

Sem controle de seus próprios atos, Hermione aproximou-se do homem, surpreendendo-se ao perceber que, desde o início, desejara essa proximidade. Estava perto a ponto de sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele e sentir o perfume masculino de sabonete, tabaco e couro.

— Porque quero a _sua _explicação e, caso não a receba, pretendo ir até as autoridades responsáveis.

— Mas minha cara — declarou ele rindo, — o seu pai é a autoridade responsável!

Ela deu-se conta de quanto fora ridícula a sua ameaça e enrubesceu. Nada saíra conforme havia planejado nem tivera qualquer controle sobre a situação... em momento algum. Agora sabia que ninguém poderia forçar esse homem a fazer algo contra seus próprios desejos. Snape jamais responderia a nenhuma das perguntas dela.

O duque de Avon observava as emoções se sucederem no rosto de Hermione. Soubera, desde o primeiro momento, o motivo daquela visita, mas duvidava que ela reconhecesse a verdade. Vira o mesmo tipo de olhar em tantos outros olhos ao correr dos anos!

Mesmo sem saber, a jovem lady se sentia atraída por ele e Snape teria de destruir esse fascínio antes que seu próprio interesse aumentasse e a magoasse profundamente. Se cortasse o mal pela raiz, o general Potter seria o primeiro a lhe agradecer.

— Eu sugiro que se afaste desse jogo perigoso, lady Granger. Ignora todas as regras e a sua interferência acabará por causar muito mal a outras pessoas. Também duvido que deseje ser tratada da forma que sua visita dá a entender.

— Milorde... — começou ela, tentando não pensar no quanto fora humilhada.

— Não imagino qual seja a sua intenção, mas sei que não é tola. Só poderá criar problemas sérios com sua intromissão em assuntos além de sua alçada. Talvez a tenham deixado brincar de soldado de saias na Espanha. Aqui não lhe será permitido. Volte para casa e fique por lá, madame. Cuide das fitas de seu chapéu ou redecore as salas e, pelo bem de seu pai, não se intrometa!

A expressão de Hermione era a de quem acabara de receber um tapa no rosto e Snape sentiu ainda mais ódio de sua necessidade incontrolável de humilhá-la do que da interferência dela em assuntos secretos. Como se não bastasse, foi dominado por uma ânsia inexplicável de tomar alguma atitude que a fizesse sempre se lembrar daquela visita... antes de mandá-la embora.

Apoiando-se na janela, ele a puxou para mais perto, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Então, fitando-a bem nos olhos, abaixou a cabeça e começou a beijar o rosto macio, explorando-o sem pressa de chegar aos lábios.

A jovem não mais pensava e esqueceu-se até de respirar diante das reações de seu corpo às carícias experientes do duque. Ela se entregou às sensações físicas e não reagiu quando sentiu os lábios ardentes explorarem o contorno do decote do vestido para finalmente voltar à sua boca.

A resposta inconsciente de Hermione, revelando um desejo intenso, mostrou a Snape que atingira seu objetivo. Afastou-a bruscamente e teve de segurá-la antes que ela perdesse o equilíbrio.

— Por Deus, madame! Seu marido não lhe ensinou nada? — perguntou ele, sem esconder o desagrado. — Volte para casa, mocinha! E não insista em se aproximar de mim, a não ser quando estiver pronta a completar o que iniciamos hoje. Não sinto o menor interesse por namoros convencionais, pois já ultrapassei esse estágio anos atrás. Vá treinar seus encantos provocantes em alguém que jogue de acordo com as regras. Esqueci-me delas também há muito tempo.

Lágrimas escorriam dos olhos de um mel intenso e Hermione as secou com as costas da mão, num gesto infantil, para depois esfregar a boca como se quisesse apagar as lembranças do beijo.

— Como ousa! — explodiu ela, finalmente, com a voz tremula de raiva e vergonha.

— Ouso porque você se colocou nessa posição vulnerável ao entrar em minha casa. Ou será que eu estou errado? Talvez pretenda contar a seu pai que veio me ver. Ou a Harry? Como acha que seu irmão se sentirá ao saber?

Ambos sabiam a provável reação dos dois homens e era ainda mais cruel pensar na frustração de Harry diante de sua incapacidade de defender a reputação da irmã. Snape sorriu maldosamente ao perceber que Hermione imaginava a atitude do pai, enquanto lembrava-se da reputação fatal do duque quando empunhava as pistolas de duelo.

Num movimento inesperadamente rápido, o duque tocou a campainha, chamando o mordomo e, quando Hagrid entrou na sala, ele falou sem nunca desviar os olhos da jovem.

— Lady Granger está indo embora, Rubeus. Traga o casaco dela e dê ordens para que minha carruagem a conduza onde ela quiser ir.

Depois que Hagrid os deixou, Snape segurou Hermione pelo braço e a levou até a mesa sob o espelho.

— Coloque o chapéu — ordenou ele, com a mesma voz sem inflexão que usara para arrasar o orgulho dela durante toda a visita.

Para sua vergonha, Hermione tremia tanto que suas mãos mal podiam apanhar o delicado chapéu preso por fitas delicadas.

— Coloque-o ou terei de fazê-lo por você?

Ela conseguiu manter as mãos mais firmes, mas ao tocar os cabelos úmidos dos beijos dele, recomeçou a chorar.

Quando Hagrid retornou, Snape cruzou a sala, mancando e sem a bengala, para apanhar o casaco das mãos do mordomo que não escondia sua incompreensão.

— Vá cuidar da carruagem!

Então, ele voltou para junto da jovem e a ajudou a vestir o casaco, sentindo o corpo frágil estremecer ao seu toque, certamente por desagrado. Depois, preferiu encostar-se na escrivaninha, acompanhando os movimentos dela através do espelho.

Ela não ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo e cruzou a sala, sem olhar para trás. Ele não saberia dizer qual era a sua emoção ao vê-la sair de sua vida com o queixo erguido num gesto de altivez.

Por algum tempo, Snape permaneceu imóvel, ouvindo o murmurar de Hagrid que a conduzia através do saguão e depois o som da carruagem se afastando de sua casa. Então, olhou para o espelho e, vendo apenas seu próprio reflexo, bateu nele com o castão de prata da bengala até quebrá-lo em mil pedaços.


	8. Capítulo 6

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

**Kagome:** Obrigada flor pelo comentário, seja bem vinda! Estou feliz por você estar gostando da história e vou já avisando, o morcegão vai dar o que falar!rs

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Incapaz de raciocinar, Hermione deu o endereço da casa de seu pai ao cocheiro do duque. Seu único pensamento era refugiar-se, o mais depressa possível, na segurança do quarto e tentar esquecer os acontecimentos daquela tarde.<p>

Agora imaginava que decidira ir à casa dele com o intuito de fasciná-lo com seus encantos tão elogiados por todos. Fora colocada em seu lugar com excessiva brutalidade. Era tão pouco atraente que Snape zombara de sua inexperiência e ridicularizara suas tolas perguntas sobre o relacionamento entre ele e seu pai.

Tinha sido uma completa idiota. O duque percebera que a preocupação dela com o pai, embora genuína, fora apenas um pretexto para encontrá-lo de novo. Uma simples mulher jamais conseguiria tentar um miserável frio e sem sentimentos como ele! O gelo em seus olhos alcançava até sua alma. Por que lhe dera essa oportunidade de humilhá-la tão arrasadoramente?

Seus pensamentos giravam em círculos e o percurso entre as duas casas se passou rapidamente. Só quando a carruagem se deteve, Hermione descobriu que não teria nenhum motivo para justificar sua chegada na carruagem de Snape, depois de avisar que iria buscar novos livros na biblioteca circulante. Ao entrar, quase chorou de alívio por não encontrar Lupin à sua espera, até perceber que o destino não fora tão complacente quanto ela imaginara. Ouvindo seus passos, o valete de Harry abriu a porta dos aposentos do irmão.

— O coronel Harry deseja falar consigo, milady. Pediu-lhe para ir ao encontro dele em sua saleta.

O primeiro impulso de Hermione foi de recusar-se a ir, de fugir daquele confronto. Mas, como Harry jamais poderia procurá-la por conta própria, respirou fundo e, enxugando o que restasse de suas lágrimas, dirigiu-se para junto do irmão.

O jovem se preocupara ao vê-la descer da carruagem de Snape e seus piores temores se confirmaram ao observar o rosto da irmã.

— Entre e venha conversar comigo, querida — disse ele, estendendo as mãos para ela.

Os dois esperaram até ficarem a sós, no silêncio calmo do fim da tarde, livres dos olhares curiosos da criadagem. Então, Harry puxou a irmã para bem perto dele, sempre segurando-lhe as mãos.

— Pode me contar o que aconteceu? _— _A doçura e a compreensão da voz do irmão acabaram com o fino verniz de calma que Hermione conseguira recuperar no percurso de volta à casa. Apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos dele, chorou por um longo tempo, tentando explicar, entre soluços, o que ocorrera.

Harry não entendeu nem metade das palavras da jovem, mas soube, com toda a certeza, que Snape ferira profundamente o orgulho dela. Angustiado, segurou-a pelo queixo, forçando-a a erguer a cabeça a fitou bem nos olhos.

— Ele a tocou? Magoou-a fisicamente?

Hermione não respondeu verbalmente, mas o rubor em seu rosto e a expressão em seus olhos eram mais claros do que o gesto negativo de cabeça.

— Fiz um papel de idiota, Harry. Arroguei-me a questionar as atividades dele e Snape avisou-me para não me intrometer nesse assunto. Deixou bem claro a tola que fui e simplesmente deu-me uma lição que eu merecia. — A voz dela ficou um pouco menos tremula. — Mas eu o odiarei pelo resto de minha vida!

— Ótimo! — ele sorriu. — Sinto que tenha sido magoada, mas de todas as emoções possíveis, eu prefiro que sinta ódio em relação a Snape.

Ele não a deixou ir para o quarto, prendendo-a ao seu lado até pouco antes da hora do jantar. O senso de humor de Hermione sempre o distraía mas, desta vez, precisava acalmá-la, demonstrando amor e compreensão.

Quando o general Potter chegou em casa, a jovem pode recebê-lo como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. Enquanto ela foi para o quarto a fim de trocar-se para o jantar em família, Harry deu ao pai uma versão abreviada dos eventos daquela tarde. Não mencionou a suspeita de que o duque talvez tivesse tomado liberdades indevidas com sua irmã, pois pretendia cuidar desse assunto a seu modo.

O general ficou nitidamente preocupado com o relato de Harry e, após o jantar, pediu aos filhos que fossem até a biblioteca para uma conversa especial. Conhecia bem demais a filha e reconhecia que devia ter explicado tudo desde o início. Infelizmente, seu bom senso fora obscurecido pelos acontecimentos recentes em seu departamento e era chegada a hora de reparar os danos causados por sua reticência sobre Snape.

— O duque de Avon tem sido um dos recursos mais valiosos com que a Inglaterra foi abençoada nesta maldita guerra! — Ele demonstrava relutância em revelar segredos que não eram apenas seus. — Ele praticamente controla todo o serviço de inteligência que fornece informações vitais para o governo e ocupa essa posição sem nome definido há muitos anos. Eu realmente não compreendo por que um homem com um alto grau de nobreza e uma fortuna incalculável iria se envolver em espionagem...

— Imagino que seja pelos mesmos motivos que motivam todos nós — interrompeu Harry. — Snape foi criado num ambiente de tradição de amor à pátria. Sabia que jamais poderia liderar um batalhão de cavalaria ou comandar um ataque e procurou um modo de servir o país, a seu modo.

— Tem razão, filho. E Snape conseguiu atingir esse objetivo. Através de sua rede, ele fornece informações para Whitehall e também para Kingsley, no campo de batalha. Muitas vezes, seus contatos franceses levam as mensagens diretamente para a Espanha. O meu antecessor, Frank Longbottom, descobriu suas habilidades quando ele ofereceu seu talento para decodificar documentos nos mais complexos códigos, uma habilidade que continua insuperada até agora.

— Em resumo — disse Hermione, num tom de voz cortante — ele é o homem dos sete instrumentos! Jamais ganharíamos a guerra sem a ajuda de Snape, certo?

Ela não queria ouvir nada de bom sobre aquele homem. Preferia continuar a considerá-lo um vilão, mas tinha sido assim desde que o conhecera. Fora obrigada a revisar e fazer novas avaliações constantes de suas impressões sobre aquele homem cujo fascínio a seduzira, levando-a a bancar a mais completa idiota. O pai percebeu que a mágoa da filha a tornava tão azeda e continuou a explicar os fatos, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

— Quando todo o serviço secreto de informações passou para as mãos de Snape, a maré da guerra na Espanha começou a mudar. Ele é tão importante para nossas vitórias quanto qualquer general que lutou em pleno campo de batalha. Herdei-o de meu antecessor no cargo e muito poucos, mesmo dentro de Whitehall, conhecem sua identidade.

Harry não se surpreendeu com a revelação do pai pois conhecera o duque ainda na escola e conhecia suas capacidades excepcionais.

— Logo depois que assumi meu novo posto, surgiram alguns problemas, em especial, mas não exclusivamente, na rede formada por Snape. Mensageiros morriam ou desapareciam e informações chegavam até o inimigo. Tornou-se óbvio que existia um traidor em nosso meio. Ele e eu passamos os últimos dois meses revendo e analisando cada um dos funcionários e informantes ligados a nós, sem encontrar nada de suspeito. Em Whitehall, não havia se contratado ninguém novo e todos tinham fichas impecáveis e, entre os contatos dele, também não se podia desconfiar de alguém.

Desde seu comentário amargo, Hermione recuava-se a encarar o pai e continuou de cabeça baixa.

— No sábado de nossa recepção, um mensageiro com informações sobre os planos de Rodolphus Lestrange, o general francês, foi morto e o assassino, além de roubar os despachos, também tentou matar Snape. Como esse homem conhece a identidade dele... deve saber também de minha participação no esquema e decidi contar-lhes tudo. Caso algo me aconteça, confiem no duque para protegê-los desse traidor da pátria.

Finalmente, Hermione ergueu os olhos para o pai, sem disfarçar a angustia.

— Eu realmente não acredito que esteja correndo perigo. Snape tem sido o alvo porque o assassino sabe que ele não descansará enquanto não o encontrar e destruir. Pelo menos dois dos duelos em que o duque participou no passado, foram para livrar o mundo de canalhas como esse, capazes de vender os segredos de seu país a quem lhes pagar mais. — O general dirigiu-se diretamente para a filha. — Ele é inestimável para a Inglaterra e prezo demais a sua amizade. Espero que me perdoe, querida, por não ter lhe contado tudo antes.

— Não há nada a perdoar, papai. Respeito sua opinião sobre o duque, mas não me peça para considerá-lo um amigo e um protetor. Jamais conseguirei aceitá-lo nesse papel.

Deixando o irmão e o pai na biblioteca, Hermione refugiou-se em seu quarto, onde passou a noite acordada, vendo o luar desenhar arabescos na cortina de sua janela. Quando amanheceu, ela levantou-se da cama, decidida a não pensar nunca mais no duque de Avon.

Snape jamais cuidava de sua correspondência social, deixando que seu secretário se encarregasse desse assunto como vinha fazendo há dois anos. Enquanto tomava o café da manhã, Diggle selecionava os eventos mais importantes e perguntava-lhe quais devia aceitar em nome do duque que invariavelmente os recusava.

Naquela manhã, o secretário ousou insistir, numa atitude diferente do habitual tato pelo qual era muito bem pago.

— Acho que se interessará em responder pessoalmente à nota enviada pelo coronel Potter, milorde.

— Pode ser que sim... deixe-a comigo e pode se retirar, Dédalo.

Voltando a saborear o café da manhã, o duque levou algum tempo até perceber que Diggle não saíra da sala e o encarou com uma expressão interrogativa.

— Não quer que eu redija sua resposta, milorde? — evidentemente, o seu curioso secretário não ignorava que Harry era irmão de lady Granger!

— Não há necessidade, Dédalo. Eu mesmo o farei.

Tão logo o desapontado secretário deixou o aposento, Snape perdeu o apetite e, abrindo o envelope, leu que o coronel Potter requisitava sua presença o mais depressa possível, naquela mesma tarde se não lhe fosse inconveniente.

Exatamente às duas da tarde, Harry ouviu a chegada da carruagem do visitante que esperava. Vestira-se com apuro e retirou o cobertor que sempre cobria suas pernas. Não admitia ser visto como um inválido sem esperanças.

Harry o recebeu em seus aposentos e observou atentamente o homem que não via há anos. Snape continuava tão bonito como nos tempos de escola e quase não se notava a perna atrofiada que o fazia mancar.

Em silêncio, Ao duque esperava que seu anfitrião se manifestasse, convidando-o a sentar-se. Ele sabia dos mais insignificantes detalhes sobre o ferimento de Harry, mas os informes não mencionavam fragilidade e as linhas de dor marcadas no rosto do antigo companheiro de escola.

— Serei breve porque sei que é um homem muito ocupado, Snape.

Não havia nenhum traço de ironia na voz do Coronel, que parecia saber exatamente qual era a posição de seu convidado e isso surpreendeu o duque.

— Queria simplesmente lhe dizer que... se tocar mais uma vez em minha irmã, eu o matarei.

Harry esperava uma reação zombeteira ou até uma ofensiva gargalhada diante da ameaça feita por um inválido, mas a expressão do homem a sua frente permaneceu impassível sem, no entanto, desviar os olhos de seu anfitrião.

— Falo sério, Snape! Ainda que eu precise rastejar, o seguirei até encontrá-lo e o matarei.

Diante do silêncio do duque, Harry ficou confuso, sem saber como agir. Não tinha mais nada a dizer e, certamente, não se convida um homem a quem se ameaçou de morte para sentar-se e partilhar um aperitivo!

Ele imaginara que Snape fosse se retirar imediatamente mas, para sua surpresa, o viu caminhar até a mesinha onde ficavam as bebidas e encher dois copos de cristal com uísque puro. Depois de colocar um deles nas mãos do jovem, o duque sentou-se diante dele.

Tomado por uma emoção que não conseguia identificar, Harry via apenas a velha amizade refletida nos olhos do homem.

— Eu soube, através de seu pai, que você foi ferido em Salamanca. O que dizem os médicos sobre seu estado?

— Se eu for um bom menino e nunca mais me levantar desta cadeira, o fragmento de metal, alojado muito perto de minha medula, talvez não volte a se movimentar.

— E se isso acontecer?

— Voltarei a ficar paralisado como ocorreu logo após ter sido atingido. Perderei o controle das funções de meu corpo, o uso de minhas mãos e, por isso, decidi que suportaria a prisão desta cadeira.

Harry não demonstrava a menor amargura na voz, mas Snape aprendera a ler o íntimo dos homens.

— Então, não está paralisado agora?

— A sensibilidade está voltando aos poucos e já posso mover as pernas. Talvez conseguisse até andar, se tivesse coragem para isso. Então lembro-me do período em que me tornei um inválido completo, tendo de ser tratado como um recém nascido e resigno-me a agradecer por minha situação atual.

Pela primeira vez desde que começara a falar de seu estado físico, Harry encarou o duque, a fim de avaliar a reação dele à sua desgraça.

— Sei que essa aceitação me torna um covarde, mas tomei a minha decisão.

Snape não fez nenhum comentário ou ofereceu qualquer opinião sobre o valor da decisão tomada pelo jovem.

— E como ocupa seu tempo? — perguntou ele, desviando-se do problema de ordem moral.

A resposta de Harry foi uma gargalhada amarga.

— Seu pai contou-me que lhes revelou meu envolvimento com Whitehall. — Num impulso, Snape fez um convite que não lhe passara pela cabeça antes daquele momento. — Sabe de nossos problemas relativos à segurança e tenho trabalho para lhe oferecer... algo muito importante e perfeitamente adequado às suas condições atuais.

— Por Deus! Meu pai o forçou a tomar essa atitude... piedosa? Ofereça ao meu aleijado algo que o faça se sentir útil, um trabalho de caridade para ocupar seus dias vazios? — Não, Severus. Você e ele podem desistir dessa farsa pois não estou interessado.

O duque permaneceu calado por um longo tempo.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Snape, finalmente. — Trata-se de um trabalho que manteve o "aleijado" à sua frente, bastante ocupado nos últimos dez anos. Muitas pessoas no governo devem ter pensado que eu aceitei essas funções apenas para me sentir útil, quando o encargo não passava de uma caridade sem valor real. Pois eles estavam certos! Não duvido da minha capacidade e não me sobra tempo para lamentar minha deformidade.

Tomando o derradeiro gole de uísque, o duque levantou-se da poltrona e se encaminhou para a porta da saleta particular do coronel.

— Caso mude de idéia... basta me comunicar.

Vendo o duque cruzar a saleta mancando, Harry sentiu uma profunda vergonha. Snape era uma peça de valorinestimável para a vitória da Inglaterra e seu próprio pai verificara esse fato. Alcançara a mais alta posição no serviço secreto, usando a inteligência e o intelecto, não o corpo. Subitamente, a possibilidade de sentir-se novamente digno e capaz de participar da guerra o animou de forma quase incontrolável.

— Acha mesmo que eu poderia? E como poderia lhe ser útil?

— Então... está interessado? — o homem se deteve ao perceber o entusiasmo na voz do jovem.

— Com mil diabos! Claro que estou, Snape! Pouco me importa se meu pai o forçou a me convidar. Só quero saber o que posso fazer.

— Conhece-me bem demais para saber que eu jamais seria forçado a nada, por ninguém, Harry. Seu pai não tem a menor idéia sobre meu convite. Quanto ao que pode fazer... — Snape hesitou por um minuto antes de prosseguir. — Tem condições de me fornecer informações sobre a topografia dos locais das batalhas, sobre os comandantes e suas personalidades, suas forças e suas fraquezas. Você acaba de voltar do campo de batalha e conhece a maioria desses homens, suas amizade e inimizades, certo? Também me ajudaria muito se lesse os relatórios vindos da Espanha, usando toda a sua experiência de vida militar e sua intuição. Quem sabe nós dois poderíamos estabelecer padrões que façam sentido e sejam mais proveitosos para futuras vitórias. Além disso, talvez consiga resolver o problema mais imediato que nos vem atormentando...

— Espere! — Harry se assustara com a confiança revelada na voz do homem. — Não sei se terei condições de ajudá-los tanto!

— Então, comece fazendo apenas o que julga ser capaz. Amanhã, eu lhe enviarei os últimos comunicados sobre os quais ainda estamos com certas dúvidas. Talvez enxergue algo que escapou aos nossos olhos. Você tem o tipo de inteligência que precisamos e também a mais perfeita das coberturas... diga a todos os curiosos que está escrevendo suas memórias!

Harry observou o duque cruzar novamente o quarto e, antes de abrir a porta, virar-se para ele mais uma vez.

— Sinto muito por sua irmã, Harry. Poderia pedir que você se encarregasse de pedir-lhe desculpas por mim, mas por motivos que não compreenderia, prefiro deixar a situação do modo que está.

Finalmente, Snape saiu do quarto e o jovem sentiu que, pela primeira vez em muitos meses, esperava ansiosamente pelo dia seguinte.

Hermione acabara de voltar de seu costumeiro galope no Hyde Park, onde tentava esgotar sua raiva, sem o menor sucesso. Os cabelos, cuidadosamente presos por Luna, haviam se soltado, formando uma auréola cor de cobre em torno de seu rosto delicado. Ela caminhava distraída, indo da cocheira em direção à casa, quando pressentiu, antes mesmo de ver, a figura bloqueando sua passagem. Ao erguer os olhos, encontrou a última pessoa que esperava se deparar.

— 0 que está fazendo aqui? — explodiu ela, esquecendo-se da boa educação.

— Vim visitar Harry que, como você mesmo afirmou, é meu amigo.

— E o que disse ao meu irmão? — Hermione mal continha a raiva e o temor.

— Sobre você? Não lhe disse nada e ele não perguntou nada.

— Pois não quero que volte à minha casa!

Embora aliviada por Snape não tê-la traído, revelando toda a verdade a Harry, a jovem estava disposta a lutar para que ele nunca mais cruzasse seu caminho.

O duque não respondeu, observando-a atentamente e o brilho dos olhos negros a fez lembrar das sensações sentidas nos braços dele e reavivou toda a vergonha que só agora começara a diminuir.

— Eu ofereci um emprego a Harry.

— Não seja ridículo! Como ele poderia trabalhar para você? — Hermione esperava qualquer outra explicação, menos aquela e não viu o brilho de raiva nos olhos de Snape.

— Na verdade, não notei nenhuma diminuição das faculdades mentais de seu irmão. Mas, logicamente, você poderia julgar essa deficiência melhor do que eu.

— Deficiência? Claro que não existe nenhuma... falou com Harry, não? Como ousa sugerir esse absurdo?

— Parece-me que a sugestão não partiu de mim, lady Granger, pois tive a nítida impressão de foi você quem a fez. Se os ferimentos sofridos não afetaram a mente de seu irmão, não vejo por que ele não possa me ajudar no serviço secreto. Na verdade, pressenti que Harry ansiava por encontrar algo para ocupar-se. — O duque calou-se por um momento para depois prosseguir, com voz suave. — Entretanto, se prefere que eu retire minha oferta...

Snape relembrou os relatórios que lera sobre as atividades de lady Granger na Espanha: as histórias de sua coragem, a capacidade de suportar condições que haviam levado suas compatriotas à loucura e sua compaixão instintiva pelas vítimas da devastação da guerra. Esse retrato pintado pelas informações recebidas apenas aumentara o impacto que Hermione causara nele, tumultuando-lhe as emoções.

Em virtude de seu título, o duque acostumara-se a bajuladores que concordavam com cada palavra sua. A jovem, pelo contrário, se jogara na defesa de valores que lhe eram importantes e dos quais ele zombara impiedosamente. Depois, tivera a coragem de pedir desculpas pelos comentários depreciativos sobre sua participação na guerra por ignorar suas limitações físicas. Poucos seriam tão dignos ou generosos a ponto de reconhecer o próprio erro após um confronto tão acalorado.

E essa generosidade de espírito se confirmava agora.

— Não, não quero que faça isso, milorde.

Se Harry desejava tanto se ocupar, ela não permitiria que seus sentimentos a respeito de Snape interferissem na felicidade do irmão.

— Obviamente, você compreende que Harry só poderá colaborar comigo se eu vier ao encontro dele, não? Para a segurança de todos os envolvidos, eu só aparecerei em sua casa durante a noite e possivelmente ninguém saberá da minha presença nos aposentos de seu irmão. Caso nos cruzemos pelos corredores com excessiva freqüência, poderá pedir ao seu mordomo que me expulse, certo?

A idéia de ver o frágil Lupin tentando expulsar o formidável duque de Avon da mansão do general Potter era tão ridícula que Hermione não conteve o riso. Ao erguer os olhos, percebeu que ele também se divertia com o absurdo da sugestão.

— Eu sinto muito — murmurou ele, novamente surpreendendo a jovem dama com sua reação inesperada. — Não costumo cometer erros dessa magnitude ao avaliar as pessoas. Vidas demais dependem de meu julgamento para permitir enganos como os que cometi quando a tratei de forma indesculpável. Acho que, pelo bem de Harry, devemos esquecer esse episódio desagradável, ocorrido entre nós. Não lhe pedirei que me perdoe, mas talvez possamos estabelecer uma trégua honrosa para ambos... pelo bem de Harry, é claro.

Snape usava aquele argumento porque sabia que ela não mais discutiria o assunto, por amor ao irmão. Calmamente, esperou pela decisão dela.

Perplexa, Hermione se dava conta de que o duque assumira a culpa de uma situação criada por ela e não lhe pedira nada em troca, nada a não ser uma oportunidade para ajudar Harry. Aquele homem lhe permitira livrar-se da raiva, mantendo o orgulho e reconhecia, embora lhe custasse admitir, a habilidade maquiavélica daquela negociação. Finalmente, concordou com um gesto de cabeça e, desviando-se dele que ainda barrava sua passagem, correu para a segurança da casa do pai.


	9. Capítulo 7

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

**Kagome:** Sim, o Harry é uma graça, mas o Snape tem horas que me deixa bem nervosa. Ele é um cabeça dura e muito teimoso... Sei falar que ele vai aprontar muito.

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A solução encontrada por Hermione para não pensar em Snape foi entregar-se à agitação da sociedade londrina. Durante os dois meses seguintes, ela participou de todos os bailes, jantares, cavalgadas e festas campestres, além de ir às estréias teatrais, sempre acompanhada pelos mais cobiçados bons partidos. Se o duque não a julgava atraente, outros homens a consideravam fascinante!<p>

Apesar de não ignorar o quanto Harry se beneficiara através do convívio com o homem que tanto a humilhara, ela sentiu-se traída. Ocasionalmente, sentiu um impulso maldoso de acabar com aquele relacionamento, contando ao irmão a verdade sobre aquela tarde que não conseguia esquecer.

Snape visitava o jovem coronel, com freqüência, mas sempre tarde da noite. Hermione o vira uma vez, quando retornou de um baile e foi até o quarto do irmão a fim de contar-lhe as últimas fofocas da sociedade.

Os dois homens conversavam em voz baixa, mas ela percebeu que Harry demonstrava um entusiasmo que desaparecera da vida dele após a invalidez. Recuando rapidamente, ela fez um sinal para que o irmão não revelasse sua presença ao duque, de costas para a porta, e correu para seu quarto.

Foi mais uma noite de insônia e ela sentiu-se profundamente revoltada por se afetar tanto com a presença daquele homem em sua casa. Era óbvio que não conseguira apagá-lo de sua mente!

Pouco depois desse incidente, Hermione voltou a encontrar um velho amigo. Tinha ido ao escritório do pai em Whitehall, a fim de convencê-lo a levá-la à ópera e estava no meio das imensas escadarias quando foi recepcionada por uma voz animada, vinda do alto dos degraus.

— Ora, ora! Que honra receber a tão celebrada lady Granger em nosso austero local de trabalho! Mal acredito que a garota travessa do passado tenha se transformado na beldade capaz de conquistar todos os corações de Londres. Que truques usou, querida?

Ao erguer a cabeça, Hermione deparou com os olhos muito azuis do Honorável Ronald Bilius Weasley, ex-tenente das forças de Sua Majestade, e correu ao encontro dele.

Ronald beijou-lhe a mão, num gesto de exagerada e cômica cortesia, para depois fazê-la girar, a fim de admirar o belo vestido verde.

— Uma mudança bastante agradável dos eternos vestidos pretos que você insistia em usar na Espanha, Mione. Nunca entenderei o que o visconde Granger tinha de tão bom para despertar tal devoção de sua parte, a não ser o fato de perder a vida na primeira batalha, em Rolica. Não chegou sequer a conhecer a região e logo fez o favor de deixar uma viúva atraente. Confesse que seu luto era apenas complexo de culpa por sentir-se aliviada ao livrar-se daquele pomposo idiota!

Ele sempre fora e, aparentemente, continuava a ser a pessoa mais irreverente que a jovem conhecera. Nada lhe era sagrado e ele seria menos apreciado por seus companheiros de batalha se não fosse tão corajoso.

Na verdade, Ronald sempre se interessara por ela mesmo antes de seu sucesso na sociedade, mas Hermione havia perdido o contato e não pensava nele, há anos. Soubera que fora forçado a vender sua posição no exército após a morte do pai, retornando à propriedade ancestral, em Kent, a fim de cuidar da mãe doente. Também lembrava-se de comentários sobre as enormes dívidas de jogo paternas que haviam arruinado a família.

Reconhecendo a verdade nas palavras do amigo, Hermione nem tentou mostrar-se ofendida. Sentira-se aliviada com a morte de Andrew pois não teria mais de se submeter ao ocasional e desastroso manuseio de seu corpo. Havia concluído que era uma mulher frígida e incapaz de encontrar qualquer prazer no primitivismo brutal das relações sexuais.

Agora sabia que a culpa não era da incapacidade de seu corpo em corresponder tal ato de amor. Snape lhe demonstrara que podia ser excitada a um ponto jamais imaginado. Entretanto, recusava-se a falar sobre seu casamento com quem quer que fosse.

— Você é mesmo incorrigível, Ronald! E não fale de mim, porque também está muito bem!

Ela o examinou com a mesma atenção que o homem lhe devotara e concluiu que as histórias de ruína familiar, circuladas após a morte do pai dele, só podiam ser muito exageradas. Apenas se surpreendia com sua presença em Whitehall, um lugar sério demais para alguém tão irreverente e pouco disciplinado.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Ron?

— Depois de deixar o exército, vim trabalhar com meu tio. Trouxe minha mãe para Londres e decidi servir meu país com uma caneta em vez de uma espada. É profundamente monótono, mas dá para pagar a champanhe de minhas contas!

Sem que Hermione se desse conta, o jovem a conduzia na direção oposta, agora descendo as escadas.

— Estou indo almoçar com minha mãe e ela adorará encontrar você. Fará mil perguntas, criticará seu vestido e depois passará uma semana ocupada, sem se aborrecer com as atividades de seu adorado filho único. Diga que me acompanhará e meu coração será seu, querida! — Ele subitamente ficou sério. — Como se não tivesse sempre sido...

Rindo, a jovem dama se conscientizou de que Ronald sempre fora parcial aos seus encantos, ignorados por todos naquela época difícil de debutante. Agora não entendia por que nunca se apaixonara por ele. Alto e ruivo, belo como um deus grego, e igualmente fascinante nos austeros trajes sociais quanto no colorido uniforme militar. Poucos homens tinham ombros tão largos ou pernas tão musculosas e bem moldadas, que eram reveladas pelas calças justas de camurça e botas brilhantes de couro macio.

Ela decidiu, num impulso, que ele era a pessoa ideal para distraí-la naquele período de sua vida e, colocando a mão sobre o braço dele, aceitou o convite. Só temia que a chegada de uma visita inesperada fosse alterar a rotina da casa.

— Bem... elas irão se afobar, colocarão um pouco de água na sopa, mas ninguém perderá a calma ou o bom humor, querida. — Ele piscou, maliciosamente. — Você sabe que sempre se faz comida demais em nossas casas!

— É verdade — riu Hermione, satisfeita com a própria decisão em ir. — Mas eu gostaria de um favor em troca...

— Faça seu pedido! Quer que eu venda tudo para lhe comprar jóias? Ou que pique meu coração e o sirva para alimentar os pássaros do Hyde Park? Quem sabe um anel de noivado?

— Não se trata de nada tão sério! — gargalhou ela, como era a intenção de Ronald. — Quero apenas que me acompanhe à ópera.

— Oh, Deus! Eu prefiro o som dos pássaros no parque mas... — Rindo e de braços dados, os dois atravessaram a rua onde Hermione viu-se diante de Snape que acabara de chegar a Whitehall.

O ruivo ergueu o chicote, num gesto rápido, para saudar o duque que não desviava os olhos da dama. Ela tentou disfarçar a agitação que o encontro provocara, sem muito sucesso.

— Não me diga que conhece o homem de gelo, querida — comentou ele, examinado-a com um olhar preocupado. — Você é mais misteriosa do que eu imaginava...

Felizmente, Ronald não tocou mais no assunto e logo chegaram à casa onde foi recebida com entusiasmo pela mãe dele. A alegre senhora passou o almoço comentando a carestia dos preços, um efeito daquela guerra cansativa, e criticando os militares por não conseguirem vencer aquela cobra ridícula que dominava a Europa com seu bloqueio idiota¹.

— Quando meu marido era vivo, eu jamais precisei me preocupar com dinheiro, cuidando das despesas como sou forçada a fazer agora — disse ela, tão logo o filho saiu da mesa, a fim de ir buscar um licor especial para Hermione. — Mas Ronald parece ser menos capaz de administrar nossas finanças do que o pai. Se ao menos meu filho mais velho não tivesse morrido de cólera, no ano passado...

A velha senhora enxugou algumas lágrimas, evitando borrar a maquiagem dos olhos, que sua geração continuava a usar.

— Lógico que o pobrezinho se esforça ao máximo, mas ele não tem a firmeza necessária para administrar as propriedades no campo. A situação vem piorando rapidamente depois que ele assumiu os encargos. Realmente, não sei como continuaremos vivendo — murmurou ela, com voz trêmula. — Volte a me visitar, querida. Venha logo ou minha saúde frágil me levará embora, antes que Ronald acabe de perder toda a fortuna do pai.

Com o preço do vestido luxuoso de lady Weasley daria para alimentar e pagar o aluguel de uma casa para uma família inteira num dos bairros mais modestos de Londres, Hermione não conseguia sentir qualquer pena da velha senhora. Entretanto, concordou polidamente, sem aceitar o julgamento dela sobre o caráter de filho.

— Ronald me parece ser devotado e preocupado com seu bem estar, lady Weasley — censurou a jovem, com muita suavidade. — A senhora vive em uma bela casa, com muitos criados e... devia agradecer por ter um filho como ele.

Nesse instante, o jovem retornou da adega e ouviu o comentário de Hermione.

— Por favor, não interrompa seus elogios só porque eu voltei. Adoro quando falam bem de meu caráter e talvez deva sair da sala de novo até você convencer minha mãe sobre meu valor!

— Não se dê a esse trabalho — replicou ela, firmemente. — Não me ocorre nenhum outro comentário elogioso a seu respeito, Ron.

Os três riram diante de sua negativa em alimentar a vaidade de Ronald, mas Hermione sentiu-se bastante aliviada pelo almoço chegar ao fim. Estava quase arrependida de tê-lo convidado a acompanhá-la à ópera!

Entretanto, ele parecia realmente feliz por tê-la encontrado de novo e talvez merecesse divertir-se um pouco. Ela não suportaria viver ao lado daquela mulher queixosa e acabaria perdendo a paciência, em vez de rir como ele o fazia, e daria um belo sermão naquela velha mimada que ignorava a realidade do mundo.

O conceito de Hermione sobre Ronald subiu quando o viu beijar carinhosamente a mãe, prometendo trazer o romance mais recente que ela queria ler. Logo, a conversa alegre e descontraída do velho amigo a distraiu e, quando se despediram em frente à sua casa, percebeu que esperava o programa daquela noite com mais ansiedade do que qualquer outro, havia um bom tempo.

Nas últimas semanas do verão, o jovem Weasley se tornou seu companheiro constante e Hermione descobriu qualidades inesperadas nele. Ronald possuía uma inteligência rápida como a dela e nunca a tratava como se fosse incapaz de compreender as complexidades políticas do momento. Pelo contrário, mantinha-a informada sobre os mais recentes acontecimentos na Espanha e sobre os amigos em comum ainda no campo de batalha. Ele era um companheiro encantador e atencioso, mas não exigia dela nada além da amizade. A jovem sentia-se feliz por ser considerada uma amiga e orgulhosa por despertar a evidente admiração dele. Só gostaria que os olhos azuis, sempre brilhado de alegria e bom humor afastassem, com maior eficácia, a lembrança dos olhos negros e muito frios de Snape!

Não demorou muito para Hermione perceber que Ronald gostaria muito de não ser apenas um amigo. Ocasionalmente, notava a intensidade perturbadora de seus olhares e se retraía, temerosa. Atencioso, ele voltava a sorrir, como se quisesse devolver-lhe a descontração da amizade inicial.

Ronald sabia que ela ainda não estava pronta para ouvir seus verdadeiros sentimentos e, se desejasse a companhia de lady Granger, teria de permanecer dentro dos limites estabelecidos pela mesma. Como não queria perdê-la, aceitava as restrições, esperando pelo momento certo, e apenas beijava-lhe as mãos, quando a deixava em casa após os constantes compromissos, diurnos ou noturnos.

Naquela noite, depois de terem se despedido como sempre, Hermione entrou em casa e viu a luz acesa no quarto do irmão. Sabia que Harry passava freqüentemente as noites em claro, mas ouviu vozes e assustou-se.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ela cruzou o vestíbulo até o quarto de Harry, de onde vinha a voz do pai. Com medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com o irmão, girou a maçaneta e entreabriu a porta e, em vez de uma crise grave, encontrou os dois com copos na mão, como se estivessem prestes a propor um brinde.

— Hermione? — chamou o pai, ao vê-la junto da porta.

Só ao notar que havia a terceira pessoa no aposento, a jovem caiu em si. Mais uma vez, bancara a intrometida, impondo-se em um lugar onde não seria bem vinda nem era desejada!

— Ouvi vozes e... — ela tentou desculpar-se, sem olhar para Snape bem mais perto da porta e também com um copo de conhaque nas mãos. — Fiquei com medo que algo tivesse acontecido a Harry...

Reconhecendo o quanto envergonhava o irmão com suas preocupações, ela começou a recuar quando sentiu os dedos de Snape segurarem seu pulso.

— Não vá embora. Você também tem direito de participar de nossa celebração. A cidade de San Sebastian foi tomada!

— Então... a fronteira está aberta para Kengsley! — exclamou ela, sem conter a alegria.

— Os franceses recuaram, mas continuam nas redondezas. Entretanto, podemos celebrar o começo do fim! — Snape sorriu, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. — Junte-se a nós...

Como se realmente se sentisse satisfeito com a presença de Hermione, o duque a serviu de bebida e ergueu o próprio copo.

— Sorte e sucesso para Kingsley e seu exército!

Os quatro não escondiam a emoção e Hermione decidiu brindar também àqueles que não estavam lutando no campo de batalha, mas tinham mudado suas vidas em função de um homem sedento de poder e que dominara os destinos da Europa por tantos anos.

— Saúdo seu trabalho aqui em Londres pois, sem ele, a vitória não seria possível. Sei que gostariam de estar lá nesta noite triunfal, mas são valiosos demais para arriscarem suas vidas.

Embora também se dirigisse ao pai e ao irmão, ela fitava o enigmático Snape e percebeu que suas palavras o haviam tocado intimamente. Naquele instante, sentiu-se incluída no círculo dos homens a quem admirava e amava.

— Muito obrigado — murmurou ele e, percebendo que traíra suas emoções, voltou a controlá-las, desviando o olhar para Harry.

Hermione não queria ir embora, ansiosa por ficar mais tempo junto daquele homem que a atraíra desde o primeiro encontro e, diante do acontecimento glorioso, se tornara mais acessível e, como se fosse possível, ainda mais sedutor.

— Podem me dar mais detalhes?

Foi Harry quem respondeu à pergunta da irmã, entusiasmado com a vitória. O duque procurava pensar no assunto que o trouxera até ali em vez de lembrar-se do prazer de sentir o corpo da jovem dama junto ao seu. Finalmente, ele conseguiu voltar ao normal e a participar da conversa.

— Também chegaram boas notícias do fronte, ao norte. Voldemort está definitivamente de encontro à parede e não demorará muito para que os aliados entrem em Paris. Se ao menos a situação fosse tão animadora também aqui em Londres!

Os três homens se entreolharam, em silêncio, igualmente convictos de que o tempo para encontrar o traidor em seu meio era cada vez mais limitado. Seria impossível provar a culpa dele depois que a necessidade de comunicados secretos e da rede de espionagem inglesa perdessem parte de sua importância.

Então, eles recomeçaram a conversar, em voz baixa, com a descontração de velhos amigos. Hermione observava Snape, em especial e, sentindo o coração se acelerar, admitiu que depois de conhecê-lo, seu mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo.

Talvez sentindo a intensidade do olhar da jovem, o homem ergueu a cabeça e reconheceu a emoção retratada nos olhos dourados como mel e que ela não tivera tempo de disfarçar. Imediatamente os olhos negros se desviaram.

Momentos depois, o duque levantou-se, para se despedir,

— Peço-lhes desculpas por ter vindo perturbá-los tão tarde da noite mas... confesso que queria contar-lhes as boas novas e precisava de alguém para partilhar a minha euforia.

— É sempre bem vindo em nossa casa, milorde.

Num impulso, Hermione também levantou-se, oferecendo-se para acompanhar o duque até a porta, enquanto seu pai cuidava de Harry.

Tão logo os dois cruzaram o vestíbulo, afastando-se do quarto do irmão ela o encarou, com determinação.

— Por quê? — perguntou, com os olhos fixos nele.

— Não entendi o que deseja saber com esse "por quê", milady.

— Por que não é sempre esse homem de poucos momentos atrás? Como foi quando estava no quarto de meu irmão?

— Porque este quarto não é o meu mundo — respondeu ele, simplesmente.

— Mas poderia ser.

Hermione não tinha condições de saber que estava oferecendo a Snape a chave para uma porta que permanecera fechada para ele, durante toda a vida. Mesmo admitindo que seria impossível aceitar, sentia-se feliz com a espontaneidade daquela mulher de atitudes inesperadas.

— Não — murmurou ele, vestindo a capa.

— E por que não? — persistiu ela. — Como pode negar esse lado de sua personalidade? Não creio que prefira a solidão!

— Acha mesmo que sou solitário? — replicou ele, nitidamente zombando da ingenuidade de Hermione.

— Disse que queria partilhar sua euforia com alguém e eu deduzi...

— Poucas pessoas em Londres estão envolvidas com os acontecimentos na Espanha como nós quatro, concorda? Procurei a companhia de vocês porque compreendiam, como eu, o significado real destas notícias. Isso não significa que me faltem amigos — ele a fitou a fim de observar a mudança de expressão no rosto da jovem, antes de prosseguir, deliberadamente — ou muitas amigas para satisfazer todas as minhas necessidades.

Hermione ergueu o queixo, num gesto de desafio, diante da recusa de Snape em aceitar sua oferta de amizade. Era evidente que ficara profundamente ofendida.

— Mas é claro! Que tolice a minha presumir que o poderoso duque de Avon precisasse de algo. Ou que desejasse partilhar de nosso desejo muito humano de verdadeiras amizades!

Ele sentia um desejo intenso de tomá-la nos braços e beijar os lábios trêmulos até despertá-los para a paixão. Rejeitara-a pela segunda vez porque seu autocontrole começava a se desfazer perigosamente como neve ao sol.

Snape tentava convencer-se de que ela jamais seria a mulher para ele. Talvez para alguém como Weasley, um homem de físico perfeito e que poderia lhe dar filhos. A idéia provocou-lhe uma onda de ciúmes tão intensa que saiu sem despedir-se ou olhar para trás.

Sozinha no vestíbulo, Hermione dirigiu-se para o quarto do irmão com passos lentos e desanimados, a fim de recolher os copos.

— Não se iluda com o fato de Snape ter parecido humano esta noite, Mione — disse Harry, em voz baixa e firme. — Ele continua sendo o mesmo homem.

Felizmente, ela estava de costas e o irmão não poderia ver a emoção que não conseguira ainda controlar. Depois de beijá-lo e retirar-se para seu quarto, continuou ouvindo as palavras dele até adormecer, quase de madrugada.

1** O Bloqueio Continental:** Foi a maneira que Napoleão encontrou para atingir a Inglaterra. Através de decretos, foi vedada a entrada de navios mercantes nos portos britânicos e de seus aliados, deixando dessa forma a economia do país em crise.


	10. Capítulo 8

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

**Kagome:** Não vou falar nada sobre o espião... Vou deixar você ficar pensando mais um pouco aí, logo, logo ele aparece...rsrsrs  
>Bem, Severus é sempre Severus... Não muda nunca! Mas confesso que bateria nele também e depois cuidava dos machucados... XD<p>

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O mês de outubro começou trazendo chuvas constantes, céu encoberto e ventos frios que pressagiavam um inverno rigoroso. A umidade penetrava nos músculos e nervos de Harry, provocando-lhe dores intensas e todos na casa andavam na ponta dos pés e falavam em voz baixa para que não perturbar seu sono inquieto e sempre de pouca duração.<p>

Hermione passava as tardes chuvosas com o irmão, esforçando-se ao máximo para distraí-lo, com lembranças de infância, anedotas e fofocas da sociedade. Embora Harry sempre risse, participando da conversa, ela via suas mãos se contorcendo e a exaustão em seus olhos, num sinal evidente de dor.

Numa manhã, ela assustou-se quando o valete do irmão avisou-a que ele decidira passar o dia na cama e não viria tomar o café da manhã no salão de refeições. Subitamente perdendo o apetite, lembrou-se da aposta de disputarem uma corrida a cavalo em Hyde Park e reconheceu que isso jamais aconteceria.

Agora perguntava a si mesma se não teriam agido melhor deixando-o morrer na Espanha, ainda um homem vibrante e dono de seu próprio corpo. Ou talvez devessem liberá-lo da promessa de continuar lutando para sobreviver, permitindo-lhe enfrentar a operação que todos os médicos afirmavam ser fatal?

Harry nunca se manifestara a esse respeito, mas Hermione vira o pedido em seus olhos. A promessa lhe fora extraída numa espécie de chantagem e ela começava a arrepender-se amargamente de ter forçado-o a jurar. A que inferno o condenara!

— Nós não estávamos errados, filha.

A voz do pai penetrou o desespero que envolvia a jovem e a impedira de perceber a entrada dele na sala.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza, papai? Como sabermos se Harry escolheria esse destino?

— Tenho certeza porque ele é Harry James Potter. Conheço meu filho e espero que você também se lembre sempre da força de seu irmão.

Reconfortada pelas palavras paternas, Hermione conseguiu terminar o café da manhã e depois ir para o quarto de Harry com uma expressão serena.

— Qual é o seu programa esta manhã, Mione? — perguntou ele, rindo apesar das olheiras que indicavam uma noite passada em claro.

— Pretendo fazer um inventário de toda a roupa branca da casa. Eu acho que a maioria dos lençóis está em trapos, mas Luna acredita que alguns podem ser remendados e depois colocados ao sol para perder o tom amarelado.

— Céus! Não posso pensar em nada mais entediante!

— Eu também. Sei que suas listas e números são muito mais interessantes do que pilhas de roupa de cama!

— Na verdade...

— Não me diga nada. Espero que encontre logo o traidor de nossos segredos, mas não agüento mais uma outra explicação dessas tabelas complicadas.

— Está bem — riu ele, voltando a se ocupar com os papéis. — Não posso mesmo perder tempo pois Snape virá esta noite e quero que estejam todos examinados.

— Então, voltarei à tarde para saber se precisa de minha ajuda...

Quando Hermione retornou, pouco antes do jantar, encontrou o irmão ainda mais pálido e de olhos fechados. Ia recuar quando ouviu a voz dele.

— Não estou dormindo, Mione. Como foi sua batalha na rouparia?

— Meu querido... — Ela esperou que ele abrisse os olhos. — O que há de errado?

— Nada. Apenas estou reunindo energias para me vestir.

— E por quê? Já são oito horas!

— Eu lhe disse que Snape virá esta noite.

— Eu sei, mas você podia...

— Não, Hermione.

A voz de Harry recuperara o tom autoritário dos campos de batalha. A jovem dama havia se esquecido da fria determinação que ele colocava em todas as suas decisões. Enquanto pensava em um modo de convencê-lo a não desperdiçar energia, ouviu-o novamente dar-lhe uma ordem, algo que raramente acontecia.

— Chame meu valete. Quero começar agora a me vestir a fim de estar composto para receber meu visitante. Agora, Hermione!

Embora soubesse que não o demoveria, ela ainda tentou usar sua ternura de irmã.

— Acha que Snape jamais viu um homem com roupas de dormir antes, meu bem? Ou que ele se importará com o modo como você está vestido?

— É claro que não, mas eu me importo e muito.

Não havia mais possibilidades de discussão e Hermione obedeceu ao irmão.

Ela sabia que o pai jamais concordaria com sua duplicidade, pois Harry se sentiria diminuído com sua mentira, mas Lupin seria seu aliado.

Depois de atender à porta e manter uma conversa com um visitante inexistente, foi até o quarto de Harry, onde relatou a mensagem inventada com o talento de um verdadeiro ator.

— Sua Graça, o duque de Avon, pede-lhe desculpas por não poder manter o compromisso desta noite, coronel Potter. Surgiu um imprevisto de natureza urgente.

Ao ver a expressão decepcionada no rosto de Harry, Lupin duvidou da validade da decisão de sua jovem senhora. Infelizmente, era tarde demais para questionar essa decisão!

A primeira idéia de Hermione foi a de enviar o mordomo para falar com Snape, mas logo admitiu que seria uma atitude covarde e ela nunca o fora. Também não lhe agradava enviar o pobre senhor para a viela escura, onde teria de esperar no frio e na umidade da garoa constante. Por isso, às quinze para as dez, saiu furtivamente para ala de serviço e, envolta no casaco de uma das criadas, cruzou o jardim dos fundos da casa.

Tão logo alcançou o recuo no muro onde pretendia se esconder, à espera do duque, uma enorme figura masculina surgiu à sua frente. Antes que Hermione pudesse se defender, foi envolvida pelos braços fortes do homem, que cheirava a bebida e tentava beijá-la.

Ela apenas conseguiu soltar um grito antes de começar a se debater, sem muito sucesso. Então, milagrosamente, sentiu que o atacante desconhecido a soltava. Sem saber como tivera forças para repeli-lo, caiu em si ao vê-lo ser jogado de encontro ao muro.

O homem que agora se interpunha entre ela e o atacante caído nem sequer alterara as pregas de sua ampla capa. Apoiado na bengala de castão de prata, apontava uma pistola para o desconhecido.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — explodiu Snape.

— Foi um engano, senhor! Pensei que fosse uma das criadas, saindo do trabalho e...

Sem desviar os olhos do desconhecido, o duque pediu a Hermione que se aproximasse.

— Você está bem? Ele não a machucou?

Num impulso, ela se apoiou no corpo sólido de seu salvador, sentindo defendida de tudo.

— Se eu soubesse que você ousaria — disse ele em voz baixa, dirigindo-se ao homem caído.

— Juro que foi um engano, milorde. Eu nunca...

— Mate-o! — explodiu Hermione, irritada com a hesitação de Snape.

— O quê? — perguntou ale, atônito.

— O que está esperando? Mate-o!

A jovem sentiu o riso abalar o corpo do duque e, quando o som de sua gargalhada ecoou na viela escura, o homem afastou-se, correndo. Enfurecida, arrancou a pistola das mãos de Snape.

— Pare — ordenou ele arrancando-lhe a arma das mãos.

— Por Deus! Por que não atirou naquele maldito? Deixou-o livre para atacar mais uma mulher desprevenida? Ele é um bandido...

— Tem certeza que não está ferida? — perguntou, preocupado com a excessiva fúria de Hermione.

— Claro que tenho! — Então, ela viu a inesperada ternura nos olhos negros e suavizou o tom de voz. — Estou bem, mas... por que não atirou?

A resposta de Snape foi se apoderar dos lábios delicados que se entreabriram para um beijo apaixonado. Infelizmente, a carícia findou antes que Hermione pudesse se dar conta de quanto desejara prolongar aquele momento com o qual sonhava desde o encontro na biblioteca.

O duque recuperara o controle e, embora ainda a mantivesse junto de si, arrependia-se do impulso que o privara de raciocínio.

— Não atirei porque acho demasiado difícil livrar-me de um cadáver em pleno centro de Londres — respondeu ele, finalmente, eliminando qualquer outro significado sobre a cena de momentos atrás.

— Já teve que fazer isso antes?

— Ocasionalmente! — replicou ele, rindo. — Mas não importa. O que está fazendo aqui fora, a esta hora da noite?

— Vim esperar você.

— Sinto-me surpreso, apesar de também lisonjeado. Será que pode me explicar melhor?

— É... é Harry — murmurou ela, admitindo que estava traindo o irmão e ele a odiaria se chegasse a saber do fato.

— O que há de errado com ele?

— As dores aumentaram muito e Harry não teve forças para se vestir ou até para se levantar da cama. Então, à noite, como você viria...

— Está me dizendo que veio ao meu encontro para transmitir um recado dele? — A voz de Snape revelava incredulidade. — Ele disse que não pode me receber?

— Não foi bem assim... acho que conhece bem demais o meu irmão para acreditar nessa possibilidade. Harry estava determinado a se vestir a fim de recebê-lo como normalmente o faz. Entretanto, eu sabia que o esforço seria excessivo e vim avisá-lo antes...

— Julga que ajuda seu irmão ao tratá-lo dessa forma? — perguntou ele, com voz fria. — Protegendo-o como se fosse uma criança incapaz de tomar suas próprias decisões?

— Você não entende...

— Existem tantas atividades que ele já não pode mais manter por estarem além de seu controle e você lhe nega a capacidade de decidir se vale ou não a pena suportar a dor? É a dor _dele!_

— Mas eu só queria...

— Permita que ele decida o quanto pode e quer suportar, Hermione — prosseguiu Snape, com voz menos dura. — Agora, me envolveu em suas mentiras. Infelizmente, não serei cúmplice, pois jamais quebrei minha palavra e disse a Harry que viria esta noite. É o que pretendo fazer.

Ela calou-se, reconhecendo que o duque tinha toda a razão. Só não suportaria que ele contasse ao irmão sobre a sua mentira.

— Por favor... não lhe conte o que aconteceu — murmurou ela, vendo que o duque se dirigia para o portão traseiro da casa.

Avon virou-se para ela, hesitante.

— Qual a desculpa que você lhe deu, Hermione?

— Disse-lhe que ocorreu um imprevisto. Foi uma explicação muito vaga.

Ele fez um gesto de cabeça, concordando, e se afastou, desaparecendo na escuridão da noite. A jovem seguiu com os olhos a figura que se afastava e, subitamente, sentiu-se abandonada e sozinha no mundo.

Ao entrar no quarto de Harry, conduzido pelo mordomo, Snape reconheceu que acertara em contrariar Hermione, diante do brilho de surpresa alegre nos olhos do amigo.

Entretanto, também compreendeu a preocupação dela quando se aproximou mais da cama. Como o quarto estava mergulhado na penumbra, o rosto do rapaz ficava ainda mais pálido e Snape sabia, por experiência própria, o efeito desastroso do frio e da umidade em seu estado físico.

— Severus? — Harry fitava o amigo com uma expressão perplexa, esperando que ele cruzasse o quarto, mancando penosamente, e se acomodasse diante de sua cama. — Soube que você teve um imprevisto. Era algo importante?

— Apenas mais um alarme falso. Sinto muito por vir tão tarde à sua casa.

— Não faz mal. Eu decidi repousar, enquanto ponderava sobre todas as informações que temos. Talvez se eu relaxasse e não me esforçasse tanto, algo ainda não percebido saltaria diante de meus olhos.

— E conseguiu?

— Absolutamente nada — respondeu o rapaz, dando uma risada amarga.

— Talvez outros problemas estejam dificultando sua concentração, amigo.

— É assim tão óbvio?

— Não saberia afirmar pelos outros, mas eu tenho uma vasta experiência nesse assunto. Posso ajudá-lo de alguma forma?

— Não tenho idéia, Severus. O que a sua experiência me aconselharia?

— Sempre se pode recorrer às drogas.

—Você as usa? — Os olhos verdes de Harry exigiam a verdade do amigo.

— Não, mas não negarei que cheguei a pensar nessa possibilidade. Entretanto, prezo demais o meu autocontrole para recorrer a elas.

— Só existe uma saída — murmurou o rapaz, pensando na morte. — Então, tento avaliar melhor a extensão da minha dor antes de procurar o alívio definitivo. Sei que há mais um fragmento de metal vindo para a superfície e terei que me submeter a uma cirurgia. Se eu superar a decorrente infecção, terei algumas semanas de paz...

— Ainda não avisou sua família? — perguntou Snape, pensando na mulher angustiada que lhe pedira para ser cúmplice de sua mentira piedosa.

— Deixei para o último minuto. Eles temem as cirurgias ainda mais do que eu. É mais fácil suportar a própria dor do que ver o sofrimento de quem se ama...

Harry calou-se ao notar o movimento brusco do duque e, embora a face do amigo estivesse perfeitamente controlada, havia uma sombra de emoção impossível de ser decifrada. Então, ele cedeu a mais uma onda de intensa dor e, por algum tempo, ambos permaneceram em silêncio.

— Eu lhe enviarei o meu médico — disse Snape, finalmente. — E estarei presente.

— Muito obrigado — murmurou Harry, sem abrir os olhos, mas estendendo a mão para o homem. — Eu gostaria muito que estivesse comigo.

Só muito mais tarde, Snape soltou a mão do rapaz e, não vendo o valete no quarto, colocou o cobertor sobre o amigo adormecido e apagou a luz do abajur. Saiu em silêncio e, ao cruzar o vestíbulo às escuras, encontrou Hermione.

— Muito obrigada — murmurou ela, comovida.

— Nunca mais duvide da força de seu irmão.

Incapaz de conter o impulso, ele tocou o rosto da jovem, secando as lágrimas que brilhavam sobre a pele macia.

— Eu sei e... Severus...

Era a primeira vez que ela pronunciava o nome dele e Snape sentiu uma inesperada e incomoda emoção.

— Quero que saiba o quanto lhe somos gratos. Tem feito tanto por Harry!

Ele sorriu, preferindo não explicar que era na verdade uma troca de favores. Afastando-se de Hermione, reconheceu que recebera muito naquela noite, mas chegara a hora de colocar um ponto final em tudo. Já não mais se perguntava por que tinha de ser aquela mulher em especial, admitindo a verdade sem questionamentos inúteis. Conforme Dumbledore o alertara, o inevitável acontecera...

Infelizmente, esse pequeno botão jamais poderia desabrochar e se transformar em uma flor plena de beleza. Tinha de ser destruído agora para que não pudesse crescer. O amor não era para homens como ele e Hermione merecia muito mais...

Sem olhar pata trás, Snape desapareceu entre as sombras do jardim.

Uma voz soou ao lado do duque, mas ele já esperava ser abordado e controlou o desejo de agredir o informante.

— Tenho uma mensagem, milorde.

— Foi o que imaginei — declarou Snape para o homem corpulento, encoberto pela escuridão da viela nos fundos da casa do general Potter. — Deduzi que não estava no jardim a fim de admirar as rosas.

— Disseram-me que era urgente...

O homem corpulento viu a figura que, apesar de mancar, movia-se com perigosa fluidez, como um tigre. Não era prudente irritar pessoas assim e talvez devesse ter desaparecido em vez de retornar para entregar a mensagem. Entretanto, sabia que Snape o encontraria em qualquer canto do país!

— Você escapou por pouco — disse ele, em voz muito baixa. Percebendo que o duque jamais o perdoaria por ter agarrado aquela mulher, o mensageiro retirou do bolso um papel dobrado e o entregou aflito por afastar-se dali o mais rapidamente possível.

— Não quero vê-lo mais — prosseguiu Snape, com o mesmo tom letal. — Sugiro que deixe a cidade com toda a urgência. Talvez seja conveniente emigrar para alguma das colônias da Inglaterra... uma das mais distantes...

Sem coragem de abrir a boca, o mensageiro afastou-se, correndo pela viela escura, imaginando uma pistola mirando as suas costas.

Após o desaparecimento do mensageiro, Snape ainda sentiu o repugnante cheiro de bebida e peixe daquele miserável que ousara tocar Hermione. Então, reconhecendo a futilidade de irritar-se com algo fora de seu alcance, dirigiu-se lentamente para a carruagem que sabia estar à sua espera no final da rua escura.


	11. Capítulo 9

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

**Kagome:** Sim, o morcegão sempre será um cabeça dura, não adianta... E nessa fic vai ter momentos em que ele vai dar nos nervos!rsrsrs  
>Então, vai pensando aí quem é o espião...Logo, logo ele aparece... ^^<p>

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Lupin não conhecia o homem elegante e refinado que bateu à porta da mansão do general Potter, na manhã seguinte. Entretanto, a excelente qualidade de suas roupas e da maleta de couro que carregava eram significativos demais para seus olhos bem treinados. O mordomo o fez entrar e, com toda a cortesia, ajudou-o a retirar o magnífico sobretudo de gola de pele que o protegia do vento frio do outono que se iniciava.<p>

Ele também não compreendeu por que aquele sofisticado visitante lhe dissera ter sido enviado pelo duque de Avon, mas com a necessária discrição de um mordomo de alto nível, conduziu-o aos aposentos do coronel Potter. Para sua surpresa, Harry não se espantou com a chegada do elegante senhor, como se já o esperasse.

— Meu nome é Hippocrates Smethwyck¹— apresentou-se o recém chegado _— _Snape pediu-me para dizer-lhe que a antecipação do fato costuma ser mais penosa do que o próprio procedimento. Por isso, ele achou que o ideal seria o mais depressa possível.

— Agora? — perguntou Harry, empalidecendo ainda mais. _— _Imediatamente?

— E por que não? — Ao sorrir, o visitante perdia seu ar pomposo, tornando-se mais acessível. — Há algum motivo pelo qual deseje prolongar seu sofrimento?

O rapaz riu e os olhos peritos do médico perceberam a intensidade da dor causada pelo menor dos movimentos do paciente. Também reconheceu que ele reagia com a coragem mencionada por Snape ao relatar-lhe o caso do jovem coronel Potter.

— Não há motivo algum...

— Ótimo — interrompeu o médico.

Em questão de segundos, Smethwyck dera as ordens necessárias para o valete e o mordomo e começava a preparar seus instrumentos de trabalho.

Apesar da diferença entre esse médico requintado e de mãos bem cuidadas e os que haviam tratado de Harry no campo de batalha, com seus uniformes sempre manchados de sangue, ele sentiu a familiar contração de estômago que denunciava o pânico e começou a respirar fundo e pausadamente a fim de preparar a mente e o corpo para a tortura da operação.

— Pensei que Snape viesse — murmurou ele, mais porque sabia que o duque jamais deixava de cumprir suas promessas.

— Ele virá... — o médico interrompeu-se ao ouvir som de passos no vestíbulo. — Snape passou uma noite péssima. Não se cuida como deveria, sabe? Jamais admitirá...

A confidência que Smethwyck pretendia partilhar com Harry foi esquecida diante da entrada do duque no quarto. A atitude do médico novamente se transformou, demonstrando respeito. Ele talvez conhecesse os segredos físicos mais íntimos daquele homem, mas não ousava ultrapassar os limites profissionais.

— Tenho de realizar um exame prévio antes de decidir qual o procedimento a ser adotado...

Sem esperar por resposta, o médico virou o rapaz de costas, com a ajuda do valete. Junto da janela e de costas para a cama, Snape ouvia as exclamações abafadas do amigo, mas não ofereceu ajuda e só virou-se novamente quando percebeu que o exame terminara.

— Está aqui — declarou o médico, tocando uma saliência bem junto da coluna de Harry. — Por que não me chamou antes? O fragmento de metal já se moveu bastante e se encontra quase à flor da pele. Poupou-me trabalho e por isso será muito rápido...

Depois que o rapaz tomou várias doses de láudano, o médico abriu sua maleta e retirou duas correias de couro a fim de prender as mãos do paciente na cabeceira da cama. Só então Snape se manifestou.

— Não é necessário...

Sentando-se junto da cama, como o fizera na noite anterior, ele segurou as mãos do amigo. Sentiu os dedos magros de Harry se crisparem, no instante em que o médico iniciou a operação. Minutos depois, a pressão se aliviou e ele percebeu que, felizmente, o coronel desmaiara de dor.

Avon e o médico saíram juntos do quarto de Harry e encontraram Hermione parada no vestíbulo, esperando pacientemente, como na noite anterior.

Enquanto Lupin ajudava Smethwyck a vestir o elegante sobretudo, o médico especificou o tratamento a ser seguido nas primeiras vinte e quatro horas.

— Ele está bem e, dentro de um ou dois dias, irá se sentir muito melhor do que nas últimas semanas. Entretanto, examinei-o minuciosamente e considero a remoção do fragmento alojado junto da medula além de minhas capacidades. Encontra-se perto demais dos nervos que controlam o funcionamento central do corpo e uma operação seria fatal. Tenho certeza de que já lhe disseram isso, não? — O médico encarou a jovem, que respondeu com um aceno afirmativo. — Gostaria muito de poder ajudá-lo e não hesite em me chamar sempre que for necessário. Quanto ao seu caso, milorde...

O médico virou-se para o duque e a expressão fria e proibitiva dos olhos negros o levou a ser prudente e calar-se. Com toda a rapidez, despediu-se e saiu da casa do general Potter, com uma atitude de apressada eficiência.

Então Hermione voltou-se para Snape e surpreendeu-se por não encontrar a mesma ternura da noite anterior. Ele voltara a ser o homem frio e distante com quem se desentendera na biblioteca de seu pai.

— Pelo bem de Harry, eu resolvi interromper minhas visitas por algum tempo. — Snape falava com calma e indiferença. — Você tinha toda a razão em procurar protegê-lo. Aparentemente, eu pedi algo que está além das forças de seu irmão, mas a coragem dele jamais lhe permitirá admitir esse fato. Por esse motivo, tomei a decisão por minha conta, como você tentou ontem.

— Mas eu estava errada! Sabe disso, concorda? Não ignora o quanto esse trabalho significa para Harry, o valor que sua amizade tem para ele. Meu irmão precisa de sua companhia! Não o abandone... ainda que você não sinta necessidade de ninguém.

Hermione esperava que Snape voltasse atrás em sua decisão e assustou-se com a frieza dele que parecia aumentar a cada instante.

— Acho melhor dar tempo para que Harry se recupere. Talvez possamos retomar nosso trabalho em conjunto... bem mais tarde, quando suas forças retornarem.

— Por favor, Severus! — Impulsivamente, ela segurou o braço de Snape e a súbita rigidez dos músculos dele devia tê-la alertado. Entretanto, estava preocupada demais com seu irmão para perceber que o seu toque o incomodava. — Não entendo por que tomou essa decisão depois de tudo que disse ontem à noite!

Então, ela se deu conta da imobilidade tensa do duque e chocou-se com a expressão dos olhos negros.

— Oh, Deus! Harry não tem nada a ver com sua decisão de não retornar a esta casa! O motivo sou eu, certo? Usou o estado dele como desculpa, mas é por minha causa que mudou de idéia!

Snape acreditava que seus sentimentos fossem visíveis a todos, mas agora reconhecia que Hermione ainda não percebera nada. Como ela podia não ter adivinhado seus sentimentos, que haviam nascido na noite do primeiro encontro?

— Acha que estou apaixonada por você e precisa me evitar a todo custo, não é? — prosseguiu ela, transtornada. — Não quer proteger Harry, mas a si mesmo!

A jovem o fitava à espera de uma confirmação e Snape aceitou a abertura oferecida por Hermione.

— Não a mim mesmo...

— Então... — ela custou a compreender a intenção do homem a sua frente mas, ao dar-se conta, perdeu o controle da raiva. — Está sugerindo que precisa _me _proteger? Não sou uma criança e tomo minhas próprias decisões há muitos anos! Recuso a sua proteção, milorde. Posso cuidar bem demais de minhas emoções sem a ajuda de ninguém!

Hermione acabara de convidá-lo a destruir a atração que nascera entre ambos desde o primeiro olhar. A emoção, primitiva e física, evoluíra durante os novos encontros, mas surgira sem que ambos a procurassem ou desejassem e não deveria progredir. Ela lhe fornecera os meios para a destruição.

— Já lhe disse que ultrapassei os namoros convencionais e sou experiente o bastante para identificar certas reações femininas... como um breve toque, um olhar... — Ele calou-se, fitando-a com um olhar de profunda indiferença, como se os sentimentos de Hermione o entediassem ao extremo. — Perdoe-me se confesso conhecer bem demais esses sinais.

Por um instante, ela pensou no número de mulheres que teriam feito essas propostas sem palavras e quantas Snape teria aceitado. Então, a voz dele, muito fria, interrompeu sua penosa reflexão.

— Se estiver sugerindo que aprofundemos um relacionamento fora das convenções... fico encantado, é claro. Você é uma bela mulher e, por sua natureza, será uma amante passional ao extremo. Se for essa á sua intenção, basta me dizer, querida.

Ele sentia-se repugnado consigo mesmo por oferecer algo sórdido em vez de demonstrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Na verdade, todo o seu comportamento em relação a Hermione o envergonhava e esperou pela recusa que uma mulher como ela fatalmente lhe daria.

— Não... — murmurou a jovem, em voz baixa e com a expressão de um animal acuado. — Você sabe que eu...

O duque sabia que Emily o desejava muito e estava prestes a aceitar qualquer proposta e, mesmo antevendo o precipício que se abria diante de seus pés, não tinha forças para recuar.

— Não — repetiu ela, sem recuar ou fugir do beijo que se prenunciava.

Incapaz de reagir, Hermione deixou-se envolver pelos braços de Snape, sentindo seus corpos se tocarem com intimidade. Quando os lábios se encontraram, veio à tona a paixão que ela já conhecia e contra a qual jamais poderia lutar. Percebeu que era também desejada com ardor e pensou, por uma fração de segundo, na intensidade desconhecida do prazer a ser partilhado com aquele homem fascinante.

Então, lembrou-se que ele apenas lhe oferecia a força potente do desejo e, em contraste com os sentimentos verdadeiros que ela queria partilhar com o duque... não era o bastante.

Finalmente, ela recuou, soltando-se dos braços de Snape.

— Não mesmo? — perguntou ele, ironicamente, sem desviar os olhos dela. — Por acaso, enganei-me? Não é isso que quer? Será que sabe realmente o que deseja? A decisão é sua...

Não havia nenhuma resposta para as perguntas de Snape, nem defesa contra sua ironia cortante e Hermione, admitindo a própria derrota, decidiu lutar apenas por Harry.

— O que eu preciso fazer, Severus? Prometer que não estarei em casa quando você vier? Jurar que não lhe dirigirei a palavra? Não posso evitar os meus sentimentos e sinto muito se os sinais são tão óbvios. — A voz dela era amarga. — Peça o que quiser... pelo bem de Harry. Não o puna para me castigar.

— Apenas considerei que seria melhor para todos se eu não voltasse mais a esta casa.

— Não negue a Harry tudo o que lhe deu nas últimas semanas. Faça tudo o que for preciso... menos isso.

Hermione criou coragem para encará-lo e, diante da expressão dura e fria do duque, reconheceu que havia perdido aquela batalha. Na verdade, ela era a única culpada. Sempre soubera que aquele homem estava muito além de seu alcance.

Ela só voltou a erguer a cabeça quando ouviu a voz de Snape que, contra seu próprio julgamento, afetar-se com o sofrimento dela.

— Por favo, diga a seu irmão para me esperar dentro de quarenta e oito horas, lady Granger. Temos um trabalho a terminar.

— Severus...

Antes que Hermione pudesse agradecer, a voz dele a interrompeu, fria e desprovida de qualquer emoção.

— Adeus, lady Granger.

Ela o viu sair, sem perceber que erguera o queixo, numa atitude desafiante, como já o fizera antes para se defender do sarcasmo cruel daquele homem.

Snape mantinha o olhar fixo nas chamas da lareira no quarto mergulhado na penumbra da pequena e requintada casa em Russell Square. Seus pensamentos voavam longe dali e dos eventos daquela noite. Ele sequer via a mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que o observava, sem disfarçar a tensão.

Ela sempre soubera que, inevitavelmente, aquele momento chegaria, mas encontrava-se despreparada para lidar com a situação. Sofisticada e experiente, jamais admitiria esse fato, em especial diante dele. Recorrendo ao amor próprio e à pouca dignidade que lhe restava diante do choque, tentou ser racional e sufocar um ridículo romantismo, inadequado para mulheres mundanas.

Snape sempre se mostrara extremamente generoso e ela não tinha queixa alguma sobre aquele amante ardente e de intensa sensualidade. Fora bom enquanto durara, mas as lágrimas insistiam em aflorar apesar de seus esforços em se manter fria.

Levantando-se da cama, ela pousou a mão sobre o ombro dele que, muito distante dali, assustou-se com o contato inesperado.

— Acho que você já sabe... — começou ele, embaraçado.

— Eu percebi, já faz algum tempo, que algo havia mudado entre nós.

— Pretendo passar esta casa para o seu nome.

— Obrigada, milorde.

Durante um longo tempo, o silêncio reinou no quarto.

— Eu sinto muito, Liane. Não sei por que...

— Eu também, pode crer.

Num impulso, ele beijou levemente a boca que sempre lhe dera tanto prazer. Para sua surpresa, o final daquele relacionamento a feria muito mais do que jamais poderia imaginar.

— Meu querido Snape — murmurou ela, sorrindo — então você ainda não sabe?

— E lógico que eu sei — disse ele, após alguns instantes de hesitação. — Só não percebi que era tão óbvio.

— Torna-se claro demais apenas para quem o conhece muito bem e há tanto tempo, querido.

Ela o ajudou a vestir o sobretudo, uma tarefa que realizara tantas noites com um carinho especial.

— Devo desejar-lhe felicidades? — perguntou ela, sorrindo enquanto sufocava a dor do adeus final.

— Você me conhece bem demais para saber que não — respondeu ele, sem esconder a amargura.

— Mas... então por que... — ela não entendia a necessidade de uma separação.

— Não me agrada enganar nem a você nem a mim. — Depois de algum tempo, ela voltou a fitá-lo e Snape surpreendeu-se ao ver lágrimas nos belos olhos azuis.

— E se eu lhe disse que estou disposta a ser enganada dessa forma?

— Eu seria forçado a lhe replicar que eu não estou, minha querida.

O duque sentiu pena da mulher que deixava para sempre e beijou-lhe carinhosamente as mãos bem cuidadas.

Imediatamente, o rosto de traços perfeitos recuperou o controle das emoções e, com um sorriso nos lábios, ela o viu desaparecer no vestíbulo às escuras, para não mais retornar.

A figura inclinada examinava atentamente a lista sobre a escrivaninha, tentando descobrir qual a informação mais valiosa. O escritório estava deserto, mas ele tinha poucos minutos para realizar sua missão. A cada dia tornava-se mais difícil encontrar informações que pudesse vender a bom preço.

Ele sabia muito bem quem era o responsável. O poço inextinguível e altamente lucrativo que o mantivera com muito dinheiro no bolso por tanto tempo acabara de secar e por causa de um único homem. O obstáculo que entravava seu sucesso.

A tensão de manter a sua atividade secreta, em não deixar pistas e agir com naturalidade, o estava esgotando. Agora, a disputa se transformara em um ódio intenso e pessoal, uma luta de nervos e poder que ele pretendia vencer a qualquer custo.

Enquanto Snape não identificasse a origem de seus problemas, ele ainda teria condições de abandonar tudo e continuar vivo. Entretanto, o desenlace final era apenas questão de tempo. Kingsley já se preparava para cruzar a fronteira da França e a estrela de Voldemort perdia seu brilho.

Ele precisava apenas de mais alguns meses lucrativos para alcançar seu objetivo e só um homem poderia impedi-lo. Ninguém mais teria condições de desmascará-lo a não ser aquele oponente em especial. Definitivamente, chegara a hora de tentar novamente. Só que, desta vez, seria mais cuidadoso, afastando-se mais depressa do local depois de conseguir o resultado que tanto desejava.

Numa noite fria de outubro, três semanas depois, Snape decidiu sair do ambiente enfumaçado de seu clube, o Três Vassouras. Já jogara demais e, como sempre, ganhara todas as partidas. Sua habilidade no jogo era lendária e ele jamais revelara que aprendera por necessidade e não por diversão. Durante um longo tempo, seu pai jamais lhe enviara qualquer mesada, além de barrar-lhe o refúgio na propriedade familiar que ele tanto amava.

A decisão do pai em enviá-lo para a escola nascera da dor que ele sofrera ao perder a esposa e os dois filhos mais velhos. A perspectiva de expor sua deficiência física a um grupo de garotos maldosos era mais do que Snape julgara poder suportar. Entretanto, sobrevivera graças a uma arrogância que corria em seu sangue havia muitos séculos, a uma inteligência excepcional e ao talento de manter-se sempre em uma posição de superioridade. O dinheiro significava poder e através do jogo ele se tornou famoso e temido na escola. Ele jamais perdia, sabendo sempre quais eram as cartas dos oponentes.

Entretanto, nesta noite, sua mente retornava continuamente à última informação descoberta por Harry. O informante só poderia ser alguém de dentro do departamento presidido pelo general Potter e, há mais de um ano, essa pessoa fornecia detalhes dos planos ingleses ao inimigo. O vazamento de informações vitais iniciara muito tempo antes do que Snape imaginara.

Ele voltara a freqüentar o clube a fim de ouvir as conversas descuidadas em torno da mesa de jogo, visando obter alguma informação que o ajudasse a identificar o maldito traidor. Mas já eram duas horas da manhã e sua perna doía por ficar tanto tempo sentado. Pedindo que lhe preparassem a carruagem, o duque se dirigiu para a porta de saída.

Seu percurso até a porta foi interrompido inúmeras vezes por conhecidos ávidos por um breve contato com o homem que se tornara uma lenda na aristocracia londrina. Seus duelos, sua riqueza e seu comportamento pouco convencional o colocavam em destaque, acima dos demais.

Um dos assíduos freqüentadores do Três Vassouras, Ronald Weasley, cruzou o caminho de Snape. Ele sabia que aquele jovem se tornara companheiro constante de Hermione e seu estômago se contraiu de raiva e inveja ao vê-lo se movimentar com graça e facilidade entre as mesas.

No fundo, ele sabia que aquele jovem atlético era um dos muitos entre os quais Hermione poderia escolher. Entretanto, foi tomado por um ódio tão profundo que, quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Ronald sentiu um arrepio de medo e recuou para abrir passagem.

O duque prosseguiu em direção à porta, ouvindo risos às suas costas. Não duvidava que Weasley devia ter feito algum comentário maldoso sobre sua deficiência física, mas controlou a raiva e não desafiou o jovem insolente.

Não sabia como Lady Granger reagiria se ele desafiasse seu "namoradinho" para um duelo!

Ao sair do clube, avistou sua carruagem se afastando e sufocou uma exclamação de raiva. Hagrid acabara de contratar um novo cocheiro e o idiota se dirigia para a porta da frente apesar de ter recebido ordens expressas de esperá-lo na dos fundos. O incompetente seria despedido imediatamente!

Mancando penosamente, Snape começou a percorrer a viela nos fundos a fim de alcançar a carruagem parada à frente do clube. Seus instintos estavam amortecidos, pois pensava nas mãos de Weasley acariciando o corpo de Hermione, e não se deu conta da sensação de perigo que sempre o alertava até ser tarde demais.

Mãos fortes e que sabiam bem o que faziam o empurraram para o chão. O primeiro pontapé fez com que ele perdesse a bengala, jogando-o de encontro à grade de um portão. Os ataques se sucederam com uma rapidez estonteante e Snape sabia que não se ergueria mais sem ajuda. Ainda tentou alcançar a pistola no bolso secreto de seu sobretudo, mas uma nova agressão o impediu de se mover.

Por um instante, prestes a perder os sentidos, ele teve certeza de que iria morrer em uma viela escura, a poucos passos de uma alameda iluminada no coração de cidade mais cosmopolita e movimentada do mundo!

Sentiu ainda que os golpes continuavam e as suas forças se desvaneciam, prenunciando a morte. Então, ouviu vozes, vindas de muito longe e passos que corriam para longe dele.

Certamente morrera ou estava delirando, pois parecia-lhe reconhecer a silhueta delineada pela luz baça do lampião. Via o rosto delicado de lady Granger que empunhava uma pistola ainda fumegante. Então, Snape desmaiou.

* * *

><p>1- Para quem não se lembra, ele é curandeiro ou medibruxo no St. Mungus em a Ordem da Fênix.<p> 


	12. Capítulo 10

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

**Camila:** Sim, é o meu casal favorito também ^^  
>Bom, a idéia para a adaptação veio logo depois que li o livro, achei o personagem muito parecido com o Snape, mas a semelhança era tanta que tinha horas que via o próprio morcegão ao invés do protagonista original.<br>Leio bastante também, é uma das coisas que mais gosto e como já fiz uma adaptação antes, resolvi fazer outra. Escrevo também mas na maioria das vezes crônicas e elas não se encaixariam no contexto do mundo das fics, quem sabe um dia eu não faça uma nesse contexto não é? Mas por enquanto fico com as adaptações.  
>Seja bem vinda, fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e as suas duvidas serão respondidas nesse capítulo. ^^<p>

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione e o pai haviam iniciado a noite em Carlton House e ela sentira muita falta de Ronald, que não fora convidado. Para sua surpresa, começara a depender do humor satírico desse companheiro constante a fim de suportar o tédio dos bailes, jantares e recepções, nos quais se cansava de ouvir sempre os mesmos boatos e comentários, noite após noite. Só a companhia do alegre e mordaz Ronald Weasley a impedia de percorrer com os olhos as salas cheias, em busca de um par de olhos negros ou os conhecidos ombros largos do homem que estava sempre presente em seus pensamentos. Uma ou outra vez, chegava a acreditar que o vira em um salão de baile para descobrir, decepcionada, que tratava-se apenas de mais um cavalheiro alto e de cabelos negros.<p>

Já era muito tarde quando ela e o pai entraram em sua carruagem a fim de voltar para casa. Diante do movimento excessivo de veículos que também se afastava de Carlton House, o general pediu ao cocheiro que fosse por outro caminho, na esperança de evitar o trânsito congestionado. Logo eles alcançaram ruas vazias e silenciosas, quase toldadas pela neblina que começava a descer.

— Divertiu-se hoje, querida? — perguntou o general, acomodando-se no confortável banco da carruagem.

—Acho que sim — respondeu Hermione, sem qualquer entusiasmo.

— Eu a vi constantemente rodeada por cavalheiros atenciosos. Nenhum deles conseguiu afastar seu tédio?

Ao perceber que a filha apenas sorria, sem responder, o general decidiu insistir no ponto que o interessava em especial.

— Sentiu falta do jovem Weasley?

— Eu gosto da companhia dele — declarou ela, após uma ligeira hesitação. — Que mulher não apreciaria as atenções de um homem tão atraente e encantador?

— Ele está apaixonado por você, Hermione. Aliás, tem estado há muitos anos, caso não tenha se dado conta. Ronald entra a todo instante em meu escritório, esperando encontrá-la ou querendo saber de seus planos para a noite. Não é por acidente que o encontra em todas as ocasiões sociais para as quais aceitou o convite.

A jovem continuava calada.

— Devo dar-lhe minha permissão se ele pedir para freqüentar nossa casa... com intenções matrimoniais? — O general riu, bem humorado. — Acho que Ronald está prestes a tomar essa iniciativa, sabe? Ontem, ficou em meu escritório um longo tempo, sem nada de especial para fazer ou para me comunicar. Percebi que avaliava meu estado de humor a fim de conversarmos sobre você. Finalmente, tive de mandá-lo embora para poder trabalhar em paz.

— Conhecendo Ron, sei que terei sinais em demais antes dele se dirigir a você, papai. Provavelmente, colocará o carro adiante dos bois e falará comigo antes.

Hermione olhou para as luvas longas que retirara das mãos e agora torcia inconscientemente.

— Considero elogiosa essa atenção excessiva de Ron mas... não pensei ainda em nada mais sério a respeito dele. — Ela sabia muito bem por que motivo nunca cogitara em casar-se com aquele rapaz alegre. — Espero que consigamos nos manter apenas como amigos por mais algum tempo.

Uma parada súbita interrompeu a conversa entre pai e filha. Diante deles, havia uma carruagem parada, bloqueando a rua. O general irritou-se, dando ordens para que o cocheiro passasse sobre a calçada a fim de poderem prosseguir.

— O cocheiro deve ter bebido demais e adormecido em seu posto — resmungou ele, debruçando-se na janela para ver melhor o que acontecera.

As duas carruagens se emparelharam e sir James ficou em estado de alerta ao perceber que não havia cocheiro algum no outro veículo. Antes que Hermione pudesse atinar com algo errado, o general bateu na divisória, gritando para que seu cocheiro interrompesse a marcha.

— Algo está muito errado por aqui, garota. Não saia da nossa carruagem por motivo algum!

Com a rapidez que sempre o caracteriza nas ações militares, o general desceu da carruagem e deu ordens para o cocheiro e o lacaio seguirem-no. Os três entraram em uma viela e desapareceram em meio à neblina.

Hermione permaneceu imóvel por alguns segundos até que, tocando o compartimento onde o pai, desde algumas semanas atrás, começara a manter uma pistola, encontrou-a ainda ali. Ele se esquecera de levá-la para se defender, na sua pressa em sair.

Apanhando a arma, a jovem desceu da carruagem e também entrou na viela. A neblina a impedia de enxergar mais adiante e foi o ruído de uma briga que lhe indicou a direção a seguir. Ao virar a esquina, ela viu o pai lutando com um dos três homens que estavam na porta dos fundos de uma elegante mansão. Olívio Wood, o cocheiro, brigava com o outro, mas foi o terceiro que chamou mais a sua atenção. Ele chutava impiedosamente uma forma caída ao chão e que só poderia ser uma vítima indefesa. Sua fúria ao ver a indiferença do assaltante diante de uma vida que seria tirada se não houvesse uma intervenção a levou a agir. Erguendo a pistola, mirou as costas do homem que chutava a vítima caída e disparou.

O tiro certeiro pôs um fim nas atividades da viela escura. Os dois assaltantes fugiram, seguidos por Wood, enquanto ela e o pai se ocupavam de uma providência mais importante.

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado do homem em quem atirara, certa de que já estava morto. Seu pai foi verificar o estado da vítima e foi a voz dele, chocada e muito baixa, que a alertou.

— Oh, meu Deus!

Ao primeiro olhar, ela viu apenas as botas brilhantes e as pernas longas largadas sobre as pedras molhadas do chão. Então, avistou o rosto do homem que fora tão brutalmente atacado e a pistola caiu de suas mãos. Era Snape.

— Temos de tirá-lo daqui e sem que ninguém nos veja — ordenou o general.

Tomando as rédeas da situação, o famoso general Potter sabia que devia agir com rapidez e cautela. Os atacantes poderiam retornar e, além disso, se ele fosse visto junto do duque, talvez começassem a especular sobre uma associação entre os dois, o que colocaria em perigo o segredo da missão de ambos.

— Severus... acorde, Severus. O general aprendera, nos campos de batalha da Europa, que os homens sempre reagiam melhor quando chamados pelo primeiro nome, usado por suas mães. Realmente, Snape ouviu a voz distante que o trazia de volta ao mundo dos vivos e com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu fixar os olhos no rosto à sua frente.

— Graças a Deus — murmurou sir James, percebendo a reação positiva de Snape. — Temos de tirar você daqui e receio que isso vá ser muito doloroso.

— Não pode movê-lo, papai! — exclamou Hermione, desesperada. — Ele provavelmente está com alguma hemorragia interna e, se o movimentar, acabará matando-o. Chame um médico!

Snape ouviu a segunda voz, que implorava, e lembrou-se de sua visão anterior. A pior parte de todas as desgraças daquela noite era ter Hermione ao seu lado. Não queria que ela o visse gritar de dor quando o retirassem do chão e mordeu os lábios a fim de conter qualquer som.

— Peça a Olívio para trazer a carruagem, minha filha. Se os atacantes retornarem, virão com reforços e nos matarão a todos. Vá imediatamente!

A voz do pai não admitia desobediências e a jovem saiu correndo a procura de Wood. Sir James sabia que estava arriscando a vida de Snape, mas não lhes restava outra opção. Se fossem descobertos juntos, a participação do duque nos esforços de guerra perderia toda a utilidade e revelaria a ligação, até agora mantida em segredo, entre seu escritório e o serviço de espionagem.

Ele olhou ao seu redor, a fim de verificar se o tiro disparado por Hermione teria alertado alguém nas casas que davam os fundos para a viela. Por sorte, as janelas continuavam apagadas e seria possível retirar Snape do local sem que ninguém percebesse. O ideal seria escondê-lo em algum lugar e depois tratar de seus ferimentos. Só então, chamaria um médico, que fosse de toda a confiança, e ainda assim o fariam jurar manter segredo sobre o episódio.

— Sinto muito pela dor que vou lhe causar, Severus — murmurou novamente o general. — Mas é preciso.

O duque era um homem bastante pesado, mas o desespero deu forças ao homem mais velho que, erguendo-o com esforço, carregou-o até a saída da viela. Snape realmente não soltou um único som que revelasse a intensidade de sua dor, porque havia desmaiado.

Avon voltou a si, algum tempo depois ouvindo o murmúrio de vozes familiares e percebeu, pelo balanço, que estava em uma carruagem movimentando-se em alta velocidade. Então, sentiu o suave perfume de Hermione e deu-se conta que estava com a cabeça no colo dela.

Infelizmente, a dor e a oscilação da carruagem provocavam-lhe náuseas e, em seu esforço por se conter, não sufocou um gemido.

— Não se mova, querido — murmurou ela, acariciando-lhe a testa. — Não tenho coragem de tocar nenhuma outra parte de seu corpo a não ser o rosto.

Ele tentou formular o nome dela, mas seus lábios não obedeciam e logo a escuridão voltou a envolvê-lo por completo. Snape só tornou a voltar a si quando a carruagem parou, tendo chegado ao seu destino.

— Podemos colocá-lo no quarto sobre a garagem das carruagens — disse Wood, em voz baixa. — Desde meu casamento, não o uso mais e está vazio.

— Você é um gênio, Olívio! — declarou o general, aliviado. Enquanto os dois homens se encarregavam de carregar o duque até o quarto sobre a cocheira, Hermione entrou sorrateiramente em casa a fim de pegar uma tesoura, ataduras e um lampião. Ao retornar, viu que seu pai e o cocheiro haviam colocado Snape sobre o colchão da cama, sem se preocupar com lençóis. Na mesinha junto à janela, havia uma bacia e uma jarra que logo pediu a Wood para ir encher de água fresca.

A luz do lampião, os ferimentos pareciam ainda piores. O rosto estava cheio de sangue, as roupas rasgadas e Hermione sentiu o pânico crescer. Ninguém sobreviveria á violência de um ataque como aquele! Então, percebeu que tocava a perna atrofiada do duque e, deliberadamente, acariciou-a por mais tempo.

— Severus? — Enquanto a jovem limpava o rosto do duque o general cortava a camisa rasgada no ombro, ele abriu os olhos finalmente.

— Meu valete vai ficar furioso com essa destruição desnecessária — murmurou ele, com um traço de sua costumeira arrogância. — Tem o hábito de remendar os rasgos e ficar com a peça de roupa danificada para seu uso.

— Mas aposto que seu alfaiate ficará muito contente — replicou Hermione, sem conter a alegria ao ouvir a voz de Snape, como sempre irônica.

Novamente, o general tomou as rédeas da situação e começou a dar ordens. Hermione e Wood, acostumados a lidar com situações piores, o assessoravam sem replicar.

Experiente em avaliar a extensão dos ferimentos de seus soldados, o general examinou atentamente o corpo do homem. Logo descobriu duas costelas quebradas e verificou que o ombro fora deslocado.

— Você tem alguns ferimentos no rosto, mas são de pouca importância. Vamos recolocar seu ombro no lugar e depois envolveremos seu tórax com ataduras bem firmes para que as costelas possam soldar. — Ele voltou-se para a filha, autoritário. — Hermione!

Sabendo o que se esperava dela, a jovem aproximou-se do pai. Não tinha dúvidas de que o general colocaria o ombro deslocado no seu devido lugar, mas temia que Snape não suportasse o intensificar das dores.

Ela o segurou por debaixo dos braços e ouviu quando o osso estalou, indicando que se encaixara novamente no lugar correto. Pela primeira vez em situações como essa, perdia rapidamente o controle e estava prestes a desmaiar.

— Graças a Deus! — resmungou sir James, que também ficara excessivamente tenso. — Agora que resolvemos o problema mais grave, trate de passar as ataduras para prender melhor as costelas, Hermione. Ajude-a, Olívio!

Os dois se empenharam em passar as ataduras o mais rapidamente possível, percebendo que Snape empalidecia ainda mais, prestes a ultrapassar o limite suportável da dor. Quando ela prendeu a última tira de gaze, já não sabia qual dos três seria o primeiro a desmaiar.

— Agora, vá buscar conhaque e roupas de cama para o nosso amigo, filha. _Ah! _Também traga algo que possa cortar estas botas.

Hermione saiu correndo do quarto, aliviada por sentir o ar frio da noite em seu rosto. Enquanto se dirigia para casa, pedia a Deus que poupasse a vida de Snape, pois os ferimentos internos, caso os houvesse, só se manifestariam após algumas horas. Entretanto, rezara tanto por Harry, sem nunca ter as preces atendidas, que já não acreditava muito na bondade divina e fazia as orações quase por hábito.

Ao retornar, viu que o pai já cortara as calças de Avon, prestes a expor, pela primeira vez em mais de vinte anos, a deformidade que apenas ele, seu médico e seu valete haviam visto. O general não hesitou, apalpando o osso da perna atrofiada e chegando à conclusão de que não existia nada além do que a própria natureza havia realizado.

— Agora vá trocar de roupa e volte só quando amanhecer. Não podemos despertar suspeitas entre os criados e a casa começa a despertar. Não quero perguntas indesejáveis!

A criadagem do general era bem treinada demais para fazer qualquer tipo de perguntas, desejáveis ou não, e Hermione reconheceu o ardil do pai para tirá-la do quarto enquanto terminava de despir Snape. Como se ela fosse uma virgem tola que nunca tivesse visto o corpo de um homem nu!

Quando ela voltou, bem antes do que o pai ordenara, encontrou o duque acomodado sob os lençóis. Agora seu pai e Wood tomavam providências para que a carruagem do duque fosse retirada do meio da rua, onde ainda devia estar.

— Chamem meu valete e Rubeus — murmurou Snape, com voz fraca mas ainda firme. — Ninguém mais...

O desaparecimento do duque dos ambientes de Londres seria realizada com a ajuda de seus criados de confiança e ninguém jamais suspeitaria de nada.

Finalmente, os dois ficaram sozinhos e Hermione tocou o rosto ferido dele, com infinita ternura, sem perceber que lágrimas deslizavam por suas faces.

— Por favor, não chore — pediu ele. Não queria as lágrimas dela e talvez até as temesse, mas estava sem forças para explicar.

— Parece que sempre choro quando estou com você, não é? — disse ela, sorrindo. — Será que tem algum significado especial?

— Sem dúvida, mas já não sei mais o que poderia ser... _—_As bandagens estavam muito apertadas e Snape mal conseguia falar.

— Talvez queiram dizer que eu deveria evitar você? — prosseguiu ela. — Que só me trará sofrimento?

— Isso você sempre soube...

— Então, prefere que eu vá embora?

Antes de ouvir a voz de Snape, ela leu a resposta nos olhos dele e se regozijou.

— Não. Quero que fique, mas você deveria ir e ambos sabemos disso.

Com muito esforço, ele ergueu a mão e tocou levemente o rosto de Hermione.

— Eu não sei de nada, querido. — Inclinando-se, beijou os lábios dele, com ternura.

— Ah... eu a desejo há tanto tempo e agora que finalmente está aqui... — ele calou-se, suspirando e sem forças para continuar.

Após alguns minutos, ele voltou a falar, esforçando-se para não deixar que a emoção vencesse sua vontade férrea.

— Você não devia estar no meu quarto.

— Agora quer que eu vá embora?

— Não.

— O que você realmente quer Severus? Será que sabe?

— Sem dúvida — murmurou ele, transmitindo no olhar o que as palavras não saberiam dizer. — Quero que me beije.

Suas bocas se acariciaram por um longo tempo, sem a paixão dos beijos anteriores, mas buscando um contato que os aproximasse num momento difícil.

— Fique comigo esta noite, Hermione...

Ele fez o pedido de olhos fechados. Tinha medo que ela percebesse que suas emoções iam muito além do simples desejo físico, como havia confessado.

Sem se fazer de rogada, Hermione colocou a cadeira junto da cama de Snape, sabendo que o altivo duque jamais implorara nada a ninguém em toda a sua vida.

Durante a longa noite, ele acordou inúmeras vezes, atormentado pela dor e, cada vez que abria os olhos, a via ao seu lado. Finalmente, esticou o braço e segurou a mão dela. Hermione acariciava sua testa, fazendo-o adormecer sempre que despertava...


	13. Capítulo 11

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Snape acordou com o valete inclinando-se sobre sua cama e, por um instante, pareceu-lhe ser uma manhã como todas as outras. Então, sentiu as dores brutais e os eventos da noite anterior voltaram à sua mente. Não estava em seus luxuosos aposentos, mas em um quarto pequeno e quase sem mobília sobre a cocheira dos Potter. Procurou pela cadeira que permanecera por toda a noite ao lado de sua cama e, desapontado, viu-a junto da janela e desocupada.<p>

— Acordou, milorde? — disse Dumbledore, rindo sem alegria. — Então, vamos ver em que estado se encontra!

— Garanto-lhe que nenhum de meus ferimentos foi auto provocado.

Forçando-se a usar o costumeiro sarcasmo, o duque relatou os acontecimentos da noite anterior ao valete que o examinava, com muito mais determinação e bem menos gentileza do que o general o fizera.

Quando Dumbledore terminou o exame, recuou alguns passos e encarou seu patrão, revelando uma mescla de raiva e alívio.

— Bem... o pontapé nos rins o fará urinar sangue por algumas semanas, mas acabará se recuperando. Acho que não houve danos irremediáveis. Entretanto, não sou médico e talvez queira que eu chame aquele doutor emproado.

— Por causa de uns arranhões à-toa? Não há necessidade.

— Como deve saber bem melhor do que eu, não são apenas arranhões à-toa. Mas nós dois já imaginamos o que ele irá lhe dizer, certo? Como suas costelas levarão uma semana para soldar, não lhe resta outra escolha a não ser ficar na cama durante esse tempo todo e o repouso fará bem à sua perna... que é o conselho constante de seu médico.

— Como disse, não tenho outra escolha — resmungou Snape, sem disfarçar a amargura.

— E também não pode culpar ninguém, além de si mesmo. Não entendo por que enveredou pela viela, atrás da carruagem, sem suspeitar que era uma cilada. Devia estar com a cabeça em algum outro assunto, milorde! Não é seu estilo ser pego desprevenido... a não ser que eles fossem assaltantes comuns, em busca de alguns trocados. Malfeitores que decidiram atacar uma vítima fácil...

O senhor arrependeu-se imediatamente do comentário impensado, mas o duque preferiu ignorar a referência à sua deficiência.

— Fui mesmo uma vítima fácil, mas não se tratava de um ataque casual. Aqueles homens sabiam muito bem o que estavam fazendo. A primeira providência foi deslocar meu ombro, deixando-me de costas no chão e sem defesa. Os golpes que se seguiram visavam todo o lado direito de meus quadris... eles tinham informações precisas demais a meu respeito.

— Então, foi mais uma tentativa sem sucesso de acabar com sua vida para evitar que continue procurando o nosso traidor. Continuo sem compreender por que não percebeu nada! No que estava pensando, milorde? Não em defender a própria vida, _é _claro!

Dumbledore continuou resmungando, enquanto trocava os lençóis da cama pelos de cetim, que trouxera da casa do duque. Finalmente, cansado das censuras do valete, Snape o interrompeu.

— Que desculpa inventaram para explicar minha ausência em Londres?

— O duque de Avon está no campo, verificando o progresso de seu plano para drenar os pântanos de Sandemer. Cansou-se da agitação social de Londres, sem dúvida — zombou o valete, sabendo o quanto seu patrão desprezava conviver com a nata da sociedade a que pertencia.

— Quem mais sabe da verdade?

— Apenas Rubeus e... Dédalo Diggle. Tivemos de contar o que aconteceu a seu secretário ou ele escreveria ao capataz de Sandemer, pedindo notícias suas.

— É uma pena. Quantos menos souberem desse episódio, melhor será.

— Não há como desfazer o que já foi feito — resmungou o senhor, filosoficamente, começando a servir o desjejum de Snape.

— A criadagem do general Potter acha que o senhor é o sobrinho de Olívio, o cocheiro. Veio para cá recuperar-se de um tombo do telhado.

Era difícil alimentar o duque que detestava depender de outras pessoas e, como se não bastasse, estava com dores demais para ter apetite.

— Aliás, nenhum deles me pareceu interessado em sua presença nesta casa, a não ser a cozinheira. Para ela, trata-se de mais uma boca para alimentar, mas passa o dia repetindo que precisa fazer algo de especial para "aquele pobre rapaz"!

Snape finalmente recusou-se a comer e Dumbledore o deixou em paz, sentindo que cumprira seu dever.

O dia parecia interminável. O duque dormiu um pouco pela manhã e lutou com seu valete para aceitar parte do almoço. A tarde, ele conseguiu descansar mais e, nos momentos em que estava acordado, tentava lembrar-se de tudo o que dissera a Hermione na noite anterior.

Mesmo sem recordar os detalhes, sabia que revelara demais e teria de encontrar um modo de convencê-la a acreditar em suas negativas. Pretendia renegar cada palavra e preferia não vê-la tão cedo, pois ainda não se julgava preparado para ser firme e impiedoso. Entretanto, não tirava os olhos da porta, culpando-a por ficar longe quando a presença dela ao seu lado era de importância vital!

Já anoitecera e Dumbledore terminara de lhe servir o jantar quando Hermione finalmente apareceu. O valete retirara os pratos e Snape estava recostado na cama, iluminado apenas pela luz fraca do lampião. Ela já havia encontrado o senhor e gostara do valete tão fora do comum, mas que parecia se preocupar com o patrão como o faria com alguém da família.

Parada à porta, ela sorriu para Dumbledore e pediu licença para entrar.

— Por favor, milady. Eu tenho de ir jantar e milorde está entediado com a minha companhia. — Sem perder tempo, o velho valete saiu do quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

Era evidente que a jovem estava arrumada para sair. O vestido de crepe branco acentuava sua cintura fina e o decote, embora recatado, revelava a curva sedutora dos seios. Os cabelos tinham sido presos por uma fita prateada no alto da cabeça e cachos suaves emolduravam-lhe o rosto.

— Você parece Hipólita — disse ele, num tom que demonstrava admiração. — Muito clássica...

— Quando eu debutei, algumas pessoas me chamavam de amazona e garanto-lhe que não se tratava de um elogio. Eu era alta e magra demais. Não tinha a malícia feminina necessária, creio eu. De qualquer forma, fui um fracasso total.

— Então, deve estar apreciando muito o seu sucesso atual.

Snape falara por cortesia, pois pensava apenas nos homens que enlaçariam aquele corpo sedutor enquanto dançavam. Homens que podiam dançar porque tinham as duas pernas saudáveis... como Weasley!

— Como sabe se sou ou não um sucesso? Nunca o vi em nenhuma das festas a que compareci.

— Como sabe, sou acusado de ter ótimos informantes.

As palavras do duque a lembraram do perigo que ele correra na noite anterior e, certamente, voltaria a enfrentar tão logo se recuperasse.

A expressão concentrada de Hermione fez com que Snape a julgasse ofendida por suas atividades clandestinas. Talvez ela o desprezasse por lutar de uma forma tão sórdida na guerra em que homens sem defeitos se tornavam heróis aclamados. Mas, não importa qual fosse sua opinião, ficara a noite toda fazendo-lhe companhia.

— Gostaria que eu ficasse um pouco com você? — Ela estava tão perto que seria possível tocar o tecido do vestido e Snape lutou contra o desejo de mover a mão.

— Quero porque tenho de lhe agradecer pelo que fez ontem à noite. Você e seu pai salvaram minha vida...

— Pelo menos, você não teve que se desembaraçar do corpo — brincou ela, pouco à vontade com os agradecimentos do duque. — Meu pai cuidou do problema e, felizmente, não me contou nada a esse respeito.

— Sinto muito que tenha sido obrigada a apertar o gatilho, Hermione.

— Acha que me arrependo de ter atirado naquele... — O vocabulário dela tinha uma enorme variedade de palavras para definir o assaltante, mas ela jamais as diria diante de tão distinta figura. — Eu o faria de novo, com toda a satisfação. Só sinto não haver chegado antes!

A jovem sabia que suas emoções eram óbvias demais e, mesmo assim segurou a mão do homem a quem salvara. Como sempre, sentia um impacto físico ao se tocarem e despertava um desejo que ela julgara impossível de existir.

— Um dia, você me ofereceu a sua amizade — murmurou ele suavemente. — E eu não soube apreciar o valor precioso dessa oferta. Se puder me perdoar por tudo que aconteceu entre nós desde aquele dia, eu me sentiria honrado e feliz de ser seu amigo. Acha que... há uma possibilidade de começar de novo?

Ela o fitou e viu apenas amizade nos olhos prateados. Entretanto, na noite anterior, eles lhe haviam revelado muito mais e já não queria aceitar tão pouco. Sentiu os dedos de Snape apertarem os seus e recuou, levantando-se da cadeira ao lado da cama.

Desorientado, o duque a fitou, à espera de uma explicação.

— Eu não quero ser apenas _amiga, _Severus. — Inclinado-se sobre ele, Hermione o beijou, deixando que a paixão superasse a ternura da noite anterior. Por um instante, Snape correspondeu ao ardor da carícia e então controlou-se, mantendo as emoções bem guardadas em seu íntimo.

— Mas só o que eu tenho para lhe oferecer é amizade, Hermione... — Os olhos dele revelaram sinceridade e franqueza, sem qualquer sombra da costumeira ironia.

A primeira pessoa que Hermione encontrou ao entrar no salão de baile foi Ronald Weasley. Como sempre, ele a conduziu na primeira valsa, mas teve de conter o desejo de mantê-la nos braços, cedendo-a para os outros parceiros.

Sir James viu o olhar de Weasley e quase chegou a desejar que o rapaz revelasse logo suas intenções de casar-se com Hermione. Percebera, mais do que ela podia imaginar, os sentimentos da filha pelo duque de Avon. Antevia os perigos de uma ligação com aquele homem complexo, mas também a conhecia bem demais para alertá-la para abafar esse amor incipiente. Talvez o jovem e atlético Adônis conseguisse encantá-la a ponto de romper o fascínio exercido por Severus?

Ele suspirou, entediado com mais uma festa monótona e ansioso por ir para o escritório, quando não havia mais ninguém e muito menos o jovem Weasley para distrair sua atenção e impedi-lo de trabalhar. Teria mesmo de ir até lá, pois prometera pegar alguns papéis para Harry. Seu filho voltara à vida após a cirurgia e demonstrava uma capacidade de concentração espantosa.

Snape conseguira demolir a sua visão pessoal sobre os dois filhos e não sabia se devia agradecer-lhe ou não. Nunca imaginara que Harry estivesse à altura de um desafio intelectual tão elevado!

— Está entediado, sir? — perguntou Ronald, rindo. — Aposto que gostaria de estar no seu escritório. Acertei? Quer que eu conduza lady Granger de volta para casa após o baile?

Ao aceitar o oferecimento de Weasley, o general previa várias soluções para seus problemas.

— Eu lhe agradeço e muito. Só terá de convencer minha filha a acreditar que foi uma boa idéia.

— Não se preocupe com isso, general. Sinto-me honrado por sua confiança.

Sir James não perdeu tempo em partir e, quando a música terminou, Ronald aproximou-se de Hermione, impedindo-a de dançar a que se iniciava.

— Seu pai a deixou sob minha responsabilidade e não permitirei que dance mais com esses tolos. Vamos fugir daqui...

Sem esperar pela resposta da jovem, ele a conduziu rapidamente para fora do salão, seguindo por um corredor até uma saleta deserta.

— Meu pai me confia à sua guarda e você me traz para um canto escuro? — brincou ela, rindo.

— Eu só preciso de alguns minutos a sós com você, Hermione.

Ao vê-lo endireitar os ombros, ela pressentiu que chegara o momento e suspirou. Preferia que tivesse demorado muito mais tempo!

— Sabe o quanto a admiro e respeito... e minha mãe também a aprecia demais. — Ele riu, embaraçado. — Acho que é o que se costuma dizer nessas ocasiões e... céus! Estou estragando tudo mas... não ignora meus sentimentos por você, Hermione!

O sorriso de Ronald, que fascinaria qualquer mulher, apenas a lembrou de outros lábios.

Imaginando que o silêncio dela fosse causado por timidez ou choque, ele segurou-lhe as mãos.

— Pode me dar esperanças, querida? Sei que você _é _a única mulher a quem amarei e quero casar-me o mais depressa possível.

O silêncio de Hermione, que não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, assustou o rapaz.

— Você deveria dizer que está surpresa ou que eu deveria falar com seu pai. Não podia ficar calada e com essa expressão preocupada, em hipótese alguma. O que aconteceu, amor? Sabia dos meus sentimentos...

— Oh, Ron! Eu juro que não pensei... Achei que você se divertia na minha companhia. Considero-o um ótimo amigo, alegre, compreensivo e que não exige nada em troca das horas felizes passadas ao meu lado.

— Bem... essa é a descrição menos romântica que já ouvi a meu respeito — declarou ele, friamente. — Peço-lhe desculpas por tê-la colocado em uma posição tão embaraçosa, Hermione. Não a submeterei mais às minhas atenções, visto que são indesejadas.

Ela sabia que o magoara e tentou suavizar a sua recusa.

— Eu adoraria que permanecêssemos amigos, Ron. Entretanto...

— Você não me ama, não é? — Ele não disfarçava a amargura. — Sobreviverei a isso. Só espero que a pessoa a quem ama saiba de seu amor e possa retornar os seus sentimentos com a mesma intensidade do seu coração.

Apesar do próprio sofrimento, Ronald notou o brilho de mágoa nos olhos da jovem e teve certeza de que ela amava outro.

— Há um outro homem, não? Você ama alguém mais! — Hermione tocou a mão do rapaz, sem perceber que seus olhos brilhavam de lágrimas contidas.

— Droga! Que situação constrangedora! — exclamou ele, revoltado com a descoberta inesperada. — Vamos embora. Acho que você também não tem mais condições de retornar ao baile.

Enquanto a conduzia através da mansão onde se realizava o baile, o jovem Weasley tentava imaginar qual de seus conhecidos capturara o coração de Hermione. Vira-a em todas as festas e bailes, sem nunca notar qualquer predileção manifesta ou maior interesse por um entre os muitos que a rodeavam.

Só quando já estavam acomodados na carruagem, num silêncio constrangedor, ele teve uma súbita revelação. Lembrou-se da reação dela ao encontrar Snape, quando saíam de Whitehall, já há algum tempo. Então, recordou-se de algo ainda mais significativo... o olhar do duque quando tinham se cruzado no saguão do clube. Talvez estivesse errado, mas valia a pena tentar!

— Vi o seu homem de gelo ontem à noite.

Ela tentou se controlar, mas a reação inicial já revelara toda a verdade a Weasley.

— O meu... homem de gelo?

— O duque de Avon — prosseguiu Ronald que, consumido pelo ciúme, não controlou o desejo de ser cruel. — Mancando pelo saguão do Três Vassouras, como o aleijado que sempre foi! Nunca me contou de onde o conhecia, Hermione. Esse homem não é considerado um conhecimento aceitável para você ou qualquer outra mulher de respeito. Houve um terrível escândalo, há alguns anos, envolvendo-o de forma sórdida. Ele seduziu uma jovem, quase uma menina, e depois de arruinar a reputação da pobrezinha, recusou-se a lhe oferecer casamento. Desesperada, a garota se matou. Logicamente, os defensores dele disseram que a tola o perseguia com suas atenções, enquanto ele deixava bem claro que não a queria. Talvez alguém acredite nesse absurdo...

Ronald esperara magoá-la com essa revelação, mas a expressão em seu rosto lhe revelou que ela já sabia dessa história antiga. Sua raiva crescia ao pensar em como uma bela mulher podia se apaixonar por um homem de mais de trinta anos, com uma perna defeituosa e o personagem central de histórias sórdidas. Sabia também que essas histórias sempre se referiam à capacidade demoníaca de Snape em fasciná-las com seu rosto de uma beleza considerada perfeita e inigualável pelo sexo fraco.

Sentiu-se prestes a perder o controle só em imaginar as mãos dele acariciando Hermione ou seu corpo deformado se unindo à perfeição de formas daquela mulher perfeita. Acima de tudo, não suportava a idéia de que ela o desprezava porque preferia um aleijado!

— O Sr. Snape estudou na mesma escola que meus irmãos — respondeu ela, finalmente, sem saber que já revelara tudo o que Ronald queria saber.

Dumbledore estava no jardim fumando, já há algum tempo, quando ouviu a carruagem chegando. Como ele decidira assumir o papel de guarda costas do duque, esgueirou-se por entre os arbustos a fim de ver quem chegava tão tarde da noite na casa do general. Viu um homem alto que, depois de ajudar lady Granger a descer, tomou-a nos braços, beijando-a com ardor.

Apesar de um pouco distante, também notou que ela mantinha os braços caídos, como se não desejasse retribuir ou sequer participar da carícia de seu apaixonado.

Devia ter interpretado bem a reação de lady Granger, pois o homem afastou-se bruscamente, recuando.

— Adeus, Ronald. Eu sinto muito mesmo. — Ela entrou rapidamente em casa, deixando seu acompanhante em pé e nitidamente decepcionado. O valete não podia saber que vira um feroz inimigo do duque de Avon afastar-se da casa do general Potter.

O quarto de Snape estava às escuras quando ele retornou, mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram ao escuro, viu que o duque continuava acordado.

— Ouvi uma carruagem — disso ele. Embora não fosse exatamente uma pergunta, Dumbledore sabia o que se esperava dele. Tinha certeza de que Snape permanecera acordado por horas, esperando pela volta dela.

— Era lady Granger. — Sem intenções de dar maiores informações ao patrão, o senhor começou a despir-se, preparando-se para dormir.

— Pensei que o general viesse até meu quarto, conversar sobre assuntos importantes. Será que a luz apagada o desencorajou?

— O general não veio com ela — respondeu Dumbledore, percebendo que o duque plantara verde para colher maduro.

— E quem a trouxe para casa? — ele finalmente fez a pergunta que ambos sabiam ser inevitável.

— Estava escuro e eu não conheço o homem que a trouxe.

— Era alto? Ruivo?

— Exatamente! Alto, ruivo, atlético e o sonho de qualquer mulher — explodiu o senhor, enfurecido. — Agora sei por que se recusa a usar drogas para atenuar a dor. É porque gosta de sofrer!

Dumbledore deitou-se no colchão colocado no chão, junto da janela. Não pretendia responder mais nenhuma pergunta.

— E então?

— E então o quê? Que diabo _quer _saber? — o senhor estava prestes a perder o controle. —Não costumo espionar as pessoas!

— Ele a beijou? Não ouse mentir, Albus. Avisarei você quando achar que minhas emoções precisam de sua proteção, ouviu?

— Está bem! Ele a beijou com muito ardor. E durante um longo tempo, aparentemente apreciando muito o beijo. Eu não consegui ouvir se conversavam ou se gemiam de prazer! Ambos usavam trajes de gala e devem ter dançado muitas valsas juntos!

Logo Dumbledore arrependeu-se de ser tão veemente e desejou retirar tudo o que dissera num impulso de raiva, mas era tarde demais.

— Lady Granger não retribuiu o beijo. Apenas permaneceu imóvel, com os braços caídos junto do corpo. Juro que me pareceu ser uma carícia apenas por parte dele, sem qualquer participação dela.

O homem não replicou nem fez qualquer comentário após o desabafo final do mais velho. As horas da noite passavam lentamente e os dois homens no pequeno quarto sobre a garagem não conseguiam dormir.


	14. Capítulo 12

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

**Mile Mayfer:** Valeu flor! O informante logo, logo vai aparecer... Já tem algum palpite?  
>Vou logo falando, o morcegão é meio cabeça dura e muito orgulhoso, ou seja, vai dar trabalho! ^^<p>

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione vestiu-se com um cuidado especial para ir até o quarto sobre a cocheira. O beijo de Ronald, apesar de possessivo e experiente, apenas reforçara sua convicção de que Snape era o único homem a quem ela amaria. Sentia ter magoado o amigo constante e alegre, concluindo que o iludira, embora involuntariamente, ao aceitá-lo com tanto entusiasmo como parceiro em todos os compromissos sociais. Entretanto, tinha certeza de que jamais o encorajara a acreditar que o amava.<p>

Ela escolheu um vestido de musselina cor de esmeralda, no novo estilo que moldava mais as formas do corpo em vez de escondê-las sob a engomada crinolina¹. Sua criada de quarto, Luna, sugeriu que se umedecesse a anágua a fim de colar ainda mais o tecido às curvas suaves de Hermione.

— Tanto artifício para uma manhã casual e em minha própria casa? Acho que seria demais, Lu.

— Uma mulher deve usar todas as armas que dispõe. Além disso, não creio que esteja se vestindo com tantos cuidados só para ficar em casa.

A amizade que se criara entre a jovem lady e sua criada de quarto durante os tempos de guerra na Espanha praticamente eliminara as fronteiras entre patroa e empregada. Naquele dia porém, ela decidiu ignorar os comentários sempre acurados de Luna e correu para fora de casa, cruzando o jardim, agora deserto, pois era tarde e os jardineiros já haviam encerrado seu trabalho matinal.

Dumbledore abriu a porta e sentiu uma ligeira irritação ao deparar com Hermione. O duque insistira em levantar-se e vestir-se, apesar de estar ainda muito fraco, e ele presumia que essa decisão devia-se à possível visita de lady Granger. Vira a dor nos olhos e na expressão de seu patrão a cada movimento, mas conhecendo sua obstinação, não ousara dar sua opinião sobre o que considerava uma loucura.

Logo ao entrar, Hermione viu a cama vazia e, procurando por Snape, encontrou-o sentado a uma mesa, junto da janela.

— Por Deus! Você precisa de um guardião!_ exclamou ela, exasperada. — Perdeu o juízo?

— Descobri que prefiro receber vistas na vertical e não na horizontal — respondeu o duque, com uma frieza na voz que acentuava o olhar gélido.

— Que estranho! — Ela riu, ainda bem humorada. — Não é bem essa a sua reputação...

Ela calou-se, ao perceber que o velho valete ouvia atentamente cada palavra da conversa. Snape também não disse mais nada até que o senhor, dando-se conta da impropriedade de sua presença, se retirasse do quarto.

Entretanto, após a saída de Dumbledore, Snape continuou absorto nos papéis espalhados sobre a mesa à sua frente. Hermione logo concluiu que ele voltara a exercer o costumeiro controle férreo sobre as emoções, mas não pretendia aceitar essa mudança de atitude. Segurando-lhe delicadamente o queixo, voltou o rosto dele para a luz a fim de examinar os ferimentos.

Ele recuou bruscamente, escapando do contato com as mãos delicadas.

— Sei que estou parecido com uma gárgula. Sinto muito...

— Uma gárgula? — repetiu ela, rindo e demonstrando sua incredulidade. — Céus, Severus! Você jamais se pareceria com algo tão feio, nem mesmo se fizesse muito esforço.

Então, ela foi obrigada a admitir a frieza gélida dos olhos negros que a fitavam quase com ódio.

— O que fiz para deixá-lo tão bravo?

— Por que imagina que minhas emoções girem apenas em torno das suas ações, lady Granger?

— É difícil pensar de outro modo uma vez que você volta suas emoções contra mim. Prefere que eu vá embora e o deixe com esses papéis que parece julgar tão atraentes?

Diante do silêncio do duque, que continuava com a cabeça baixa, examinando os papéis sobre a mesa, Hermione desistiu de lutar.

— Então... passe um bom dia, milorde.

Ela dirigiu-se para a porta, mas antes de girar a maçaneta, ouviu a voz de Snape, agora refletindo raiva.

— Divertiu-se ontem à noite?

Controlando a raiva crescente, Hermione virou-se de frente para ele, surpresa com o novo rumo da conversa.

— Sim. Na verdade, diverti-me muito. Encontrei velhos amigos que ainda não havia visto desde meu retorno a Londres.

— E Weasley está incluído entre esses... velhos amigos, lady Granger? — perguntou ele, sem desviar os olhos dos papéis. — Conheceu-o na península ibérica, não?

Agora reconhecia a emoção que transtornara Snape. Era ciúme e essa reação inesperada dava-lhe um certo poder. Parecia irônico usar Ronald como arma, pois certamente não mais o veria. Na verdade, queimara todas as pontes na noite anterior e não havia um caminho de volta. Todavia, só importava ter descoberto que o homem a quem amava também sentia algo por ela.

— Ron é realmente um velho amigo a quem aprecio muito. Ele serviu sob as ordens de meu pai em Portugal e na Espanha. Não sabia que você o conhecia.

— Dançou com ele?

Mesmo sabendo que a resposta dela o desagradaria, ele não conseguira se conter. Depois que Dumbledore lhe descrevera o beijo dos dois, imaginava Hermione deslizando pelo salão, nos braços do jovem ruivo, belo como um deus grego, ao som de uma valsa. Dançar era algo além de suas possibilidades e as imagens perturbadoras de rodopios graciosos o impedia de se concentrar nos comunicados enviados por Harry.

— Perdoe-me — disse ele, demonstrando o quanto se arrependia de ter feito a pergunta. — Não é da minha conta com quem você dança ou não. Ou com quem volta para casa. Não existe nada entre nós... nem mesmo amizade.

Pela primeira vez desde que Hermione entrara no quarto, Snape ergueu os olhos e a encarou, deixando-a perceber mais do ele pretendia.

— Sim, dancei muitas vezes com meu "velho amigo"! Ron valsa divinamente bem, sabia? Era isso que você desejava ouvir? Ah! Ele também beijou-me, ao se despedir. Quer saber se gostei do beijo?

A jovem se calou por alguns instantes, a fim de avaliar o efeito de suas palavras e, ao ver a dor refletida nos olhos dele, sentiu-se satisfeita. Mas, porque o amava muito, prosseguiu mais suavemente.

— Para alguém que insiste em seu desejo de ser apenas meu amigo, você mostra um interesse exagerado por minhas aventuras românticas. Ontem, Ronald também pediu-me em casamento e, como ainda não recebi e nem tenho esperanças de algum dia receber uma proposta do homem que amo, terei de levar em conta essa possibilidade. Começam a me considerar uma espécie de solteirona, apesar de eu ser viúva.

A expressão chocada do duque demonstrou a Hermione que ele reconhecera o desafio.

— O homem que ama?

— Sendo um homem tão talentoso em interpretar códigos e informações secretas, está me parecendo bem lento esta manhã, Severus. Apaixonei-me por você naquela primeira noite, em que se insistia em se livrar de mim. Como vem continuando a fazer desde então. — Ela deu uma risada amarga. — Na verdade, a pessoa incapaz de compreender a realidade com rapidez sou eu, certo? E no entanto, persisto, agarrando-me a uma esperança que talvez me torne uma exceção, ao contrário das tantas outras mulheres da sua vida que já se encontraram na minha posição. Não desisto da esperança de algum dia poder partilhar mais do que seu corpo e sua cama.

A voz e a emoção de Hermione haviam se esgotado. Não restava nada a ser dito. Desde o primeiro encontro, fizera sempre papel de tola diante daquele homem! Snape talvez a desejasse fisicamente, mas nunca lhe dera qualquer indicação, por palavras ou ações, de que tinha qualquer intenção de se casar com ela. O silêncio reinou no quarto por um longo tempo, após a explosão emocional da jovem. A tensão crescia nitidamente, enquanto ela esperava pela rejeição final.

E ele desejava apenas tomá-la nos braços. Entretanto, tinha de permanecer distante e nunca odiara a si mesmo com tanta intensidade como naquele momento. O ato mais cruel de sua vida seria arrasar o orgulho dela e, mesmo certo de que nada aliviaria a dor da rejeição, ela merecia saber a verdade.

Errara ao não revelar a verdade a Charity e a pobre garota não resistira, tirando a própria vida. Ele vivia amargurado por esse crime involuntário e não permitiria que Hermione passasse por um sofrimento igual.

— Minha querida — disse ele, finalmente — venha sentar-se junto de mim.

Ela pensou em recusar, mas não teve forças e correu para junto de Snape, sentando-se aos pés dele, como costumava fazer quando conversava com Harry.

— Se demorei para perceber a magnífica dádiva de seu amor foi porque nunca acreditei que você pudesse sequer se interessar por um homem como eu. — Ele respirou fundo, criando coragem, antes de prosseguir. — Quando souber de toda a verdade, compreenderá por que não há nenhuma esperança.

Ela sentiu-se envolvida por uma onda de pânico. Que ato terrível tornaria um futuro a dois tão além de seu alcance?

— Quando eu nasci, meu pai se recusou a ter relações sexuais com minha mãe, pelo resto de sua vida, pois ela havia manchado a linha dos duques de Avon de uma forma imperdoável. Mas também não era possível esquecer ou apagar o horror porque minha presença em sua casa o obrigava a ver um filho deformado, que se movia de lado como um caranguejo, arrastando a perna atrofiada e sem qualquer utilidade atrás de si.

Subitamente, Hermione pressentiu que a verdade seria bem diferente do que ela imaginara.

— Meu pai evitava olhar para mim, virando a cabeça se eu entrasse na mesma sala. Teria me enviado para algum lugar distante se minha mãe, sempre muito dócil, não se rebelasse, afirmando que me acompanharia se ele me expulsasse de Sandemer e revelaria a todo o mundo que o duque de Avon rejeitara o próprio filho. A ameaça só surtiu efeito porque meu pai não suportaria o horror da nobreza ao ver o monstro gerado por ele.

A voz de Snape era totalmente desprovida de emoção, mas Hermione via os olhos agoniados do homem a quem amava e imaginava o sofrimento da criança que ele fora, um dia.

— Os médicos afirmaram a meu pai que o defeito era hereditário, tendo sido descoberto em alguém da família de minha mãe, muitas gerações atrás, mas os dois primeiros filhos haviam escapado ilesos dessa maldição genética.

Mais uma vez ele se interrompeu e, num gesto inconsciente, tocou os cabelos sedosos da jovem com o carinho que talvez jamais tivesse recebido a não ser da mãe.

— A morte de meus irmãos destruiu meu pai. De um momento para o outro, o monstro aleijado se tornara seu herdeiro e ele não suportava mais permanecer no mesmo aposento que eu. Enviou-me para o colégio interno após a missa de sétimo dia de minha mãe e eu nunca mais voltei a vê-lo.

Hermione esperava pelo final da explicação mas, diante do silêncio dele, foi obrigada a agir.

— Eu não entendo Severus. Sinto muito mas... o que tem isso a ver...

— Serei mais claro. Qualquer filho que eu venha a ter, será um aleijado como sempre fui.

Ele também não compreendia por que ela não enxergava a seriedade da barreira existente entre os dois.

— Dessa forma, a linha dos Snape terminará comigo. Não haverá mais nenhum monstro deformado.

Segurando a mão dela, o duque a colocou sobre sua perna atrofiada, como se esperasse uma reação de horror e repulsa. Mas Hermione estava tão aliviada que começou a rir, deixando-o ainda mais perplexo.

— Um monstro deformado? E assim que vê a si mesmo, Severus? — Ela continuava a rir, sabendo que um defeito físico como aquele jamais afetaria a intensidade de seu amor.

— Acha mesmo tão cômica a situação, madame? — perguntou ele, num tom de altiva arrogância, herdado de gerações de aristocratas poderosos.

— Tenho uma tia avó que é gagá e outra com sardas incríveis! Acha que eu não deveria ter filhas pois elas poderiam nascer com alguma mancha muito feia? Francamente, Severus. Você é inteligente demais para acreditar nesse absurdo. Se o idiota de seu pai aceitava essa lenda de deformidades hereditárias... pior para ele!

A raiva de Hermione dirigia-se agora ao homem que martirizara a vida do filho com sua crueldade e por causa de uma suposição sem provas concretas.

— Muitas crianças nascem com algum defeito por sofrerem problemas ainda no útero materno ou durante o parto. Ninguém pode saber com certeza sobre deformidades hereditárias, nem você nem os médicos. — Subitamente, ela teve uma visão muito clara sobre a situação. — E como me garante que foi isso que os doutores disseram? Seu pai me parece ser cruel o bastante, a ponto de inventar essa história a fim de torturar mãe e filho. Obviamente, ele continua a exercer sua vingança após tantos anos.

Segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos, ela o fitou bem nos olhos, a fim de que suas palavras ficassem bem claras.

— Eu te amo e pouco me importarei se nossos filhos mancarem. Embora não acredite que isso venha a acontecer, em hipótese alguma, percebo que você teme essa possibilidade. Precisa saber que não faz a menor diferença, para mim, se sua perna é mais fina por ser atrofiada, se não pode dançar, como Ronald Weasley. Entretanto... — ela fez uma pausa a fim de aumentar o efeito de sua declaração final — me importarei e muito se permitir que seu pai tenha sucesso em seu plano de destruí-lo e se me negar a felicidade de me dar um filho.

A imagem evocada por Hermione era sedutora, mas Snape não conseguia esquecer todo o sofrimento que o acompanhava desde os primeiros anos de vida. Tinha de tentar mais uma vez, a fim de convencê-la da impossibilidade de realizarem aquele sonho.

— A minha deformidade é bastante grave, pois força o osso dos quadris a exercer um esforço excessivo. — Ele jamais discutira aquele assunto com ninguém a não ser com seu médico. — Com o tempo, a matéria óssea se desintegrará e, de acordo com doutores de renome, eu não poderei mais andar, quando ficar mais velho.

— Então, eu o empurrarei em uma cadeira de rodas, ajudada por um bando de crianças com olhos negros como os seus. Como pode ser tão obtuso, Severus? Nada importa, a não ser o imenso amor que sentimos um pelo outro!

Ela emudeceu, subitamente insegura e precisando que Snape a apoiasse.

— Você me ama, não? Não me deseja, Severus?

Ele gostaria de poder mentir, mas jurara a si mesmo dizer toda a verdade a Hermione.

— Eu te amo mais do que minha própria vida, mas jamais me casarei com você e nunca lhe darei filhos. É melhor aceitar agora esse fato e assim poderemos encerrar esse assunto para sempre. Tudo deve terminar antes mesmo de começar, querida. Só saiba que continuarei a amá-la até o último de meus dias... juro diante de Deus...

— Mas... Severus... — ela o fitava, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

— Por favor, chega, Hermione. Descobri meus sentimentos já há algum tempo e essa decisão não foi tomada com facilidade ou impensadamente e não está aberta para discussões. Peço-lhe que compreenda minha posição. O fato de ter lhe contado a verdade _é _um pedido de ajuda para que possamos enfrentar a realidade a nossa frente. Se me ama de verdade, ofereça-me seu apoio e aceite.

Ainda assim a jovem balançava a cabeça, num gesto em que se mesclavam recusa e incredulidade.

— Nada do que possa me dizer mudará as minhas idéias. Fui eu quem teve de sofrer com esse problema e o carreguei por toda a minha vida. Além disso, a decisão pertence a mim.

Naquele momento, Snape soube que havia ferido Hermione até o fundo de sua alma, mas também não ignorava que tomara a decisão mais acertada.

— Por favor, deixe-me sozinho agora — disse ele, como se estivesse falando com uma desconhecida. — Encontre Albus e peça-lhe para retornar ao meu quarto. Sei que assim será melhor para nós dois.

Ela ainda hesitou, desejando uma recordação, talvez um breve beijo, mas reconheceu que a decisão dele era irrevogável. Incapaz de se conter, tocou-o levemente no rosto, e só depois saiu do quarto.

Naquela noite, quando o general Potter foi ao quarto sobre a cocheira, Snape não emitiu nenhuma opinião sobre os papéis enviados por Harry. Não havia informações novas e as possibilidades de descobrir quem os traía parecia se tornar mais remota, pois a guerra se aproximava do fim e o miserável acabaria por escapar sem qualquer punição por seu crime.

Sir James percebeu a perturbação do amigo e, acreditando tratar-se de uma depressão devido à imobilidade e reclusão no quarto, decidiu animá-lo demonstrando sua gratidão.

— Por algum tempo, pensei que fosse perder Harry. Temia por sua vida e sua sanidade mental, sua vontade de continuar vivendo. Você o devolveu para mim, Severus. Sempre lhe serei profundamente grato pela recuperação de meu filho.

— E eu lhe devo a minha vida — murmurou Snape, em voz muito baixa. — Reconheço meu débito e jamais o esquecerei, mas creio que a sua amizade por mim terminará ao ouvir o que tenho de lhe dizer.

O general permaneceu imóvel, encarando o homem à sua frente e já antecipando as palavras do duque.

— Sua filha acredita que está apaixonada por mim. Eu lhe disse é claro, que qualquer relacionamento entre nós estava fora de cogitação.

A respiração alterada revelava ao general o quanto lhe custava pronunciar aquelas palavras.

— Infelizmente, ela não compreendeu nem aceitou meus motivos e pedi a Albus que não a deixe mais entrar em meu quarto, enquanto eu estiver em sua casa. Prometo-lhe que irei embora tão logo seja possível. Peço-lhe desculpas, sir. Nunca tive intenção de magoar sua filha.

— Você dificilmente encontrará uma mulher com tantas qualidades quanto Hermione, Severus. Ela tem a mesma coragem dos irmãos. Sei que nossa família não é de origens tão nobres quanto as suas, mas esse não seria um bom motivo para impedir a união de vocês dois. Estarei enganado ou não sente nada por ela? — Consciente de que devia uma explicação, Snape forçou-se a continuar.

— A deficiência não é dela, sir James. — Como acontecera com a filha, o general teve de aceitar a explicação sumária, reconhecendo a expressão determinada no rosto do duque.

Após a saída do general, Dumbledore preparou seu patrão para dormir. Quando terminou todas as tarefas e apagou o lampião, criou coragem para falar com o homem a quem não podia mais ver por causa da escuridão do quarto.

— É mesmo um tolo, milorde. Acompanho-o bem de perto por mais de trinta anos, conheci o menino e o homem, mas nunca o vi agir com tanta falta de inteligência antes. Não pense que ela o esquecerá e se apaixonará por algum outro. Lady Granger não tem nada de parecido com a maioria das mulheres. Ela é do tipo que continuará ao seu lado na velhice, amando-o como o ama agora. Está jogando fora algo com que a maioria dos homens pode apenas sonhar em alcançar.

Como Dumbledore já esperava, Snape não respondeu nem defendeu a decisão que já havia tomado há muitos anos.

* * *

><p>¹Segundo a Wikipédia, a Crinolina é uma espécie de armação que se usava embaixo das saias para dar volume, quem tiver curiosidade é só dar uma passadinha aqui: .orgwiki/Crinolina.


	15. Capítulo 13

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

**Mile Mayfer:** Eu disse, não disse?rsrs  
>Ele vai te estressar muito ainda, não só ele aliás... Mas o que ele sofreu na infância foi cruel, sem dúvida... O pai dele merecia, no mínimo uma surra...<br>Bjs.

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Durante cinco dias, Hermione quase não saiu de casa, revivendo cada detalhe da cena no quarto de Snape. Pesava os argumentos dele, enquanto tentava encontrar um modo de convencê-lo do contrário. Vestia-se, comia e fingia dormir, mas sua mente permanecia presa num circulo vicioso que se repetia incessantemente.<p>

No sexto dia, decidiu cavalgar no Hyde Park. No passado, um galope desenfreado conseguia afastar suas depressões e ela pouco se importava se os londrinos iriam se horrorizar com sua falta de compostura. Ao chegar à cavalariça, encontrou Dumbledore escovando a montaria, que o duque mandara preparar para seu uso.

— Foi em uma cocheira que comecei a trabalhar, milady — explicou ele, ao ver o olhar interrogativo da jovem. — Entendo tão bem de cavalos quanto de cavalheiros.

— E como chegou à posição de valete de um duque? — perguntou ela, rindo.

— Bem... foi uma das loucuras do velho Snape. Ele tirou-me das cavalariças e levou-me para o quarto do filho mais novo. Sei que a intenção dele era a de insultar o garoto. Só que eu e o menino nos entendemos as mil maravilhas desde o primeiro dia.

O senhor ajudou Hermione a montar e estava prestes a entregar-lhe as rédeas, para que pudesse partir, quando mudou de idéia e continuou a mantê-las nas mãos.

— Nós voltaremos para casa amanhã... para a mansão Avon. Ele diz que já está bem o suficiente para poder ir.

Chocada, Hermione só conseguia pensar que nunca mais o veria e subitamente, a manhã clara de outono pareceu-lhe sombria e gelada.

— Obrigada por ter me avisado, Senhor Dumbledore. — Ele a viu afastar-se, esperando junto do portão até perdê-la de vista entre as árvores do parque.

— Idiota! — resmungou ele, sem saber exatamente a qual dos três estava se referindo.

No final da tarde, o valete havia terminado de arrumar as malas com os poucos pertences que trouxera consigo. Não voltara a tocar no nome de Hermione depois de receber a ordem de não permitir-lhe a entrada no quarto do duque. Se algo existira entre os dois, estava encerrado e ele conhecia bem demais aquele homem obstinado. Vira o mesmo olhar de fanática determinação muitas vezes e também a capacidade dele em realizar as tarefas impossíveis a que se propusera. Nada o faria mudar de rumo.

Mas, de qualquer forma, deixaria o caminho livre naquela noite.

— Vou dormir em meu quarto hoje, milorde. Estou velho e meus ossos doem por causa da umidade.

— Eu lhe disse para não dormir no chão, mas você é um velho teimoso. Apesar dos dois últimos acidentes, ainda sei cuidar de mim mesmo e, decididamente, ainda não preciso de um guarda-costas.

Snape estava sentado na mesa junto da janela, examinando os papéis enviados por Harry, há muitas horas. Dumbledore suspeitava que ele olhava na direção do quarto de Hermione e não para os papéis.

— Então... até amanhã, milorde.

Sem esperar pela resposta de seu patrão, o velho valete saiu rapidamente do quarto. Ele fizera tudo o que podia ser feito.

Já passava da meia noite e, após a partida de Dumbledore, Snape já não precisava fingir que os papéis o interessavam. Continuou sentado à mesa, deixando que as imagens ocupassem sua mente, pois jamais se transformariam em realidade.

Sabia que havia tomado a decisão mais certa e, na verdade, a única possível. Também não ignorava que condenara os dois a um inferno em vida.

Finalmente, ele levantou-se e, ao aproximar-se da cama, avistou um vulto junto à porta. Hermione usava uma modesta camisola de algodão, mas seus cabelos caíam sobre os ombros como um manto de seda acobreada.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Ela aproximou-se, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Vim porque quero apenas o que você puder me dar, querido. Descobri que não sou tão orgulhosa como pensava... Aprendi até a implorar.

— Não tem o menor sentido...

— E muito simples, Severus — interrompeu ela. — Estou lhe oferecendo meu corpo. Você disse que eu era muito inexperiente e tinha razão, mas desejo-o demais, querido. Também te amo muito e não lhe pedirei nada em troca de uma noite de paixão.

— Não — declarou ele, sem desviar os olhos do rosto da bela jovem. — Uma noite só poderia nos causar ainda mais sofrimento.

— Não acredito que possa haver um sofrimento maior. Só uma noite e juro que nunca mais lhe pedirei nada.

— Seu pai é meu amigo e eu sou um hóspede na casa dele.

— Mas o que existe entre nós não tem nada a ver com meu pai. Além disso, amanhã você irá embora desta casa.

Hermione aproximou-se mais e Snape sentiu o perfume de rosas que emanava dos cabelos brilhantes e finos como seda. Ele tentou controlar a respiração a fim de não revelar o quanto lhe custava conter o desejo.

— Por favor, vá embora, Hermione.

— Só esta noite, meu amor.

— Não! — Ele recuou, afastando-se até encostar na parede do quarto.

— Oh, Deus! Como eu odeio o seu pai! — explodiu ela, sem controlar a raiva. — Você diz que me ama. O que vê nos anos vazios à nossa frente? Diga! Em quem pensará quando deitar em sua cama, sozinho?

— Farei o que faço agora. Pagarei para uma bela mercenária me servir de companhia em minha cama.

Incapaz de conter a raiva, a jovem deu um tapa no rosto do duque e só então ele percebeu a que ponto a insultara.

— Não pode ser assim. Não desta forma — murmurou ele, tomando-a nos braços, como a uma criança.

Hermione chorou por um longo tempo até que, finalmente, erguendo o rosto, fitou-o com olhos tristes.

— E o que eu farei meu amor? Deseja o mesmo para mim? Quer que eu peça a Ronald para ocupar o seu lugar em minha cama?

A expressão de Snape demonstrou a Hermione que ela o vencera, por amá-lo muito, teve vontade de dizer que jamais aceitaria outro homem, mas estava determinada a usar todos os ardis necessários para alcançar seu objetivo e se calou.

Parada no centro do quarto, a bela lady começou a desabotoar o corpete da camisola. Antes que pudesse terminar, ele apagou o lampião e a conduziu para a cama. Deitados lado a lado, Snape completou o que ela iniciara.

A luz da lua que se infiltrava pela janela aberta, o corpo de Hermione tinha a luminosidade de uma pérola preciosa. Ela sentiu as mãos dele deslizarem sobre sua pele e depois o calor ardente de seus lábios, refazendo o mesmo caminho e despertando ondas sucessivas de intenso prazer.

— Nunca se esqueça, querida — murmurou ele, beijando o rosto delicado que se entregava às suas carícias. — Durante todos os anos do resto de minha vida, você estará sempre dentro de mim.

As mãos dele voltaram a explorar o corpo de Hermione, tentando gravar na memória, através do toque, as curvas suaves da cintura, a delicada doçura dos quadris e a linha esguia e sedosa das longas pernas.

A jovem também queria tocar o corpo de Snape, ainda vestido, mas não conseguia raciocinar, entregue a sensações novas e inebriantes. As carícias dele despertavam desejos desconhecidos e que nunca imaginara existirem.

— Severus... eu também quero acariciar você... — Ela percebeu que seu pedido o surpreendera.

— E por que não o faz?

— É que... não sei como...

— Basta seguir os seus impulsos, meu amor. — Ainda timidamente, ela tocou os ombros largos, maravilhando-se com os músculos rijos que pareciam se mover sob seus dedos.

— Deixe que eu a guie, querida.

Snape buscou os seios amplos e mergulhou o rosto na pele macia e cálida. Seus lábios acariciaram os mamilos, que se enrijeceram, pedindo mais carícias, e depois seguiram adiante. Ele explorou a suavidade do ventre, procurou o contorno rijo das coxas e ainda não se deteve em sua viagem de volúpia intensa.

Os suspiros de prazer que escapavam dos lábios de Hermione ecoavam no quarto silencioso. Sons doces que haviam atormentado seus sonhos noite após noite.

Tantas mulheres haviam se movido sob seu corpo, procurando dar-lhe o prazer mais intenso e que as tornaria únicas. Todas buscando prendê-lo pela força do desejo que tentavam despertar com sua maestria em agradar os homens. E nenhuma delas jamais alcançara o que a mais inexperiente conseguia sem sequer se esforçar.

Ela respondia às carícias sem qualquer artifício, não se concentrava em lhe dar prazer. Hermione se deixava prender pela magia que ele criava, tocando-o sem consciência do motivo de seus gestos de volúpia, buscando apenas a satisfação extrema de tocar o corpo do homem amado.

Quando ele finalmente a penetrou, movendo-se na suavidade do corpo feminino, ouviu-a murmurar seu nome, extasiada com o mundo que ele lhe revelava.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione alcançou o êxtase e sentiu que guardaria para sempre esse presente valioso e se lembraria dele nas noites de um futuro solitário.

Ele a manteve nos braços, sabendo que encontrara seu porto seguro, seu refúgio das tormentas, seu verdadeiro lar. Um paraíso que nunca mais voltaria a visitar...

Snape queria que Hermione guardasse a lembrança daquela noite pelos anos ainda por vir. Não importava quem mais a viesse a tocar no futuro, porque seriam sempre as mãos dele que ela sentiria em seu corpo, o rosto dele que surgiria quando ela fechasse os olhos, saciada.

A jornada para o mundo do prazer se iniciara com ternura e leveza. Mas, antes do sol tingir o horizonte ainda mergulhado nas sombras, ele lhe revelou o lado intenso da paixão, a força misteriosa da volúpia e recantos secretos da alma que ela não suspeitava sequer da existência. Nas poucas horas de uma única noite, transformou-a em uma outra mulher que sempre guardaria a marca de seu desejo.

Deliberadamente, usou toda a sua experiência e sensualidade para prendê-la na rede da paixão, dominando-a com o toque de suas mãos, de seus lábios e com sua potência. Enfim, voltou a seduzi-la com ternura, afeto e prazer, falando também à alma da mulher, depois de ter aprisionado-lhe o corpo. De manhã, quando ele acordou, Hermione já havia ido embora.

Nas últimas semanas de agosto, os homens redobraram seus esforços para descobrir a identidade do traidor. Harry continuava a examinar a correspondência que chegava às mãos de Snape, enviada por suas fontes de informação na França e na Espanha. Seguia o percurso desses documentos dentro de Whitehall para descobrir que detalhes haviam sido adulterados ao chegar até Kingsley.

As notícias vindas de Leipzig e Bayonne aumentaram seu desespero em eliminar aquele vazamento desastroso de informações. Pela primeira vez, Snape sentiu que, apesar de seus esforços máximos, iriam falhar naquela missão.

Numa noite de dezembro, ele estava sentado no quarto de Harry, vendo-o marcar os nomes de suas intermináveis listas para depois compará-las com outros e recomeçar novamente, até agora sem nenhum resultado.

Embora ele tivesse se mantido afastado da casa do general durante algum tempo, acabara voltando, pois era o único lugar onde podia trabalhar com o rapaz. Descobrira que Harry tinha uma determinação à altura da sua, além de um temperamento compatível e uma mente igualmente rápida.

Na última meia hora, esquecera-se dos problemas de trabalho, imaginando Hermione em sua cama. Estaria dormindo ou saberia de sua presença no quarto do irmão? Pensaria nas horas de intenso prazer que passara em seus braços?

A voz excitada de Harry interrompeu seu devaneio, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

— Maldito! Agora sei quem você é! E pensar que esteve aqui, bem diante do meu nariz o tempo todo!

— Está dizendo que encontrou o traidor? — perguntou Snape incrédulo. — Pode prová-lo?

— Quer saber se posso provar para você? Por Deus! E claro que posso!

O rapaz calou-se, olhando para o amigo pois sabia que iria colocar uma enorme responsabilidade sobre os ombros dele.

— Infelizmente, não seria possível provar que ele é um traidor diante de um tribunal. Nosso homem é esperto demais para deixar pistas que o incriminem e todos nós o subestimamos.

— Tem certeza absoluta, Harry? Não pode restar a menor das dúvidas.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida, Severus. E lhe demonstrarei por que estou tão convencido. Ele deixou sinais claros como pegadas nos papéis e nos comunicados que nós examinamos tantas vezes, sem nada ver.

Com gestos calmos, Harry arrumou os papéis na ordem certa a fim de mostrar ao duque o caminho que vinha seguindo há meses e acabara levando-o até esse homem, o traidor a quem teriam de destruir com a mesma obstinação letal com que o haviam caçado durante tantos meses.

— Mostre-me o nome dele, Harry — disse Snape, em voz perigosamente baixa. — Quero o nome do traidor.

Sem condições de imaginar as implicações de seu gesto, o rapaz entregou uma ficha ao homem e viu a emoção transfigurar o rosto de seu amigo.

— O que vai fazer agora, Severus? — perguntou ele, ansioso. Pálido, Snape amassara o papel em suas mãos sem o perceber.

Quando voltou a falar, Harry assustou-se com seu tom de voz e sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer-lhe a espinha. Seria o responsável pelo ódio de seu amigo pelo traidor?

— Eu o destruirei. — Finalmente Snape voltou a encarar o amigo. — E vou sentir um enorme prazer em matar esse bastardo!

Apesar da noite muito fria, o Três Vassouras estava cheio e, nos anos que se seguiram, muitos homens diriam ter presenciado a cena no elegante salão de jogo do clube, apesar da sala não comportar tantos freqüentadores.

Só dois participantes tinham consciência plena dos acontecimentos que os conduzira até aquele ponto. Nenhum dos dois pretendia revelar o ódio que sentiam um do outro diante de uma audiência curiosa e ávida por ouvir cada palavra da conversa fatal.

Snape chegara cedo a fim de não perder a entrada de sua presa. Jogara algumas partidas com a perícia costumeira, sempre calmo e com as mãos muito firmes. Então, ouviu a voz que esperava e levantou-se da mesa de jogo.

Muitos pares de olhos acompanharam o percurso do duque de Avon através do salão, mas apenas os olhos azuis sabiam da importância dos passos que vinham em sua direção.

Pelo menos, Ronald Weasley teve coragem de não fugir ao ver o duque se aproximar dele, como um felino que ronda sua presa. Pressentiu que fora desmascarado e, se Snape tivesse provas concretas, ele seria preso. Trabalhara muito para chegar à posição em que estava e não pretendia entregar-se sem luta. Sabia como aquele homem lidara com outros no passado... sem a menor piedade.

Finalmente, o duque se deteve junto da mesa de Weasley que estava jogando com um grupo de amigos.

— Acabei de lembrar-me que você e seus companheiros acharam algo muito engraçado quando passei junto de sua mesa, em minha última visita ao clube.

Ninguém se moveu e, desta vez, nem um deles ousou sequer sorrir. Vários amigos de Weasley sentiram um arrepio de medo e o visconde Dean Thomas teve certeza de que Snape estava sedento de sangue e deu graças a Deus por não se encontrar no lugar de Ronald.

— É claro que não aconteceu isso, milorde. —Apesar de um ligeiro rubor, Weasley enfrentou o olhar gélido do duque, sem demonstrar medo.

Ronald conhecia os métodos de seu inimigo e não cairia naquela armadilha. Não lhe entregaria sua cabeça em uma bandeja!

— Se julgou de forma errônea as nossas risadas, foi por erro meu e nós lhe pedimos desculpas. Não tínhamos intenções de ofendê-lo.

Algumas cabaças se moveram, concordando em silêncio, mas Snape continuava a olhar fixamente para Weasley, ignorando os outros ocupantes da mesa.

— Então, é covarde demais para admitir que meu defeito físico o diverte? — Se fosse possível, a voz do duque parecia ter se tornado ainda mais fria e perigosa.

A palavra que jamais é falada entre cavalheiros acabava de ser pronunciada e a única opção seria um duelo. Considerando-se a reputação de Snape, os amigos de Ronald se sentiram testemunhas de um crime premeditado.

Weasley respirou fundo e voltou a enfrentar o olhar letal de seu oponente.

— Não sou um covarde, mas não lhe facilitarei nada, milorde. Escolha outro para participar de seus jogos fatais, porque pouco me importo com o que diz sobre mim. Todos os presentes sabem que está me provocando para que eu o desafie. E claro que você pode me desafiar e, nesse caso, a escolha de armas seria minha. O que acha de adagas ou espadas... aleijado? — Ronald fitou o duque com um olhar de desprezo. — Não tem agilidade para esse tipo de combate, certo?

Snape não tinha a menor intenção de perder aquela parada. Esperara por aquele momento por tempo demais e controlava-se com muito mais facilidade do que Ronald poderia imaginar. Ainda lhe restava um trunfo a ser utilizado, uma arma que atingiria o ponto mais fraco na armadura de seu oponente. Preferia não usá-lo diante de tantos homens curiosos, mas viera para vencer e não lhe importava a que custos.

— Realmente, falta-me agilidade para duelar com espadas — continuou Snape, com o mesmo tom de desprezo de Weasley _— _Não cavalgo ou danço valsas, mas a minha deficiência física não atrapalha em nada o meu desempenho em situações mais íntimas. Na verdade, elogiam minha capacidade e talento nessa área.

Weasley sentiu o estômago se contrair quando, finalmente, compreendeu o sentido das palavras do duque.

— Maldito mentiroso! Você nunca... — Ronald calou-se ao lembrar que chegara a imaginar Hermione colada ao corpo daquele aleijado.

— Ah... eu disse apenas a verdade — murmurou Snape, com um sorriso.

Não havia necessidade de ouvir as palavras daquele homem, porque Ronald vira o brilho triunfal dos olhos negros e tivera certeza de que ele não mentira. Erguendo-se da mesa num salto, bateu no rosto de Snape com a luva.

Embora o duque estivesse esperando pelo golpe que significava a concretização do desafio, teve de segurar-se no espaldar de uma cadeira para não cair com o impacto da agressão, justamente em seu momento de triunfo.

— O meu padrinho entrará em comunicação com o seu — disse Snape, limpando o sangue da boca.

— Dean? — murmurou Freddy, muito pálido e ainda transtornado com as imagens sugeridas pelas palavras do duque.

— Sim, é claro — respondeu o visconde, automaticamente e sem olhar para Snape.

Nenhum dos dois disse mais nada e todos no salão silencioso acompanharam com os olhos a saída do duque de Avon. O porteiro já o esperava com o sobretudo e a cartola nas mãos, conduzindo-o até a carruagem parada na entrada do clube.

O silêncio absoluto só foi rompido quando a porta se fechou após a partida da figura implacável que o cansaço fazia mancar mais acentuadamente.


	16. Capítulo 14

Oi, oi Povo!

Eis mais um capítulo.

**Mile Mayfer:** Ah quer dizer que você acertou quem era o traidor? O que te fez suspeitar dele?  
>Prepare-se, muita coisa está por acontecer ainda.<p>

**Camila D. Gemini:** O morcegão sofreu muito na vida dele e muito provável que acredite que nada de bom vai acontecer, que talvez ele não seja merecedor disso... Bem aos poucos você conhecera as inúmeras razões dele...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais! ^^

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Na saleta dos aposentos de Harry, ele e o pai esperavam em um silêncio tenso, tendo desistido de manter uma conversa coerente, há mais de duas horas. Ocasionalmente, o general levantava-se da poltrona e colocava mais uma acha na lareira, mas as chamas pareciam perder a batalha contra o frio crescente.<p>

Ambos se sobressaltaram ao ouvir as batidas à porta e aguardaram pelos passos lentos de Lupin, que também se mantivera acordado a fim de receber o tão esperado visitante. Ecoaram os sons habituais de um mordomo ajudando o recém chegado a retirar o sobretudo e logo a voz de Snape ecoou no vestíbulo.

— Não é necessário me anunciar, Lupin. Estou sendo esperado.

Ao entrar no quarto, os olhos do duque tinham um brilho vitorioso que revelavam seu sucesso. Ele conseguira atingir o objetivo a que se propusera. Sem nada dizer, foi até o aparador, serviu-se de uma generosa dose de conhaque e ergueu o copo, saudando seus dois companheiros de missão. Só então rompeu-se a tensão.

Harry foi o primeiro a sem manifestar.

— Então... tudo está resolvido?

— Sim — respondeu Snape, sem dar maiores explicações. — Espero que possa ser o meu padrinho, sir James.

— Por Deus! E claro que sim. Será um grande prazer para mim, Severus.

O general custara, mas conseguira superar sua culpa pessoal, por haver permitido que Ronald Weasley se sentisse tão à vontade em seu escritório particular, onde tão poucos entravam. Evidentemente, o tio do rapaz teria de ser informado.

Entretanto, quantos menos soubessem que o traidor trabalhara tanto tempo bem diante de seus narizes, melhor seria para a moral da equipe de Whitehall.

— Ele tem uma pontaria excelente — comentou Harry, observando o homem que tomava tão despreocupadamente seu conhaque. — E não sabe o significado da palavra medo.

Sem responder, Snape deu um sorriso confiante ao amigo.

— Seria intolerável, para mim, perder um grande amigo por causa daquele miserável. Provavelmente, ele foi responsável pela morte de muitos outros dos meus companheiros, mais do que podemos calcular. — Harry voltou-se para o pai, sorrindo de satisfação. — Imagino que sinta o mesmo desejo que eu em participar da destruição de Weasley, general!

— Eu o mataria pelas costas, sem o menor remorso! — explodiu sir James. — É o método mais seguro, sem sombra de dúvida.

— Pois eu lhe garanto que não errarei esse tiro, sir James — disse o duque, dando uma risada amarga.

Tomando o último gole de conhaque, ele aproximou-se de Harry e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do companheiro de trabalho.

— A sua participação na luta para descobrir esse covarde e levá-lo a responder pelos crimes que cometeu foi muito maior do que a minha. — Snape hesitava, pouco habituado a colocar em palavras os sentimentos que aquele jovem inválido evocava nele, — Nunca tive um amigo, Harry, e sempre invejei o espírito de união que se cria entre homens que enfrentam o perigo juntos, num tipo de luta diferente do meu. Na verdade, o destino decidiu por mim e só me restou essa escolha. Você é mais do que um irmão para mim.

Lutando para não revelar sua emoção, o duque apertou levemente o ombro do rapaz, num gesto tão semelhante ao de Hermione que ele lembrou-se da irmã.

— Alguém precisa contar a verdade a Hermione.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que o general se manifestou, revelando suas próprias dúvidas.

— Ela precisa mesmo saber? Entretanto, se não for informada, irá atribuir o fato a razões completamente diferentes das reais.

Os dois homens da família Potter encararam o duque, oferecendo-lhe o direito de decidir.

— Não importa — murmurou Snape mas, ao ver que os dois pretendiam contestar sua decisão, mentiu para proteger a todos. — Tudo terminou... ou melhor, nunca chegou a começar.

Prudentes, pai e filho desistiram de insistir naquele assunto e se concentraram em organizar os arranjos necessários para o dia seguinte. Menos de meia hora depois, o duque partiu, deixando pai e filho a sós.

— Ela merece saber a verdade, pai. Talvez perca os dois.

— Há muito tempo para decidir o que será melhor para ela — murmurou o general, pouco à vontade diante da situação.

Na verdade, ele tomara consciência de que perdera a noção de como se relacionar com a filha. Nas últimas semanas, Hermione se transformara em uma desconhecida silenciosa, que vivia na mesma casa, mas não fazia mais parte do circulo familiar. Sem saber de que forma estabelecer uma comunicação, não se manifestava de maneira alguma, sem saber que nenhuma outra atitude a magoaria tanto.

Uma neblina fria cobria a cidade naquela manhã. Snape e o general foram os primeiros a chegar ao campo nos arredores da cidade onde tradicionalmente se realizavam os duelos. A relva estava coberta de gelo, mas menos glacial do que o brilho nos olhos do duque.

Enquanto esperavam pela chegada de Weasley e Dean Thomas, o general tomou uma atitude que não cabia ao padrinho de um duelo, o qual jamais traria à tona a possibilidade de morte de seu combatente.

— Caso você... caia no campo de batalha... precisaria que eu tomasse alguma providência? — Percebendo que fora vago demais, o general prosseguiu, com uma hesitação pouco habitual. — Gostaria de enviar alguma mensagem a alguém?

Sir James nunca se sentira um velho tolo antes daquele momento, mas pensava na filha. Gostaria de poder lhe transmitir alguma palavra de conforto para suportar a solidão e o desespero da perda. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Hermione amava profundamente aquele homem.

Mas Snape não conseguia colocar em palavras os sentimentos que sentia pela jovem e, naquele momento, não poderia pensar em nada além da frieza necessária para levar a fim sua missão.

— Gostaria que aquele maldito chegasse logo — explodiu o duque, demonstrando impaciência, a única emoção que revelara até então.

Mal ele acabara de falar, chegou a carruagem do visconde Thomas, que também trouxera seu médico particular. Ao descer, Ronald avistou o general e a presença dele no campo de duelo indicava que já não havia mais nenhuma esperança de escapar da destruição de sua carreira. Também não havia chance alguma de reconquistar Hermione e só lhe restava matar aquele demônio que tinha uma pedra de gelo no lugar do coração e uma mente maquiavélica traiçoeira.

Por entre a neblina da manhã gelada, iniciou-se a sinistra coreografia do duelo. Enquanto os combatentes cruzavam o campo para se colocarem em seus lugares, todos foram forçados a admitir a desigualdade dos oponentes. Ronald movia-se com agilidade e graça pelo chão acidentado, enquanto Snape mancava, apoiando-se em sua bengala a fim de se equilibrar. Ele não pretendia cair, antes do homem que iria derrubar.

No momento marcado, os dois se viraram de frente e ergueram as pistolas. Ouviram-se dois tiros, quase simultâneos, e um deles tombou.

O visconde e seu médico correram para junto do homem caído ao chão, enquanto os demais esperavam pelo veredicto que um deles poderia ter antecipado no instante em que dera seu tiro.

— Ele está morto, milorde — disse finalmente o Dean Thomas. — O tiro acertou o coração.

Snape concordou com um gesto de cabeça e só então tocou a própria testa. O tiro passara de raspão, mas apesar do frio, o sangue corria em profusão. Ele sentira a bala tocar sua pele antes de disparar, pois decidira esperar por uma fração de segundo altamente perigosa a fim de certificar-se de que sua pontaria seria certeira.

Na verdade, Snape pouco se importava em morrer e por isso não temia a bala de seu oponente, desde que acertasse seu próprio tiro. Sempre tivera certeza plena de que não erraria. Não desta vez. Não aquele alvo, em especial.

O general já estava ao seu lado, preocupado com o ferimento que sangrava muito. O duque dispensou os serviços do médico e aproximou-se do homem que matara. Até na morte, Ronald Weasley continuava belo e gracioso como um deus grego. Parecia dormir com o rosto encostado na relva molhada de orvalho, caso não se olhasse para a mancha rubra manchando a alva camisa que moldava o peito atlético.

Ele lançou um último olhar de desprezo ao traidor e, andando com maior dificuldade devido à tensão e ao desgaste físico, dirigiu-se para a carruagem, seguido pelo general.

Todos que haviam vindo para testemunhar o duelo permaneceram imóveis, chocados com a rapidez com que a carruagem do duque de Avon afastou-se do local.

Na manhã do duelo, Hermione dormiu até mais tarde. Os últimos dois meses haviam sido os piores de sua vida e ela só comparava a dor da rejeição de Snape com a que sentira ao perder os dois irmãos na guerra. Entretanto, a morte deles representava um sacrifício pela pátria e apresentava um aspecto reconfortante porque tivera um sentido.

Por mais que pensasse, Hermione não conseguia enxergar um lado bom na amargura sentida a cada minuto de todos os seus dias.

Ela tocou a campainha para chamar Luna, mas levantou-se da cama antes da chegada da criada, sentindo um profundo mal estar. Talvez estivesse com febre e prestes a ficar doente.

A jovem encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, coberto por uma fina camada de gelo e permaneceu imóvel, esperando que assim o desconforto passasse. Já havia confirmado sua presença no chá que anunciaria o noivado de Parvati Patil e não poderia mais escapar desse compromisso. Entretanto, a visão da costumeira mesa coberta por iguarias exóticas e sofisticadas provocou-lhe uma onda de náuseas. Se o enjôo não passasse, teria que inventar alguma desculpa para justificar sua ausência. Já não sabia mais o que dizer pois gastara todas as suas idéias nas últimas semanas, em que praticamente desaparecera do cenário social.

Luna chegou em tempo de ajudar a patroa a manter-se em pé diante do lavatório, enquanto vomitava convulsivamente. Depois, acomodou-a novamente na cama, molhando-lhe o rosto com água fria e, passando os braços sobre o ombro dela, evitou mencionar a suspeita que lhe viera à mente.

O rígido controle de Hermione não deixara que o pai e o irmão percebessem seu sofrimento, mas Luna fora uma testemunha constante do desespero da patroa e amiga. Ainda havia tempo de encontrar um modo de ajudar aquela mulher doce e que parecia não ter a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ela também já se apaixonara e não a censurava, apenas começava a procurar o melhor caminho para solucionar aquela situação difícil.

Pouco tempo depois, a jovem lady esquecera-se de seu mal estar matinal e chegou à mansão de lady Patil, sentindo um apetite inesperado. Como de costume, ela fingiu se interessar pelos mais recentes mexericos sociais, mentiu a fim de explicar suas repetidas ausências, pouco se importando se as outras mulheres acreditavam em suas palavras ou não.

Depois de servir-se das deliciosas iguarias do bufe, Hermione sentou-se entre um grupo de mulheres, sem prestar muita atenção à tagarelice delas, até ouvir alguém mencionar o nome de Snape.

Colocando de lado o prato, ela aproximou-se do grupo em torno da condessa Lavender Brown, que mantinha as mulheres hipnotizadas com seu relato.

— Eles se enfrentaram esta manhã e me disseram que Weasley morreu instantaneamente... com um tiro certeiro no coração!

Satisfeita com o efeito chocante de suas palavras, a condessa não viu a súbita palidez de Hermione.

— Ronald Weasley — murmurou ela, com a voz rouca de emoção.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Aflita, a condessa, segurou as mãos da jovem. — Esqueci-me que você o conhecia bem, querida.

Todas as mulheres lembraram-se que Hermione e Ronald haviam sido um par constante durante todos os compromissos sociais durante a temporada de verão, dançando com tanta graça nos mais esplêndidos salões de baile de Londres.

— Oh, meu Deus! — repetiu a condessa, embaraçada com sua falta de tato. — Eu sinto muito... não devia ter-lhe dado esta notícia trágica tão... estupidamente!

— Com quem ele duelou? — perguntou Hermione, ouvindo sua própria voz como se viesse de muito longe.

— Ora! Com Snape, é claro! — Notando a palidez mais intensa e o olhar atônito da jovem, a condessa julgou que ela não tivesse ouvido suas palavras. — O duque de Avon!

— E ele? — Sua voz era tão baixa que Hermione não recebeu resposta alguma e teve de repetir, quase gritando. — Snape foi atingido?

— Apenas um ferimento de raspão, na cabeça...

A condessa tentava lembrar-se dos detalhes sobre o desafio ocorrido na noite anterior no Três Vassouras, quando viu que lady Granger oscilava ligeiramente e amparou-a pouco antes de cair ao chão, desmaiada.

A agitação das mulheres durou tanto tempo que Hermione foi obrigada a protestar com firmeza para por um fim aos cuidados maternais e desnecessários. Finalmente, a condessa a colocou em sua própria carruagem e deu ordens ao cocheiro para que a levasse de volta para casa, com toda a rapidez.

Finalmente sozinha Emily precisou lutar contra o desejo de correr para junto de Snape, que certamente não sentiria nenhum prazer com a sua presença. Então, viu que passavam a poucas quadras da residência dos Weasley e pediu ao cocheiro que se detivesse. Após perder um longo tempo para convencê-lo de voltar para a casa de lady Patil, esperou que a carruagem desaparecesse e caminhou até a casa da mãe de Ronald.

Um mordomo de expressão transtornada a atendeu e, depois de afirmar que sua senhora não estava recebendo nenhuma vista, resignou-se a conduzi-la até o quarto de Ronald, onde lady Weasley chorava, diante da cama do filho.

Hermione correu para o lado da velha senhora, que parecia em estado de choque. Nas poucas visitas que fizera à casa de Ronald, percebera a ligação profunda entre ele e a mãe. Lady Weasley se divertia criticando o filho, mas o amava desesperadamente e já não tinha mais ninguém.

— Ele matou o meu menino! Ron não me contou que os dois iriam se enfrentar! Se eu soubesse, o teria proibido de ir! Por que o meu filhinho?

A idéia de proibir um filho adulto de defender sua honra era absurda, mas Hermione sabia que a mãe precisava desabafar.

— O meu menino! Ele cuidava tão bem de mim! — Durante um longo tempo, Emily a ouviu recitar uma longa lista das qualidades do filho perdido que fazia tudo para tornar-lhe a vida confortável e dar-lhe todos os luxos aos quais estava acostumada. Entretanto, sua mente voltava às palavras da condessa Brown... _um ferimento na cabeça? _Em suas experiências na retaguarda dos campos de batalha, ela sabia que essa definição poderia significar algo banal ou extremamente grave.

Então, a voz ainda mais aguda de lady Weasley a fez retornar ao momento presente.

— Quando meu marido morreu, pensei que fosse perder a sanidade mental, minha querida. Surgiam credores de todos os lados, cobrando coisas que eu jamais havia comprado. Eu queria mandar prendê-los, mas Ron me acalmou. Disse-me que só poderia ser um engano e ele resolveria tudo. Ele cumpriu a palavra porque nunca mais fomos perturbados. Meu filhinho querido livrou-se daquele amontoado de pedras antigas que era nossa mansão em Kent, comprou-me esta linda casa em Londres e me rodeou de todas as comodidades. Sempre dizia que não encontraria uma jovem para ocupar o meu lugar, sabia?

Subitamente, lady Weasley pareceu reconhecer a jovem que lhe segurava as mãos com tanto carinho e sorriu entre as lágrimas.

— Mas eu acho que Ron tinha conseguido encontrar essa mulher. Era você e não sei como ele ainda não havia pedido sua mão...

Então, a velha senhora voltou a soluçar, perguntando por que Snape escolhera justamente seu filho como vítima. E Hermione não teve coragem de responder.

Dumbledore assustou-se, em primeiro lugar com o sangue, e depois com o olhar de Snape, que já vira em outras ocasiões e indicava o início de uma fase difícil para todos com quem o duque convivia.

Snape se sentia como um carrasco nesses confrontos que só terminavam com a morte de alguém. O fato de também correr perigo de vida ao realizar o que acreditava ser correto, não diminuía sua responsabilidade. Desta vez, o peso lhe parecia ainda maior e ele permaneceu imóvel em seu escritório, vendo o movimento na rua, através da janela.

Depois de esperar por um longo tempo, Dumbledore criou coragem para aproximar-se, colocando sobre a escrivaninha tudo que necessitava para fazer um curativo.

O duque não reagiu mal às atenções do senhor, mas sua expressão revelava uma agonia tão profunda que o valete não conseguiu se conter.

— O senhor agiu da maneira mais certa, milorde. _— _Snape o fitou, como se voltasse de algum lugar muito distante

— Eu sei. E, mesmo sendo assim, ela não entendeu... _— _Diante do olhar de incompreensão do valete, ele deu-se conta de que dera uma resposta a um pergunta que não fora formulada.

— Está se referindo ao traidor? Claro que agi corretamente Acha que eu tenho dúvidas sobre a necessidade de sua morte? Conhece-me bem demais para acreditar nisso, Albus!

— Sei que a sua missão desta manhã é muito mais difícil do que enfrentar um inimigo no campo de batalha. Tem que agir sozinho, sem o apoio dos companheiros de batalhão, e assume toda a responsabilidade. Sempre se esquece que está correndo tanto perigo quanto seu oponente e poderia morrer também.

— Ele não teve chance alguma porque eu estava determinado a matá-lo e jamais me arrependerei dessa morte. Homem algum merecia tanto uma bala no coração...

Repentinamente, a voz exaltada do duque tornou-se muito calma e ele dispensou o valete, que terminara de fazer o curativo. Entretanto, ao ver a preocupação no rosto do velho criado que o acompanhava há tantos anos, usou um tom mais afetuoso, a fim de acalmá-lo.

— Eu estou bem, Albus. Física e emocionalmente. Juro que estou...

O velho criado permaneceu fitando os olhos negros por um longo tempo e, mais uma vez, resignou-se ao inevitável. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para aliviar a agonia do duque de Avon e era melhor deixá-lo a sós.


	17. Capítulo 15

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Antes de mais nada gostaria de desejar a todos um Feliz Natal e que 2012 seja repleto de acontecimentos maravilhosos.<p>

Eis mais um capítulo!

**Mile Mayfer:** Ah quer dizer que você acertou quem era o traidor? O que te fez suspeitar dele?  
>Prepare-se, muita coisa está por acontecer ainda.<p>

**Camila D. Gemini:** Bom, não vou negar nem confirmar suas suspeitas, mas devo dizer que você é muito boa em palpites. ^^

**Liza:** Seja bem vinda, fico contente que esteja gostando. Continue acompanhando, muitas coisas vão acontecer! ^^

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A tarde começava a cair quando Hermione deixou a casa de Ronald. Soprava um vento muito frio, indicando que a noite seria gelada, mas ela recusou-se a aceitar a oferta da carruagem dos Weasley para levá-la de volta à sua casa. Como não pretendia retornar ainda e não pretendia revelar para onde iria, afastou-se rapidamente até chegar a uma rua mais movimentada.<p>

Já escurecia e o frio aumentava quando Hermione se deu conta de que não conseguiria caminhar até seu destino. Por não lhe restar outra opção, pediu a um homem que passava e parecia ser um cavalheiro, para lhe conseguir um dos coches que serviam de táxi. Embora a fitasse com espanto, o desconhecido logo conseguiu encontrar um. Poucos minutos depois ela parou diante da casa onde já estivera uma vez e, criando coragem, bateu à porta.

— Lady Granger! — exclamou Hagrig, ao abrir a porta. Disfarçando a surpresa, o mordomo a fez entrar no vestíbulo às escuras e muito frio, pois não havia nenhuma lareira acesa.

— Pode avisar o duque de Avon de minha presença, Hagrid? _— _Embora tivesse recebido ordens muito claras de não receber nenhum visitante, o mordomo não acreditava que a proibição incluísse a bela mulher de olhos amendoados e rosto muito pálido. Notou traços de lágrimas recentes no rosto delicado, mas não podia ir contra a vontade expressa de seu patrão.

— Sinto muito, milady. Sua excelência não está recebendo visitas.

Esgotada pelas emoções daquele dia terrível, Hermione percebeu que suas pernas enfraqueciam e sua visão se escurecia, como acontecera na casa de lady Patil. Jamais perdera os sentidos em toda a sua vida, nem nos cinco anos passados nas piores condições possíveis durante a guerra na península ibérica, e estava prestes a ter o segundo desmaio no mesmo dia! Ela voltou a si, sentada no sofá, e com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Ainda estonteada, percebeu que soluçava e Dumbledore como Luna fizera no início da manhã, a segurava pelos ombros como se ela fosse uma criança precisando de atenção.

— Ele está bem, milady — repetiu o valete, vendo que agora ela entendia suas palavras. — Foi só um ferimento superficial.

Com a rapidez de um raio, o desespero de Hermione se transformou em fúria. Como a mãe que salva um filho pequeno de algum acidente, ela queria desabafar sua raiva justamente sobre a pessoa que a fizera sofrer. Ao perceber que já recuperara o controle das penas e das emoções, ela afastou o senhor e, sem dar-lhe tempo para tomar uma atitude, correu para o escritório, entrando intempestivamente.

Toda a agitação não passara desapercebida por Snape que já a esperava, sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, preparado para o confronto do qual não conseguiria escapar. Hermione viu o esparadrapo na testa dele, confirmando as palavras de Dumbledore, e também notou as olheiras que talvez indicassem uma noite sem dormir, mas nada a impediria de falar. Não pensou em como ele poderia estar se sentindo, porque suas emoções eram intensas demais.

— Você o matou porque ele me amava ou por causa de minha ameaça na noite em que me joguei em seus braços? — perguntou ela, tomada por uma raiva fria.

Na convivência com o pai, Snape aprendera o quão era fútil defender a si mesmo e, além disso, queria que Hermione o julgasse inocente das acusações que ela lhe atirava em pleno rosto e soubesse, sem explicações, que tipo de homem ele era. Por esses motivos, não respondeu, fitando-a com uma expressão impassível. Diante do silêncio continuado dele, a raiva de Hermione ultrapassou os limites da racionalidade. As emoções intensas daquele dia haviam alterado seu equilíbrio que já estava sendo afetado por motivos ainda ignorados por ela.

— Então, Severus? Não vai se justificar? Ou será que a única explicação para as suas ações é o ciúme?

Apesar da expressão de Snape não ter se alterado diante da grave acusação, a jovem concluiu que o silêncio dele era uma confissão de culpa. Afinal, que outro motivo haveria para matar alguém como Ronald Weasley?

— Que comportamento sórdido! Sua excelência, o duque, não me quer... um fato que deixou bem claro nas últimas semanas. — Hermione finalmente admitia a dor de ver suas esperanças morrerem a cada dia passado sem que ele a procurasse. — Entretanto, não permite que ninguém mais me tenha, não é?Ron foi apenas o começo? E você é o único homem que sabe como posso ser... imoral. Se decidiu matar os homens que se interessarem por mim, um após o outro, prepare-se para trabalhar muito. Pretendo mantê-lo bastante ocupado!

Snape finalmente também sentiu uma raiva incontrolável. Hermione o acreditava capaz de matar um homem simplesmente porque o pobre coitado a beijara ou dançara com ela? Acabara de chamá-lo de assassino e era essa mulher que jurara amá-lo para sempre!

Mas Severus herdara a fria arrogância de seus ancestrais que dominavam seus súditos sem erguer a voz e nunca se rebaixaria a entrar em discussões vulgares. Ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés, com todo o desprezo que sentia capaz de demonstrar.

— Por Deus, madame! A opinião que tem sobre si mesma é de um exagero grotesco! Na verdade, os seus encantos são medíocres.

Hermione já o agredira uma vez, mas nunca imaginara que ele voltasse a despertar uma raiva tão intensa nela. Mas desta vez, o atingiria com uma crueldade maior do que a do impacto de um golpe de sua mão.

— Você é tão deformado quanto essa perna lamentável que arrasta atrás de si! Deformado e pervertido! — Apesar da expressão que começava a alterar as feições de Snape, ela não podia mais se conter. — Viu em Ronald Weasley tudo o que nunca poderia ser e, devorado pelo ciúme da força, beleza e graça desse jovem sem culpa, o destruiu! Saiba que se fosse comparado com ele, provocaria apenas repulsa!

Com os movimentos pouco coordenados, como se estivesse se movendo num pesadelo, Hermione virou-se de costas para o duque e caminhou para a porta, quase derrubando Dumbledore que permanecia imóvel e chocado à entrada do escritório.

Só Hagrid manteve a presença de espírito, mas ele não ouvira as palavras de lady Granger. Com toda a cortesia de um excelente mordomo, acomodou-a na carruagem do duque que já a esperava diante da casa há mais de dez minutos.

Quando o cocheiro enviado para buscar Hermione após o almoço de noivado oferecido por de lady Patil retornou e contou a Lupin que ela fora mandada de volta para casa na carruagem da anfitriã, há mais de quatro horas, o mordomo foi direto falar com a criada de quarto.

Luna ouviu o relato e, pressentindo que havia algo muito errado, culpou-se por sua relutância em oferecer-se para ajudar Hermione naquela manhã. Só esperava que ela não tivesse cometido algum ato de desespero! Rezando, foi à procura de sir James que estava nos aposentos do filho.

O general não fora trabalhar para evitar comentários sobre o acontecimento daquela manhã e também para não revelar sua satisfação com a morte de Weasley. Ele ouviu Luna, sem demonstrar nenhuma preocupação.

— Minha filha sabe cuidar muito bem de si mesma, minha cara. — Vendo que a criada o censurava por sua calma, decidiu reconfortá-la. — Você deve se lembrar da eficiência de Hermione nas situações mais difíceis.

A criada se retirou, sem se acalmar com as palavras do general, deixando Harry ligeiramente alarmado.

— Acha possível que alguém tenha mencionado o duelo diante de Mione? — perguntou ele ao pai.

— Absurdo! Acha que um bando de bonecas fúteis em um almoço de noivado iriam falar de algo tão desinteressante como um duelo? Sua pergunta demonstra que conhece pouco as mulheres desta cidade, Harry. A notícia ainda não chegou à ala femi nina que deve estar trocando mexericos ou discutindo sobre moda.

Mas a semente da dúvida fora plantada e, como nenhum dos dois sabia de que forma Hermione reagiria à notícia da morte de Weasley, o medo os levou a agir. Vestindo um pesado sobretudo, o general foi até a casa de lady Parvati Patil. Ao ser informado do incidente daquela manhã, sua preocupação e seu sentimento de culpa começaram a crescer.

O cocheiro dos Patil foi interrogado e disse que a deixara na residência dos Weasley. O general se dirigiu para lá e o mordomo o informou que lady Granger recusara a carruagem da família e se afastara da casa... andando a pé!

A pista terminava na esquina da Sloane Street e, depois de duas horas de busca infrutífera pela cidade varrida por ventos gelados, sir James voltou para casa. Incapaz de imaginar o paradeiro da filha, disse a Harry que só lhes restava esperar e contar com o bom senso de Hermione.

Harry já estava sentado diante da janela de seu quarto há quase duas horas quando viu a carruagem do duque de Avon parar diante de sua casa. Sentiu um enorme alívio ao avistar a irmã caminhando para a porta, incólume. Nada de mal poderia ter lhe acontecido pois estivera com Severus, um amigo da família.

O general entreabriu a porta do quarto do filho, onde também ficara à espera dela, e a chamou quando cruzava o vestíbulo.

— Por favor, venha até aqui, Hermione. Eu e Harry precisamos conversar com você.

— Estou muito cansada e me sentindo indisposta. Podem deixar essa conversa para amanhã?

Sem esperar pela resposta do pai, a jovem começou a subir a escada. Não teria forças para agüentar mais um confronto. Certamente os dois sabiam do duelo, mas ignorava se já estavam cientes do que motivara aquela ação bárbara.

O pior seria contar a verdade a Harry, que o admirava tanto e fora traído, como ela. Não queria ver a dor que as ações de Snape provocariam no irmão. Pelo menos, não conseguiria suportar mais um abalo emocional naquela noite!

— Sinto muito, mas a conversa não pode esperar até amanhã. Nós já esperamos demais.

Aproximando-se do pé da escada, o general aguardou que a filha descesse e, segurando-lhe o braço, conduziu-a para a saleta de Harry.

Quando ela entrou, o irmão viu o olhar quase vidrado, tão comum em soldados que haviam visto muita carnificina, muitos amigos mortos, horrores em demasia e deu-se conta da enormidade do erro cometido por ele e pelo pai.

— Onde você esteve? — perguntou ele, tentando controlar o nervosismo.

— Fui visitar a mãe de Ronald Weasley — respondeu ela, calmamente. — Nunca a encontrou, Harry? É uma mulher difícil, mas amava o filho como nosso pai amava os dele.

— As mães amam os filhos mesmo quando eles são homens sem valor — acrescentou o irmão.

— Sem valor? A ponto de não ser digno do amor da própria mãe? Não seja ridículo nem tão maldoso, Harry! Ron era irreverente e um tanto irresponsável, só que não merecia ser morto dessa forma. Aliás, ninguém merece uma morte assim! Não ignoro o quanto admira Snape, mas o que ele fez hoje é imperdoável e você deve saber disso, meu irmão.

— Por que imperdoável, Hermione? — insistiu Harry, procurando conduzir o diálogo com toda a prudência. — Foi um duelo, uma disputa para defender a honra e, além disso, Ronald desafiou Snape.

— Você sabe que Snape deve tê-lo provocado... só ignora o motivo, não é?

— Mas eu sei muito bem qual foi o motivo, Hermione. Snape o matou porque Ronald era o traidor que vínhamos procurando há tantos meses. Ele...

— Traidor? Ronald Weasley? — Ela interrompeu o irmão, dando uma gargalhada amarga. — Deus do céu! Então foi essa a desculpa que Snape lhe deu? Como pôde acreditar, tendo lutado ao lado dele na Espanha?

Olhando para o pai e para o irmão, a jovem convenceu-se de que o duque os envolvera com suas mentiras e sentiu o ódio crescer.

— E impossível não ver que vocês dois caíram como dois patinhos! Pois me permitam trazê-los de volta ao mundo real, meus queridos. Snape o matou porque tinha ciúmes de Ronald. Quando seu precioso amigo recusou-se a se casar comigo, Harry, eu o provoquei, dizendo que Ron me amava. Agora sabe quem é o homem a que tanto admira!

Hermione começou a se inquietar quando viu que nem o pai nem o irmão a fitavam com incredulidade ou tristeza.

— Quem descobriu as atividades criminosas de Ronald fui eu, Mione. E garanto-lhe que não existe qualquer possibilidade de dúvida sobre sua culpa. Ele vinha vendendo informações sobre nossos planos militares para os franceses, há mais de dois anos. Com muito lucro, se considerarmos o estilo de vida luxuoso que levava...

Desorientada, olhou para o pai, esperando que ele negasse a versão de Harry. Embora relutante, o general voltou-a interferir na conversa entre os dois irmãos.

— O pai de Ronald tinha hipotecado a casa da família em Kent e os credores queriam vendê-la para recuperar o dinheiro emprestado. Não havia como impedi-los e Ronald, sem nenhum talento além de dançar e cavalgar, não podia sequer manter a mãe ou a si próprio. Ela devia amar muito o filho, porque ele traiu seu país para comprar-lhe futilidades.

Então, Hermione lembrou-se da bela casa de lady Weasley e de tudo que ela lhe contara sobre as dívidas após a morte do marido. Afirmara que o filho a salvara de uma vida inaceitável e teve de admitir a versão de Harry. Nunca entenderia os motivos de Ronald, mas era obrigada a acreditar diante da convicção estampada no rosto dos dois homens em quem mais confiava e respeitava.

— Nunca conseguiríamos provar a culpa de Ronald em um tribunal — voltou a falar o pai, percebendo a aceitação nos olhos da filha. — Além disso, um julgamento público destruiria a reputação dos homens sob meu comando e que não merecem partilhar de um crime, só porque gostavam e confiavam em Arrington. Entretanto, era preciso impedi-lo de continuar. Eu queria matá-lo com um tiro pelas costas, como se faz com um covarde. Snape recusou-se a aceitar essa possibilidade pois seria um assassinato a sangue frio.

A palavra assassinato provocou uma expressão de intenso desespero no rosto da jovem, mas o general prosseguiu apesar de ter notado a reação da filha.

— Snape sabia que a única solução seria um duelo, apesar de reconhecer os riscos de perder a própria vida nesse confronto. Weasley era famoso por sua pontaria certeira e eu acompanhei o duque, esta manhã, certo de que enterraria os dois. Graças a Deus, não foi o que aconteceu! Pode imaginar quantos homens morreram por causa das informações vendidas aos nossos inimigos, filha?

O general calou-se, olhando para Harry e Hermione também voltou-se para o irmão. Aquele homem, ainda jovem e em pleno vigor, tornara-se um inválido e era a realidade concreta da traição de Ronald. Ela teria apertado o gatilho sem hesitar, como o fizera ao matar o assaltante que agredia Snape.

Subitamente, ela deu-se conta de que só Ronald era o responsável por essa tentativa de assassinato e sentiu o quarto girar à sua volta.

— Oh, Deus! O que fui fazer!

— Mione! — Harry assustou-se com a expressão desfigurada da irmã. — O que você fez?

Apesar de insistirem exaustivamente, Hermione recusava-se a contar-lhes o que fizera. Após algum tempo, ela pediu para se retirar e, antes de sair do quarto de Harry, encarou o pai e o irmão.

— Vocês deviam ter me contado.

Infelizmente, nenhum dos dois tinha uma justificativa para essa desastrosa omissão e, em silêncio, a viram sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Snape estava completamente bêbado. Abrira a primeira garrafa depois que Hermione saíra de seu escritório e, às três horas da manhã, dera ordens para que Dumbledore trouxesse a quarta.

Ele raramente bebia, pois valorizava demais a clareza de sua mente e recusava-se a toldá-la com o álcool. Mas naquela noite, queria afogar a dor provocada pelas palavras dela, que pareciam continuar ecoando entre as paredes de seu escritório.

"_A perna lamentável que arrasta atrás de si... uma comparação que só poderia provocar repulsa..." _Era inacreditável que a verdade, com a qual convivera por toda a sua vida, ainda pudesse causar-lhe tanta dor.

A garrafa escapou de suas mãos, caindo ao chão, e o barulho fez com que a sombra parada à porta, há horas, se aproximasse do homem inclinado sobre a escrivaninha.

Dumbledore já havia vindo diversas vezes ao escritório para tentar convencer o duque a se retirar para seu quarto. Snape atirara a garrafa no valete, usando um tom de voz que ele jamais ouvira antes, ofensivo e brutal.

Se o velho senhor não tivesse ouvido as palavras de Hermione, se sentiria ofendido e talvez conseguisse dormir. Infelizmente, presenciara toda a cena e sabia que elas podiam destruir a única pessoa a quem realmente amara como a um filho. Por isso retornara ao escritório, determinado a não deixá-lo sozinho num momento de tanto sofrimento, ainda que sua presença fosse silenciosa. Esperara por muito tempo no corredor gelado, até ver a cabeça sempre altiva apoiar-se no tampo da escrivaninha.

— Vamos para o quarto, milorde.

Snape ergueu a cabeça, tentando focalizar a imagem à sua frente.

— Albus? Ainda não foi dormir? Vá para a cama, homem. Deixe-me em paz! Eu estou muito bem!

— Então prove! — declarou o senhor, que jamais desistiria de sua tarefa de cuidar daquele homem. — Fique em pé e vá comigo até a porta. Se conseguir, eu o deixarei em paz. Só um idiota ficaria nesta sala gelada, sem acender a lareira.

— Está me chamando de idiota? — perguntou Snape, com uma expressão belicosa.

— Exatamente, milorde. Deixou que uma mulher em estado de desequilíbrio emocional o atingisse com suas palavras. Já não aprendeu, há tanto tempo, que palavras não podem feri-lo? Só importa quem você é e o que faz.

— Mas eu sou o que ela disse! Um aleijado, de mente deformada e pervertida. Talvez tenha matado aquele rapaz apenas porque tinha inveja... ou porque ele a desejava. Agora parece que Hermione também o desejava.

— Ele era um traidor, vendia as vidas de seus compatriotas por dinheiro e você sabia que precisava matá-lo, Severus. E se ela o desejava...

— Era a mim que ela desejava, Albus! — interrompeu Snape, em voz muito baixa. — Veio ao meu quarto e... eu nunca a teria tocado mas... ela se entregou a mim... Devia saber que eu nunca mataria um homem por inveja ou ciúme!

— Ela o ama e sabe disso, rapaz. Só está um pouco confusa e precisa de tempo. Levou um choque terrível quando soube do duelo e veio até aqui porque temia por sua vida. Chegou a desmaiar no vestíbulo, tal o nervosismo diante do seu "ferimento na cabeça".

— A culpa é toda minha. O general queria contar a verdade à filha e eu disse que não era necessário. Ela deve ter ouvido a história contada por outra pessoa e... não importa. Nada mais importa. Tudo terminou antes de começar...

Percebendo que Snape finalmente esgotara a agressividade, Dumbledore ajudou a levantar-se e lhe entregou a bengala. A longa caminhada através da sala e do vestíbulo foi extremamente penosa, mas nada se comparava a subir as escadas.

— Um homem de bom senso teria seu quarto no andar térreo — resmungou o valete, que já recrutara a ajuda de Hagrid e, ainda assim, não conseguia empurrar o duque por mais um degrau.

— Um cavalheiro jamais dorme sob as escadas! — disse Snape, citando as palavras do pai.

Desde muito menino, o pai o colocara no terceiro andar da casa em Sandemer e proibira que alguém o carregasse ou mesmo o ajudasse a subir as intermináveis escadas.

Dumbledore teve a impressão de que a escalada levara horas, mas acabou por chegar ao quarto do duque e, depois de acomodá-lo na cama, começou a massagear os músculos da perna atrofiada. Sabia que a umidade e o frio da manhã, além do esforço emocional e físico provocariam dores intensas e precisava aliviá-las para que Snape pudesse dormir.

Finalmente, o calor da lareira acesa no quarto e as massagens surtiram efeito e Snape começou a relaxar. Estava quase adormecendo quando voltou a abrir os olhos e encarou o velho valete.

— Estou bêbado mas, se não fosse assim, eu não lhe diria isso. Embora esse tipo de confissão não possa ser levada muito a sério, saiba que o amo muito, Albus. Você foi um verdadeiro pai...

O senhor ainda permaneceu algum tempo no quarto depois do duque ter adormecido. Quando retirou-se e se deitou em sua cama, apesar do extremo cansaço, demorou muito para conciliar o sono.


	18. Capítulo 16

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Espero que todos tenham passado um ótimo final de ano. E que 2012 venha cheio de novidades e fics! ^^<p>

Eis mais um capítulo!

**Liza:** Pois é... e as coisas tende a piorar...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A luz se infiltrando através das cortinas entreabertas indicava que já era bem tarde. Snape sentiu que alguém o sacudia, tentando acordá-lo, e protegeu os olhos da claridade incômoda enquanto procurava focalizar o rosto perto do seu. Então, reconheceu a voz de Hagrid.<p>

— Milorde! — insistia o mordomo, sem parar de sacudi-lo — Acorde, por favor!

— O que foi, Rubeus? — resmungou Snape, com a garganta tão seca que mal podia falar. — Algo de errado aconteceu?

— Sinto muito acordá-lo mas... lady Granger está no vestíbulo. Disse-lhe que o senhor deu-me ordens para não receber ninguém. Tomei essa atitude porque achei que, depois de ontem, a visita dela não seria de seu agrado. Apesar de minhas palavras, ela decidiu esperar e recusa-se a ir embora. Chegou há horas e não sei mais o que fazer.

Hagrid estava nitidamente descontrolado e só acordara o duque porque chegara ao desespero.

Infelizmente, a ressaca impedia Snape de pensar com lucidez. Só havia um fato muito claro em sua mente: além de não querer ver Hermione, não teria condições de enfrentá-la no estado em que se encontrava.

— Que horas são? — perguntou ele, adiando a necessidade de pensar na desculpa que deveria inventar.

— Três e meia, milorde.

— Da tarde?

— Sim, milorde. E lady Granger está aqui desde que amanheceu, creio eu. Encontrei-a sentada nos degraus da escada da frente quando abri a porta para apanhar o jornal. Como fazia muito frio, não pude negar-lhe a entrada na casa e ofereci-lhe um chá, que ela recusou. Aliás, não aceitou nada e também não vai embora.

Era evidente que Hagrid esgotara todos os seus recursos e encontrava-se dividido entre sua lealdade absoluta ao duque e sua bondade inata.

— Albus recusa-se a falar com lady Granger e eu já não sei mais o que fazer com ela.

— E onde está Albus?

— Ele foi avisar Diggle para cancelar seus compromissos de hoje, milorde. Disse que o senhor não está se sentindo bem.

Com a cabeça estourando de dor e mal conseguindo suportar a claridade vinda da janela, Snape nem tentou mudar de posição na cama.

— Realmente, não me sinto nada bem.

— Devo dizer isso a lady Granger?

— Não, de modo algum! Vá chamar Albus, sim?

Minutos depois, o valete chegou ao quarto, acompanhado por dois lacaios que carregavam e enorme banheira de cobre usada pelo duque. Sem a menor cerimônia, ajudou Snape a sentar-se na cama, mesmo tendo encontrado-o de olhos fechados, como se ainda dormisse.

— Vamos, milorde. Sei que está acordado.

O duque reconhecia que só podia culpar a si mesmo pelo seu estado lastimável naquela manhã e ninguém o ouviria se queixar. Apesar das dores intensas, aceitou a ajuda de Dumbledore e acomodou-se na banheira, com esperanças de que a água quase fervendo aliviasse os músculos tensos e enrijecidos de sua perna.

Em silêncio, o senhor começou a fazer-lhe a barba, enquanto ele se banhava. Essa atitude reticente era pouco habitual e Snape estava estranhando não ser severamente censurado.

— Vamos lá, Albus. Fale!

— Falar sobre o que, milorde?

Como Dumbledore jamais ficara tão bravo a ponto de não exprimir o que pensava, Snape desconfiou que talvez houvesse dito algo profundamente ofensivo ao valete. Lembrava-se de ter atirado uma garrafa com o intuito de acertar a cabeça dele, mas não lhe parecia ser o suficiente para justificar aquela frieza distante.

— Peço-lhe desculpas pelas minhas palavras, sejam elas qual forem, Albus. Eu estava embriagado, mas sabe que jamais o magoaria deliberadamente.

— Não me disse nada ofensivo, milorde. Só achei que já tem problemas demais para agüentar as minhas ladainhas de sempre.

Embora Snape não acreditasse naquela explicação, teve que se conformar com ela pois o valete já o ajudava a sair da banheira, ocupado em separar as roupas que o duque usaria.

— O que devo dizer a lady Granger, milorde? — perguntou Dumbledore, finalmente.

— Mande-a voltar para casa.

Snape jamais se submeteria à humilhação de descer as escadas, uma tarefa sempre penosa e difícil, na frente de Hermione.

— Não vai adiantar, milorde. Já repetimos isso várias vezes, mas ela insiste que só irá depois de conversar consigo.

— Pois eu não quero vê-la, nem hoje nem nunca mais. Ponha-a para fora da minha casa.

— À força, milorde? — perguntou Dumbledore, sem disfarçar a incredulidade.

— É evidente que não! — Enfurecido, Snape perdeu a paciência. — Por que diabo continuo pagando salários tão altos a você e a Rubeus se nem mesmo conseguem convencer um maldita mulher a ir embora de minha casa?

— Eu irei depois de dizer o que vim até aqui para dizer, Severus.

A voz calma vinha da porta do quarto e, profundamente chocados, os dois homens voltaram-se para encarar Hermione.

— Só preciso de cinco minutos de seu precioso tempo e partirei sem que ninguém precise me colocar para fora desta casa à força.

Por sorte, Snape já estava completamente vestido e, movendo-se com uma certa dificuldade pois ainda não se livrara das dores da perna, ele foi até a poltrona diante de lareira. Depois de acomodar-se, ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Hermione observando seus movimentos com extrema atenção. Enrubescendo como um adolescente, decidiu ouvi-la e acabar logo com aquela situação absurda.

— Acho que lady Granger e eu precisamos de uma xícara de café, Albus. Por favor, peça a Rubeus que nos prepare uma bandeja e a traga ao meu quarto.

O senhor saiu silenciosamente, deixando-os a sós.

— Não quer sentar-se também, lady Granger? — perguntou o duque, com uma polidez indiferente.

Na luz clara da tarde, Snape percebeu que ela estava com fundas olheiras. Talvez, como ele, Hermione também não tivesse conseguido dormir naquela maldita noite.

— Eu não esperarei pelo café. Sei que não me quer em sua casa. Admito que invadi, mais uma vez, a sua privacidade e novamente sou uma presença indesejável.

Snape custou a perceber que ela se referia à noite de amor no pequeno quarto sobre a cocheira. Não podia acreditar que ela se julgasse indesejada naquela ocasião e quase lhe apontou o quanto se enganava a esse respeito. Então, decidiu calar-se para não revelar sentimentos que preferia manter apenas para si mesmo.

— Eu tentei magoá-lo omais que me foi possível, ontem à noite. Não tenho desculpa pelo que fiz, mas gostaria de esclarecê-lo sobre os meus sentimentos naquela hora.

Ela parou de falar a fim de fitá-lo e avaliar o efeito de suas palavras. O duque a encarava com uma expressão distante, esperando que terminasse seu monólogo. Hermione começou a se desesperar.

— Naquele momento, eu acreditava que tinha sido a responsável pela morte de Ronald porque provoquei você, usando-o para lhe causar ciúmes. Racionalmente, admito que era uma suposição ridícula. Sei que não é um criminoso, capaz de matar um homem porque a mulher com quem... — ela titubeou, embaraçada, à procura das palavras certas. — De qualquer forma, agora estou ciente do motivo real do duelo. Fui informada das atividades dele e entendi todo o problema.

Mais uma vez Hermione se calou, preparando para a parte mais difícil da conversa.

— Sei que não me perdoará pelas palavras ofensivas, ditas num momento de exaltação e fúria. O pior... é que disse coisas que realmente não sinto. O problema de sua perna jamais teve qualquer importância nem nunca afetou meu amor por você. O seu defeito físico, que não é tão grave assim, faz parte de sua imagem e não a diminui ou me causa qualquer repulsa. Também não o comparei com Ronald em ocasião alguma.

Inquieta, Hermione levantou-se da poltrona. Snape não dissera _uma só palavra_ e teria de usar a única arma capaz de abrir uma brecha naquela muralha de frieza e indiferença.

— Eu te amo, Severus. Prometi-lhe, naquela noite, que jamais lhe pediria mais nada e sempre cumpro minha palavra. Só espero que, algum dia, acredite em mim e possa me perdoar.

O duque continuou calado, conforme a jovem previa. Naquele instante Dumbledore entrou com a bandeja do café e a encontrou já perto da porta.

— Pode acompanhar lady Granger até a porta, Albus? — Snape falava pela primeira vez desde que o valete os deixara e se dirigia a ele, não a Hermione. — Ela não pode ficar mais.

A voz de Snape a magoaria menos se revelasse raiva ou frieza e não aquela polidez indiferente. Ela desceu as escadas quase correndo, seguida por Dumbledore, e abriu a porta antes de Hagrid.

Enquanto esperava por sua montaria, sentiu que o valete a segurava pelo braço e não teve como disfarçar as lágrimas já molhando seu rosto.

— Ele vai superar tudo, lady Granger.

— Mas jamais perdoará, senhor Dumbledore. _— _Infelizmente, ele só podia concordar com as palavras de Hermione.

— Vou para bem longe daqui, senhor. Não há nada que me prenda a Londres e preciso me afastar das pessoas que irão me confortar pela perda de Ronald.

O cavalariço aproximava-se com a montaria da jovem, já preparada para ser montada.

— Para onde vai, milady? — perguntou Dumbledore, preocupado.

— Passarei algum tempo com uma tia que mora na Escócia. Quando achar que é o momento certo... conte a ele que eu lhe disse adeus...

Hermione entrou em casa sorrateiramente, a fim de não encontrar nem o pai nem o irmão. Na verdade, precisava fugir dos olhares sagazes de Harry, a quem nunca conseguira mentir com o menor sucesso. Sabia que, algum dia, seria obrigada a contar-lhe a verdade, mas não agora, quando sentia-se sem defesas e angustiada, precisando de solidão para procurar soluções que só ela poderia encontrar e depois realizar. Ela conseguiu alcançar o refugio de seu quarto sem encontrar ninguém e, como Luna também não estava à vista, jogou-se na cama, sem sequer tirar o casaco. Mais tarde, chamaria a criada para ajudá-la a despir-se, banhar-se, enfim para continuar vivendo. Mas agora precisava pensar no ato vergonhoso que cometera.

Nunca antes se dera conta do poder das palavras, talvez porque nunca tivesse sentido a necessidade de ferir deliberadamente a alguém que amasse. Agora vira seu efeito destrutivo marcando a alma de um outro ser como ferro em brasa. Ao virar-se a cabeça de lado, tocou o travesseiro e o encontrou molhado de lágrimas.

O que mais podia fazer? Não tinha condições de retornar à casa de Snape e contar-lhe a verdade. _"Eu lhe disse que era deformado e que seu defeito provocava repulsa. Acusei-o de assassinato. Agora que descobri estar esperando um filho seu, quero lhe pedir, pelo bem de meu pai e de meu irmão, para se casar comigo."_

Não, ela não tinha o direito de pedir-lhe ajuda e, portanto, não havia nenhuma solução e sofrimento para todos os envolvidos. Logo seria forçada a contar ao pai e ao irmão, vendo suas palavras causarem a dor de mais duas pessoas a quem amava. Conseguira o que desejava de Snape, mas o triunfo fora amargo demais.

A porta se abrindo suavemente interrompeu o circulo vicioso de seus pensamentos. Era Luna que entrou e sentou-se na cama de sua patroa.

— Você conversou com ele, Hermione? Eu me desesperei com sua demora.

— Eu falei e ele não disse uma só palavra. Forcei a entrada em seu quarto, pois Severus não queria me receber. Atendeu-me com toda a polidez e ofereceu-me café...

Penalizada, Luna a abraçou como a uma amiga querida.

— Não lhe contou que está esperando um filho dele?

— Não tive coragem. Depois de magoá-lo tanto, não poderia forçá-lo a assumir um compromisso que certamente o desagradaria muito. Severus não quer filho algum e por isso nunca se casou. Ele acredita que seu defeito físico seja um traço hereditário.

— E Snape se incomoda tanto assim por mancar? Que tolice!

— Acha que o diminui como homem. Disse-lhe que havia matado Ronald porque sentia ciúmes da perfeição física dele...

— E talvez sentisse.

— Mas não foi por isso que o matou, Luna. E falei muito mais. Ridicularizei seu andar manco, disse que achava seu defeito repulsivo...

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Hermione recomeçou a chorar. A vergonha era tão intensa que não queria ver a expressão de sua amiga depois de ter ouvido a verdade.

— Se ele a ama, acabará perdoando, querida. Ou será que realmente o defeito dele a incomoda?

— É claro que não! Só que agora Severus jamais acreditará nisso.

— Sei que o convencerá da verdade, com o tempo. Entretanto precisa se casar com ele de qualquer forma. Seu pai irá insistir nisso e você não tem outra saída. Se não lhe contar sobre o bebê, o general o fará e será muito pior.

Hermione sabia que Luna estava certa e teria de evitar essa situação a qualquer custo.

Reconhecendo o desespero no rosto de sua patroa, Luna decidiu que a guiaria naquele momento difícil. Ela sabia como era terrível não ter ninguém a quem recorrer e a apoiaria até o fim impedindo que tomasse alguma atitude insensata.

Mas naquela noite, começou a febre, provavelmente causada pela exaustão emocional e pelo frio intenso da manhã. Depois de dois dias sem qualquer melhora, Luna começou a se assustar, vendo que Hermione não reagia à doença para fugir de seus problemas.

O médico não entendia como uma jovem saudável e forte não apresentava nenhuma melhora e, com o passar dos dias, também começou a sentir medo de perder aquela paciente sem vontade de continuar vivendo.

Apesar de quase inconsciente, Hermione reagiu mal à presença do pai, encolhendo-se na cama para evitar que ele a tocasse. Após alguns dias, deixou de demonstrar desconforto, passando a uma completa apatia que o desesperava.

Uma voz a chamava, forçando-a a abandonar a paz do local distante onde se refugiara. Ela não a ouvira durante todo o tempo em que estivera doente e precisava muito dele.

— Mione... — murmurava Harry, tocando a testa febril da irmã... — Fale comigo, querida.

Com muito esforço, ela abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do irmão bem perto do seu.

— Harry — murmurou ela, sem reconhecer a própria voz. — O que está fazendo aqui? Levaram-me para um quarto no andar térreo?

— Não, querida. Eu pedi que me trouxessem até o seu quarto, que é o mesmo de sempre.

O medo que sentia pela vida do irmão forçou-a a reagir e tomar consciência da realidade.

— Mas você sabe que qualquer movimento pode prejudicá-lo! Como papai permitiu? Nunca mais faça isso!

— Eu o farei todos os dias se você não ajudar a si mesma, lutando contra a doença, meu bem. É uma simples febre, mas sua passividade pode provocar uma pneumonia ou algo pior. Nós não resistiríamos se perdêssemos também a nossa querida Hermione.

— Está me chantageando? — Ela sorriu, aflita por aliviar a preocupação de Harry. — Sempre usou essa tática comigo, não é verdade? Só que agora não dará certo. Seria penoso demais explicar tudo...

— Nada pode ser pior do que ver você ir morrendo aos poucos.

Agora Harry tinha certeza de que Hermione decidira deliberadamente entregar-se à doença. Tinha de descobrir o motivo dessa atitude que não combinava com o temperamento corajoso de sua irmã.

— O que está acontecendo, querida? Fale comigo ou pensarei que não confia mais em mim. Não sabe que eu jamais a trairei e só quero ajudar? Foi algo que Snape disse após a morte de Ronald? Ele a feriu tão brutalmente assim?

Ele se calou ao ver que ela negava suas palavras com um gesto de cabeça e, incapaz de controlar as lágrimas, tentava virar-se de lado para não vê-lo mais.

— O que ele disse, Hermione?

— Foi o que eu disse a ele a causa de tudo... — murmurou ela, sem disfarçar a angustia.

— E o que poderia dizer de tão terrível?

— Eu... eu o acusei de ter matado Ronald porque sentia ciúmes da perfeição física dele. Disse-lhe que a comparação entre ambos... oh, Deus! Falei que a perna dele provocava repulsa...

Só os soluços de Hermione ecoavam no quarto, porque Harry estava chocado demais para falar. Ele era a pessoa mais indicada para avaliar a destruição causada por palavras como aquelas . Sabia que efeito teriam no homem orgulhoso e altivo que esperava fosse, algum dia, seu cunhado além de amigo. Percebera os sentimentos nos olhos de Snape e nos de sua irmã. Depois de conhecê-lo melhor, acabara por considerá-lo o marido ideal para Hermione e não se preocupara com a intensa e evidente atração mútua, pois só poderia levá-los ao casamento. E as palavras dela haviam destruído o amor e possivelmente parte do homem. Snape se amargurava por ter uma perna defeituosa.

— Ah, minha querida irmã...

— Não diga mais nada — interrompeu ela. — Os seus olhos me lembram os dele no momento em que o ofendi mortalmente. Severus jamais me perdoará! Fui desculpar-me, bem cedo naquele dia, confessar que tinha falado com a voz do ódio e não sentia nada do que lhe dissera. Ele não trocou uma única palavra comigo... nem mesmo me olhou!

— Talvez com o tempo... — Harry não sabia como ajudar a irmã.

— E ainda não é tudo.

Hermione chegara ao fim de sua resistência e precisava do amor do irmão, pois não podia mais guardar o segredo só para si. Harry, que pensava em como reagiria se a mulher amada o ofendesse daquela forma, voltou ao momento presente, assustado com a gravidade da voz dela.

— Vou ter um filho dele.

Finalmente Harry compreendeu o desespero da irmã e a tocou carinhosamente no rosto.

— Eu avisei Snape que o mataria se a tocasse de novo. Ele disse que acreditava, mas mentiu. Não devia ter duvidado de mim porque...

— Pelo amor de Deus, Harry! Acha que quero ver um matando o outro? Sabia que você reagiria assim e por isso tinha decidido não contar-lhe a verdade. Papai também não pode ser avisado. Severus acabará desafiando-os para um duelo e não quero perder nenhuma das três pessoas a quem mais amo no mundo.

— Mas eu não posso admitir que homem algum desonre minha irmã. Como ousou fingir ser meu amigo enquanto a tratava como a uma prostituta?

— E eu não posso acreditar que me julgue uma — disse ela, serenamente. — Não importa o que você imagine sobre nosso relacionamento, Severus nunca agiu como se me considerasse uma mercenária. Ele sempre me tratou...

Hermione calou-se, compreendendo que jamais poderia transmitir a ninguém, nem mesmo à amiga mais íntima, quanto recebera de Severus naquelas horas de paixão. Fora amada como poucas mulheres seriam. Entretanto, ainda queria que o irmão entendesse a importância de uma única noite de amor.

— O que você faria, se acordasse no meio da noite e visse Ginny em sua cama, se despertasse com ela em seus braços, Harry? Seria capaz de rejeitá-la, de mandá-la embora de seu quarto? Teria forças para dizer "sou íntegro demais a ponto de recusar o que me oferece, de negar-lhe o que deseja?"

Ela esperou por alguns segundos, vendo a expressão do irmão se transformar, revelando que não resistiria à tentação de possuir a mulher a quem amava apaixonadamente.

— Pense no que significaria se ela lhe pedisse... praticamente implorasse, por uma única noite com você para guardar como uma lembrança preciosa pelo resto da vida? Diria não, meu bem?

Então, Hermione viu a resposta que não seria jamais colocada em palavras se delinear nos traços do irmão. O desejo de Harry era tão intenso que lutou para não chorar por ele também.

Os dois irmãos permaneceram em silêncio por um longo tempo, perdidos em seus pensamentos particulares. Quando Harry terminou de analisar seus próprios sentimentos mais íntimos, ignorando a dor que a perda de Ginevra lhe causaria até o último de seus dias, começou a fazer planos a fim de cuidar de Hermione. O desejo de vingança fora destruído por sua própria honestidade.

— Você escolheu o caminho errado para resolver seu problema, Mione. Tem uma nova vida em que deve pensar agora. Um bebê, querida! Não se deu conta que ao destruir a si mesma, estaria também destruindo parte de Severus, uma criança com alguns traços do homem com quem partilhou a beleza da paixão? Um filho para amar, moldar e criar para ser uma personalidade sem as marcas trágicas das quais o pai, infelizmen te, nunca pode se libertar?

As palavras de Harry eram uma mensagem clara de que ele a apoiaria incondicionalmente e com a ajuda do irmão, talvez existisse uma saída.

— Eu quero ter esse filho, Harry. — Ela ergueu o queixo, num gesto de desafio. — Não desistirei dele, em hipótese alguma! Posso viajar para outro país e nunca mais voltar à Inglaterra. Só lhe peço que, ao oferecer seu apoio _a mim, _esteja também ajudando essa criança por nascer.

— Pode contar comigo, querida. Entretanto, papai terá de saber, eventualmente, pois não compreenderá sua ausência prolongada. No momento presente, só lhe diremos que o médico recomendou-lhe um clima mais ameno para se recuperar da febre e só precisamos esperar suas forças retornarem. Quanto o tempo...

Harry hesitou, sem saber como tocar naquele assunto delicado que uma dama jamais discute diante de um homem, mesmo sendo seu irmão.

— Acho que não haverá perigo de alguém descobrir antes de mais dois meses.

— Então, comece a cuidar de si mesma e — ele sorriu carinhosamente para a irmã — reze para que a primavera chegue logo este ano.


	19. Capítulo 17

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Eis mais um capítulo!<p>

**Mile:** Flor, você terá sua resposta hoje! Prometo tentar não te deixar ansiosa demais, tentar, ok?rs

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Poucos se recordavam de um inverno tão rigoroso quanto o daquele ano. O rio Tâmisa chegou a congelar e a neve continuara a cair durante janeiro e fevereiro, com tal intensidade, que só os mais corajosos ou sem opção se arriscavam a viajar.<p>

Os informantes de Snape incluíam-se nesse grupo e continuavam a trazer notícias da guerra no continente europeu, felizmente sempre boas. A Itália fora liberada, Toulouse tomada e, por fim, os aliados haviam entrado em Paris. No fim de abril, tudo terminara e, com a chegada da tão ansiada primavera, Londres e toda a Inglaterra puderam festejar.

Apesar da dor provocada por Hermione, Snape mantinha sua associação com o general Potter, pois era uma obrigação profissional para ambos. Entretanto, o duque já não mais ia ao encontro dele e a responsabilidade das decisões recaiu sobre os ombros de Harry. Ele sabia ter encontrado um amigo apenas para ver essa amizade destruída por um ato no qual não participara e imaginava se Severus sentia a mesma tristeza por essa perda.

Finalmente, Snape retirou-se para Sandemer, sentindo que um capítulo na vida de todos eles se encerrara com a morte de Ronald Weasley, como se ao matá-lo, tivesse também destruído uma parte vital de todos os participantes daquele episódio trágico.

Junho já estava se iniciando quando ele retornou à capital. Seu retorno coincidiu com a visita do czar Viktor Krun¹ e ele recebeu uma infinidade de convites para as festividades que visavam homenagear o imperador russo.

Agora muitos nobres ansiavam por reconhecer publicamente o papel de Snape na derrota de Voldemort. Ele rejeitava essas tentativas de amizade interesseira e tardia demais, pois seu único desejo era ser recebido em uma casa. Um lar onde acreditava que nunca mais lhe dariam boas vindas.

Lupin o atendeu à porta e parecia tão genuinamente feliz que, a despeito de sua insegurança sobre a prudência de fazer essa visita, Snape sentiu-se menos tenso. Não estivera mais na casa dos Potter, que freqüentara com tanta assiduidade durante o verão e o outono, desde a noite anterior à morte de Ronald Weasley, logo após ter sido desafiado pelo jovem no clube Três Vassouras. Mas, ao entrar no quarto de Harry, a tensão retornou e ele ainda não tinha idéia do que dizer nem como descobrir o que viera a saber.

Tudo parecia inalterado naquele quarto onde passara tantas horas produtivas e de profunda satisfação pessoal, nem mesmo o homem que o aguardava com um sorriso nos lábios. Os olhos muito verdes de Harry não revelavam nada além de uma sincera amizade.

— Eu esperava que você viesse nos ver tão logo retornasse a Londres — disse Harry, estendendo-lhe a mão. — Ainda assim, temi que...

O rapaz calou-se, por receio de revelar o quanto sabia e ofender Snape. O homem que atravessava o quarto mancando para apertar sua mão revelava os sinais dos seis meses de isolamento no campo. Os olhos revelavam um imenso cansaço e as linhas em torno da boca pareciam mais fundas.

Por um instante, os dois homens permaneceram calados, pouco à vontade. Então, Harry ofereceu uma bebida ao duque, pedindo-lhe que se servisse pois ele continuava um inválido, preso a uma cadeira.

— Você me parece bem disposto, Harry — disse Snape, após servir-se de conhaque e sentar-se na poltrona em frente à do amigo.

— Veio até aqui para uma visita social em que se fala apenas de banalidades? Pensei que fossemos amigos de verdade, Severus.

— Eu temia que já não fosse mais possível.

— Por causa de Hermione? Ela me contou tudo o que lhe disse. Deve saber que ela falou num momento de desequilíbrio, motivado pela raiva e pelo medo, por emoções sobre as quais ainda não tinha controle.

— Não importa.

— Pois eu acho que importa muito! Também julgo que você deve admitir o quanto foi importante para poder perdoar.

— Não há nada a perdoar. Ela apenas falou a verdade.

— Ao compará-lo com Weasley, para desvantagem sua? Sabe que não tem o menor sentido, Severus. Hermione sentia-se responsável pela morte dele e por haver levado você a matar um homem, sobre o qual ainda não sabia a verdade.

— Por favor, Harry. Você não precisa me explicar nada. Vim apenas porque...

— Eu tenho algo a lhe dizer sobre a _sua _verdade, Severus — interrompeu o rapaz, dominando o outro homem com a força de sua personalidade. — Fui tão orgulhoso quanto você, meu amigo. Ficaria surpreso se soubesse como me orgulho agora de minhas pequenas realizações de inválido. Também fiz uma escolha, julguei-a a mais certa e senti-me tão nobre ao tomá-la. Só que viverei com minha decisão magnânima pelo resto de meus dias... e de minhas noites.

Percebendo a angustia do amigo, Snape procurava um meio de reconfortá-lo.

— Harry...

— Pense muito bem nas decisões que toma, Severus. Certifique-se de que seu orgulho será suficiente para servir-lhe de companhia durante todas essas noites até o fim de sua vida. — Subitamente, Harry deu uma gargalhada amarga. — Não sabe o quanto eu daria para poder mancar, meu amigo.

— Eu acabei de retornar da Escócia, meu amigo — murmurou Snape, como se não tivesse ouvido o desabafo do amigo. — As estradas ainda estão praticamente bloqueadas...

O rapaz não disse nada, mas sentiu a esperança renascer.

— Ela não está na casa de sua tia. Nunca foi para lá... deve ter mentido a Albus.

Ainda em silêncio, o jovem Potter esperava Snape finalmente lhe fazer a pergunta que o trouxera até aquela casa.

— Onde ela se escondeu, Harry? Está bem ou... — Embaraçado, o duque abaixou os olhos, num gesto raro em um homem tão altivo. — Talvez julgue que eu não mais tenha direito de perguntar. Esperei por tempo demais...

— Ela está na Itália, amigo. Partiu vários meses atrás para a casa de uma senhora que meu pai conhece há muitos anos. Pretendia mesmo ir para a Escócia, mas precisou alterar os planos devido ao inverno excessivamente rigoroso.

— E por que a Itália?

— Hermione não estava bem e os médicos recomendaram que procurasse um clima mais ameno.

Snape sentiu uma onda de pânico ao pensar que Hermione pudesse estar seriamente doente.

— E agora está bem? — perguntou ele, aflito.

Harry não respondeu, permanecendo em silêncio por um longo tempo até que o duque de Avon intuiu a verdade.

— Ela está esperando um filho meu! — Erguendo-se rapidamente da cadeira, postou-se diante do amigo. — Pode me dizer onde encontrá-la? Ainda haverá tempo?

— Sim, mas só se você se apressar bastante, amigo — exclamou Harry, sorrindo de felicidade.

A tarde chegava ao fim e o brilhante sol da Itália dourava a paisagem campestre. Hermione aproximou-se da janela, buscando alívio para o calor abafado, mas não soprava sequer uma brisa.

Ela ergueu os longos cabelos, resolvida a prendê-los no alto da cabeça, enquanto tentava não pensar em Snape. Quando se libertaria da dor das lembranças que a torturavam dia e noite? Nos momentos mais inesperados, recordava o calor da boca sensual sobre a sua, o prazer das mãos fortes acariciando seu corpo e lutava para afastar a dor que essas imagens sempre causavam.

Então, o viu encostado ao batente da porta, imóvel como uma estátua. No primeiro momento, imaginou que o desejo a fazia criar imagens inexistentes, mas ele sorriu, demonstrando não ser apenas uma alucinação.

Ela ainda estava com os braços erguidos para prender os cabelos e seu vestido de algodão fino revelava claramente o quanto estava adiantada a gravidez.

— Você parece uma _Madonna _pintada por Tiziano — murmurou ele, querendo demonstrar o quanto ainda a achava bela.

— Ele preferia modelos mais magras.

Embora tivesse se desesperado quando Snape não a procurara, imaginara a cena de reencontro de outra forma e, em vez de alegria, sentiu raiva. Queria que ele a visse novamente esguia, muito bela e talvez com uma expressão desdenhosa.

Por que havia chegado justamente quando o calor excessivo a deixava ainda mais desconfortável?

Na verdade, Hermione não tinha muita certeza de que a presença de Snape a agradava, naquele momento. Por que só viera agora? Ela esperara tantos meses!

— O que veio fazer aqui, Severus? — perguntou ela, com voz dura. — Pensei que já tivéssemos dito tudo o que havia para dizer.

— Depois que parei de me embriagar, noite após noite, procurando decidir como suportaria o resto de minha vida sem você, recuperei a costumeira lucidez e, subitamente, percebi algo muito errado. Uma mulher não vai visitar a tia velha nos confins da Escócia, com o intuito de passar seis meses nessa espécie de exílio, a não ser que esteja gravemente enferma e a espera da morte...

Hermione deu uma gargalhada zombeteira que não combinava com sua educação esmerada.

—... Ou se for ter um filho bastardo.

— Meu pai jamais lhe diria onde me encontrar — declarou ela, sem a menor lógica.

— Eu não perguntei nada a ele. Tive medo que me matasse antes de eu terminar de falar.

— Foi Harry!

— É claro que sim. Começo a pensar que ele é o único da família capaz de atitudes sensatas! — Então, mudou para um tom de voz mais suave. — Por que não me procurou, querida? Sempre soube o quanto a amo.

A ternura de Snape finalmente apagou a tristeza dos meses de solidão e Hermione já não precisava mais mentir.

— Eu o magoei demais. Daria parte de mim mesma e até anos de minha vida para jamais ter dito aquelas palavras. Durante meses, ouvia a minha voz repetindo-as e via a transformação em seu rosto ao escutá-las. Não me ocorria nada que pudesse desfazer o mal causado por minha falta de controle.

Ele balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar a lembrança da dor e Hermione voltou a se desesperar.

— Oh, Deus! Você jamais me perdoará, Severus! E como poderia?

— Posso porque a amo e, apesar daquelas palavras, mostrou que também me ama, de muitas formas. Só restou-me uma dúvida... por que não me contou sobre o bebê?

— Você deixou bem claro o que achava do casamento e, em especial, sobre crianças. Como podia forçá-lo a aceitar tudo o que sempre rejeitou? Eu o seduzi e tinha de pagar o preço sozinha.

Rindo, Snape aproximou-se dela, mas Hermione recuou, afastando-se novamente para perto da janela. Ele mal a ouvia, pensando apenas no sofrimento que causara à mulher amada. Então, se deu conta dos soluços.

— Estou enorme, minhas roupas não me servem mais, nem os sapatos! Até a aliança que Luna me comprou já não entra mais em meu dedo. Como ainda pode me querer?

— Você continua linda e eu a amo muito. Também vou adorar o pequeno ser que carrega em seu ventre, Hermione. Agora sou eu que lhe pergunto... como pode pensar que qualquer mudança física teria condições de afetar meus sentimentos por você?

Snape calou-se, sentindo que estava prestes a perder o controle sobre suas próprias emoções. Logo estaria implorando pelo amor de Hermione.

— Como a amo muito, crio coragem para acreditar que talvez retribua esse sentimento a ponto de não se importar com o que meu pai jamais pode suportar.

Subitamente, os olhos castanhos de Hermione revelaram uma mescla de preocupação e raiva.

— O que fará se o bebê não for perfeito, Severus? Rejeitará seu filho, como seu pai o fez?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, chocado com a falta de confiança de Hermione.

— Eu jamais faria isso a uma criança inocente. Sei que tentarei ser o melhor pai possível... mas você terá de me ajudar, querida. Não sei exatamente como agir porque nunca recebi amor. Meu modelo de paternidade é distorcido.

Hesitante, ele tocou o rosto corado da jovem e deslizou os dedos pelo pescoço esguio, até tocar os seios que pareciam transbordar do decote do vestido. A ânsia de despi-la para ver o corpo transformado pela maternidade era tão intenso que o assustou.

Hermione percebeu que ele recuava, mas lera o desejo nos olhos negros. Num gesto de reconciliação, abriu o corpete do vestido, oferecendo-lhe a visão dos seios nus.

Seus olhares se encontraram por uma fração de segundo, revelando que ambos precisavam reviver o prazer de uma única noite, já distante.

Ele sugou os seios amplos até senti-la suspirar de prazer. Os dois já não se lembravam de nada além de seu desejo, mas ouviram que alguém batia à porta e se afastaram, frustrados e ofegantes.

— Céus! Eu esqueci-me que há um padre à nossa espera na sala. Acho que está na hora de evitar que o próximo herdeiro do ducado de Avon nasça antes de ser legitimado, concorda?

— Um padre? E você não lhe contou que nenhum de nós dois é católico?

— Disse-lhe apenas que faria uma generosa doação para a paróquia dele. Além disso, é o único casamento reconhecido na Itália. Ao vir para cá, tornou mais difícil minha missão de transformar você em uma mulher honesta.

Depois de tê-la tocado, Snape não conseguia mais afastar as mãos de Hermione. Abraçando-a firmemente, sentiu-a relaxar ao encontro de seu corpo, apagando o sofrimento dos meses de separação.

— Passaremos por Paris antes de irmos para casa e realizaremos outra cerimônia de casamento. Tenho certeza de que encontraremos um clérigo entre a multidão de ingleses daquela cidade. Metade de Londres viajou para lá. — Snape acariciou o rosto que se erguia para ele, refletindo uma confiança absoluta. — Também pretendo contatar um cirurgião, o dr. Augusto Pye², sobre o qual ouvi falar muito bem. Quero que vá até a Inglaterra examinar Harry pois deve existir alguém, em algum lugar deste mundo, capaz de remover o maldito estilhaço de granada em sua espinha e não desistirei antes de o encontrar.

Sentindo-a enrijecer em seus braços, Snape analisou suas palavras para saber o que provocara aquela súbita tensão.

— Severus...

Hermione recuou, soltando-se dos braços dele, mas sem largar-lhe a mão. Snape teve certeza de que a menção de Harry a fez rever a imagem de sua própria deformidade. Talvez não quisesse um marido que poderia acabar em uma cadeira de rodas e, diante da inevitabilidade do casamento, se considerasse incapaz de aceitar esse futuro pouco promissor.

— Acho melhor trazer logo esse padre, Severus — suspirou ela com uma expressão de dor. — Ou seu filho nascerá antes da bênção que unirá seus pais em casamento.

A partir daquele momento, ela teve a impressão de que os acontecimentos se aceleravam. Aquele homem único, que seria seu marido dentro de poucos minutos e que não sabia falar italiano, conseguia comandar a situação com espantosa autoridade e eficiência, como se estivesse na Inglaterra. Talvez tanto sangue azul correndo nas veias criasse um idioma entendido por todo o mundo!

Infelizmente, o médico que viera fazer o parto não conseguia se entender com o nobre de expressão arrogante. Tentou comunicar-lhe que maridos não permanecem no quarto onde suas esposas lutam para dar a luz a um filho. Entretanto, os olhos negros lhe enviaram uma mensagem tão clara que ele desistiu. Afinal, todos sabiam que os ingleses são loucos!

Foi a noite mais longa na vida de Snape. Por horas a fio, viu Hermione se debater, segurando sua mão, suportando a dor sem soltar um único gemido. Ela só murmurava seu nome, como se aquele som a ajudasse a ter mais forças.

A agonia se prolongou por tanto tempo que ele se amaldiçoou por ter feito amor com aquela mulher e lhe causado esse brutal sofrimento. Se não fosse fraco a ponto de ceder a desejos incontroláveis, ela não estaria assim!

— Não se preocupe, querido — murmurou ela, lendo os pensamentos do marido. — Eu venderia minha alma por aquela noite. Pensei que seria a única para nós dois.

Subitamente, as dores aumentaram e Snape acreditou que iria perder Hermione. Sem perceber o que fazia, começou a rezar, lembrando-se de preces esquecidas há muitos anos.

Finalmente, com o raiar do sol, seu filho nasceu e Hermione pode descansar. O duque afastou-se, parando junto da janela, enquanto o médico cuidava da criança e depois da mãe.

Após alguns minutos, quando a criança já estava envolta num xale bordado, ele ouviu Hermione perguntar algo ao médico, em italiano. Viu-o olhar em sua direção, respondendo rapidamente às perguntas.

— Foi fácil para o primeiro filho — disse o médico, em inglês, ao terminar sua missão naquela casa e sair do quarto, como se temesse alguma reação insensata do pai da criança.

Quando os dois ficaram a sós, Hermione não controlou mais o riso.

— Céus, Severus! Você assustou demais o pobre homem! — Vendo que o marido não se aproximava da cama, chamou-o para perto dela. — Venha ver seu filho, querido.

Snape aproximou-se, sem perceber que sua lentidão relutante demonstrava um intenso temor.

— Ele é lindo e... perfeito. O médico o examinou e declarou que está tudo bem, mas sei que você precisa ver por si mesmo. Leve-o até a janela.

Hermione notou o tremor das mãos de marido ao abrir o xale que envolvia o bebê. Com delicadeza próxima à reverência, ele tocou as pernas perfeitamente bem formadas do filho que, num gesto instintivo de recém nascido segurou um dos dedos do pai. Disfarçando a emoção, Snape beijou-lhe a testa pequenina.

* * *

><p>1- Nesse caso, Krun está substituindo o Czar Alexandre Pavlovich Romanov (Alexandre I da Rússia), tio-bisavô de Nikolái Alieksándrovich Romanov (Nicolau II – pai da Anastácia). Foi Alexandre I em 1812 que durante a guerra, incendiou a cidade de Moscou, fazendo com que o exército de Napoleão tenha uma baixa considerável, os obrigando a recuar. Isso foi o início de sua derrota.<p>

2- Para quem não lembra, era o estagiário nascido trouxa, que tentou dar pontos em Arthur Weasley, quando ele estava internado no hospital St. Mungus Para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos, no livro Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix.


	20. Capítulo 18

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Eis mais um capítulo!<p>

**Liza:** Flor, logo, logo você descobre...rs

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O duque e a duquesa de Avon passaram algumas semanas na Toscana, enquanto Hermione se recuperava do parto e depois viajaram para Paris, onde um clérigo anglicano tornou a casá-los em uma cerimônia que seria válida na Inglaterra.<p>

Snape alugara uma luxuosa mansão, apesar de pretenderem ficar apenas algumas semanas na Cidade Luz, e rodeou a esposa e o filho de cuidados e todas as atenções possíveis. Hermione era tratada como se fosse uma peça de frágil porcelana também pela criadagem que atendia ao menor de seus desejos.

Quando ele a julgou recuperada do cansaço da viagem da Itália até Paris, a mansão passou a receber uma sucessão de modistas que vinham tirar as medidas da nova duquesa a fim de elaborar seu novo guarda roupa. Ao menor sinal de fadiga, Luna as dispensava, voltando toda a sua atenção para a jovem patroa e forçando-a a descansar.

Todas as noites, Hermione jantava com o marido, ouvindo-o relatar os últimos acontecimentos e mexericos que agitavam a colônia inglesa em Paris. Durante os anos de guerra, a aristocracia britânica fora privada do prazer de visitar aquela magnífica cidade e parecia ter se deslocado em peso para lá. Após o jantar, Snape a escoltava até o quarto, a fim de que descansasse mais para recuperar as força e ia se reunir aos seus conterrâneos.

A vida da duquesa se concentrava no filho, que era uma fonte contínua de felicidade, e na expectativa dos passos do marido, soando pelo vestíbulo, no final da tarde, quando ele retornava de suas atividades diurnas.

Só havia um problema nessa existência perfeita: ele nunca a procurava em seu lindo e solitário quarto de dormir. Já estavam há mais de um mês em Paris e Hermione sentia-se tão desorientada com a falta de interesse físico de Snape que pensava em pedir conselhos a Luna. Talvez ela lhe pudesse ensinar como despertar novamente o desejo do marido. Começava a temer que, apesar de falar de amor, ainda não a perdoara. E no entanto, o duque a tratava com todo o carinho, acumulando-a de presentes e esforçando-se para distraí-la com seu senso de humor refinado, tentando seu apetite com as mais exóticas iguarias encontradas na cidade onde comer era uma arte.

As aparências indicavam que ele era um marido devotado e amoroso, mas não existia a intimidade amorosa de um casal apaixonado. Cada dia que passava, parecia mais angustiante para Hermione.

Numa tarde chuvosa, Snape chegou mais cedo em casa, pois o mau tempo impedira seu encontro costumeiro com Flitwick. Era um prazer retornar para sua pequena família e certificar-se de que estavam rodeados de todo o conforto e luxo, como sempre fora sua intenção ao se casar e tornar-se pai.

Ele imaginava que a encontraria no salão, onde sempre o esperava a fim de poupar-lhe o esforço de subir as escadas. Entretanto, ainda era muito cedo e o mordomo avisou-o que a duquesa estava em seus aposentos. Ao encontrar apenas Luna, que arrumava o vestido a ser usado para o jantar daquela noite, soube que Hermione continuava no quarto do filho.

— Ela está descansando bastante, Luna? — perguntou ele, preocupado.

— Creio que milady já se recuperou completamente, milorde. Já está em perfeitas condições para reassumir suas atividades sociais.

Embora as palavras da moça não revelassem nada além da atenção de uma criada de quarto bem treinada, Snape teve a impressão de que havia nelas um sentido oculto. Inquieto, foi à procura da esposa nos aposentos do bebê.

Hermione estava amamentando o filho, com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios, e cantando uma velha cantiga de ninar para a criança em seus braços. Ao avistar o marido parado à porta do quarto, sorriu-lhe, demonstrando alegria por seu retorno ao lar, apesar da ausência ter sido de poucas horas. Ela nunca se julgara capaz de amar com uma intensidade que chegava a ser dolorosa.

Aquele era o homem mais belo, elegante e inteligente que já conhecera. Mal podia acreditar que amasse alguém tão banal quanto se julgava ser. Então, veio à sua mente a terrível suspeita que crescia com o passar dos dias. Aparentemente, o marido não a desejava e, embora sustentasse a esposa e o filho com todos os luxos e confortos imagináveis, apenas pagara o preço necessário por tê-la possuído na noite em que ela invadira seu quarto e sua cama.

A certeza de que o casamento fora um modo de reparar seu nome diante da sociedade trouxe lágrimas aos olhos de Hermione. Para evitar que Snape as visse, abaixou a cabeça. Então sentiu os dedos dele tocando seu seio, numa carícia suave.

Era o primeiro gesto íntimo desde que haviam se reencontrado na Toscana e Hermione ergueu os olhos, cheia de esperança. Como se tivesse se dado conta de sua reação instintiva, Snape recuou, retomando sua expressão cortes, mas distante.

— Eu pedi a Rubeus que contratasse uma ama de leite para o bebê. Se ela foi dispensada por não ser adequada, darei ordens para que seja substituída.

— Ela continua a seu serviço. Sabe que Hagrid jamais contrataria alguém sem qualidades excepcionais.

— Talvez você recuperasse as forças mais rapidamente se deixasse essa tarefa para a ama de leite, querida. Se continua acordando à noite para amamentar o bebê, não está dormindo as horas necessárias para um repouso adequado.

— Não é uma tarefa e sim um prazer para mim. — Ela tentava explicar, embora suspeitasse que o marido não fosse compreender. — Sinto que ele precisa de mim e eu dele. Além disso, o que me restaria a fazer, durante o dia todo, se não cuidasse de meu filho?

Subitamente, todas as frustrações reprimidas vieram à tona e Hermione não conseguia mais se conter.

— Há uma multidão de criados nesta enorme mansão. Arrumam os vasos de flores, cuidam de meus vestidos e organizam os cardápios, atribuições com que eu ocupava meu tempo em casa de meu pai. Quero conviver com meu bebê antes que se torne um menino crescido, a fim de não ser apenas mais um rosto na vida dele. Sinto muito se não sou uma esposa aristocrática e à altura de seu título de nobreza, mas não desistirei de manter uma ligação muito íntima com meu filho, Severus.

— Por Deus, Hermione — disse Snape, após o silêncio que se seguiu ao desabafo dela. — Não estou lhe pedindo para afastar-se de seu filho. Fico feliz ao ver que você é uma mãe tão amorosa, só não quero que se esgote cuidando de um bebê, pois sei como podem ser absorventes e exaustivos. Entretanto, a sua reação me demonstrou que deve ter voltado ao normal.

Embora estivesse adiando esse momento por medo, o duque admitiu que chegara a hora de reconduzir sua esposa ao convívio social.

— Chegaram diversos convites para nós e, durante o jantar, quero que escolha qual deles você deseja aceitar. A duquesa de Avon irá conquistar Paris como já o fez em Londres!

— Você irá comigo? — perguntou ela, quase sem acreditar que o marido pretendia apresentá-la ao mundo cintilante da sociedade parisiense.

— Mas é claro! Eu não perderia esse espetáculo por nada nesse mundo — declarou ele, interpretando mal a animação da esposa, a quem julgava interessada apenas em se transformar num sucesso social.

Embora Hermione não sentisse o menor prazer em tornar-se parte de uma sociedade que considerava fútil e sem interesse, talvez as festas apresentassem uma oportunidade para despertar novamente o interesse do marido por ela. Snape ficara com ciúmes de Ronald e, se visse que outros homens a achavam atraente, poderia procurá-la como o amante ardente do passado e não mais como o marido atencioso e distante do presente.

Mais uma vez, suspeitou que a presença dele no quarto, durante o parto, matara todo o desejo do marido. Ou talvez suas formas, agora mais cheias o agradassem menos do que o corpo esguio e quase sem curvas de antes da gravidez.

Então, ao colocar o filho no berço, viu-se refletida no espelho, com o vestido aberto, os seios muito grandes e com os mamilos escurecidos e estremeceu. Certamente Snape sentia repulsa por uma mulher que, como uma camponesa, oferecia o peito para alimentar o filho. Ele insistira na necessidade de uma ama de leite. Por desprezar esse hábito plebeu ou por querer uma esposa perfumada e excitante, em vez de uma mãe, cheirando a leite e talco de bebê?

— Você tem toda a razão sobre a ama de leite, Severus. Sei que as mulheres de seu círculo social não amamentam os filhos. Farei como você quer. Sinto muito.

— Não existe motivo algum para se desculpar, Hermione. Não quero que se considere plebéia ou pouco aristocrática porque a escolhi para ser a duquesa de Avon e isso basta.

Hermione já não se sentia mais segura de nada e suspeitou que o marido tivesse encontrado alguma mulher fascinante, sofisticada como ele e capaz de excitá-lo de formas que ela sequer imaginava quais fossem. Não entendia por que o desejo e o amor que haviam renascido na Itália, feneciam em Paris.

— Eu irei ao seu encontro na sala tão logo me vista para o jantar, querido.

Ela o viu sair do quarto, mancando mais do que o normal e controlou-se para não fazer nenhum comentário. Imaginava que a umidade devia afetar a perna dele, mas evitava quaisquer comentários a esse respeito a fim de não magoá-lo mais. Fingia ignorar o problema, desviava os olhos e deixava que Dumbledore cuidasse de tudo.

Snape saiu do quarto e fechou a porta silenciosamente a fim de não acordar o bebê. Então, encostou-se à parede do corredor, respirando fundo para se controlar. A situação estava se tornando mais difícil do que previra. Sua intenção fora dar à esposa e ao filho uma vida de conforto e luxo, mas Hermione não parecia feliz apesar de seus esforços.

Ela queixara-se das horas de solidão, mas ele sofria com a proximidade da esposa, desejando-a com uma intensidade insensata. No início fora fácil porque Hermione precisara recuperar as força e só era necessário cuidar de sua saúde. Agora a esposa se transformara em uma tentação irresistível, com um corpo voluptuoso.

Se tivesse chegado antes na Itália, ainda haveria tempo de conquistá-la novamente. A união de seus corpos seria um fogo ardente e que os purificaria de todos os erros cometidos no passado. Mas não fora possível e, com o passar do tempo crescia seu amor. Agora não resistiria a uma rejeição, portanto só lhe restava continuar vivendo aquela farsa.

Mancando acentuadamente e com dores fortes, Snape dirigiu-se para seu quarto, esperando que Dumbledore conseguisse dar-lhe algum alívio. Prometera a esposa que voltariam a freqüentar a sociedade e já temia sua reação de ciúme diante dos olhares masculinos que a beleza dela atrairia.

Após o jantar, ele e Hermione escolheram a recepção que marcaria sua primeira apresentação à sociedade parisiense. Discutiram o modelo do vestido que seria usado, o tecido mais adequado e, já bem mais tarde, o duque a acompanhou até a porta do quarto e beijou-lhe carinhosamente a mão.

Mais uma vez, Hermione entrou sozinha em seus aposentos, certa de que o marido realmente não mais a via como uma mulher desejável.

Na noite seguinte, ela recebeu um recado de Snape, avisando-a que não poderia jantar em casa. Na verdade, ele e Dumbledore chegaram muito tarde, depois da meia noite.

Para recompensá-la de mais uma noite de solidão, o duque lhe trouxera uma delicada caixa de música e decidiu deixá-la sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, pois Hermione certamente estaria dormindo. Então Hagrid contou-lhe que a duquesa estivera bastante indisposta e ele sentiu um início de pânico.

Ao entrar no quarto às escuras, custou a avistar o vulto da esposa na cama.

— O que houve, Hermione?

— Pedi a Hagrid que não lhe dissesse nada — exclamou ela, contrariada.

Com um gesto breve, pedindo que Luna se retirasse do quarto, Snape aproximou-se da cama da esposa.

— Eu estou bem, Severus — murmurou ela, tocando o rosto do marido que não disfarçava a preocupação. — Vá jantar e depois descansar porque já é bem tarde.

Ele ia aceitar a sugestão de Hermione quando tocou-lhe o rosto e sentiu que ardia em febre.

— Por Deus! Você precisa de um médico! — Alarmado, ele levantou-se da cama, a fim de tocar a campainha para chamar o mordomo.

— Por favor, Severus! Não é nada de grave e não quero que chame médico algum!

Preocupado com o desespero na voz da esposa, ele segurou as mãos dela e, em sua ânsia para confortá-la, soltou a bengala. Hermione percebeu o quanto ele estava descontrolado, pois nunca perdia o contato com sua grande fonte de apoio.

— Sinto muito por não ter podido jantar com você, querida. Sabe que não existe lugar algum onde eu preferisse estar do que ao seu lado.

Incapaz de encontrar outro modo de reconfortá-la, Avon tomou-a nos braços e, subitamente, o desejo o envolveu, mais forte do que a preocupação com o bem estar de sua esposa. Com mãos tremulas, desabotoou a camisola e recuou, chocado.

Hermione começou a soluçar, sem forças para impedir que o marido visse as bandagens apertadas sobre seus seios. Ela deixara de amamentar o bebê e Luna só conhecia esse método para aliviar as dores.

— Toque a campainha para chamar Luna — pediu ele, num tom de voz frio e distante.

— Por quê, Severus? — perguntou ela, desesperada com a situação que criara.

Na verdade, quisera apenas ser uma mulher sofisticada e à altura do marido. Agora percebia que sua atitude seria considerada mais uma falta de berço e aumentaria o abismo entre os dois. Por sua vez, Snape se recriminava por ter levado Hermione a um ato tão insensato. Como sempre, errava sistematicamente em seu modo de se comunicar com a esposa.

— Por favor, não a culpe, Severus. Luna apenas cumpriu minhas ordens. Ela disse que eu devia parar gradualmente de amamentar o bebê ou sentiria muitas dores nos seios. O único método de aliviá-las é atando-os firmemente e pedi-lhe que tomasse essa providência.

— E por que sofrer tanto se poderia evitar tudo continuando a amamentar seu filho?

Ele realmente não entendia por que Hermione se submetera a um suplício quase medieval.

— Porque você me pediu — murmurou ela, em voz muito baixa. — Queria que eu o entregasse à ama de leite e...

A primeira vez que a jovem duquesa ouvira Snape pronunciar um palavrão fora quando o médico o obrigara, em vão, a sair do quarto durante o nascimento do bebê. A segunda vez ecoou no quarto, no instante em que Luna entrava.

— Minha bengala rolou para debaixo da cama e quero que a pegue — ordenou ele, num tom de voz que assustou as duas mulheres. — Depois, tire esses malditos trapos dos seios de minha esposa!

Ele saiu do quarto, andando com dificuldade apesar do apoio da bengala, e bateu a porta trás de si. Nenhuma das duas o vira se comportar de forma explosiva, pois Snape era invariavelmente polido e permaneceram em silêncio, pressentindo que a crise não terminara.

Luna ainda não terminara de retirar as ataduras quando o duque retornou ao quarto, carregando o filho nos braços. Ele o segurava com uma delicadeza infinita e, ao sentar-se na poltrona diante da cama, colocou a bengala ao seu lado no chão.

— Entregue Jas à mãe, Luna — pediu ele, sem nenhum traço da raiva de momentos atrás na voz agora calma e polida. — E depois pode nos deixar a sós.

Durante um longo tempo, reinou o silêncio no quarto, rompido apenas pelos sons do bebê que mamava avidamente. Ao olhar para o marido, Hermione surpreendeu-se ao encontrar uma expressão de ternura e desejo que não via desde a noite no quarto sobre a cocheira, quando Jas fora concebido.

— Pode me explicar por que eu queria vê-la passar por esse sofrimento, minha querida e tola esposa?

— Sei que sua intenção não era de me fazer sofrer — ela sorriu, esperançosa com o amor que via brilhar nos olhos do marido. — Não sou tão tola assim! Mas eu desejava tanto que tudo voltasse a ser como antes... queria ir ao baile com minha antiga figura esguia e de seios pequenos, jantar com você sem me preocupar com o leite manchando meu vestido e estar sempre emanando um sedutor perfume francês em vez de água de colônia própria para bebês!

Ela se calou ao ouvir a gargalhada espontânea de Snape, que aliviava a tensão e restaurava o ambiente de serenidade.

— Tive medo que me visse como uma ama de leite para sempre e... não mais como uma mulher desejável.

Naquele momento, ele decidiu que tentaria conquistar a esposa com todo o encanto gabado pelas outras mulheres ao longo de sua movimentada vida amorosa. Se então Hermione o rejeitasse por julgá-lo repulsivo, como afirmara na noite da morte de Weasley, ou por compará-lo com os homens com quem conviveria nas próximas semanas, a deixaria partir.

Certamente a sustentaria, sem lhe negar nada, mas viveriam um casamento de conveniência, do tipo que tantos de sua classe social consideravam ser o único realmente civilizado entre um homem e uma mulher.

— Trouxe um presente para você.

Quando Hermione abriu a caixa de música e ouviu a canção de ninar que sempre cantarolava para o filho, sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Notando a emoção da esposa, Snape pediu-lhe algo que teria um significado ainda mais importante para selar aquele momento do renascer da atração entre eles.

— Não quer que eu peça a Rubeus para servir o meu jantar aqui em seu quarto?

Ela não imaginava o quanto seria importante a sua resposta, mas o duque sentiu-se plenamente recompensado com o que ouviu.

— É o que eu mais adoraria. Entretanto, posso descer para o salão se você quiser a minha companhia.

— Não, querida. Seria tolice vestir-se novamente só para descer e jantar comigo se podemos fazê-lo na intimidade de seu quarto. Vou trocar de roupa e avisarei Hagrid quando estiver pronto.

Inclinado-se, Snape a beijou na testa e depois de fitar a esposa e o filho com um olhar de amor infinito, saiu do quarto.


	21. Capítulo 19

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Eis mais um capítulo!<p>

**Liza:** Só me fala uma coisa, com um morcegão desses, você se lembraria de resguardo ou de qualquer outra coisa?rsrsrs  
>Eu nessa hora nem saberia o que é isso... XD<p>

**Mile:** Então... Não posso falar muito, mas que essa teimosia me estressa, estressa e muito... Tenho vontade de bater nesses dois, em alguns momentos...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione chamou novamente Luna para que a criada a ajudasse a se preparar. Após banhar-se, colocou uma reveladora camisola cor de marfim, que acentuava o castanho de seus cabelos, transformando-os em uma cascata de cobre polido. Então, escolheu o mais insinuante da enorme coleção de perfumes, em requintados frascos de cristal, todos presenteados pelo marido.<p>

— Pelo menos, não estarei com cheiro de maternidade — exclamou ela, colocando algumas gotas entre os seios.

Luna a fitou, interrogativamente, e Hermione encolheu os ombros, num gesto de dúvida. Enquanto ela se acomodava em uma das duas poltronas junto da mesa onde Hagrid lhes serviria o jantar, a criada apenas ajeitava os lençóis da cama, deixando-a num descuido convidativo.

Mas quando Snape retornou de roupas caseiras e não com um _robe de chambre, _como ela esperava, a jovem disfarçou o desapontamento. Sorriu e conversou, disposta a se mostrar uma companhia estimulante, enquanto o mordomo orientava os três criados que lhes serviam o jantar.

A presença dos criados impedia que fosse uma refeição íntima, partilhada apenas pelos dois. Snape mal os notava, mas percebeu o desconforto da esposa e pediu a Hagrid que se retirassem, pois eles se serviriam sozinhos.

O mordomo não disfarçou o horror diante da idéia de que o duque serviria seu próprio jantar e só se conformou quando Hermione, sorrindo para ele, afirmou que cuidaria de tudo. Finalmente os criados se retiraram, deixando-os a sós.

Agora ela podia agir com espontaneidade e realizar os pequenos gestos íntimos de carinho que reprimia durante os jantares formais no imenso salão de refeições.

— É tão bom ficar sozinha com você — murmurou ela, colocando a mão sobre a do marido. — Nas semanas de minha recuperação na Itália, a casa era pequena, com apenas dois criados, e nós passávamos o dia todo juntos. Conversávamos muito e nunca nos faltava assunto, não foi? Agora, nos vemos tão pouco! — Ela calou-se, temendo estragar aquela noite especial com queixas. — Não imagina a minha felicidade por essa oportunidade de partilharmos uma refeição e estarmos juntos...

— Eu também, querida. Logo que as conferências começarem... — ele emudeceu ao ver a expressão chocada da esposa.

— Você vai para as conferências de paz em Viena? Então... não voltaremos para casa logo como foi previsto? Oh, Severus! Eu queria tanto levar o bebê para mostrá-lo a Harry! E para papai... achei que assim, talvez...

— Seu pai a ama muito, Hermione. Não sei por que teme a reação dele — Snape hesitou — ao nosso casamento, pois o conhece bem demais para prever que, quando Jas segurar seus dedos, pela primeira vez, ele estará irremediavelmente perdido. Não se preocupe com nada, amor. O general será uma conquista fácil demais e se sentirá orgulhoso de ensinar mais um garoto a cavalgar, a esgrimir e a fazer tudo que já ensinou aos seus irmãos.

— Tem certeza de que não terá ciúmes... — Hermione emudeceu, percebendo que sua brincadeira provocara uma expressão de dor, rapidamente disfarçada, no rosto do marido.

Sabendo que falar sobre o filho não apresentaria nenhum perigo, ela deu vazão ao seu amor materno. O duque manteve a conversa com idêntica alegria, até voltar ao assunto que o interessava.

— E você, Hermione? Está mesmo se sentindo bem?

Ela estremeceu de felicidade ao ouvir a ternura na voz do marido. Talvez naquela noite os dois voltassem a se amar...

— Estou ótima! — exclamou ela, a fim de invalidar qualquer possibilidade de que Snape desse uma desculpa e a deixasse passar mais uma noite solitária.

O problema era que ela não sabia como se comportar. Seduzira-o, com sucesso, numa noite muito diferente daquela e agora as circunstâncias eram outras. Finalmente, agiu num impulso e, levantando-se da poltrona, estendeu as mãos para o marido.

Tendo visto a dor de Hermione por causa das bandagens nos seios, o duque levantou-se também, acreditando que chegara o momento de dizer boa noite à esposa. Desejava-a muito, mas não viera com intuitos de sedução e sim para oferecer-lhe carinho e segurança.

— Já percebi que esqueci-me do tempo e você precisa descansar, querida.

Segurando uma das mãos dela, Snape dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Não, Severus...

Ele se deteve, ainda incerto quanto às intenções de Hermione, mas ela ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios.

— Por favor, fique...

Não havia dúvidas de que ela o queria! Mal contendo a euforia de saber que a esposa também o desejava intensamente, ele a acompanhou até a cama, sem desviar os olhos do rosto delicado e colorido por um doce rubor.

Durante um longo tempo, eles apenas se beijaram, sentindo o desejo crescer com o contato de seus lábios, a cada momento mais audazes e exigentes. Snape controlava-se para não possuí-la imediatamente.

Então, ele afastou a alça da camisola e tocou os seios de Hermione. Ouvindo o involuntário gemido de dor, recuou imediatamente, enquanto lutava para recuperar o controle e acalmar a respiração alterada.

— Nunca acreditei que a dor fosse um afrodisíaco, minha querida.

Mesmo vendo que os olhos negros a fitavam com ternura e não recriminação, Hermione queria mantê-lo ao seu lado naquela noite.

— Não foi nada, Severus. Apenas...

Mas embora ela continuasse a puxá-lo para mais perto de seu corpo, o duque resistiu e sentou-se na cama. Com um sorriso de compreensão, voltou a cobrir os seios nus da esposa.

— Não me deixe, Severus. Fique comigo esta noite.

— Nós teremos todas as noites do mundo, amor. Quero que nossa união, depois de tanto tempo, seja perfeita, sem nenhum desconforto para você.

Ele sabia que não conseguiria conter a volúpia. Precisava esperar porque queria que Hermione estivesse pronta para corresponder ao desejo sem freios que o consumia.

— Mas você me deu tanto! Tem sido tão bom para mim e para Jas que... queria lhe dar algo igualmente importante...

A jovem emudeceu, chocada com a transformação no rosto do marido. Ele estava tão desfigurado quanto na noite em que o ofendera mortalmente ao ridicularizá-lo por causa do defeito na perna.

— E por gratidão que está se oferecendo a mim?

— Por Deus, Severus! — exclamou ela, tomada pelo medo e pelo desespero.

— Numa espécie de sacrifício? A fim de pagar pelo que lhe dou e garantir que eu continue a cuidar de você e de seu filho? Muito obrigado, Hermione, mas dispenso imolações da sua parte. Como minha esposa, tem direito a tudo que me pertence e sempre será tratada como uma duquesa. Recuso-me a ser reembolsado com o uso de seu corpo.

Depois de apanhar a bengala, Snape dirigiu-se para a porta.

— Não se sinta obrigada comercializar seus encantos. Você desvaloriza o que quer que exista ainda entre nós.

— E o que temos, Severus? — explodiu ela, sem conter a amargura. — Que nome daria a essa farsa de casamento?

— É simplesmente um casamento como milhares de outros. Sou responsável por ter lhe dado um filho e você é minha esposa.

Ele lutava para não revelar seu sofrimento. Iludira-se, imaginando desejo quando só existia gratidão. Essa revelação era amarga demais, mas precisava assegurar a Hermione que não seria necessário oferecer-lhe o corpo por obrigação conjugal.

— Responsável? — Ela perdera o controle da raiva. — Não quero que se sinta responsável por mim! Nunca o pedi, certo? Agora sei que se casou comigo porque a sua honra o exigia e para dar uma satisfação a Harry e a meu pai. Não foi por mim mesma! Nunca foi!

Erguendo-se também da cama, ela parou diante do marido tremula de fúria.

— Responsável por mim! — repetiu ela, revoltada com a confirmação de suas piores suspeitas.

— Não é verdade, Hermione. Não me casei com você apenas por julgar que era uma responsabilidade minha.

— Claro que não! — ironizou ela. — Os meus talentos na cama superavam o de suas requintadas e experientes amantes, não foi? A atração era tão grande que só me procurou depois de seis meses, acompanhado por um padre e por seu senso de dever!

Incapaz de se calar, Hermione reagia com uma violência inesperada até para si mesma.

— Tenho certeza de que se casou comigo porque não resistia aos meus encantos. Nos últimos dois meses, percebi o quanto me considerava irresistível, sabe?

A voz dela ecoava pelo quarto e, na manhã seguinte, todos os criados estariam comentando a briga dos patrões. Sabia o quanto isso aborreceria o arrogante duque de Avon, mas não conseguia mais se controlar. Planejara seduzi-lo e, em vez de se amarem apaixonadamente, ela o enfrentava rubra de cólera, gritando como uma mulher vulgar. Não era de se espantar que o marido não a desejasse! Era tão atraente quanto um galo de briga!

Pela primeira vez na vida, Snape não sabia de que forma deveria agir. Usara as palavras erradas e a convencer de que o casamento não passara de um dever e agora só poderia consertar o erro com a verdade absoluta.

— Casei-me com você porque a amo muito, Hermione.

— E se eu não estivesse esperando um filho seu? Ainda assim se casaria comigo?

Essa era a única pergunta que importava para a jovem. No caso de Snape, representava apenas uma parte dos sentimentos confusos e ainda não resolvidos sobre sua herança genética. Possivelmente não se casaria com ela se não houvesse um filho por nascer, a fim de poupar à criança a cruz de seu defeito. Entretanto, isso não significava que não a amasse.

Na verdade, nunca amara ninguém como a ela. Desejava-a desesperadamente e fora difícil não aceitar a oferta dela, mesmo sabendo que lhe daria seu corpo apenas por gratidão.

— Severus — murmurou ela, sentindo a infelicidade superar a raiva — poderia sair de meu quarto, por favor?

Como seria impossível responder a pergunta de Hermione, já não havia mais nada a dizer e só lhe restava sair do quarto. Ela descobriu, surpresa, que um coração pode, realmente, se partir em mil pedaços.

Snape voltou ao quarto da esposa na manhã seguinte e dispensou Luna que servia o desjejum da patroa.

— Temos que conversar, Hermione. Acho que podemos e devemos encontrar um modo de nos relacionarmos melhor.

Ela sentiu a raiva retornar, ao ser tratada como uma criança petulante. Admitia que, ocasionalmente, tinha atitudes infantis, mas preferia que o marido não a ofendesse demonstrando uma calma maturidade. Só mais tarde, percebeu que voltava a reagir dessa forma.

— Quero ir para a minha casa — declarou ela, secamente. — Para a Inglaterra.

— Para Sandemer ou para Londres? — perguntou Snape, tenso.

— Para a casa de meu pai, em Londres.

Após um longo silêncio, o duque aceitou a decisão da esposa em abandonar o lar.

— Só acho que deve esperar pelo baile da duquesa Delacour. Aceitamos o convite e a sua ausência causará comentários.

— E eu pouco me importo! Já correm comentários mais do que suficientes sobre nós. Por favor, tome as providências para a minha partida... o mais rapidamente possível.

— Insisto que esperemos pelo baile — disse ele, como se mal controlasse a impaciência com a aquela demonstração de imaturidade da esposa. — Talvez não se importe com a sua reputação, mas deve pensar também em Jas.

— Verdade? E que explicação _você _inventou para explicar o nascimento dele menos de duas horas após nosso casamento?

Snape cerrou os lábios diante do sarcasmo ferino da esposa, mas seu tom de voz não se alterou e essa serenidade só inflamava mais a fúria de Hermione.

— Você e eu nos casamos, em outubro do ano passado, com o consentimento de seu pai. Devido à natureza de meu trabalho, mantivemos a união em segredo. Estivemos juntos em Sandemer durante a primavera e voltamos a nos reunir em Paris, após a sua recuperação do parto de Jas. O general Potter confirmará os detalhes se alguém for insolente a ponto de lhe fazer alguma pergunta a esse respeito.

— E a morte de Ronald? Também tem uma explicação na Ponta da língua para justificar o crime?

— Todas as pessoas que souberem de nosso casamento secreto chegarão à mesma conclusão. A morte de Weasley foi o resultado de suas atenções excessivas... e ofensivas para com minha esposa.

— E acredita que todas essas baboseiras impedirão um escândalo? — insistiu ela, apesar de achar as explicações encontradas por Snape bastante plausíveis.

— O fato de ser agora a duquesa de Avon impedirá qualquer escândalo, minha cara. — Ele sabia que sua posição de extrema importância entre a nobreza britânica o colocava acima de boatos maldosos e Hermione também teria de admitir esse fato. — Além disso, nossa presença no baile, como um casal equilibrado, evitará especulações em torno do assunto. Pelo bem de nosso filho, espero que crie juízo e decida me acompanhar. Tomarei providências para que parta na manhã seguinte.

Nos dias que antecederam o baile, os dois se tratavam com uma polidez indiferente. Já não mais jantavam juntos e qualquer encontro entre eles era acidental, quando se cruzavam em algum dos aposentos da imensa mansão.

Luna começara a fazer as malas da patroa e do bebê. A medida que se aproximava o dia da partida, Hermione ficava mais tensa. Gostaria que Snape indicasse, da alguma forma, o desejo de mantê-la em Paris.

Entretanto, ele nunca mencionava seus planos e sequer lhe respondia quando perguntava algo sobre as conferências de paz em Viena. A duquesa soubera, depois de questionar Dumbledore, que o marido não pretendia acompanhá-la de volta à Inglaterra. Aparentemente, como tantos outros casais de sua classe social, iriam levar vidas separadas e talvez até em residências diferentes. Snape cumprira seu dever, pois era um homem de honra, e agora podia se afastar da esposa e do filho para ocupar-se como melhor lhe aprouvesse. Logo seria apenas uma figura esmaecida na existência de Hermione.

No dia anterior ao baile, Jas teve uma ligeira indisposição, exigindo a presença materna todo o tempo e Hermione foi dormir muito tarde e bastante cansada. Sabia que o marido não estava em casa porque perguntara a Hagrid e assustou-se quando ouviu, já de madrugada, ruídos no corredor e junto do quarto do bebê.

Sobressaltada, correu para fora do quarto e viu Dumbledore parado à porta dos apartamentos de Jas.

— O que houve com o bebê? — perguntou ela, apavorada.

— Nada, milady _— _Insatisfeita com a resposta, ela ia abrir a porta quando Snape saiu do quarto.

— O que aconteceu, Severus? _— _Era evidente que ele não esperava encontrá-la no corredor, em plena madrugada, e apenas de camisola, sem sequer um penhoar.

— Ele está ótimo. Sem febre, dormindo calmamente e acabará acordando se você não se acalmar.

— Mas por que... Só então Hermione notou que Snape vestia-se completamente de preto, como quando o vira pela primeira vez na biblioteca de seu pai e ele havia sido emboscado durante uma missão secreta.

— Por que está vestido assim? _— _Ela já não pensava mais no filho. — O que vai fazer?

— Volte para a cama, Hermione!

O duque tentou seguir adiante pelo corredor, mas a jovem o impediu, colocando as mãos espalmadas sobre o peito dele. Percebendo que iria testemunhar uma cena desagradável, Dumbledore decidiu retirar-se.

— Vou preparar as pistolas, milorde.

A duquesa repetiu a pergunta algumas vezes até que o marido, exasperado, percebeu que ela só o deixaria em paz se respondesse.

— Tenho um encontro — declarou ele, sem qualquer traço de emoção na voz.

— Um outro duelo? Pelo amor de Deus, Severus! Não pode se arriscar...

Ela esqueceu-se de sua atitude fingida dos últimos dias e revelou um medo que era uma prova de amor.

— Não é um duelo — explicou ele, percebendo a histeria na voz da esposa. — Apenas um encontro... juro que é verdade.

— Então, por que precisa das pistolas? Ou se vestir de preto da cabeça aos pés? Será um desses encontros dos quais, você retorna com uma bala no ombro? Pode não ser banal desta vez... talvez não volte nunca mais!

Em silêncio, Snape testemunhava a luta da esposa para não chorar.

— Quando você permitirá que tudo termine em paz? A guerra já acabou e Voldemort está preso. Não existem mais inimigos à solta. O que tem de fazer agora?

— Correm alguns rumores sobre... — ele hesitava em colocá-la a par da verdade — sobre um complô para recolocar Voldemort no trono da França.

— Mas você não pode acreditar, Severus! — Subitamente, o medo foi superado pela costumeira fúria. — Vai sair em plena madrugada por causa de rumores que talvez nem sejam verdadeiros? Agora você tem um filho e uma esposa! Conforme disse e repetiu, somos uma responsabilidade sua! Não foi o que afirmou?

— Foi mesmo? — Snape sorriu, sem alegria. — Não sei por que achei que estava sendo abandonado por minha esposa. E ela iria levar meu filho também. Enganei-me ou você mudou de idéia, Hermione?

O sarcasmo na voz do duque voltara a ser hostil como quando ela o conhecera.

— E se eu ficar em Paris? Então você não irá a esse encontro? — Ela o enfrentou com ironia ferina. — Está me dizendo que seria uma troca de deveres?

No fundo de seu coração, a jovem rezava para que seu marido lhe pedisse para ficar.

— Eu tenho de ir — declarou ele, após um longo silêncio. — Não me resta outra escolha.

— A todos _é _dado o direito de escolha, menos a você! — Ela deu uma gargalhada amarga. — O duque de Avon só tem deveres... casar-se com a mulher a quem não ama, passar a vida escondendo-se e espionando em plena escuridão da noite e até matar-se porque se trata do seu dever! Pois vá para o inferno com esse senso de responsabilidade grotesco, Severus! Quem o colocou na posição de defensor do mundo e de seu país? Ele não continuará girando sem a sua ajuda para caçar cada sombra ameaçando a coroa britânica? Não existe nada mais importante para você? Nenhuma emoção além desse desmesurado sentimento de dever!

Abruptamente, ele a segurou pelos braços, encostando-a de encontro à parede. Suas mãos a machucavam, mas os olhos enviavam uma mensagem muito diferente.

— Ainda restaram algumas emoções... as poucas que consegui não perder. Como esta...

Snape rasgou a camisola de Hermione para beijar-lhe os seios com avidez. Suas carícias se intensificavam, revelando um ardor quase violento.

— Ainda se lembra desta emoção?

Ele colou o corpo ao dela, fazendo-a sentir a força de seu desejo. Então, deslizou as mãos pelo ventre macio, buscou as pernas esguias até ouvi-la gemer de prazer.

As lembranças da noite no pequeno quarto sobre a cocheira voltaram a envolver Hermione que sentiu as pernas fraquejaram diante da ânsia de ser possuída por ele.

Naquele instante, ouviu-se a voz de Dumbledore que subia as escada e achara mais prudente avisá-los de sua aproximação.

— Milorde? Sinto muito mas... está na hora.

Hermione sentiu o corpo do marido ficar tenso. Ele afastou-se, lutando para controlar as emoções e ir ao encontro do valete.

— Por favor, não vá, Severus — murmurou ela num fio de voz.

Mas ele desapareceu nas sombras que envolviam as escadas e a jovem duquesa ficou sozinha no corredor diante do quarto do filho. Fora tudo tão rápido que poderia ter sido apenas um sonho, mas ela ainda sentia as mãos dele em seu corpo, despertando sensações inebriantes.

Movendo-se como se tivesse envelhecido subitamente, Hermione voltou para seu quarto. Permaneceu acordada até o sol iluminar os telhados de Paris, esperando pelo retorno de Snape. Então nasceu o dia e a cidade se encheu de ruídos e ela não tinha ouvido ainda os passos dele ecoarem no vestíbulo.


	22. Capítulo 20

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Eis mais um capítulo e com ele o final se aproxima, falta pouco agora...<p>

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O silêncio do campo nos arredores de Paris era absoluto. Não havia nenhum sinal ou ouvia-se qualquer som do informante que haviam vindo encontrar. Apenas uma ligeira poeira ainda no ar indicava que alguém estivera no lugar combinado, mas decidira fugir antes da hora marcada. Aparentemente, o medo sobrepujara a ganância pois, apesar da enorme recompensa prometida em troca das informações secretas que dizia possuir, ele desaparecera ao ouvir a aproximação do duque e seu companheiro.<p>

Dumbledore custara a se aperceber do que havia acontecido, mas Snape avistou um movimento entre as árvores e saiu rapidamente em perseguição do fugitivo. Apesar de mancar, ele avançava sem se importar com o solo acidentado da floresta e conseguiu agarrar a rédea de um cavalo.

Ainda ao longe, o valete ouvia a voz do duque que tentava acalmar o animal e avisar ao informante de suas boas intenções. Mas o cavalo, assustado com a mão de um estranho nos arreios e com o terror do cavaleiro, entrou em pânico, começando a escoicear.

O informante, tão apavorado quanto sua montaria, tentava acalmá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, soltar a mão de Snape para poder fugir. Horrorizado, Dumbledore temeu pela vida do duque que não escaparia ileso se caísse sob as patas do animal.

Embora aquela situação de impasse parecesse interminável, durou apenas alguns minutos, pois terminou antes do valete alcançar seu senhor a fim de ajudá-lo. Uma nova arrancada do cavalo, somada a um golpe violento do cavaleiro acabaram por desalojar a mão de Snape que caiu ao chão.

O duque encolheu-se e o cavalo, sentindo-se finalmente livre, saltou sobre o corpo caído em seu caminho. Dumbledore esperou, paralisado pelo medo, até o vulto caído ao chão se mover ligeiramente. A esta altura, o som do galope desenfreado se tornava mais distante.

Aproximando-se, o velho deu a mão ao duque para que ele ficasse em pé, ouvindo e ignorando o gemido de dor quando a perna dele tocou o chão.

— Por que não o deixou ir logo embora? Sabia que não teria chance alguma de detê-lo.

— Eu teria conseguido se o cavalo não entrasse em pânico. Viemos para receber uma informação e não me agrada ser enganado.

Com calma, Snape examinava-se a fim de verificar se fora ferido. Sua raiva era mais do que evidente.

— Mas por que ele fugiria?

— Por medo, é claro. Ou quem sabe desconfiou de uma traição ou até porque decidiu mudar de idéia. Talvez Hermione tenha razão e seja a hora de parar de perseguir sombras. Os aliados não permitirão que Voldemort escape da ilha de Elba.

— A fonte que o enviou é de toda a confiança. Não julgou que a informação fosse um boato apenas — resmungou Dumbledore, vendo a dificuldade dos movimentos do duque.

O encontro tivera resultados menos dramáticos do que era de se esperar, mas sempre haveria um custo. Entretanto, Snape jamais o admitiria abertamente. Recusava-se a admitir suas limitações até ser forçado a isso pela brutalidade da dor. E Dumbledore era o único que vinha a saber e que podia ajudá-lo a aliviar o sofrimento físico.

— A sua vida é tão miserável que decidiu acabar com ela? Se isso foi uma tentativa de suicídio, tenho certeza de que existem formas mais eficazes e menos dolorosas — declarou o valete, sem disfarçar a força de sua raiva.

— Conhece-me há tempo demais para saber que eu jamais recorreria a essa saída, Albus.

— Mas sei também que está infeliz e não ignoro o motivo. E por isso que arrisca-se demais. Não me agrada essa sua indiferença diante de perigos que, normalmente, procuraria evitar. Seu pai já morreu e não adianta provar nada para ele. Ou será que sua esposa tomou o lugar do fantasma paterno, Severus?

Os dois retornaram a Paris sem trocar uma só palavra. Snape mantinha-se alerta, examinando as construções nos arredores da cidade, mas Dumbledore já não sabia se ele pensava na missão fracassada ou se sua mente voltara a reviver a cena no alto da escada. Como eram dois tópicos delicados e que se recusaria a esclarecer, o mais prudente seria não abrir mesmo a boca.

— É melhor deixar que eu examine sua perna, milorde — disse ele, só depois de entrarem no pátio dos fundos da mansão.

— Tenho um encontro com Flitwick ao meio dia. Só me resta tempo suficiente para tomar um banho.

Snape começava a subir a escada e Dumbledore percebeu que as dores na perna deviam estar muito fortes.

— E mais tarde?

— Se me sobrar algum tempo antes do baile...

— Por Deus! — interrompeu o valete. — Não pode estar falando a sério! Ainda tem intenções de comparecer?

— Minha esposa parte para Londres amanhã e é minha obrigação escoltá-la. Ambos concordamos que a ida ao baile seria necessária para por um fim aos comentários sobre nosso casamento.

— Mas certamente não se sentirá bem...

— E algo que tenho mesmo de fazer, Albus. — Snape sorriu para o velho valete, comovido com sua dedicação. — Hermione só atrasou a partida porque eu lhe pedi. E tudo terminará esta noite, meu velho companheiro. Depois, farei tudo que você julgar necessário, prometo. Neste momento, não me resta outra escolha.

Então, duque lembrou-se das palavras da esposa sobre todos poderem fazer suas escolhas na vida. Pois a sua era conduzir aquela sedutora mulher ao baile mais importante da sociedade e vê-la se transformar num sucesso absoluto entre a aristo cracia dos dois países, garantida pela importância de seu título, de sua posição e de sua imensa fortuna. Assim, teria se redimido do mal que causara à reputação de Hermione. Só depois da partida dela pensaria nas conseqüências dos excessos físicos cometido. E os repararia sozinho, como sempre o fizera.

— Você é um tolo! — explodiu Dumbledore, agoniado.

— E você tem toda a razão, Albus. Sempre disse que meu dia chegaria e chegou mesmo.

Sorrindo, Snape esperou por um comentário sarcástico do homem que cuidava dele desde menino. Ao não ouvir nada, virou-se de costas e recomeçou a subir as escadas.

— Conte para ela! — pediu o senhor, revelando urgência na voz.

— Não — disse Snape, sem olhar para trás. — E proíbo que você o faça! Prometa que não contará nada a Hermione, Albus.

O duque já estava quase no topo da escada quando ouviu a voz muito baixa do velho criado, bem às suas costas.

— Tem a minha promessa, milorde.

Quando Hermione desceu a escadaria curva da mansão, avistou o marido à sua espera no vestíbulo. Ela nunca o vira com um traje de gala e agora, além de considerá-lo o homem mais belo que já encontrara, reconheceu ser também o mais elegante e distinto.

Então, notou a pilha de malas já prontas no canto do saguão e sentiu prestes a explodir de desespero. Se não se controlasse, cairia de joelhos diante de Snape, implorando-lhe para ficar, sem se importar com os motivos que o haviam levado a casar-se com ela. Aprendera que o orgulho era o pior dos companheiros em uma cama vazia.

Embora quisesse falar sobre o que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior e saber do resultado da missão, não abriu a boca ao ver a expressão fechada do marido. Snape jamais falava sobre qualquer assunto íntimo na frente dos criados e todos eles haviam se reunido ao pé da escada para ver o belo casal sair para o baile e sorriam para sua senhora, que parecia uma princesa de conto de fadas em seu vestido de cetim dourado, com um decote ousado e de linha simples moldando o corpo perfeito.

— Nunca a vi mais bela do que hoje. — Sempre um impecável cavalheiro, Snape beijou-lhe a mão. — A não ser numa única noite, já há muito tempo.

Hermione sabia a que noite o marido se referia e as lembranças daquelas horas de paixão a descontrolou. Ela parou de andar, envolvida pelas recordações.

— Algum problema, querida? — perguntou ele já parado junto da porta que Hagrid abria para a passagem dos dois.

— Não — murmurou ela, apressando-se. Na verdade, preferia não estar ao lado do marido quando ele era obrigado a descer ou subir escadas. Sabia quanto o magoava ter de se mover desgraciosamente e detestava ser observado nesses momentos. Hermione caminhou com a cabeça erguida e aceitou a mão do cocheiro para subir na carruagem onde esperou pelo marido, fingindo ocupar-se em arrumar a saia do vestido.

Na viagem da Itália para Paris, ela aprendera a desviar os olhos e não oferecer ajuda ao marido. Nas primeiras tentativas de auxiliá-lo a superar alguma dificuldade, vira o rubor de raiva e embaraço em seu rosto e nunca mais repetira a atitude que Snape parecia considerar uma ofensa mortal.

Quando chegaram ao magnífico palacete dos Delacour, ela estremeceu ao avistar a imensa escadaria que levava à porta de entrada. Pareciam intermináveis e ainda estavam molhadas da chuva que caíra há poucas horas. Com um sorriso, aceitou o braço do marido, tentando não pensar nas dificuldades dele, pois não existia nenhum modo de poupá-lo. A multidão que chegava para o baile abriu-se para a passagem dos dois e Hermione ouviu algumas vozes pronunciarem o nome de Snape.

Infelizmente, também ouviu alguém dizer "aleijado", com toda a clareza. O duque continuou a penosa escalada sem que sua expressão se alterasse, mantendo a altivez de seu sangue azul e um sedutor sorriso nos lábios.

— Sinto um enorme orgulho de estar conduzindo você, minha querida — murmurou ele, prevendo o nervosismo de Hermione ao entrar em um ambiente tão sofisticado. — Todos me olham como se eu fosse o homem mais privilegiado do mundo e tem razão porque tenho sua mão sobre meu braço.

Reconfortada pelas palavras do marido, ela entrou no salão, onde só haviam sido convidados os mais aristocráticos membros das duas capitais que dominavam a Europa.

A noite foi o sucesso que Snape previra e Hermione esperara. O mistério em torno do casamento do célebre duque de Avon aumentava a curiosidade e o interesse de todos. Ela foi solicitada por vários parceiros a cada dança e o duque, sorrindo graciosamente, dava-lhe permissão para sair girando nos braços dos homens mais atraentes e cobiçados do momento. Quando a música terminava, retornavam para reconduzi-la ao marido e ele aceitava os cumprimentos feitos à esposa como se realmente se sentisse encantado com a popularidade dela.

Entretanto, Hermione não notou o menor sinal do ciúme que esperara despertar. Flertava com seus parceiros de dança, ria e demonstrava um enorme prazer em estar rodeada por belos cavalheiros. Ao olhá-lo do centro da pista, o via rodeado pelos homens mais influentes e poderosos do momento, uma prova da importância de Snape na política européia.

Só agora ela se dava conta de quanto os países envolvidos no conflito recém terminado, precisavam do talento e da inteligência do marido. Era forçada a admitir que ele jamais poderia abandonar a preparação da conferência em Viena a fim de acompanhar sua imatura esposa de volta à Inglaterra.

Subitamente, percebeu que estava cansada da artificialidade do baile e só queria voltar para casa. Talvez, quando Snape retornasse para Londres, os dois pudessem começar de novo. As mágoas teriam se atenuado com o passar do tempo e ele acabasse por vê-la de um outro modo.

Quando Hermione retornou para o lado do marido, após a dança terminar, a fim de pedir-lhe para irem embora, ele sorriu como sempre, mas seus lábios estavam quase sem cor e a palidez do início da noite se acentuara.

— Tem certeza de que deseja mesmo ir embora? — perguntou ele, surpreso. — Ainda restam alguns cavalheiros que não conseguiram dançar com a popular duquesa de Avon. Quem sabe precisa de uma taça de champanhe para se reanimar?

— Não quero nada, só ir embora, Severus. Interpretando erroneamente a expressão contrariada no rosto da esposa, ele demonstrou a costumeira preocupação.

— Eu não devia tê-la trazido ao baile. Você ainda não se recuperou...

— Por Deus, Severus! — ela o interrompeu, rindo. — Desista de me tratar como uma delicada flor de estufa porque não sou assim. Devia ter me visto na Espanha!

— Eu gostaria de ter ido mas, se isso fosse possível, não permitiria que você fosse.

— Não diga tolices, querido.

Rindo, os dois começaram a cruzar os salões, em direção à porta. Hermione percebeu que as longas horas em pé haviam acentuado a dificuldade de Snape em andar e lhe era impossível disfarçar que mancava muito.

Ela já estava suando frio quando finalmente chegaram ao terraço em frente à casa e só então lembrou-se do obstáculo das escadas. Queria desesperadamente ajudá-lo, mas sabia que era impossível.

Descer foi ainda mais penoso do que subir e Hermione sentiu um alívio infinito quando os dois alcançaram a carruagem. A viagem de volta à casa foi feita em silêncio absoluto. Parecia não haver mais nada a dizer. Se Snape não lhe pedisse para ficar, ela partiria na manhã seguinte. Ainda assim, esperava que o marido dissesse algo e lhe desse a oportunidade de voltar atrás em sua decisão infantil de se refugiar junto do pai.

Entretanto, eles chegaram em casa sem que nada fosse dito. O duque não desceu da carruagem, demonstrando que não iria entrar em casa.

— Terei de ir a mais um encontro inesperado. Trata-se de um problema delicado referente à conferência em Viena e peço-lhe desculpas por não acompanhá-la até o quarto.

Ele viu a expressão de incredulidade no rosto da esposa e não entendeu o motivo. Hermione o fitava, disfarçando a dor e a raiva, certa de que o marido encontrara uma bela e sofisticada amante e iria agora para os braços dela.

— Sinto muito por toda a infelicidade que lhe causei, Hermione — prosseguiu ele, segurando-lhe as mãos. — Nunca tive intenções de magoar você.

Certa de que não veria mais o marido a sós, a jovem lutou para controlar as lágrimas. Não entendia como ele não percebia o quanto o amava!

— Se não acreditar em nenhuma de minhas palavras anteriores, precisa saber de um fato que _é _fixo e imutável como o suceder do dia e da noite. Não importa o que você possa pensar, não a pedi em casamento porque considerava ser uma responsabilidade minha. Casei-me com você porque a amo mais do que à minha própria vida.

Ela ainda esperou por mais alguns segundos, mas Snape não lhe pedia para ficar. Sem esperanças, desceu da carruagem e entrou em casa sozinha.

O duque esperou que Hagrid fechasse a porta e deu ordens para o cocheiro entrar em casa pelos fundos.

— Pare na entrada de serviço e vá chamar Dumbledore — pediu ele ao cocheiro.

Finalmente, ele não precisava mais fingir e fechou os olhos, admitindo a dor que atingira o limite de seu controle férreo.

Já não havia mais nada a fazer. Naquela noite em que fora congratulado com tanta veemência por seu papel de valor inestimável para a vitória dos aliados, ele fracassara dolorosamente em sua vida pessoal. Perdera a chance de ser feliz.

Enquanto Luna a ajudava a se despir e a colocar a camisola, Hermione pensava nas palavras de despedida do marido. Agora entendia que o forçara a colocar em primeiro lugar, antes da profissão, do dever e do fantasma do pai. Como não conseguira, o afastara com sua infantilidade, suas queixas e uma total falta de compreensão.

Depois da saída da criada, ela ficou a sós com suas lembranças e chorou por todas as oportunidades perdidas. Errara tanto e não soubera consertar os danos causados. Agora não havia mais tempo pois partiria pela manhã. O pior é que nem sabia mais por que tomara essa decisão!

E no entanto, nada importava a não ser que Snape se casara com ela, era seu marido e pai de seu filho. Numa súbita inspiração, admitiu que não precisava partir se não fosse esse o seu desejo. Não tinha o direito de mudar de idéia? Bastaria abafar o orgulho e controlar seu temperamento explosivo, o responsável por suas decisões insensatas.

Apanhando um penhoar, ela correu para fora do quarto e, ao descer as escadas, encontrou Hagrid que preparava tudo para a sua partida dentro de poucas horas.

— Quero que me avise da chegada de meu marido... no instante em que ele puser os pés nesta casa!

— Mas... — Ele a fitou, confuso, olhou para o alto da escada e depois, rapidamente, voltou a fitá-la, ainda mais embaraçado.

— Sim, milady.

Percebendo que o mordomo mentia, Hermione sentiu as esperanças se desvanecerem. Talvez Snape tivesse mesmo ido para os braços de uma amante e todos naquela casa já soubessem desse fato, menos ela. Ou então, seu marido a enganara e não havia encontro algum.

— Você não é um bom ator, Hagrid!

— Pelo contrário, madame. — A voz dele refletia uma inexplicável satisfação. — Sempre consigo transmitir a mensagem que pretendo dar.

Compreendendo a implicação da confissão do mordomo, Hermione encarou o sempre impassível senhor, que revelava agora todas as emoções no rosto enrugado.

— Então...

— O duque entrou em casa menos de cinco minutos depois da senhora.

— E por que me diria...

Ela calou-se, reconhecendo que não podia revelar a mentira do marido. Esperou, vendo a tristeza toldar os olhos do velho Hagrid.

— Sirvo o duque de Avon como mordomo há mais de quinze anos, milady. E quero continuar servindo-o por muito tempo mais.

— Então, talvez eu mesma deva perguntar-lhe o que quero saber — sugeriu ela, desafiante, esperando por algum conselho do senhor.

Mas a fisionomia do mordomo voltara a ser impassível como convém a um criado bem treinado.

— De qualquer forma, muito obrigada, Hagrid. Virando-se rapidamente, Hermione começou a subir as escadas que levavam ao quarto do marido.


	23. Capítulo 21

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Eis mais um capítulo e o fim se aproxima...<p>

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione nunca havia entrado nos aposentos de Snape antes e não sabia onde procurá-lo. Na penumbra, avistou Dumbledore e viu-o parado junto de uma mesa, molhando um pano em uma bacia de líquido quente, cujo vapor exalava cheiro de remédio. Seus olhares se encontraram e ele lhe fez um movimento imperceptível de cabeça, indicando a figura imóvel no leito.<p>

Finalmente, ela enxergou o marido, deitado de bruços na cama. O corpo moreno estava nu exceto pelo lençol que cobria parcialmente o quadril direito e a coxa, contrastando com o branco alvo dos lençóis. Era evidente que ele sentia dores fortes pois os músculos de suas costas se contraíam enquanto Dumbledore o tratava e que também não se apercebera da entrada da esposa em seu quarto.

Sem tirar os olhos do rosto pálido e chocado de Hermione, o valete fez uma pergunta ao duque.

— Ainda não houve nenhum alívio?

Snape não respondeu e o velho senhor retirou o panos sobre o quadril direito, voltando a mergulhá-lo no líquido da bacia. Continuava deliberadamente fitando o rosto da jovem, sem disfarçar a frieza.

— Realmente passou cinco horas em pé, milorde? — Mais uma vez, ele não respondeu, apenas moveu a cabeça, num gesto afirmativo.

— E sua esposa não sentou-se durante nem uma dança?

— Ela dançou com a majestade de uma rainha, com todos que lhe pediram essa honra — disse ele, com um traço de satisfação na voz que revelava dor física. — E eu tive que ouvir cada um deles me dizer como minha esposa era bela.

Para surpresa de Hermione, não havia nenhum sinal de amargura na voz de Avon, como se notava nitidamente na de Dumbledore.

— Se continuar assim — torcendo o pano sobre a bacia, o senhor ainda mantinha os olhos fixos em Hermione — acabará na cadeira de rodas bem antes do que seria preciso.

— Não importa — murmurou Snape, com uma voz cansada. — Talvez seja até um alívio.

— Pois eu lhe direi o que será um alívio... — falou o valete, em uma fúria contida — Será quando ela for embora e você puder descansar... quando não tiver mais de fingir que nunca sente dor alguma!

— Ela partirá em breve.

— E eu darei graças a Deus! Nunca é cedo demais para livrar-se de um grande mal!

A mão de Snape fechou-se em torno do pulso de Dumbledore, com uma rapidez que surpreendeu Hermione. Quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz se transformara, revelando a dureza e a crueldade dos seus ancestrais impiedosos.

— Se dizer alguma palavra que não seja elogiosa sobre a minha esposa, eu o despedirei, Albus. Apesar de tudo que sempre foi para mim, durante todos esses anos... Compreendeu?

Após um longo silêncio, o valete respirou fundo, aceitando a atitude do homem de quem cuidava como um verdadeiro pai, desde a mais tenra infância.

— Então, ainda a ama? — Dumbledore encarava a jovem, enquanto colocava o pano quente sobre a coxa do duque. — Apesar de tudo?

— Você já sabe a resposta à sua pergunta, Albus — murmurou, agora com a voz mais suave.

— Então, por que não revela ou demonstra seu amor a ela? Nunca teve problemas para conquistar mulher alguma antes! Todas o rodeavam, ávidas como crianças diante de doces!

— Hermione não agiria como as outras. Pensa que me casei com ela porque me sinto responsável por nosso filho.

— E não foi esse o motivo? — insistiu Dumbledore, agora encarando Snape.

— Usei essa explicação como uma desculpa, para mim mesmo, é claro. Precisava de um motivo para me convencer de que não seria errado me casar com ela. — ele suspirou, angustiado. — Mas o fato dessas minhas crises aumentarem de freqüência, levam-me a concluir que Hermione levará uma vida melhor se tiver apenas meu nome, sem o encargo de minha presença.

— Se ela o ama, o aceitará de qualquer forma. Sempre foi um amante excepcional, de acordo com tantas outras mulheres que se desesperavam por não perdê-lo. Se usar um décimo de seu talento amoroso, sua esposa não o rejeitará.

— Não suporto saber que ela viria para minha cama levada unicamente pelo dever... como uma espécie de retorno por meu investimento. — A voz de Snape agora era tão amarga quanto a de Dumbledore. — Prefiro não ter relacionamento algum a uma ligação baseada em gratidão, pois sempre a verei desviar os olhos para não enxergar meu defeito. E chega dessa conversa, Albus! Não há solução alguma e é melhor esquecer o assunto... minha esposa está indo embora.

O senhor voltou a encarar Hermione, mas ela sabia que aquele não era o momento ideal para confrontar o marido. Ele estava com dores e, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, vulnerável e sem defesas.

Sentindo-se pressionada pelo valete, ela o fitou, com um olhar de altivo desafio, como o que lançara, há pouco, a Hagris. Dumbledore não desistia de encará-la, até que sua atenção teve de se voltar para o duque.

— Albus!

Hermione viu o valete correr para junto do duque e começar uma massagem vigorosa na perna dele. Após um longo tempo, ouviu o marido suspirar, indicando que o espasmo de dor violenta cedera à pressão eficiente dos dedos do valete.

Ela mal continha as lágrimas. Cometera tantos erros, por ciúme e também por amor excessivo, o que não os desculpava. Infelizmente, a maioria deles provocara graves conseqüências no homem agora se torcendo de dor na cama que deveria ter sido seu leito matrimonial.

Forçara-o a um casamento que ele não desejava, ridicularizara seu defeito físico e, por fim o prejudicara fisicamente com sua determinação egoísta de se tornar o centro das atenções, com o intuito de provocar ciúmes. Agora só lhe restava testemunhar a luta de Dumbledore para aliviar as dores que ela causara.

Após algumas horas de sofrimento para todos, as câimbras finalmente cessaram e Snape adormeceu. O senhor apagou as velas, deixando apenas uma lamparina acesa sobre a mesinha de cabeceira e, passando ao lado de Hermione, saiu do quarto.

Ela o alcançou no corredor e teve de segurá-lo pelo braço ou seria ignorada.

— Dumbledore...

— Vá para acama, milady. — Ele a fitava com um certo ódio. — Já causou danos demais esta noite. Na verdade, desde o início só provocou problemas, concorda?

— Por favor, acredite em mim, Dumbledore! Eu não sabia... não tive intenções...

— Não teve? — falou ele, sarcástico e um pouco enfurecido. — Primeiro, quase o arrasa com suas palavras maldosas e depois lhe nega o corpo. E porque não o julga tão perfeito quanto seu ruivo companheiro de valsas? Por que o vê como um aleijado?

— Não! Você está errado! — Hermione entrou em desespero diante das acusações de Dumbledore. — Por Deus! Eu nunca...

— O seu comportamento me dá náuseas! Diz a ele que seu corpo só lhe causa repulsa e se determina em provar suas palavras. Porque ignora como seu marido se sente... e ele jamais lhe diria nada... acha-se pouco amada. Pensa que o duque, por ser um homem excepcional, tem forças para suportar tudo! E realmente ele pode agüentar e o fará. Mas, graças a Deus, eu não precisarei ficar impotente, vendo-a feri-lo a cada instante! Vá logo embora e nos deixe em paz!

Afastando Hermione que bloqueava sua passagem, Dumbledore desapareceu na escuridão do corredor. Ela ainda permaneceu parada à porta do quarto de Snape, desesperada por entrar e lhe oferecer o conforto de seu amor e se refugiar na força dos braços do marido. Por tanto tempo, o orgulho fora uma barreira, separando-os sempre mais. Agora compreendia que precisava dar em vez de apenas receber. Ao deitar-se na cama, abriu a caixa de música que ganhara de presente, um entre tantos, e se entregou às lembranças das horas felizes.

Na manhã seguinte, Hermione acordou com o ruído dos preparativos para sua partida. Sem esperar por Luna, vestiu-se rapidamente e correu para o vestíbulo, onde sabia que encontraria o mordomo.

— Peça desculpas a todos em meu nome pelo trabalho que dei, mas mudei de idéia, Hagrid. Não vou mais partir hoje.

— Será um prazer, milady! — O rosto dele se abriu num sorriso de felicidade.

Ela esperou que o mordomo se afastasse e subiu as escadas, parando à porta do quarto de Snape. Seria tarde demais para reparar seus erros? Dumbledore teria razão em pensar que ele viveria melhor sem sua companhia? Entretanto, se o seu marido conseguia repetir o quanto a amava, mesmo num momento de dor infinita, talvez ainda houvesse uma possibilidade de salvação!

Para criar coragem, Hermione foi até o quarto do filho e o tomou nos braços. Snape amava o filho que haviam gerado numa noite de paixão, apesar de sua determinação em não deixar descendentes. Ele jamais abandonaria essa criança por mais que a mãe o ofendesse.

Finalmente, ela devolveu o filho à babá e se dirigiu para o quarto do marido. Só temia encontrar o valete pois talvez ele a enfrentasse novamente. O senhor sempre se mostrara seu amigo e um aliado, mas testemunhara seu comportamento ofensivo, mesmo tendo sido involuntário, e a repudiava por magoar o homem que ambos amavam.

Hermione entrou sem bater e avistou a silhueta do marido, junto da janela. Ele estava de costas para a porta, com a testa apoiada no vidro, e não se virou ao ouvir passos.

— Albus? Ela já foi?

Depois de alguns instantes sem ouvir uma resposta à sua pergunta, Snape voltou-se e avistou a esposa. Como sempre, controlou as emoções, mantendo o rosto impassível e sereno, apesar das marcas de sofrimento deixadas pela noite anterior.

— Não, ela não foi — murmurou Hermione, finalmente. — Continua aqui, como sempre sem ter sido convidada e talvez nem mesmo desejada.

O silêncio do marido a forçava a continuar, sem nenhuma ajuda dele.

— Eu lhe fiz uma promessa, há tempos. Sinto muito, mas terei que quebrá-la, Severus.

— Eu compreendo — respondeu ele, secamente.

— O que você compreende?

— Que não há nada a quebrar. Nunca tive intenções de prendê-la, contra a vontade. Sei o que deseja e compreendo o motivo.

— Sabe mesmo? Realmente, você é muito mais inteligente do que eu, pois demorei um longo tempo para saber.

Subitamente, todo o sofrimento da noite anterior retornou e Hermione não conteve as lágrimas.

— Por favor, não chore — disse ele, com um sorriso de amor infinito. — Fale o que for preciso. Ou prefere que eu diga as palavras por você? Quer o divórcio, certo? Se encontrou alguém...

— Não! Você é tão cruel quanto Dumbledore! É claro que eu não quero o divórcio! Como pode pensar nisso? Terei de quebrar a promessa feita naquela noite, no quarto sobre a cocheira, quando jurei que nunca mais lhe pediria nada. Pois agora irei pedir...

— E o que você quer?

— Uma outra chance. Sei que é pedir muito, mas não quero ir embora. Se puder me perdoar, serei uma esposa de verdade. Se ainda me desejar depois de tudo o que fiz...

— Tudo o que fez? — exclamou ele, incrédulo. — Qual foi o ato de sua parte que me julga incapaz de perdoar?

— Usei Ronald para forçá-lo a me possuir, quando você decididamente não queria se envolver nas complicações que um relacionamento comigo provocaria. Feri-o com imensa crueldade ao ridicularizar o defeito de sua perna, diminuindo-o em uma comparação injusta com um traidor...

Hermione forçava-se a enumerar seus erros, sem atenuar a gravidade deles.

— Casei-me com você porque era meu maior sonho, só para descobrir que meu marido agira em nome da honra e não por me desejar. Tentei chantageá-lo, ameaçando partir com nosso filho... eu me sentia rejeitada e com o orgulho ferido porque não me via mais como uma mulher atraente. E na noite passada... forcei-o a ficar em pé por horas, enquanto me pavoneava pelo meio do salão, nos braços de outros homens...

— Na noite passada? — Avon reagiu com violência, subitamente enraivecido. — O que Albus lhe contou?

Segurando Hermione pelos ombros, ele apertou as mãos com uma força inconsciente da qual só se deu conta ao ouvi-la soltar uma exclamação de dor. Então soltou-a, ainda muito pálido.

— Eu vim até seu quarto... para lhe dizer... para lhe pedir — ela engoliu em seco, agoniada — e vi o que minha inconsciência egoísta provocara. Então, percebi que sempre o prejudiquei, desde o primeiro momento.

Snape hesitou, sem saber como acalmar o desespero da esposa.

— Nada do que aconteceu ontem foi por culpa sua Hermione. Você tinha razão sobre a inutilidade de perseguir as sombras de Voldemort.

— O que aconteceu?

— A sombra que eu perseguia escapou entre meus dedos... e eu, muito tolamente, ignorei as minhas limitações — explicou Snape, apontando para a perna defeituosa.

— Machucou a perna e ainda assim insistiu em me acompanhar ao baile? — Ela o fitava, transtornada. — E depois ficou horas em pé, enquanto eu dançava? Por que não me contou a verdade? Eu pouco me importaria se fosse ou não ao baile! Por que motivo forçou-se a suportar tanta dor?

O silêncio dele indicava que ele não pretendia revelar seus motivos à esposa. Queria livrá-la da culpa para depois, como sempre, ignorar as próprias limitações.

— Queria que você se divertisse, gozasse uma noite de completo sucesso e... também desejei que, pelo menos uma vez, todos soubessem que você era minha.

Após uma longa pausa, Snape recomeçou e seus olhos confirmavam a dor refletida por sua vez.

— O outro motivo foi o orgulho, creio eu. Bastaria pedir e me trariam uma cadeira, mas não suportaria ver minha esposa retornar da pista de dança para encontrar um marido incapaz de recebê-la em pé.

Hermione admitiu, finalmente, que Snape sofria por seu defeito físico muito mais do que ela imaginara.

— Por orgulho, também aceitei a sua versão distorcida sobre o fracasso de nosso relacionamento, deixando-a assumir toda a culpa. Eu tenho uma parte muito grande nessa derrota.

— Mas você sempre foi maravilhoso, desde o primeiro dia de nosso casamento. Não entendo o que quer dizer.

— Desde nosso primeiro encontro, agredi você, pois sabia que jamais a teria. Por considerá-la proibida para mim, tratei-a com desprezo e fui até ofensivo. Depois, cometi um crime de honra, possuindo-a sob o teto de seu pai e, como se não bastasse, abandonei-a grávida, deixando-a enfrentar sozinha a sua família. Permiti que meu estúpido orgulho lhe causasse um imenso sofrimento, enquanto eu me refugiava em Sandemer para me embriagar.

Hermione estava surpresa com a visão de Snape sobre todos os acontecimentos, uma interpretação completamente diversa da dela.

— Na Itália, dei-me conta de quanto você sofrera e jurei, na noite do nascimento de Jas, que me devotaria a cuidar dos dois. Esperava um casamento de verdade, mas temia que, bem no fundo, o meu defeito físico a repugnasse e matasse seu desejo por mim. Se me comparasse com Weasley e todos os outros...

Ele se calou, angustiado ao reviver as angustias que sofrera.

— Então, notei que seus olhos me evitavam... para não ver minha deformidade. Sem saber como agir, convenci-me de que o ideal para nós seria um relacionamento platônico, embora meu desejo por você crescesse a cada momento.

— Então, por que me rejeitou quando lhe pedi para ficar comigo, na noite de nosso jantar em meu quarto? — perguntou ela, com amargura. — Como pode dizer que me ama, se recusou-se a ouvir quando eu lhe implorei?

— Achei que era apenas uma retribuição, um pagamento pelas minhas atenções concretas, como cuidar de você e de nosso filho. Preferia negar-lhe a tarefa penosa de se entregar a um marido aleijado a quem não desejava de verdade.

— Não é como você pensa — murmurou ela, agoniada. — Eu nunca pensei nesse... detalhe físico que tanto o angustia. Sempre vi um homem forte, no qual poderia depender e que me defenderia de todos os perigos. Sua perna nunca foi importante para mim...

— Sem dúvida! — zombou ele, sarcástico. — Importa-se tão pouco que não suporta me olhar quando tenho de andar por um trecho mais longo! Vira a cabeça, como meu pai...

Subitamente, ele controlou a raiva e olhou para as próprias mãos, segurando a bengala.

— Peço-lhe desculpas pela explosão indevida porque... sei que me movo com uma extrema falta de graça. Posso imaginar como isso a ofende.

— Por Deus, Severus! Eu apenas sofria por perceber o seu sofrimento. E nunca mais ouse me comparar ao seu pai! Se aprendi a desviar os olhos, foi porque vi sua raiva quando eu o olhava ou me atrevia a lhe oferecer minha mão. Mas sou sua esposa e...

— Minha raiva? — perguntou ele, incrédulo. — Era por isso que virava a cabeça? Achava que eu me enraivecia quando me olhava?

Hermione respondeu com um gesto afirmativo de cabeça.

— Eu já não me importo há muito tempo com o que os outros pensam. Tive longos anos para aprender a bloquear meus ouvidos aos comentários ofensivos, a não ver a piedade ou o horror que meu defeito provoca nos demais. Entretanto, percebi que a sua opinião me era vital e, quando seus olhos começaram a me evitar, senti-me perdido. Você nunca caminhava ao meu lado, a não ser forçada pela situação, como ontem à noite. Nunca imaginei que fosse por pensar que eu ficava com raiva.

— Agora sei como as minhas palavras na noite da morte de Ronald o ofenderam. Você jamais as perdoará ou esquecerá. Entretanto, ao dançar com outros homens, eu só pensava que queria estar em seus braços. Senti-me como se tivesse perdido algo muito precioso por não poder deslizar pelo salão com meu marido. Então, dei-me conta que precisava de seu abraço sempre... se você conseguisse me receber de volta. Foi por isso que vim até seu quarto, esperando que me ouvisse e tentássemos começar de novo.

Durante muito tempo, Hermione esperou por uma manifestação de Snape, mas ele continuava calado e já não mais a fitava nos olhos. Criando coragem, aproximou-se e o tocou no rosto, delineando os traços de uma beleza única, como se quisesse gravá-los para sempre em sua mente.

Então, num impulso, começou a acariciar o peito amplo, tocando cada músculo. Ela ergueu a cabeça e reconheceu o desejo de sempre nos olhos negros. Mais confiante, beijou-o fugazmente nos lábios.

— Hermione... — Finalmente Snape a tomou nos braços, incapaz de se conter por mais tempo. E ela sentiu-se segura, protegida de todos os perigos como só o contato com aquele homem conseguia lhe proporcionar.

— Eu te amo tanto, querida... — Já não havia mais necessidade de palavras. A paixão vinha à tona, transformando-os novamente no homem e na mulher que havia chegado ao delírio em uma noite distante, num modesto quarto sobre a cocheira.

Com gestos bruscos, Snape tentou abrir o corpete do vestido de Hermione e o viu rasgar-se com sua inesperada violência. Sem se importar com mais nada, conduziu-a até a cama e, enfim, beijou os seios que se ofereciam às suas carícias.

— Diga que me deseja, Hermione...

— Eu te quero a todo momento, Severus. Desejo suas carícias pelo resto de minha vida e preciso sentir seu corpo fundir-se ao meu, como preciso do ar que respiro...

Nenhum dos dois guardava qualquer resquício de autocontrole e seus suspiros de prazer ecoavam pelo quarto. Só Snape percebeu que alguém abrira a porta e puxou Hermione para mais junto de seu peito a fim de ocultar a nudez do homem parado a alguns passos da cama.


	24. Capítulo 22

Oi, oi Povo!  
>Eis último capítulo, mas não se preocupem ainda tem o epilogo.<p>

**Liza:** Você vai saber logo, logo!rsrsrs

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O choque de Dumbledore foi tão grande quanto o de Hermione, que estremeceu nos braços do marido.<p>

— Milorde?

— Saia deste quarto — ordenou Snape, com o tom de comando tomando o lugar dos sussurros de amor de momentos atrás.

— É lorde Sirius Black — balbuciou Dumbledore, aflito por se justificar. — Ele está lá embaixo...

— Pois eu não me importaria nem se fosse Voldemort e Shacklebolt na mesma sala. Vá embora, Albus!

— Mas ele diz que precisa vê-lo para falar-lhe sobre...

— Não quero saber o que ele diz. Diga-lhe que minha resposta é não, independentemente do que possa ser.

— Também tem uma mensagem para a sua esposa, milorde — insistiu Dumbledore, teimosamente. — Enviada pelo general Potter.

Hermione moveu-se nos braços de Snape, até poder ver seu rosto.

— O general Black? — murmurou ela, no ouvido do marido.

— Exatamente — respondeu Snape, esforçando-se arduamente para controlar o desejo e recuperar a lucidez para resolver aquela situação importante, mas inesperada. — Ele poderia ser o portador de uma mensagem de seu pai?

— Com toda a certeza. — Agora o medo se tornava evidente na voz de Hermione. — Se for Harry...

— Não se trata de nada sobre seu irmão ou eu teria sido avisado.

— Ele disse que precisa conversar sobre a conferência em Viena, milorde — apressou-se a interferir Dumbledore, reconhecendo a chance de falar. — Não quer ser visto por ninguém e está esperando na dispensa de Hagrid.

— Então, vá buscá-lo e o faça subir pela escada dos criados. Ah, Albus... há mais um detalhe.

— Sim, milorde?

— Quando retornar, traga minhas pistolas Manton.

— As... Manton, milorde? — perguntou o valete, chocado. — Mas é evidente que não precisará delas pois lorde Black...

— Traga as pistolas! — repetiu o duque, finalmente voltando-se para encarar o valete. — Pretendo atirar na primeira pessoa que abrir a porta de meu quarto sem minhas ordens expressas! Compreendeu?

— Por certo, rapaz — declarou Dumbledore, com familiaridade. Hermione ouviu a porta fechar-se e viu os olhos negros rindo para ela.

— Tem certeza que permitirá essa interrupção?

— Por favor, Severus! E a primeira vez que meu pai se comunica comigo depois de eu ter deixado a casa dele. Talvez seja apenas o primeiro passo e preciso saber do que se trata.

Com relutância, ele soltou a esposa e tentou cobrir-lhe os seios nus com o que restara do corpete do vestido.

— Céus! Não posso acreditar que fiz isso! Eu nunca... — Percebendo que iria mencionar seu passado libertino, Snape mudou o rumo de suas palavras. — Peço-lhe perdão, amor. Eu não conseguia esperar e havia uma infinidade de botões.

Rindo, Hermione beijou o marido que tentou prendê-la novamente nos braços.

— Preciso ir, querido. Não quero ser surpreendida pelo general na mesma situação comprometedora em que Dumbledore nos encontrou.

— Como você é minha esposa e este é o meu quarto, só Albus tem motivos para se sentir embaraçado. Entretanto, não espero que ele sinta qualquer arrependimento. Conheço-o bem demais e sei que já se convenceu de que a sua presença aqui se deve à intervenção dele.

Enquanto se esgueirava de volta ao seu quarto, Hermione imaginou, subitamente, se Dumbledore não estaria certo.

Luna a ajudou a colocar um vestido de musselina verde que Snape escolhera para ela, logo ao chegarem a Paris. Embora Hermione tivesse a impressão de que levara uma eternidade para trocar de roupas, ainda não havia chegado nenhum recado do marido apesar de já estar pronta. Inquieta, andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, imaginado que mensagem o pai enviaria por um de seus melhores amigos, o general Black.

Foi Hagrid quem veio à procura dela, recusando-se a entrar no quarto quando Luna lhe abriu a porta.

— Sua excelência pede que se reúna a ele, no andar térreo.

— Como assim? — indagou Hermione, sem acreditar no que ouvira. — Pensei que fossem subir...

— O duque de Avon a espera na... bem, ele está na dispensa, milady.

Notando o espanto de Luna, Hermione agiu como se não houvesse nada de anormal naquele pedido.

— Na despensa, é claro! Gostaria que me indicasse o caminho, Hagrid.

— Sem dúvida, milady. Siga-me — pediu ele, sentindo-se profundamente aliviado por não ter de explicar por que o duque exigiria a presença da esposa em um lugar tão absurdo.

Hermione o acompanhou pelas escadas estreitas e em caracol, usadas pelos criados. Hagrid procurava manter a mesma postura digna que teria no vestíbulo, ao receber visitantes de grande importância. Finalmente, abriu a porta da dispensa e a anunciou, como se estivesse na parte nobre da casa.

— Sua excelência, a duquesa de Avon.

Ela por sua vez entrou e não conseguiu ler nada na expressão dos dois homens que a fitavam. Snape estava encostado em uma prateleira com sacos de farinha e ela mal conseguiu conter o riso. Seu marido não gostaria de manchar de branco as impecáveis calças negras ou a elegante casaca de lã fina.

— O general pediu-me permissão para falar-lhe a sós, querida — disse ele, segurando a mão da esposa. Pedi-lhe desculpas pela rusticidade deste lugar, mas achei que aqui pode-se ter privacidade.

Mais uma vez, Hermione quase começou a rir, diante da referência velada do marido sobre as constantes interrupções no momento de sua reconciliação.

— Eu esperarei por vocês na sala de refeições. Poderemos tomar o café da manhã quando terminarem de conversar.

Snape voltou-se para Black e estendeu-lhe a mão. Hesitante, o general a apertou, sem disfarçar o desapontamento.

— Tem certeza de que não poderei convencê-lo a mudar de idéia, milorde? — perguntou o homem mais velho.

A única resposta do duque foi um ligeiro movimento de cabeça, negando aquela possibilidade.

— Então, espero que lorde Flitwick o consiga.

— Garanto-lhe que nem o príncipe de Gales teria essa capacidade — disse Snape, rindo.

— Eu não havia pensado no príncipe regente! Quem sabe...

— Eu quis apenas fazer uma brincadeira, general.

— Que pena! Por um momento, pensei que pudesse fazer alguma diferença no resultado de nossa conversa. Como não será possível, eu me despedirei agora, pois meus compromissos me impedem de reunir-me a vocês para tomar o café da manhã. Sei que haverá um reconhecimento oficial, mas gostaria de ser o primeiro a lhe oferecer os mais sinceros agradecimentos do governo britânico por tudo que realizou.

— Mas a gratidão deve ser na direção oposta, lorde Black. Sou eu quem precisa lhes agradecer por esses anos que devotaram à derrota dos franceses e...

Snape parou de falar quando o general, rindo, ergueu a mão.

— Disseram-me que suas fontes de informação eram lendárias, mas como poderia saber o quanto odeio agradecimentos? Nunca suportei ser cumprimentado por ter cumprido meu dever!

— Concordo plenamente, lorde Black. — Então, o duque aproximou-se da esposa e falou apenas para ela, em voz muito baixa — Não importa qual seja a mensagem, lembre-se que você é minha vida e não há nada que não possamos superar, se estivermos juntos.

Ao ver a expressão da jovem após as palavras sussurradas do marido, o general Black começou a ter menos dúvidas sobre o casamento dela com o notório duque de Avon, célebre por sua libertinagem e sua arrogância fria.

Quando ficaram a sós, após a saída de Snape, Hermione e o general abandonaram a postura formal e se abraçaram com velhos amigos.

— Como vai, Sirius? É tão bom encontrá-lo de novo e em circunstâncias bem mais agradáveis. A última vez que nos vimos foi na Espanha e creio que tinha sofrido um ferimento de sabre.

— Acho que tem razão, querida menina.

O general nunca se casara e Hermione fora tratada como a filha que ele nunca tivera, assim como os irmãos, a quem o general até castigava após alguma ultrajante travessura.

— Seu pai enviou-me com uma mensagem para você. _— _embora temesse o que iria ouvir, a jovem não suportava mais a expectativa.

— E qual é a mensagem dele?

— Sir James gostaria de lhe dizer que, caso tivesse lhe pedido para escolher um pretendente à sua altura, um homem capaz da cuidar e tratar você como ele o faria, não escolheria ninguém melhor do que Snape. Arrependeu-se de sua oposição inicial e do afastamento que isso criou. Espera que vá, junto com seu marido, levar para a Inglaterra o neto a quem anseia por conhecer. E o mais breve possível!

Abraçando o velho amigo, Hermione sorria entre as lágrimas.

— Não sabe o quanto essa mensagem significa para mim! Eu tinha esperanças de que ele acabasse por ficar feliz com meu casamento.

—Snape é um bom homem, menina. Eu gostaria de ter podido contar com ele sob meu comando, na Espanha. O destino porém foi mais sábio do que nós, pois sabia onde ele seria de um valor inestimável. Se ele não fosse...

O general hesitou, procurando uma palavra que não fosse ofensiva para descrever o defeito físico do duque.

— Eu entendo o que quer dizer, Sirius. Se fosse diferente do que é, não aceitaria o caminho para o qual tem um talento excepcional.

— E você quer que eu leve alguma mensagem especial para seu pai, menina?

— Só lhe diga que estaremos em casa muito em breve. Assim que Snape terminar seu trabalho em Viena.

— Mas ele... — o general calou-se, sorrindo maliciosamente.

— Não há mais nenhum recado a enviar?

— Diga a Harry que estou morrendo de saudades dele e agradeça o que fez. Meu irmão entenderá. Ah! Conte a meu pai que seu neto recebeu o nome de James.

Depois de levar o general Black até a cozinha, onde Hagrid o esperava para conduzi-lo até a carruagem, Hermione foi ao encontro do marido na sala de refeições.

— A mensagem de Black trazia boas notícias de seu pai para você, querida?

— É um primeiro passo — murmurou ela, sorrindo com um resquício de temor. — Ele espera que possamos ir logo para a Inglaterra, pois quer conhecer o neto. Pedi a Black para avisá-lo que levaremos Jas para ser apresentado ao avô quando a conferência terminar. Ou você tem outros planos sobre a data de nosso retorno?

— Na verdade, eu tenho. — Ele sorriu ao ver os olhos cor de mel da esposa revelarem surpresa. — Realmente alterei meus planos e preciso tomar novas providências. Será capaz de me perdoar se, mais uma vez, o meu trabalho exigir que me ausente de casa esta tarde?

— Claro que o perdoarei. — ela sorriu, mas não disfarçava a incompreensão. Como o marido podia pensar em algo além do delírio que apenas se iniciara naquela manhã? — Sei que muitas pessoas dependem de sua Orientação. Fui egoísta em esperar que os desertasse, pois contam com você desde muito antes de meu aparecimento em sua vida.

Snape deu uma gargalhada alegre, que soou estranha aos seus próprios ouvidos. Ele jamais rira assim!

— Não banque a vítima, Hermione. Esse papel não combina com você. Conceda-me o dia de hoje e estaremos em casa dentro de uma semana.

— E como? Você assumiu um compromisso! Eu juro que, finalmente, compreendi isso, Severus.

Apesar de suas palavras, Hermione sentiu esperança e ao mesmo tempo culpa por desejar que o marido realmente estivesse falando a verdade.

— Avisei Black que não irei mais a Viena. Decidi que o mundo continuará girando sem a minha intervenção e é mais importante levar minha esposa e meu filho de volta ao lar, na Inglaterra. Por esse motivo, preciso do dia de hoje para resolver os problemas que serão provocados por minha ausência.

— Oh, Severus! — A alegria dela era sem limites, mas ainda precisava da segurança de promessas. — Jura que estará em casa à noite?

O dia passou com uma lentidão exasperante, apesar das inúmeras providências a tomar, diante da nova data de partida da família para a Inglaterra. A tarde deu lugar à noite e Snape não voltava para casa. Já eram mais de dez horas quando Hagrid bateu à porta do quarto de Hermione.

— Trouxe-lhe uma mensagem do duque de Avon, milady.

Um pressentimento funesto apertou o coração da jovem. Ele teria mudado de idéia mais uma vez? Decidira que o sentimento entre ambos não deveria crescer e transformar seu casamento em uma verdadeira união de corpos e almas?

— Espere enquanto redijo a resposta, Hagrid.

— Ele disse que a senhora deveria ir dar-lhe a resposta pessoalmente, milady. — o mordomo sorriu, sem disfarçar a satisfação. — Avisou-me para não esperar e deixá-la em paz.

Ainda sorrindo, o senhor se retirou e Hermione nem esperou que ele fechasse a porta para sair rapidamente pelo corredor, em direção ao quarto do marido.

Dumbledore a esperava parado diante da porta. Temendo estragar sua noite ao confrontar aquele homem que a odiava, Hermione hesitou em forçar a passagem. Deteve-se ao lado de quem lhe parecia ser uma sentinela implacável e esperou.

— Devo lhe pedir desculpas, milady. Não lhe coube culpa alguma no que aconteceu naquela noite, apesar de minhas palavras serem de acusação contra a sua pessoa. Só posso justificar minha atitude imperdoável pela raiva que sentia dele por não evitar o perigo e os riscos de aventuras insensatas. Também estava com ódio de mim mesmo, porque não encontrava uma forma de ajudá-lo, pois tudo que eu fazia não dava resultado algum.

O velho valete calou-se, mas Hermione percebera o sofrimento e o amor que sentia pelo patrão em sua voz comovida.

— Eu não sabia que ele havia se machucado naquela missão sobre a qual não me contou nada. Tem de acreditar que minha atitude seria diferente se...

— Mas eu não ignorava que a senhora não sabia de nada. Ele jamais lhe contaria, como nunca permitiu que ninguém tivesse sequer idéia de seus problemas pessoais. Era por isso que convenceu-se a não se casar, compreende? Seu pai o fez acreditar que aquela perna defeituosa o tornava uma criatura incapaz de despertar o amor em pessoa alguma no mundo. O meu pobre menino aprendeu essa dura lição cedo demais e a mensagem se gravou para sempre.

Subitamente, Dumbledore sorriu para a jovem, piscando maliciosamente.

— E tudo mudou por causa do bebê! A senhora armou-lhe, involuntariamente, uma armadilha da qual não havia escapatória. Sua honra e a dele estavam em um dos pratos da balança e a falta de valor e capacidade para ser amado no outro. O que pesaria mais? Eu tomei a maior bebedeira de minha vida na noite em que ele saiu para encontrar um padre para celebrar o casamento! Espero que o velho duque, em algum lugar bem ruim do inferno, seja informado sobre sua derrota. O filho acabou vencendo.

Novamente a expressão do valete voltou a demonstrar preocupação.

— Mas a situação não funcionou da forma que eu esperava. Ele convenceu-se de que a senhora não poderia amá-lo se o visse como realmente _é. _E então, a ânsia de aceitar os mais arriscados desafios voltou a inquietá-lo. — Dumbledore hesitou, antes de revelar algo que jamais contara a mais ninguém. — O perigo sempre foi um modo de provar que seu pai estava errado. Tinha de demonstrar que era capaz das mais incríveis proezas apesar de sua deficiência física. Mas a última delas...

— Juro que não sabia de nada, Dumbledore. Eu o amo muito.

— E eu sei disso, menina. Por não ignorar o seu sentimento, deixei-a ouvir quais eram seus verdadeiros sentimentos e o traí por considerar você a pessoa ideal para ele. Conheço-o bem demais e percebi que a amava antes mesmo dele admitir a si mesmo esse amor. Conto com sua ajuda para acabar de apagar os danos que o maldito pai causou.

— Muito obrigada por sua confiança, senhor. Eu senti muito medo de ter perdido a sua amizade e prometo-lhe que jamais se arrependerá de haver me dado essa oportunidade.

— Não tenho a menor dúvida, milady! Agora, se me der licença — ele piscou maliciosamente para Hermione — eu e Rubeus vamos comemorar!

Com uma dignidade à altura da postura de Hagrid, ele fez uma reverência diante de Hermione e dirigiu-se para as escadas.

Ao entrar no quarto do marido, ela sentiu que dava seu primeiro passo de um longo caminho de felicidade. Finalmente, haviam sido removidos os obstáculos e o amor podia florescer. Na verdade, a paixão física que nascera na primeira troca de olhares parecia crescer sem freios, atingindo limites inesperados. E era a ternura que adoçava os momentos de saciedade, quando a conversa se tornava íntima e quase sem sentido.

Hermione foi amada com a paixão que conhecera apenas por uma noite e Snape descobriu a força do amor em transformar um ato de prazer em uma experiência mística.

Já amanhecia quando ela tocou o rosto do marido, fascinada com seus traços perfeitos.

— Você é tão lindo que chega a ser injusto! Como terei condições de guardá-lo só para mim?

— É uma compensação — murmurou ele, repetindo um refrão consolador de sua infância.

— Como?

— Minha mãe sempre dizia que meu rosto era uma compensação pela outra parte de mim... tão imperfeita.

— Quero que me diga a verdade, Severus. Ainda acha que seu defeito pode influenciar meu amor por você?

Ele hesitou antes de tomar uma decisão que o apavorava.

— Só há um modo de saber. Olhe e diga se continuará achando que pode me amar a despeito de minha deformidade.

— Não há a menor necessidade de se expor, querido.

— Talvez seja desnecessário para você, Hermione. Não o é para mim.

Cuidando para não revelar nenhuma emoção negativa, ela olhou para as pernas do marido, pela primeira vez à luz do dia. O que ele lhe escondera por tanto tempo era agora revelado.

Os músculos da coxa direita tinham se desenvolvido excessivamente, a fim de compensar o osso curvado para dentro abaixo do joelho. Na verdade, a deformidade seria bem menos nítida se não fosse a perfeição da outra perna, esculpida como a de um deus grego. Hermione nunca se dera conta desse detalhe, porque Snape nunca usava as calças justas preferidas pelos aristocratas que seguem a moda, como Ronald.

— É tão bonita...

— E a outra tão repulsiva, não é verdade? — perguntou ele, com a voz novamente amarga.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, querido!

— Não importa. Não precisa se explicar — insistiu ele.

— Que inferno, Severus! Você sempre consegue que eu me sinta desajeitada. Nunca consigo pensar com rapidez suficiente para antever de que forma interpretará uma palavra minha, talvez não a ideal, mas a única que me ocorreu no momento. Sei que existem poucos homens com a sua inteligência brilhante, mas estou me cansando de ser obrigada a me explicar a todo momento!

— Hermione...

— Pare de falar e me escute um pouco, se é que conseguirá ficar de boca fechada! Eu te amo muito e a sua perna... Droga! Nunca encontro as palavras certas quando você me olha assim, antecipando o que vou dizer e tirando sua conclusão antes de me escutar! Droga!

Incapaz de se exprimir, Hermione curvou-se e começou a beijar a perna deformada dele. Ela só se deteve ao ouvir um som que parecia-se muito com um soluço sufocado e evitou olhar para o marido. Após alguns minutos, ergueu a cabeça para tocar-lhe os lábios e fingiu não ter notado a umidade suspeita no rosto mais lindo que ela já vira em toda a sua vida.

A última barreira fora derrubada pela força do amor. Já não haveria mais aquela sombra sinistra, criada por uma vida trágica. Hermione vencera os fantasmas do passado e libertara o homem que amava.


	25. Epílogo

Oi, oi Povo!  
>E chegamos ao fim de mais uma história, o coraçãozinho está apertado, mas não tem o que fazer. Foi muito gratificante adaptar essa história, me apaixonar cada vez mais pelos personagens e ficar irritada também em alguns momentos.<p>

Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram, aos que favoritaram a fic e aos que apenas leram.  
>Um muito obrigada a todos.<p>

Bjs, uma boa leitura e até a próxima!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O fato de estar usando um vestido de tafetá cor de bronze, uma elegante criação parisiense recém lançada, não ajudava a duquesa de Avon a se sentir menos insegura. Também não adiantava saber que nunca estivera tão bonita, pois o frio no estômago só crescia à medida que se aproximavam de seu destino.<p>

Só a mão do marido, envolvendo a sua, e o reconfortante peso do bebê em seus braços a impediam de não ceder ao medo e continuar sentada, com uma expressão de falsa serenidade, no banco de veludo da carruagem. Então, Hermione o encarou, pela primeira vez, embora soubesse que Snape não afastara os olhos dela desde o início da curta jornada entre as duas casas em Londres.

— Não sei se conseguirei ir até o fim, Severus! Sou tão covarde. Fugi e deixei que Harry o enfrentasse em meu lugar. Ele jamais compreenderá. Como poderia e por que o faria?

— Porque a ama, querida. Também porque a culpa não foi sua. Eu preferia que me tivesse deixado encontrá-lo antes e a sós.

— Para assumir toda a culpa? Afirmar que me seduziu quando foi exatamente o contrário? Meu pai não é tão tolo quanto você imagina e, acima de tudo, me conhece muito bem. Bastaria um único olhar para nós dois e ele saberia a verdade.

Ela sentiu o coração saltar em seu peito quando a carruagem parou. Apertando mais forte a mão do marido, viu Lupin abrir a porta, com um sorriso que irradiava felicidade. Lá dentro, Hermione sabia que o pai e o irmão a esperavam.

Ao primeiro olhar, ela viu que o pai não a aguardara no vestíbulo, vindo ao seu encontro e parando no topo da escada que descia até a rua. Sentiu o braço do marido rodear seu ombro e soube que, não importa qual fosse o resultado daquela visita, ele sempre continuaria a dar-lhe amor.

Finalmente, Hermione subiu os degraus a fim de apresentar Jas ao avô. Esperava que Snape estivesse certo sobre a impossibilidade de se resistir aos encantos de um neto.

— Hermione — disse o pai, com toda a formalidade, e a beijou no rosto. — Você está com uma aparência ótima.

— Papai... — Até ela mesma percebia que sua voz revelava medo e insegurança. — Este é seu neto, James.

O general olhou para a criança adormecida e envolta num xale bordado por um longo tempo.

— E muito parecido com o pai.

— Sem dúvida. — Ela estava ainda mais amedrontada após o comentário lacônico do pai. — E Severus o adora. Reluta em admitir, mas todos percebem que é um pai coruja.

— Afinal, era de se esperar pois James é seu herdeiro. Vamos entrar. Harry está ansioso por ver vocês dois. Tem algo para lhes mostrar.

Hermione voltou-se para o marido que já não sorria mais. Ambos haviam visto a expressão combativa do general Potter que não dissera mais nada. Ele simplesmente entrara em casa, passando por Lupin que continuava a sorrir, segurando a porta.

— Severus — murmurou ela, num fio de voz. — Não posso continuar.

— Harry está nos esperando e é por ele que continuaremos a nos comportar como se seu pai se sentisse alegre com a nossa visita. Vamos cumprimentar seu irmão e depois eu terei uma conversa particular com o general Potter.

— Por favor, Severus. Vamos embora.

— Francamente, Hermione! Você nunca foi covarde e não vai começar a ser agora. Mostre que é tão corajosa quanto seu irmão e vá ao encontro dele. Mas acho que deve me entregar o bebê antes...

Ela entregou-lhe o filho, tensa demais para pensar no motivo daquele pedido, e cruzou o vestíbulo, com o queixo erguido. Ouvindo os passos do marido bem às suas costas, entrou no quarto do irmão cuja porta estava sendo aberta pelo sorridente Lupin.

Harry a esperava, apoiado desajeitadamente sobre um par de muletas, mas não havia nada além de uma intensa alegria em seu sorriso.

— Ainda não estou muito acostumado a andar com estes trambolhos e, como não pretendo usá-los por muito tempo, olhem bem para não perder nada e lembrar depois!

Com o coração nas mãos, Hermione viu o irmão dar alguns passos, num equilíbrio bastante precário, em sua direção. Logo estava abraçando-o e, como ele não podia soltar as muletas, beijou-a repetidamente no rosto.

— O que está fazendo, Harry ? Vai se matar se continuar com essa loucura! Sabe que não pode...

— Tudo acabou, meu bem! Já não há mais nada em meu corpo! — Hermione recuou a cabeça a fim de encarar o irmão.

— Mas como é possível? Depois de todo esse tempo? Meu Deus! Como, Harry?

— Foi o médico de Snape.

— Mas ele não via possibilidade algum de remover o estilhaço. Não entendo.

— Não estou me referindo a Smethwyck e sim ao outro, o Dr. Augusto Pye. O cirurgião francês que Snape me enviou. Ele não lhe disse nada porque eu lhe pedi que mantivesse segredo, Mione. No caso de... Então, o médico veio para Londres e considerou a operação possível, com um certo perigo, mas a maioria das chances seria de sucesso. Diante dessa confiança profissional, papai e eu discutimos o assunto e achamos que valia a pena arriscar. E funcionou! — Vendo o rosto mortalmente pálido da irmã, Harry apressou-se em acalmá-la. — Juro que está tudo bem agora. Sinto-me vivo de novo, meu bem.

— É maravilhoso, Harry — murmurou ela, sorrindo. — Estou muito feliz por você. Se eu o soltar...

— Eu não cairei... se é o que está querendo me perguntar. Ainda não me movo com muito desembaraço, mas consigo me manter em pé por cerca de cinco minutos.

— Oh, Harry! — exclamou ela, já a alguns passos do irmão, que se soltara de seu apoio e permanecia em pé à sua frente, ainda que ligeiramente oscilante.

Só então a importância de toda a explicação de Harry foi compreendida por Hermione.

— Acho que já fez o bastante, filho — declarou o general, empurrando uma cadeira para junto do rapaz, que abaixou-se gradualmente até encontrar a segurança do assento.

Harry viu a irmã voltar-se para o marido. Percebendo que os joelhos dela ainda tremiam a julgar pelo movimento do vestido.

— Não posso acreditar que tenha enviado um cirurgião para nossa casa, a fim de cortar meu irmão mesmo sabendo... você sabia, Severus! _Sabia! _— Ela repetia veementemente a mesma afirmação. — Sabia o que podia acontecer! Como pôde? E sem me dizer nada?

— Hermione! — exclamou Harry, sem acreditar naquela reação da irmã diante do que ele considerava um milagre.

— Smethwyck enviou-me todas as informações sobre seu diagnóstico e exame de Harry. Eu as levei ao Dr. Augusto Pye... os desenhos, diagramas e infinitos detalhes técnicos que só os médicos entendem. O cirurgião descreveu-me qual seria o procedimento e acreditei nele. Disse-me também que o perigo seria o mesmo das operações feitas para remover os outros fragmentos da granada...

— Como ousou arriscar a vida de meu irmão, dessa forma? Como pôde?

— Você usou as palavras certas, minha querida esposa. Era a vida de seu irmão, portanto a decisão de arriscá-la ou não pertencia apenas a ele. Você não tinha o direito de resolver, concorda? Olhe para ele, Hermione! Não gostaria de vê-lo como estava antes!

— Por Deus! É claro que não gostaria. Você entende isso, Harry? Sempre desejei ardentemente que voltasse a andar, mas quando penso no perigo... — Ela voltou-se para o marido — não foi justo comigo, Severus.

— Mas foi a atitude mais certa. Se o resultado mostrou-se positivo, então justificam-se os métodos usados para alcançar esse objetivo... mesmo se ligeiramente desonestos. Sinta-se feliz por Harry. Pode vingar-se de mim, mais tarde.

O sorriso de Snape fez com que a jovem admitisse seu erro em comportar-se como uma donzela histérica.

— Sinto muito — disse ela, virando-se para o pai e para o irmão. — Foi uma reação ridícula de minha parte, eu admito! Mas fiquei tão apavorada e vocês me conhecem bem. Sabem que reajo a qualquer crise, real ou imaginária, com uma explosão temperamental. Nem chego a me dar conta dos absurdos que digo em momentos como esse! Perdoe-me, meu bem.

— Você não feriu meus sentimentos e eu vivi com o seu temperamento irracional por toda a minha vida — disse ele, rindo de sua avaliação exagerada sobre a personalidade da irmã. — Só acho que deve desculpas a Snape. Se ele ainda não havia visto esse tipo de reação sua, deve estar bastante assustado! Provavelmente, não sabe que é teimosa demais para admitir o medo e por isso... ataca!

— Não é bem assim — interferiu Snape, com toda a calma. — Já presenciei essa manobra antes. Quando Hermione pensou que eu tivesse me ferido no duelo com Weasley, foi até minha casa e disse uma série de absurdos que realmente não sentia. Não conseguia se calar, mesmo reconhecendo que estava errada, porque passara por um choque violento e quase morrera de medo. Acho que vocês nunca souberam desse episódio, pois ela não o mencionaria a ninguém, tal o seu arrependimentos após o fato consumado. Também não me lembrava disso... até vê-la agora, reagindo de forma idêntica.

O duque revelara a verdade, amenizada com a ternura de uma mentira e Hermione fitou o marido, com lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto pálido. Ele a absolvera de um pecado pelo qual julgara que teria de se penitenciar pelo resto da vida. Ao encontrar os olhos negros, revelando um amor infinito, soube que fora deliberada e finalmente liberada de sua culpa.

— Eu te amo, Severus — murmurou ela, esquecendo-se que haviam outras pessoas na sala.

— Eu também te amo. Você é...

— Eu sei. — Ela colocou os dedos sobre os lábios do marido para impedi-lo de continuar declarando seu amor diante de outros. — Agora, Jas e eu vamos ter uma conversa particular com meu pai. Iremos para a sala dele e você pode sentar-se e fazer companhia a Harry enquanto não terminamos de decidir alguns assuntos de extrema importância. Sinto comunicar-lhes que nenhum dos dois foi convidado!

Rindo, Snape dirigiu-se para a costumeira poltrona em frente à de Harry. Enquanto ele se acomodava, Hermione segurou o pai pelo braço.

— Gostaria que conversássemos a sós, papai. Tenho muito a lhe dizer e essa explicação já passou do tempo que deveria ser feita.

Após alguns segundos de hesitação, durante os quais examinou atentamente o rosto da filha, o general concordou e os dois saíram, da saleta.

Harry notou a preocupação do amigo e começou a falar, com o intuito de distrair-lhe a atenção do que estaria acontecendo na sala do outro lado do saguão.

— Não tive oportunidade de lhe agradecer, Severus. Não porque eu seja uma pessoa ingrata, como deve imaginar. Na verdade, não sei como exprimir a gratidão pelo amigo que me devolveu a vida. Você já o havia feito antes, ao me oferecer uma atividade realmente importante para que meus dias não fossem tão vazios e inúteis a ponto de me despertar a vontade de desistir de tudo. Mas a sua segunda dádiva...

— Por Deus, Harry! Eu lhe devo tanto que, certamente não pretendo ouvi-lo falar de gratidão.

— Você me deve muito? Não sei sobre o que está falando, Severus.

—Bem... que tal começarmos com um certo endereço na Itália?

— Francamente! Com as fontes de informação que você tem, acabaria descobrindo sem minha ajuda.

— Mas talvez não fosse em tempo. Não em tempo para que eu chegasse para presenciar o nascimento de meu filho.

— Um verdadeiro milagre, creio eu — disse o rapaz, esperando que o amigo começasse a elogiar as maravilhas da paternidade.

— Foi pavoroso! Agora sei o que você queria dizer quando mencionou a sensação de agonia ao presenciarmos o sofrimento de alguém a quem amamos muito. Nunca me senti tão indefeso e impotente.

— Imagino que a maioria dos maridos sente-se dessa forma. Entretanto, aposto que Mione considera Jas o mais importante de tudo e nem sequer pensa no sofrimento do parto.

Vendo que essa lembrança não se apagara ainda da mente de Snape, Harry mudou de assunto.

— Ainda não me disse nada sobre o que achou do sucesso de minha operação. Sei que ainda não parece ser muito grande, mas Smethwyck não tem a menor dúvida de que estarei andando em pouco tempo. Ele julga que recuperarei quase todos os movimentos nas pernas.

— Pois eu achei que você estava mancando... ligeiramente. Quando pretende tomar uma atitude a respeito de sua antiga...

— Assim que me parecer estar apenas mancando ligeiramente — interrompeu Harry, rindo.

— Eu lhe enviarei Albus. Ele é realmente entendido no assunto e chega a fazer milagres. Além disso, sei que ficará empolgado por ser encarregado de sua recuperação. Precisa de algo útil para ocupar o tempo.

— Duvido que Dumbledore deixe seu serviço.

— Tenho a impressão de que Albus está precisando de um novo desafio. Tornei-me civilizado e doméstico demais para o gosto dele. Embora me censurasse pelos riscos que eu corria, sente falta de aventuras em vielas escuras, atrás de misteriosos espiões.

— É difícil acreditar que você realmente abandonou esse tipo de vida. Tem certeza de que Albus será o único a sentir falta da excitação da espionagem?

— As vezes penso nas aventuras, com uma certa sensação de haver perdido algo importante. Então, reconheço que trata-se apenas de um hábito do qual é custoso se livrar. Descobri que a vida ao lado de Hermione pode me fornecer toda a aventura excitante e necessária para me ocupar satisfatoriamente. Você logo descobrirá como a convivência com a mulher amada pode lhe trazer uma felicidade jamais imaginada. Tomam-se as atitudes mais inesperadas apenas para ver um sorriso em seu rosto. — Snape calou-se, por um momento, comovido. — Não importa como nosso casamento começou ou quantos erros eu tenha cometido, pois alcançamos nosso objetivo. Passarei o resto de meus dias fazendo tudo para que ela continue tão feliz como agora.

— Eu nunca duvidei que você a amasse ou não teria lhe fornecido aquele endereço.

— Agora, só resta convencer seu pai.

— Mione é a única que pode fazer isso. Nosso pai a ama muito e sentiu-se profundamente magoado porque a filha não confiou nele. Foi um erro que eu também cometi, quando a ajudei sem lhe comunicar nada. Tentei explicar-lhe o estado de espírito de minha irmã, naquele momento difícil, mas é como falar com uma estátua. Seu rosto se torna impassível e sai da sala, sem me ouvir.

— Pensei que Jas faria o milagre, instantaneamente. Enganei-me e, se Hermione também não tiver sucesso...

Snape foi interrompido pelo som da porta se abrindo para a entrada da esposa e do pai.

— Severus...

Ele viu que ela chorara, mas não conseguia ler nada na expressão dela.

— Papai tem algo para lhe dizer.

— Será um enorme prazer ouvi-lo, general. Entretanto, tenho de lhe dizer algo antes que comece a falar.

— Severus! Você... — exclamou Hermione, desistindo de continuar ao ver a expressão do marido.

— Preciso falar com seu pai, querida. Entenda a minha posição, sim?

Voltando-se para o homem que permanecia ao lado da filha em uma postura quase marcial, Snape temeu não encontrar as palavras certas. Se é que existia uma maneira adequada para suavizar o efeito de suas ações sobre esse pai magoado.

— Sei que não sou o marido que escolheria para sua filha, sir James. Por muitos motivos que compreendo perfeitamente bem, pode crer. Também não houve nada de honroso na maneira como a tornei minha esposa. Depois de lhe revelar a minha verdade e ouvir tudo o que quer me dizer sobre minhas ações do passado, só me resta lhe fazer uma promessa. Sou o marido de Hermione, o pai de Jas, e passarei minha vida para dar felicidade aos dois.

— Chega, Severus — implorou a jovem, sabendo que seria em vão.

— Tenho sérias limitações para ser um bom pai, o meu foi o pior dos exemplos e minha deficiência física me impedirá de ensinar muitas atividades importante a Jas. Conto com a sua ajuda, e talvez mais tarde a de Harry, para tomarem meu lugar. Talvez eu não mereça esse auxílio, mas sentiria muito se negasse um avô ao meu filho. Não importa quais sejam seus sentimentos a meu respeito, peço-lhe que não rejeite seu neto.

Após alguns minutos de tensão geral, sir James encarou o genro.

— Eu não aprovo o modo que meu neto foi concebido e o disse, com todo o vigor à minha filha. Compreendo que Hermione tenha feito tudo para conquistá-lo, mas não entendo por que julga que eu o desaprovo. Sempre o considerei um homem excepcional, ainda que com um pouco de sangue azul demais para meu gosto.

O tom do general mudara e todos soltaram um suspiro de alívio.

— Perdi dois filhos na guerra. Estava a ponto de perder o terceiro quando você lhe devolveu a vida. Eu me sentirei feliz se, com o tempo, você se considerar um deles...

Apesar da merecida reputação de ser um homem frio, Snape abraçou o sogro com lágrimas nos olhos. Foi um abraço longo e sincero que, ao se encerrar, revelava as promessas feitas e não colocadas em palavras, mas evidentes para todos os ocupantes da pequena sala de Harry.

— Temos que celebrar — falou o general, com a voz rouca de emoção. — Tomaremos champanhe e depois irei ver meu neto, pois quero conhecer melhor o futuro duque de Avon. Não acha que soa bem, Hermione?

— Sem dúvida, mas espero que ele demore muito para assumir esse título.

— Então, ao que brindaremos? — perguntou Harry, aceitando a taça que a irmã lhe trouxera.

— Que tal à sua recuperação? — perguntou ela, com um sorriso de felicidade.

— E também à minha nova família? — sugeriu Snape, empolgado com o sucesso da reconciliação com o general.

— E o meu neto, o futuro duque de Avon. Desculpem a minha insistência — o general começou a rir — mas acho que esse título soa tão bem aos meus ouvidos!

Na verdade, nada soava tão bem quanto o riso que ecoava na saleta de Harry e se espalhava pelo resto da casa pela porta aberta, chegando até o vestíbulo. Era um som que Lupin não ouvia há muito tempo naquela casa.


End file.
